Her Bite is Worse Than Her Bark
by CMayleenJ
Summary: Aubrey Lundgren is not who she seems to be. Set on revenge, she plots on hurting Chris Argent the best way she knows, by killing his only daughter, Allison, but will a certain Alpha and his pack pose as a threat or an alliance? As her mystery unveils, so does a romance, as her Beta develops a liking to Stiles. Will this hinder her quest of revenge? Derek/OC Stiles/O
1. Peter's Apprentice

_September, 2003. _

A soft duo of knocks interrupted the silence, followed by a young woman's gentle words. "Peter, you have a visitor." The young nurse stepped into the plain white room, her tennis shoes squeaking against the checkered tile with a much younger girl in tow. The pair separated and the nurse directed a man in a wheelchair away from the window, letting him see the girl for himself. As he revealed his face, the girl winced in shock of the severity of his burns but smiled sympathetically, only parting her pale lips slightly, shy. "I'll leave you two alone" the nurse bid, leaving with a curt nod before closing the door behind her. She patted her hair to make sure her copper stands stayed in place in a strict bun.

"Peter?" The girl's meek voice boldly spoke, eyeing him with cool grey pupils. His lighter blue orbs stared at her intently, confused and also alarmed as his damaged nostrils picked up a familiar scent. She sat down by the window next to him at a safe distance, offering a polite smile before transferring her serene gaze on the window, taking in the luscious green forest and delicate rain dripping over the glass. She glanced back at Peter. "I'm Madison. You don't know me, yet, but we come from similar circumstances." She suspiciously looked back to the closed door before returning her gaze to Peter.

He couldn't speak as he took in her appearance. From her age, no older than seven, she seemed delicate and frail. She was dressed nicely in prep school attire, a grey pleated skirt with a navy blue blazer protecting her small body from the mild chill of room while a white blouse added a sense of innocence. Her long Hershey brown hair was braided neatly over her shoulder and rested on her left shoulder elegantly. It was easy to tell this child was from a wealthy family and it confused him. She smelled similar, like him, but he couldn't place her from memory.

She rested her cool gaze over him with hands confidently at her hips with a knowing grin etched across her lips. He noticed she had a smooth, round face, with rosy cheeks, and reminded him over his niece Laura except for her lighter hair and cloudy colored eyes. The grin did not agree with her childish looks and it concerned him but the emotion couldn't be made across his strained, grief stricken face.

"Three years ago, my parents were murdered by hunters. I believe they are the same hunters that murdered your family, too. I can't be sure though. That's why I came here, for validation." Peter was impressed with her diction and her annunciation but remained silent, listening intently. "I heard my dad call him Chris, Chris Argent, and I think it was his wife, Kate."

Immediately Peter shook his head. "That was his sister, Kate Argent." Madison raised a dark eyebrow, surprised he actually spoke. She waited for him to add more input but silence greeted her instead.

"I was hiding in a cabinet, like my mother instructed me to," she continued, avoiding eye contact. "I couldn't see anything. There weren't any cracks I could peak through and I was paralyzed with fear, scared if I made any movement I would hit a pot or pan and they would find me, too." Madison shook her head. "The hunters were yelling while my parents pleaded for them to let them go." A scowl embedded itself on her fresh, rosy face as her brows knotted together. "I heard the female –Kate –call my mother a bitch and something struck the wall, I didn't know what, and I knew my mother was dead, because I couldn't hear her voice and heartbeat anymore." A wave of moisture built up in her icy eyes but Madison shook them off. "The male –Christopher –was demanding my dad to tell him where the rest of us were but he never did, too overwhelmed with tears, and he cried out for my mother."

She shook her head as if to erase the memory but the scream was clear as day. "Aubrey! Aubrey! Why? Why did you do that to Aubrey?" She mimicked in a deep voice, poorly representing her father's tone, but using enough emotion to ignite her own set of tears. "Chris ended his life, too, with an arrow. I know this because after I was sure the hunters left, I crawled out to investigate. Do you know how traumatizing it is for a four year old to see her parents dead, with an arrow lodged in their heads? Blood smeared over the kitchen? To see the house in disarray and bodies mangled with cuts and bruises, knowing full well they were beaten protecting you? Do you know how heavy that guilt is?"

Peter deeply sympathized for the child and bowed his head respectively, understanding her mourning completely, as he hadn't fully recovered from his. He wasn't sure how to react to her cold eyes though. She was too desensitized, too distant… too dead inside. He knew the feeling well. She was hollow; so was he.

"I don't blame myself anymore. I know it wasn't my fault. I know they are happy –wherever they are –that I survived." She sighed. "I would've stayed there, though, comforting their corpses if the hunters hadn't come back. I scrambled to the garage, hiding behind the trash bins, when I saw them douse my house in gasoline." She scrunched her nose in disgust, remembering the smell distinctively. "I recall their faces clear as day. They will be forever scarred in my brain. One was a slender man, with dark brown hair and eyes like my own but colder. His companion, Kate I assume, was younger with a long handful of blond hair and snake green eyes." Madison snarled, exposing immature canines. "When I get my hands on her, I'll make her suffer. I'll make sure she sees her own death. I'll cut open her insides and fill her intestines with gasoline and light her up with a match. I'll watch her burn from the inside as she cries for mercy but I'll just shake my head. I'll tell her this, '_did you give my parents mercy_?'"

Peter shook his head, dismayed. "Revenge is a powerful motive." He could already see it had devoured a huge part of this child but he hoped there was still enough to recover that wasn't tainted with hate. "You shouldn't worry about it, not yet. You're young. Don't let hate consume you. You are far too young to get caught up in this mess. Your parents wouldn't want this.

Her eyes widened in rage. "She burned down your house, coldheartedly killing your whole entire family inside. I bet she enjoyed hearing them scream and plead for help, just like she enjoyed my father crying out for his love. Did you see the smirk she had when the house blew up in a blaze?"

He shook his head. He, too, was inside with his family, he couldn't see her face. The fire was blinding and eventually darkness came over him before he could remember the perpetrator's face or faces. The remembered two of them, two voices, but neither were Kate's but he learned later enough it was indeed Kate who was the mastermind of the Hale's demise.

"I saw her smirk when my house went up in flames, when my parents' bloody remains burned to nothing but an ashy imprint on the kitchen's charred floor. She enjoyed the destruction of my family, of their lives, of our happiness. I bet she smirked the same way, too, when she learned everyone in your family died."

"Not everyone," Peter mumbled. "My niece and nephew were at school. Derek and Laura escaped."

Madison nodded. "But they're orphans, aren't they? I bet they cry every night because their parents can't tuck them in or greet them when they come home for school, let alone the fact they don't even have a home to return to anymore. It's not the same." Peter knew she was talking from experience.

"Who's taking care of you now?"

"An uncle from my mother's side," Madison explained. "My mother was human, you should know. She was innocent. Despite my dad being a werewolf and her being a human, they were in love. I was a difficult pregnancy but they made through it and they showered me with love and affection. We were a happy family. I can remember that." A serene smile replaced her grim grin and Peter thought it looked better on her than her vengeful expression but not a moment later it returned, magnetized. "She was innocent, as was my dad, too, but I didn't get why she needed to die. She wasn't a werewolf. She didn't commit crimes against humanity… It proved to me it was the hunters who don't have a heart." She closed her eyes. "My uncle Frank, he doesn't know of my father's… lineage. He still believes it was just a freak accident, the fire. I won't tell him the truth. He won't believe me and even if he did, I don't want him to get involved. He wouldn't understand." She sighed and glanced at the clock, noticing the time.

"I should leave soon. Frank expects me to be home in fifteen minutes." She pushed herself off the edge of the window pane and directed herself towards the door but eyed Peter one last time.

"Madison," Peter said, looking at her. "Wait, with revenge I mean. You need to accumulate information over time. You need to know the enemy _completely_ before you attack. Plus, with them unaware of your presence –trust me, they wouldn't let you live if they did –you have the element of surprise on your hands. I'll get my own vengeance sometime soon, just like you, but you need to reach your full potential before you try anything. Wait until you're older. Do it then."

"What if I can't wait that long?" she asked. Doubt was evident in her eyes.

"It'll be worth it."

"Good bye, Peter. Hopefully we can both get closure someday."

He nodded, watching her leave. Years later, he would think of her face, young but stone-cold-hard, engraved with a deep grief and hatred when he had his hand around Kate's throat, claws extended, pushing into her flesh. He wanted to say something else, to mention Madison and extend some closure to her, too, but was reminded with her own warning months before, when she returned. Fore he wasn't the only perpetrator in revenge. Whatever he did, she watched over. He knew that. He was demonstrating how to devise the perfect plot of revenge for her. As a mentor, he showed no mercy, and he knew she would follow his steps perfectly.

As he sprawled Kate's blood along the charred walls of his house in front of Allison, he couldn't help imagine Madison doing the same. Madison was just as vindictive as Kate was. She wasn't happy with Kate's death alone. She wanted the whole family to be slaughtered. Kate was just a start.

Chris was just as guilty.

So was his wife.

Allison wasn't.

But Peter knew Madison would go after her. Kate and Chris hit Madison where it hurt, where she suffered perpetually. Kate had stolen her devoted mother, a loving father, and her family. Without them, she fell apart.

Allison was the Argent's glue. What better way to destroy the family then cut the tie holding them together?

As Derek slit his throat, Peter still smiled, knowing it wasn't over. The Argent's haven't escaped their guilt. Madison would soon take over his place and all hell would break loose.

Knowing Madison, she had already devised a way to get close. She would play Scott as a pawn, to get close to Allison. The poor kid didn't know what was coming to him. It was unfair to him, sure, but didn't he know all's fair in love and war?


	2. The New Wolf In Town

_November, 2011_

"Well, Aubrey, I'll be honest. I'm very confused on why you decided to transfer from St. Catherine's Private School to Beacon Hills High School, it seems like a huge downgrade," Principal McKinley questioned with curious green eyes. She diverted her gaze from the thick manila folder to the young woman postured confidently in front of her, legs held together politely under a knee length skirt that flowed elegantly over her flawless porcelain skin. A pastel blue blazer covered the girl's slender arms and was unbuttoned, revealing a bright yellow tank top underneath. Her golden hair cascaded like a waterfall over her slim shoulders and over her breast. The Principal was awed by the girl's elegance and was instantly envious that the much older woman couldn't have inherited that same dainty physique like Aubrey's.

Madison, taken on the name of "Aubrey" as of nine years ago in memory of her mother, shrugged nonchalantly and smiled pleasantly. "The economy hit my uncle hard and we decided there isn't much difference between private and public schooling except for the insane tuition."

Principal McKinley dropped her gaze, visibly embarrassed by her question and mumbled an apology. Madison didn't seem to mind and waved it off. She adjusted her posture and ran her fingers through her hair and immediately thought of her mother with a pitiful expression. She inherited most of her mother's dark looks, including her hair, with exclusion of her exquisite grey-blue eyes that she received from her father's cooler looks. Over the summer though she recently rid herself of the odd contraction and tainted her natural chocolate locks with a bitter blond fix. She had to admit she pulled it off very well and it seemed natural but she missed the connection she had to her mother. It seemed to her that she had erased it.

"Well here are the class selections you chose and I am glad to say you qualify for all these classes. I don't see many students such as you who try to challenge themselves to this extent."

Madison offered a polite smile. "College is very selective and you have to be on top of your game."

Principal McKinley agreed. When she reviewed Aubrey's selections, her penciled-in eyebrows skyrocketed to her graying hairline, amazed by the girl's options, physics, AP English, AP government, and calculus. She doubted that Aubrey could even qualify for half these classes but when she compared transcripts from her old school, and the fact Aubrey maintained a 3.8 GPA. Principal McKinley knew this girl would not settle for anything under perfection.

"I think you and Lydia Martin would be very good friends," McKinley thought out loud. Madison titled her head in mock confusion and hid a small grin, as she was already _aware _of Lydia Martin. "Ms. Martin is in many of these classes and has an impressive GPA herself. Unfortunately she's in the hospital so she can't guide you around the school however I can easily find someone else." McKinley held up her index finger as she rolled across the room in her chair to fetch the phone. She called a number and briefly spoke to a Mr. Finstock. McKinley nodded her head as Madison tuned into the conversation but pretended to be more interested in her phone, playing nonchalantly on the iPhone. She suppressed a slow grin as another familiar name popped up on the conversation. "Yes, thank you Bobby. Tell them to hurry."

"Well Aubrey, we have two excellent boys coming down to show you around." McKinley didn't mention that they were kicked out of class anyways for talking but Madison knew that already and held back a chuckle. "They'll show you the premises and you can leave on your own accord, seeing as you don't start school until next week." Madison nodded in agreement and kept a strained smile on her face but McKinley didn't know it, assuming Madison's brilliant smile didn't require much effort and was genuine.

It was two minutes later when McKinley's dark eyes lit up as she spotted two figures enter the waiting room. Madison snapped her head as a familiar rustic scent assaulted her nostrils and realized she was detectible to being identified too until she reassured herself the extra amounts of perfume she sprayed on herself this morning would shield her natural scent. The doors were pushed open as two boys around her age peaked in and instantly singled out Madison. She waved in a friendly manor and the boy in the baseball cap blushed while gaping, admiring her from afar, until his partner-in-crime smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stiles," McKinley warned the boy, motioning to his head. "You know the school rules. Take off the hat." Stile scrambled to slide of the baseball cap and held it behind his back while shooting Madison an awkward smile, one she returned with a giggle. McKinley returned her gaze to Madison. "Aubrey, these two _gentlemen_," McKinley gave him a pointed look, warning them silently, "-will guide you around school. This is Scott," she pushed Scott forward and he gave Madison a puzzled look. She stiffened, wondering how to proceed if he found her out, but he flashed a goofy grin after he fully assessed, showing he held no suspicions which made her want to sigh in relief but she held her breath. "And this is Stiles Stilinski," McKinley pointed to the blushing man who stuttered over a greeting. Scott rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders towards Madison as a pathetic apology. She waved it off and pushed herself off the chair and greeted both of them with a firm hand shake and specifically teased Stiles with a brilliant smile and suppressed a chuckle as she watched his face deepen with red. "You behave yourselves, okay? Don't cause any trouble and be easy on Aubrey. We don't want her to get the wrong impression because of you two."

The two boys nodded furiously and all but dragged Aubrey out to the main entry. She chuckled nervously behind them until they formally introduced themselves by the front doors.

"As Principal McKinley already told you, I'm Stiles Stilinski," said the slimmer boy. She nodded in compliance but was already aware of him far before McKinley told her. Peter already described him to her before his passing and she could easily match Peter's description of a slender, buzz-cut, honey-brown eyed boy with Stiles. She was worried with what obstacles he would put out for her, as Peter described him to be especially clever and determined. She had to be guarded around him, especially with his father as the sheriff. "I'm the go-to guy if you need to know the school's status quo." He grinned and hid the urge to sling his arm over her delicate shoulders. Scott shot him a quick look before Madison turned her gaze to the fellow werewolf.

"And I'm Scott McCall," the second boy said. Scott was a little more expressive in his facial features with darker brown eyes than Stile's. His hair was black as night and skimmed his forehead and it reminded her of her mom's Native American heritage. He offered a sweet smile while Stiles eyed her over.

"I'm Aubrey Lundgren," she introduced herself, clasping her hands nervously but it was all an act she had to keep up. The clueless-innocent-new-girl act that she loathed as she struggled hiding her true nature under her thick skin.

"So, where do you come from?" Stiles started off, leading her down the hall. She faithfully followed, matching his quick pace. Scott had her schedule in his hand and pointed to his friend with direction to go for her first class.

"I'm from San Diego but I lived here for a very short period when I was six to seven until my Dad, well Uncle actually, moved closer to the border city for business."

"What does he do?" Scott innocent asked.

"He's a real-estate manager I suppose you can call him. He sells and rents different properties to businesses. He owned about 40% of San Diego indirectly at the time," she explained nonchalantly while the boys stared at her in amazement. It explained her rich attire definitely.

"Why'd you move?" Scott asked again.

"The city was suffocating and he wanted to come back to home roots. I don't remember much of this place and he thought it was a better environment here than it was in San Diego. It was pretty crime infested there."

"Wait, stepping back a second," Stiles interrupted, "you said he was your Uncle. What happened to your parents?" Scott shot him a harsh look but Madison ignored it and decidedly to play polite.

"I don't really remember them," she lied smoothly. "I was told they died in a house fire. I was really little when it happened, four I think. I think I do remember to some extent though, because I am really sensitive to smoke but other than that, it doesn't really affect me. I don't mind. I get people are curious. I am kind of curious myself but there isn't much to go on. It was a freak accident. A gas line broke, the investigator told my Dad –err, Uncle –when he came to pick me up at the police station. The leak ignited with the furnace and _boom_!"

Stiles gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Aubrey. If it's any consolation, my mother died, too, but I wasn't that young."

Madison rubbed her hand over his arm soothingly and offered an equally sympathetic smile back. They made a silent connection and an internal struggle lit in her gut as she tried not to grow an attachment toward the young man or feel any sympathy that would halt her mission but it was hard, knowing he suffered the same way she did. Maybe under different circumstances but none the less he was hurt by the loss of a parent, of a mother nonetheless, the most nurturing figure. She could see he wasn't over it, as an emotion glazed over his eyes and she noticed how he quickly tried to put up an emotional wall shielding his true demons.

"How did you survive?"

That stumped her but as always, quick on her feet, her lips shot off another round of lies to cover her ass. "The fire department made a quick response and rescued me from the second story. I was sleeping when it happened. I guess I was a really deep sleeper or I feel unconscious from the fumes. Like I said, I don't know. I can only go by from what my uncle told me."

It was a story that would correlate well if the Sheriff would happen to ask Henry himself, as Madison kept up the clueless act ever since transferring her care to him. She wouldn't speak about the 'incident' and Henry assumed she was traumatized. Over time when he pressed her for details, she would shake her head and act dumb, making him believe she was losing memory over time and she could see how relieved Henry was when he thought she could continue with life without her awful childhood holding her back. Ignorance was bliss, in his case, and she made a damn good effort to keep it that way.

"Henry –my uncle –was the only fatherly figure in my life growing up that I can remember and I know it's wrong for me to call him Dad when I know I had one, a loving one from what Henry tells me but he's the one the taught me how to ride a bike, he gave the birds-and-the-bees talk when the time came, and he taught me how to drive. He was there every step of the way. So, really, he is my dad. Other than Trevor, I mean."

The boys looked confused towards the end of her speech and she giggled. "Henry is gay," she explained. "He met his partner, my second-dad -Trevor –two years after formally adopting me as his own." She laughed at their expressions as they gaped at her in shock. "It's not at all bad. It's pretty cool actually. Henry is nurturing parent, always sensitive and coddling me, while Trevor tends to be the silly one and fooling around with childish jokes and pranks. He's like a brother to me more than a father and I love that about him. Neither are serious at all unless it's about business then they get tenacious. You have a problem with gays, do you?" She put them on the spot.

Madison –despite her cold-hearted intentions –truly loved her fathers. It wasn't just the werewolf factor where family was always put on top but also a personal factor, too, as she had no family left and felt Henry (and Trevor) was her only blood connection left. Never mind her killer agenda, she was a devoted daughter that strived to make them proud and she succeeded year after year with her impressive grades. In return, they kept her sane and showered her with love, affection, and fiercely protected her, too, even under the scrutiny of public. She wouldn't give them up for anything.

Stiles and Scott immediately shook their heads furiously, objecting loudly and apology profusely if she had taken it that way and she just laughed back, waving it off. "We actually have a gay friend, Danny. I'm sure you'd love to meet him. He's a really nice guy," Scott explained. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"So now with that covered, let's continue with the tour." She redirected the conversation, motioning with a swift hand wave at Scott to lead her along the vacant hallways.

"One more question," Stiles veered back. Madison lifted a brow, curious and at the same time, scrutinizing under the grey glare. "Do you have any other family or friends here? Or…" Stiles' voice faded away as he caught Scott's glare over Madison's shoulder but her bright eyes brought back his volume. "Or do you know friends from here? Or are you completely isolated?"

Madison reassured him with a blinding white smile. "I'm completely isolated in this town. I don't know anyone, well except you two, now, if that's all right?"

"Of course," Stiles exclaimed, ushering her along, confidently laying a hand on her back, looking at her face for a second to acknowledge any expression to hint at her annoyance but none showed and he kept his grasp. In return, she swung her slender arms around his waist, pulling the pair closer, hip-to-hip, making him blush a vibrant red that made her laugh.

"I'm a very hands-on person, if you don't mind…" She explained and he chuckled.

"It's totally all right, I don't mind at all!"

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed awkwardly as he examined the pair. The two seemed close already, almost as if they were dating, with Stiles' possessive hand snaking around her waist as she mimicked the motion. The pair seemed odd though. With Madison, elegance was evident. Throughout her out outfit, neatly pressed and coordinated, with a fragile physique, and glimmering curls bouncing off her shoulders. Her eyes were intense but beautiful under bold, black lashes that Scott knew rendered Stiles on his knee and was sure if her hand wasn't holding him, he would probably collapse and faint in shock that a girl of her degree would be so friendly with him. Stiles' was a mess compared to her. His attire was lazy, a graphic tee completed with a red flannel shirt and black converse, loud compared to her silent ballet flats.

"Here's Physics class," Scott stopped suddenly. Madison and Stiles halted right behind him and gazed curiously in the blurred glass. "Want to look inside? I'm sure the teacher won't mind." Madison shrugged and nodded, leaning her head against Stiles' shoulder. Scott shot him a confused grin with he retorted with a cocky grin. Scott boldly opened the door and the class inside silenced. They looked at him with curious eyes while the teacher greeted him with a glare.

"Is there a reason why you're interrupting my class?"

"Um," Scott started nervously, gulping under the teacher's harsh glare. "We're guiding a new student around and she's in this class. Um, Aubrey," Scott pushed her forward, stealing her out of Stiles' grasp. "This is Aubrey Lundgren."

Madison waved her hand boldly to the class. "I'll be starting next week and I'm just familiarizing myself with my classes."

Instantly the teacher's gaze softened as he took in her appearance. "I'm Mr. Harris. Welcome to my class. I hope you enjoy Beacon Hills. So, tell us something about yourself Aubrey."

Aubrey scrambled with words. "I uh, can't think of anything on the spot," she pretended to be nervous, shooting a shy smile towards the teacher and avoiding the students' gaze. "I guess… I could say… I like running. I was one of the captains at my old school's track team. I don't want to brag but I'd say I'm pretty good."

Mr. Harris nodded approvingly and extended his hand. "Nice to me you Aubrey," he finished, shaking her hand firmly. "Do you know when you start school?"

"Next week," she answered confidently.

"I can't wait to see you then," he bid them off with a wave and Scott hastily slammed the door behind them, embarrassed and red faced. Stiles pulled Madison back into his reach and possessively kept her under his arm. She didn't seem to mind and walked alongside him, matching his pace effortlessly.

"So, you're really good at running," Stiles started, but his sentence was cut short as Scott's name was yelled from down the hall. All eyes snapped to a figure stalking towards them quickly and Aubrey caught sight of the lacrosse stick in his hands. She also registered his rustic scent and clenched his jaw as she noted another werewolf. Skimming through her memory she tried to recall who but found no one to match any of Peter's descriptions in the werewolf category but as the sunlight caught his face, she immediately matched his features with a familiar name Peter casually had informed her about. A question levitated in her head though and she stared at him, confused. How could he be alive? I thought Peter sent Derek to kill him. I guess Derek had another plans in mind, she answered her own question, tightening her jaw. Stiles' own grasp seemed to pull her closer, protectively shielding her or possessively claiming her as his. Either way, she didn't care.

"McCall," Jackson fumed, glaring at Scott, until Jackson caught Madison's scent and stared at her, nose scrunched and thick eyebrows knitted together in confusion and surprise. "Who's she?"

"'She' is Aubrey Lundgren. She is a new student here." Stiles formally introduced with a harsh expression she took note of. So it seemed Jackson was not greeted kindly. Was he an enemy? Could she get rid of him easily?

"Hey," Jackson said to her with a cheesy grin. She retorted with a nose twitch, a small display of disgust Stiles was pleased with. Finally, a girl who didn't fall at Jackson's feet. Stiles may have lost Lydia to Jackson but he didn't have to worry about losing Aubrey. "Why are you hanging with these losers?"

Scott growled lowly, thinking Madison wouldn't hear but she did and she hid back a chuckle. That's all he got? He couldn't scare a cat with that growl. She could teach him a thing or two. She mastered her own growl enough to scare a grizzly bear that was unfortunate enough to cross her path.

"What is it Jackson?"

"We'll talk later," Jackson changed his mind, motioning with a nod towards Aubrey, "in private." Scott seemed to agree with his nod and anticipated Jackson to leave but instead Jackson boldly stepped past Scott and straight up to Madison, shooting Stiles a hostile glare, daring him to unlatch the blond but Stiles had dealt with Scott since his first transformation and Derek's constant abuse. Jackson wouldn't scare him easily. Instead Stiles greeted him with his own dark glare. Madison was impressed that this feeble human could bravely stand up to werewolves like such. More and more Stiles seemed to grow on her and she secretly hated herself for it. Her resolve was weakening. "So Aubrey, where'd you come from?"

"San Diego," she bluntly replied, eyeing his suspiciously. Her gaze shook Jackson as he felt her cool grey orbs pierce his soul and he felt she had more control of the situation than he did, and call him paranoid if so, but he felt she knew _what_ he was. He took a cowardly step back and gulped.

He lifted his chin and did a quick nod before shoving a hand in his pockets. "When you get bored with these two dipshits, call me. I'll be happy to show you around."

She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Stiles, giving Jackson a wordless reply insinuating her lack of interest in him. Stiles felt his ego rise through the roof and Jackson sneered at his cocky expression. He left abruptly and shoved shoulders violently with Stiles before storming off on the opposite end of the hall.

"What an ass," she muttered under her breath and Stiles gaped in astonishment. He struggled with words before breaking out in a huge smile.

"I'm in love with this girl," he mouthed to Scott who only rolled his eyes. "I'm probably going to get my ass kicked at practice, he did not look happy, but thanks for shutting him down, Aubrey. I really mean it. That tool needed his ego to be taken down a peg or two." Stiles announced, shrugging. Aubrey patted Stiles' rather hard chest and mentally grinned at the physical condition of this boy.

"No problem, really," she waved it off. "I don't get why most girls fall for his type. He doesn't have… substance," she settled with. "And you said practice? What sport do you play?" She already knew and even if she didn't, she could connect that Jackson played lacrosse from the stick in his hands and if Stiles insinuated that they shared practice then he played lacrosse, too.

"Lacrosse," Stiles replied. "Both Scott and I play it but Scott here is actually a co-captain, so is Jackson."

"That's really cool," she mocked interest but because of her perfected acting skills, they never caught it. "Do you practice today? Maybe I can watch you play?"

"That'd be awesome!" Stiles' eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning and she giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm not sure if you want to wait all day, it's only second period right now. You should probably drive here later after school. Practice starts at 2:45."

She nodded and smiled politely while Scott stared at his friend in disbelief. At the same time though, Scott realized that Stiles was reincarnating himself when he first met Allison, anxious to impress her, but instead of Allison, her shadow was replaced by Aubrey.

"Speaking of Allison," Scott mentioned more to himself. Aubrey caught the name and snapped her head toward him, anxious. "My girlfriend usually stays after to watch me play. You would make great friends with her. She was new, too, except from out of state."

"What's her name?" Madison asked, playing dumb while forcing a smile on her face, hiding back a snarl very well.

"Allison, Allison Argent." As soon as her last name was mention, Madison's insides ignited into flames and a bitter hatred ran through her veins like adrenaline but Stiles didn't notice. Scott heard Madison's heart rate increase drastically but didn't know how to address it and kept his concerns silent. "She's really nice. Trust me."

"Yeah, she's dating the lengths of you," Stiles teased. Scott rolled his eyes.

Madison laughed loudly at the cheap shot, elbowing Stiles in the chest. He grunted in surprise, not expecting the blow, and shot a cheesy grin. "Be nice," Madison joked. "Thanks. I look forward to meeting her."

As they continued, she couldn't stop shaking in excitement. Patience, she warned herself.


	3. Strength In Numbers

_After School _

Dark grey clouds loomed over her head, precipitation threatening Madison's sunny outlook. She sighed in annoyance and focused on the rambunctious boys yelling to each other from each end of the field. She sat isolated at the end of the bleachers away from the giggling girls squealing over the latest gossip and pulled out her phone, checking over her text messages. She composed a quick message, adding 'TABI' as the receiver, and typed in bold letters, not so nicely telling her to hurry up. Immediately after she sent that one, she skimmed over a message Cecelia had sent her, along with Katherine and Lucas.

From her peripheral vision she spotted Stiles' hand shoot up and wave at her direction. Kindly she waved back and his attention was redirected at the angry coach who demanded he rejoin the group of huddled guys.

A distant engine caught her sensitive hearing and she spun her head around, stretching her neck towards the left, next to the parking lot where a pepper red sports car spun into the vacant lot and park swiftly close to the field's protective chain link fence. A small girl stepped out of the driver's seat, locked the car from a few feet away, stopped for a second, waiting for a loud beep to verify her car was indeed safe, and continued to walk closer to the bleacher's entrance. Loud footsteps bounced off the metal and Madison stared intently at the bleacher's opening, her eyes livid and frustrated.

"What took you so long?" Madison snarled as a new figure approached her. The two sat on the very edge of the bleachers while the boys warmed up with push-ups on the wet field. The new presence rolled her unique emerald eyes and plopped down beside Madison's tense body. "Tabitha!"

"Calm down," Tabitha calmly replied, breathing out heavily before leaning against the next row of seats. Opposite of Madison, Tabitha possessed a much smoother blend of looks, with a perfect golden complexion and natural maple brown locks, cut shorter than Madison's, only two inches below her shoulders but easily tied up in a short pony tail that brushed against her back. Her face was creamy and smooth with a focus point of dark green eyes, curtained under exotic blackened lashes. Her nose was much larger compared to Madison's defined looks with plumper pink lips and a beauty mark above lips, right outside the area of natural cherry blush dusted over her cheeks. Her eyebrows weren't as sharply angled and closer to her eyes than Madison's.

And while Madison was sharply dressed in strict attire, Tabitha was casually but attractively dressed in dark-washed boot cut designer jeans and a loose one-shoulder brightly colored, neon yellow tee that hid her athletic torso but pronounced her womanly curves that Madison was secretly envious of. Her feet were adorned by expensive, eccentric red and orange _Nike_ basketball shoes. Tabitha was the perfect sports model.

"What took you so long?" Madison demanded again.

"Well Aubrey," Tabitha sarcastically started, rolling her wide, feminine eyes, "I was way out in Wicca Heights, seeing it's my _mom's_ weekend. It's going to take me a while to get from there to here, especially seeing as I had _just_ gotten home. Thanks for the warning by the way," she finished, still using sarcasm all the way. Madison rolled her eyes. Tabitha was probably the most vocal of her pack but also the slyest. She didn't know what quality overlooked the other. "At least I'm here now. What did you need?"

Madison nodded towards Scott. "See the guy in '11'?" Tabitha immediately spotted him with her hawk eyes that for a moment flashed gold before a blink erased the trace any the golden lining and returned her eyes into a stunning green color. Tabitha nodded and eyed the boy curiously before glancing back at Madison. "That's Scott McCall."

"The Beta," Tabitha guessed, recalling the name before in a conversation she had with Madison. Madison nodded. "So what's the game plan?"

Madison shook her head. "I was supposed to meet Allison today but it's been fifteen minutes already and she hasn't shown. I guess she has other plans today so I'll meet her another time. It gives us a good time to talk. How was Lydia? When did you last check on her?"

Tabitha shook her head. "I saw her last night before grabbing my stuff at dad's place. She's still in a coma. Oh wait!" Tabitha suddenly blurted, her eyes catching a familiar face in the crowd of players. "He was there!" She pointed at the boy talking to Scott. Madison smacked Tabitha's hand down before they noticed and recognized the boy as Stiles and sighed. It didn't surprise her. Peter told her how Stiles saved her by telling him how to find Derek. Peter suspected Stiles longed for Lydia. Stiles looked up at Madison and raised his hand, about to wave when he spotted her new companion. Confused, he tapped Scott's shoulder and pointed to them. Scott narrowed his eyes at Tabitha, assessing her, sniffing the current and registering her odd scent. Madison's face reddened in anger as she realized she completely forgot about Tabitha's scent and worried Scott would confront them but he seemed to shrug it off.

"You didn't think I was dumb enough to expose myself to werewolves, would ya?" Tabitha challenge and lifted her arms to Madison's face. A surge of strawberries assaulted her nose and she scrunched in disgust as the intense scent stung her nostrils. "It's a scented lotion I bought. It works like a miracle. It masks most of my scent. From a distance, you can't even smell my natural scent." Madison nodded in approval and sighed in huge relief. "That kid is kind of cute though, in a boyish charm. He almost saw me last night but I don't think he would recognize me."

"Have you talked to him yet?" Madison interrogated.

Tabitha shook her head, annoyed. "I'm not just your Beta you know. I don't like being talked to so formally," Tabitha spoke out, a sneer on her lips. "I'm your friend too. At least I hope to be considered one. That's why you bit me for, isn't it? Wasn't it because you trusted me?" She snapped, bearing her sharp teeth but not phasing at all. "Or was I just a random attack?"

The truth was Madison eyed Tabitha as a potential pack mate since the first week at St. Catherine's prep. Madison had stayed after school watching the soccer game when she noticed Tabitha. She was impressed with the girl's fluid movements, how determined she was, and how focused she was on the black and white ball. It was like a grey hound with a faux hare around the track field. Madison definitely considered Tabitha's endurance and agility when considering making a pack. She'd be honest when she'd admit how nervous she was when she cornered Tabitha in the parking lot that night. Tabitha was her first and she was nervous whether she actually killed her or not. Imagine her relief when Tabitha showed her she wasn't just a fighter on the field but in life, too.

"Agility was and still is your best quality and I realized I didn't need just a runner but someone with stealth. You weren't random, Tabby. You were chosen for a reason."

"You didn't even know me personally then."

"No, but I do now, and I trust you with my life," Madison concluded, ending the topic. Tabitha sighed in discontent but let it slide. "So," Madison redirected the conversation, "I see you're driving Tom's car."

Tabitha growled under her breathe and Madison jumped back, surprised. "Yeah," Tabitha hissed through clenched teeth. "We switched cars for a day because he needed to borrow my Escape to drive him and his friends to a football game and needed even more space to carry their equipment." She heaved a heavy breath. "Mom was out so they couldn't use her Explorer. I'm really peeved about it, too, because if he drives my SUV like he does with his car, it's coming back with _at least_ a dent tonight and I might go on a massacre and go Robert DeFeo on their asses."

Madison laughed and patted her friend's tense shoulder. "I'm sure he knows what you're capable of. I don't think he would risk that. He's going to be careful with it."

"He better be," Tabitha warned under her breath and Madison saw a gold rim line her pupils. She quickly smacked Tabitha on the back of her head, violently snapping her back into reality. Tabitha rubbed the sore spot and shot Madison a dirty look. "And the worst part is," Tabitha continued to complain, "I left my iPod in the console. If they use it and find out I have Justin Bieber in my library, I'll never hear the end of it! It's not like I have his whole album, just a few songs. His song _Baby_ and _Boyfriend_ really kind of grew on me…"

"I just lost a lot of respect for you," Madison teased with a grin. Tabitha rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Girls," a voice yelled. The two perked their heads to the coach who flagged them down. Tabitha pointed to herself, shooting him a confused gaze. "Yes, I mean you two! Come down here! I'm going to use you as a demonstration." The girls hesitantly rose as Tabitha heaved up a tote bag and swung it over her shoulders. They walked over the railing where the coach pointed to them. Before them stood the whole lacrosse team, their faces just as confused as theirs. "You see these ladies, boys? These are the kind of girls you play for, the ones you try to impress! And they didn't pay attention to you while you practice! You need to play better! You need to attract their attention! Impress them boys!"

"Well, actually," Tabitha cut in, receiving a dirty look from the coach. She ignored his messy head of hair and continued to talk. "My friend and I were kind of eyeing those two over there," she pointed to Scott and his friend Stiles who stood faithfully behind him. "Number 11 and 24 caught our attention." She winked at Stiles suggestively. He blushed while Madison shot her a dirty look. "He can work on cradling a little better but other than that, his footing is great. Scott," Madison slapped her shoulder as his name slipped Tabitha's lips and Tabitha nursed her bruised bone while suppressing a curse. "Scott is just cute in general."

The boys laughed while Scott rubbed the back of his neck while his face heated up. Jackson glared behind him viciously.

The coach glared at her. "Who are you anyways? I don't recognize you."

"Oh, that's probably because I don't go here. My friend, Aubrey, here, is transferring here instead but she filled me on some of the people she already met. Scott being one of them," she waved at Scott again who blushed deeper. Stiles laughed loudly, smacking his friend's back, saying something along the boys of 'Atta boy.' "I'm Tabitha Reed though by call me Tabby for short. Everyone does," she reached over and extended her small hand which the Coach questionably shook.

"And where do you go to school?"

"St. Catherine's prep," she replied with a milky white smile. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Do you play any sports?"

"A couple…" She started, noticing the coach's curious gaze. "My main sport is varsity tennis. I play a little golf with my dad on the weekends at the country club," Madison rolled her eyes at that one, annoyed how condescending the words "country club" seemed to be off of the tip of Tabitha's tongue. "I played varsity soccer until I developed a stress fracture from the constant running and force from the ball when I kicked it," she lied, using the excuse Madison gave her.

The real reason Tabitha quit soccer is because her nature would be easily identified and it would pose a risk. Madison allowed her to play tennis because it didn't seem like that demanding of a sport.

A saddened look came over Tabitha's face and Madison felt a little guilt that she had forced Tabitha to drop the most important aspects of Tabby's life after she forcibly changed her. Madison wasn't all that heartless. She still felt remorse over those she felt responsible over and Tabitha was her first beta, her best friend. Tabitha would drop everything in an instant for her. She knew that as the two came to depend on each other, as Madison would do the same. Exterior impressions aside, the two were as close as sisters would become.

Quickly recovering, Tabitha shot the coach a grin. "Just for fun I play some occasional lacrosse with my brothers," she nodded her head towards the field.

"How well do you think you play?" Coach Finstock curiously asked.

Tabitha shrugged and tilted her hand in a wave motion, "so-and-so, I guess," she modestly answered while Madison hid back a smirk. Lacrosse may have not been a serious sport to her but Tabitha was pretty much professional at any sport she conquered, natural talent aside, living in a house full of boys made her extremely competitive and she vowed to push herself to the physical limit, one Madison wasn't quite sure of anymore as she witnessed Tabitha do some pretty impressive moves in action. "I'm not a professional but it isn't too different from tennis. It requires the same amount of hand coordination."

Coach Finstock laughed humorously and rolled his condescendingly dark eyes. "On contrary girl, lacrosse is much different. It requires constant endurance and you always have to move, anticipating the next pass and always on guard."

Tabitha waved it off. "I know, I know. I've been drilled on this. Lacrosse is like soccer, football, and tennis combined. All of which I have mastered." The coach raised a bushy brow and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "My brothers are varsity football players. Tom is a quarterback, Tyler is center guard, and Trent is a running back."

The coach's eyebrows skyrocketed to his graying hairline and he stared at the girl amazed. "How many brothers do you have?" He asked in disbelief.

"Four, five including all of us," she shot off. "Todd and Thomas, Tom for short, are the oldest twins, Tyler came after, I followed, and Trenton –Trent we call him –is a year younger than me. And yes, we have a 'T' thing going on. I don't know why. My parents are kind of odd that way." She counted off with her fingers until she held up her whole palm, all fingers extended.

"Do they all play sports?"

"Oh yes," Tabitha nodded her head slowly, "like it's a religion. Tom, Tyler, and Trent all played football since they were six and all of them made it into varsity. They carry dad's legacy pretty much. Dad was a linebacker at Ole' Miss," Tabitha explained. "Todd is the one who veered off into a different direction and experimented with different sports but soccer is his main sport. He is the one who introduced me to soccer and lacrosse. Together though we're all well rounded."

Coach Finstock was obviously impressed and gaped in astonishment. "Wow," he whispered, absolutely speechless. Tabitha shrugged again. She was used to the reaction. "And which school do they play for?"

"Oh, St. Paul's prep for boys," Tabitha bluntly said. The coach sighed in dismayed as he realized the family would never settle for anything below a private school.

"Are they pretty good?"

She nodded again, "the best," she settled with smugly.

"Want to show us a move, for the boys?" The coach suddenly asked, stealing a stick from one of the boys standing obliviously in the front of the crowd that had huddled closer to the rails. "Thanks Greenburg," Coach Finstock muttered before extending the stick to her, "here, borrow this." Tabitha hesitated before taking it, shooting Madison a look, silently asking for permission. Madison nodded and Tabitha happily leapt over the railings, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet.

"Sure, send in your best player," she challenged the coach with a victorious glint her eyes. Finstock hummed for a second, eyeing his selection of players before picking out McCall and pushing him onto the field.

"Feeling confident?" Scott teased lightly, giving her a friendly smile. She shrugged modestly while a sexy smirk adorned her lips.

"Kind of," she replied, "living with a bunch of jocks kind of toughens you up. I've been through it all." She felt the stick up and down until she felt comfortable at the short distance between her hands. She held the stick up and waited for Scott to toss her the ball he was cradling in his net. "Want to stick with just passing?" Scott nodded and gently tossed her the ball.

What he didn't expect her was to catapult it back like a slingshot. The ball instantly whizzed past his head by millimeters and ram into the goalie's net. The team gaped in admiration while Stiles' eyes narrowed into slits, confused and suspicious as he recognize the action eerily familiar… like the day right after Scott's transformation, the day he "mysteriously" gained inhuman reflexes. Madison clenched her jaw as she realized this, too, and held her breath, hoping Tabitha wouldn't reveal her true physical limits.

Jackson replicated Stiles' suspicions and eyed Tabitha with narrowed, icy orbs. He glanced back at Madison who had a strained expression and began to wonder what her deal was.

The coach clapped enthusiastically, despite the fact his best player just got played, but was astounded by her lightning fast reflexes and capabilities. If only she was of the male gender he'd recruit her onto the team within a snap!

Tabitha bowed respectively while Scott eyed her with suspicion, too, sniffing the air for reassurance, wondering if there was more to just Tabitha's "top" athletic abilities.

"That was amazing!" Coach Finstock announced, waving his hands. "Do it again, would you? Whittemore! Take McCall's place! See if you can intercept it."

"Doubt it," Tabitha mumbled under her breath as she watched the blonde retrieve the ball from the net and cradle it. He whipped it back at her and she caught it with ease, effortlessly lifting the net of her shaft in precise time. He gritted his teeth, anxious and antsy as he switched footing from left to right indecisively. She cradled the ball back and forth, quickly gaining momentum until she suddenly swung it. The ball curved around Jackson who tried to snatch it but his reaction time was off and the length of his stick was too long, narrowly missing the fast flying sphere as it descended into the goalies net for the second time. Jackson found himself tasting the bland taste of grass on his tongue as he realized his dive landed him on the ground face first.

Tabitha released a hearty, loud, deep laugh that echoed throughout the field. He grunted in frustration and avoided looking at the team as he pushed himself off the ground, ready for a second round and redemption before embarrassment devoured him.

"You ready?" She taunted him, flashing her eyes before a wicked grin spread itself over her rosy cheeks. He picked up the ball and once again attempted to whip it past her but as usual she caught it with ease, as if she had all the time in the world to react. Leaning back, she aimed the ball, rocking it within the cradle quickly before stepping forward and catapulting it into the net. He tried to intervene but once again found himself at a disadvantage and hopelessly watched the white blur of the ball pass him and land in the net.

"How do you do that?" Coach Finstock cried, his hands digging into his dandruff infested head of tangled hair. Tabitha shrugged.

"I don't know. It kind of comes to me naturally. I mean, with brothers, you have to act fast or else they'll get you. It's an adapted instinct to react quickly or else I'll find myself on the ground with a sore shoulder and an aching head. They can be pretty tough. Think of it as hot potato. You can't have it too long or else you'll get burned, or in my case, crippled and sore. But what I showed you, it didn't really require running, which despite my injury, I'm really good at. If we have time, I could demonstrate…" She looked over at Madison who was shooting her heated looks. "Or not," she changed her mind, registering Madison's silent warning. "You know, my schedule is kind of strict now that I realize it. I should be heading home soon anyways because my brothers have a game later tonight."

The coach's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, okay… well, what you already showed us was amazing. Did you hear what she said boys? Act quickly! Don't hold the ball too long! Try to replicate her reflexes!" He directed the boys. They all nodded while Stiles watched Tabitha intently as she shoved the stick back to Greenburg who eyed her admiringly and join Madison's side on the bleachers. "I mean now boys! Go out on the field and practice passing." The hoard of red jerseys flew past him and onto the green lawn as clash of plastic rang through the area as players began to competitively toss the ball at each other, purposely making the other's miss.

"Stiles," Scott whispered as Stiles struggled to pick up the ball that had fallen past him as he failed to catch it a second before. "Did you see that? Did you see what she did?"

"Yeah," Stiles dragged out, catching the same drift as Scott. "Do you think she's a… werewolf, too?"

"I don't know," Scott admitted. Worry laced along the creases of his forehead. They both glanced at the pair chatting over the railing. "She doesn't smell like one. She kind of smells like…" he sniffed the low current, "-strawberries and vanilla actually but that doesn't explain her reflexes. It seemed impossible."

"She reminded me of you on the tryout day right after you got bit, how you suddenly became agile and fast." Stiles agreed. "Do you think Aubrey knows?"

Scott shook his head. "Maybe," he whispered, "but we can't be sure. Ask her tonight, Stiles, since she gave you her number. See what she knows."

Stiles nodded and tossed the ball back, a throw Scott easily caught.

Jackson listened to their conversation and glanced at Madison who was walking behind Tabitha off the bleachers and to the parking lot. "I'll be back coach!" Jackson suddenly cried out, dropping his stick as he raced after them. Coach Finstock yelled his name angrily as Jackson passed the fenced boundaries. Sharing a look, Stiles and Scott followed his lead, earning a disgruntled look from the coach who gritted his teach watching them leave the premises.

"The rest of you stay here!" He ordered, pointing his finger.

"Tabby," Madison warned her as she spotted three figures dashing towards them, two being significantly faster than the other. Tabby stopped short in front of the masculine Mustang as she leaned on the back spoiler, tracing the back racing stripes Tom paid to have painted on the flamboyant ride.

"Yeah, I see them," she reassured Madison. "Don't worry."

"I told you they would figure it out," Madison hissed under her breath.

"Calm down, they don't have proof yet. Just act innocent. If they figure me out, fine, but I'll make sure they won't suspect you at all. I'll convince them I'm a rogue."

That seemed to calm down Madison for the time being and she visibly relaxed.

Within a matter of seconds, Jackson stepped forward within feet of Tabitha and overlooked her, noting the iconic car behind her before opening his mouth.

"Hi," he stumbled with words with a shaky voice. "I'm Jackson. Do you mind if we talk alone?" He nodded towards Madison. Complying, Tabitha 'convinced' Madison to go back to the stands. On her way back, she passed Scott and Stiles who shot her a concerned look before joining Jackson's side.

"I know what you are," Jackson boldly stated. Tabitha met him with cool green eyes.

Her voice was low and even. "I don't doubt that. Isn't it obvious? The question really is what are you going to do about it?" Scott and Stiles exchanged glances. Jackson remained stone cold. "Look, I'm not here to do harm. I came to be the way I am on accident but I'm dealing with it."

"Do you know who bit you?" Scott shot off.

Tabitha shook her head. "I don't remember much of that night. I was really drunk," she lied smoothly. "All I know is that I woke up in my car bloody and bruised and it looked like I gave one hell of a fight. I won't be surprised if I left some kind of scar on whoever did this to me."

That part was close to truth, the waking-up part and her post-attack condition, but the rest was bullshit. They didn't know that though and all three of the boys glanced at each other, realizing that Derek –their primary suspicion –had nothing to do with Tabitha and her transformation. "I'll leave now and I won't bother you again, all right? Don't worry."

"Wait!" Stiles stopped her before she pried open the driver side door. "Does-does Aubrey… does she know what you are?"

Tabitha furiously shook her head and boldly stepped away from the car to face him, the tips of their noses almost touching and close enough for Stiles to smell the spearmint gum on her breath.

"No and she better not. I don't want her involved in this. Do I make myself clear? The fact she's attending this school with a pair of werewolves makes me nervous, knowing I can't protect her if one of you fuck ups ends up losing control and mauls her." Stiles jumped back and hid behind Scott for protection as he visibly shook, scared and surprised that a small girl like Tabitha could pose so much danger but the second their eyes connected, he understood the silent threat she broadcasted loud and clear.

"We won't do that," Scott reassured her but kept his arms at his hips, certain she'd bite his hands off if he extended them to comfort her. "I have very good control. Is there more of you?" Scott asked.

"No," she snarled, "not that I know of, and if there are, they haven't bothered me. I'd like to keep it that way." She snapped.

"How do you deal with it?" Scott persisted.

"I deal with it just fine. I live in the country, away from heavy population. Aside from the occasional coyote kill, I haven't hurt one human being. I like my solitary life and I plan on keeping it that way. Now if you excuse me I want to go home now. I have a long drive a head of me." She pried the front door and stepped inside but kept her head out as she faced them one more time. "One thing though… if you hurt Aubrey in any way, and trust me, I will find out. If you hurt her, I will disembowel you and mutilate you, spread parts of your corpses all over the California area and let the wildlife feast off of you. I guarantee you will never be found." Her eyes were harsh and direct, glaring individually at them, specifically at Scott who shook in his worn out shoes. "_Comprenden_ _muchachos_?" she spoke in her native dialect from her father's side.

They all nodded obediently and watched her slammed the door and rev the engine, hearing its loud purr, before she backed up and accelerated out of the almost vacant parking lot.

"She scares me," Stiles announced. "She kind of reminds me of Derek, green eyes in all."

"I think she would really do that," Jackson worried, glancing back at Scott and Stiles. "I think she could really kill us."

"Me, too," Scott agreed. "Maybe we can get Derek to talk to her."

Stiles stifled a laugh. "That'd be something I'd like to see," Stiles explained after catching their harsh expressions. "Putting her and Derek in the same room? One of them would end up dead and I'm placing my bet on her. Her reflexes are quick. His wouldn't be able to get a hold of her."

Scott gritted his teeth as he realized the probably of Stiles' scenario was very high. "Let's keep her warning in mind and not bring it up until later, okay? She seems adamant that Aubrey doesn't know a thing," Scott reasoned, "and I don't think I want to suffer the consequences if Aubrey does accidently find out, whether we helped her or not."

They left the scene to continue practice but a nagging feeling pestered Jackson about Madison's knowing eyes and questioned that maybe she suspected something, too.


	4. Pretty Potential

_Over the course of the week_

The sound of batting rackets and clicks of tennis balls bouncing off the court floor echoed in the exclusive area as Madison approached the tall fence quickly. She was odd from the rest of the members who bore solid, pastel colors versus her bright green tank top and sleek black shorts with a bright yellow waistband. Her bright eyes spotted Tabitha's bright, white fashionable attire leaping up to smack down an invading tennis ball that almost reached the barrier line but her quick reflexes intercepted it and sent it flying back to an older blond who barely caught it. It rolled away only to be stopped by the chain link fence and return back to the court where the blond picked it up and bounced it off of her pink racket.

"Hello Aubrey," the brunette pitched, her emerald eyes –the ones Tabitha had inherited, among other things –caught Madison's peering face behind the chain links from under the short brimmed visor adorning the crown of her head. Tabitha paid Madison no attention as her eyes stayed attentive to the direction of the tennis ball, leaning forward, anticipating its arrival, and Madison had to bite her tongue to hold back a giggle. Tabitha reminded her too much of a Labrador retriever!

Madison's perfect golden curls bounced over her shoulders until she swept it all back with a swipe from the back of her hand. Her banes were held back by a thin, comb headband that added some volume to the front of her hair. Her face was fresh and untouched by any make-up, clear and soft but much paler compared to Tabitha who –if she wasn't sweaty profusely and red with exhaustion –would be as golden as Madison's tainted strands. Tabby's cheeks were cherry red and enflamed as she was constantly moved from left to right to defend her side of the court. Her hair was loosely tied back into a short, bouncy pony tail that whipped with each movement. Her head was vulnerable to the reigning sun as she had discarded a visor that Madison noticed laid under the bleachers. Her banes were too short to tie back though and stuck to the side of her face, often sliding over her eyes.

It was Tabitha's dedication and focus that Madison admired and valued greatly. She was sure made a good choice as a Beta.

"Hello Mrs. Reed," Madison politely replied back, feeling the fence with the palms of her hands.

"Please," Mrs. Reed excused Aubrey with a dismissive wave, "how many times have I told you? Call me Tori. Mrs. Reed sounds too old."

_And too married_, Tabitha bit back a retort, as she focused on the oncoming ball, hitting it back with a loud _smack_! Her parents had yet to agree on a divorce settlement and were still legally marriage even when separated by two cities.

The squeal of tennis shoes riding over the pavement rang through Madison's ears as she witnessed Tabitha slide forward, stepping out with her right foot to maintain balance, and assault another trespassing ball, giving it enough momentum to fly past her mother's ear and directly hit the fence, starting a resting player who eyed the wall behind him, looking for the source of the sound, but the ball had already reflected back into Tori's side of the court. She plucked the rolling ball off the ground and kept it in her tight grasp.

"I think that's enough tennis practice for today," she announced, stepping to the side to snatch a clean towel from the rack by the entrance. She dabbed her forehead and sat down on the bleachers while soothing out her strictly pressed blouse with the country club's logo printed on the left breast.

Tabitha joined her side, grabbing a large water bottle from her opened duffle bag and took a long swig before dropping it back into the bag alongside with the rest of her laundry.

A pair of men eyed them as they passed the courts, mumbling something about the stock markets, while eyeing the women's golden, vibrant legs. Madison only shook her head, dismayed by their carless, pig behavior.

Tori was an attractive woman for her late age of forty four, barely looking a day over thirty five and fairly fit, under the ideal weight of 130 pounds, including her womanly curves, with an impressive height of 5'9, something Tabitha failed to inherit in her genetics unlike the rest of her looming brothers. Other than the height gap, Tori and her daughter seemed almost replicas of each other. Same light brown hair, big exquisite emerald eyes, sharp cheek bones and an angular face, sleek brows, and long noses. Their hairstyle was fairly similar, too, except Tori had her hair tied neatly in a bun instead of a loose pony tail.

Personality wise the two seemed to mime each other, too, but as soon as the two were put in a room together, there was a shift and like a catalyst, the two changed dramatically. Tabitha –usually loud and unfiltered –would quiet down to a murmur and speak only when necessary as Tori's bold personality increased enough that she would talk for her daughter's silence, too, along with her mindless chatter. There was a shift in leadership roles and Tori –once the matriarch of the family –willingly passed her duties as the responsible one to her teenage daughter who took the role with ease. This was obvious as the stress level of her chaotic life was reflected into the strength the wrist and violent speed of the ball she struck. It was evident in her body language that –even if she wasn't comfortable –was usually the one in control as Tori seemed to step back away from the line of fire.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay sweetheart?" Tori told her daughter, pulling her close to a hug. That was as much affection as the two ever got. Madison knew that and could see it well as the women's posture was tense and rigid in the loose embrace. It may be because Tabitha bonded closer to her tough brothers than her distant mother who was often away on business trips during the first few but crucial years of Tabitha's childhood.

She was disappointed but not surprised Tabitha didn't turn out to be the dainty, squeamish girl she had envisioned when she pictured her only daughter.

Out of a family of mainly boys, she dreamed of a little girl she could take shopping, dressing up and showing off to her friends on tea outings, seeing as Tabitha –even as a baby –was a beautiful specimen Tori desired to mold into a blossoming southern belle like herself. It didn't turn out that way unfortunately as Tabitha constantly faced brutality from her brothers and had to prove to them she wasn't going to take the abuse lying down. Tori realized very quickly Tabitha wanted to be accepted by her brothers more than she cared for her mother's presence.

It was when Tori announced her wish to divorce Richard was when Tabitha was pushed to really connect with her mother and after sixteen years, it was a difficult start. Unlike with Richard, Tabitha and Tori never really had any common hobbies. It was Tori who cleared the air when she suggested she and Tabby play tennis over at the Holden Country Club, a sport Tori knew her daughter excelled at. After all, when she realized the price of being so far away from her children on her constant trips, Tori made sure to attend all their tournaments and really saw the potential her only daughter possessed at only twelve years old. _Who really needed a beauty queen anyways when you had a future Olympic medalist?_ Tori often thought optimistically.

"You better get going before it gets too dark," Tori excused Tabitha. "You and Aubrey have that run, don't you? It's Thursday," she said, remembering that's when Tabitha and her friends head out to the wilderness for their off-course run to build endurance. She frowned as she worried about the recent animal attacks. "You'll be safe, okay? Those animal attacks are coming more constant and I don't want you to get hurt. Have your cell on you at all times! Call me immediately if something happens!"

Tabitha nodded and heaved up her purple duffle bag, plucking her running shoes from the top of her clothes and nodding at Madison, a motion Madison knew well meant she'd be back quickly after changing out of her tennis attire.

"Aubrey," Tori directed at Madison with strict eyes. Madison gulped as she recognized the eyes as a mother's, protective and fierce, like a Mountain lion ready to take on a pack of wolves to defend her cubs. She recalled those same eyes when she was four, when her mother packed her inside the cabinet, but instead of a cat, her mother's dark eyes reminded her of a grizzly bear. There is nothing more dangerous than a female grizzly bear protecting her cubs. Unfortunately even bears fall prey to heartless hunters. "I want you to be extra safe. I'm sure Frank and Trevor are equally worried about you when you go on these runs," Madison nodded along with Tori's words.

Indeed, her fathers were worried but they didn't realize Madison was the most dangerous thing in forest, therefore she didn't need to worry about a thing, but to keep up the act, she pretended to carry mace with her.

"Start considering different routes, please," Tori suggested as she zipped up her tennis racket in its expensive looking case. "I get worried sick that you are out there. What if something happened to you? We wouldn't find out right away. We won't find you immediately and it would take a while until we could gather a search party and even then it might be too late because every minute counts-"

"Tori," Madison stopped her rambling. "We're going to be fine. Richard has taught Tabby everything he knows about self-defense, enough that she could probably fit in with the Navy Seals." Tori let out a shaky breath, knowing her husband enforced his military upbringing into their children, too, but didn't feel any better. Madison felt compelled to tell her the truth, how Tabitha could be a killing machine, and how almost any human wouldn't be able to touch her without getting killed themselves but she knew better. "I'm also a black belt in three different forms of martial arts, too. I can probably take on some creep. We're also going to be in a big group, so that will probably deter any big animal."

Also the fact they're animals pretty much themselves will give them an advantage as other wild animals tend to distance themselves from packs.

"All right but please start thinking of different place," Tori persisted. "Somewhere open where someone could see you and help you."

Madison nodded again but kept her mouth shut as she spotted Tabitha jet out of the changing rooms still in her tennis uniform. A disgruntled expression adorned her face as Tabitha recognized it as a physical expression of her annoyance. Her bright Puma tennis shoes scraped against the concrete as she rushed to Madison's side.

"I'm ready to go," Tabitha rushed as she adjusted her hair into a new, tighter pony tail. Her hair seemed greasy as she hadn't had time to wash out the sweat but as long as she was around people she knew wouldn't care about her appearance, she didn't mind.

Madison shot her a questioned look.

"I'll change later, okay? It doesn't require much effort." Tabitha snapped. Her grip on her racket's neck tightened and Madison grinned humorously at the thought Tabitha would even consider smacking her with it. "See you later, mom," Tabitha said without another hug as she veered around the court and joined Madison's side. Tabitha pushed Madison farther away, desperate to gain distance. _Sometimes I wonder who the real Alpha is, _Madison thought to herself as the pressure on her back from Tabby's palm pressed uncomfortably on her lower arch of her spine.

Tori and the young pair separated in opposite directions as Tori headed to the main building while the young girls set off to the parking lot where Madison's glossy white BMW coupe rested up front.

"So why didn't you change?" Madison curiously asked. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Chatty Cathy was in there," Tabitha explained, looking over her shoulder. "I had to get the hell out of there before she ambushed me again."

Madison laughed out loud. She knew too well about Catherine, or Kate she insisted to be called (ironic enough,) but was 'fondly' named "Chatty Cathy" by the witty Tabitha, staying very true to the name. Kate was always 'friendly,' to put it politely, coming from the lowest form of middle class, and insisted on acquainting herself with the highest members of the country club, mostly from her social hungry mother. It wasn't so much of Kate's persistence that bothered Tabitha but her lack of mutual hobbies. With Cathy it was all about clothes and fashion –some she didn't even have –while Tabitha always focused on athletics and politics. (Odd for a young girl but living with a Colonel did that, combing her through all the government tactics.)

Chatty Cathy never had enough courage to confront Madison. She knew it was because Kate's human instincts warned her of Madison's dangerous self and subconsciously shied away from her. Lately, she has gotten then same vibes from Tabitha but instead of being weary, grown more curious about the girl's change, much to Madison's dismay. She didn't want to kill anyone but if Kate got too close, well, she'd have to do what was necessary to protect her identity.

Madison pulled out her car keys from her own duffle bag, smaller than Tabitha's, hung over her bare shoulders, from the front pocket and popped open the small trunk which Tabitha slid her bag into, along with Madison's. She pushed it down, locking it into place, before prying open the passenger side door and slid into the tan leather of the luxurious interior. Madison was already in the driver's seat, pushing the start button underneath her wheel and started to back out, eyes away from the rearview camera screen built into the dashboard and instead manually glanced back using the back window.

"We should go visit Lydia before we leave for the trail," Madison suggested as she pulled into the exit, flipping on her left turn signal before jetting out into the lively highway. She merged into the middle lane, locked in between an equally expensive Jaguar and an outdated Toyota Camry.

"Okay…" Tabitha complied while texting away on her keyboard before pushing it back into the extraordinarily large phone. Her fingers tapped away at the screen for a moment before setting it down in her lap. Her eyes grazed the busy highway and sighed. "Are you sure it's safe if both of us go in? Won't that start up early suspicion?"

Madison shook her head. "It'll be all right. We just shouldn't be in the same room at the same time. You can check on her like you always do and I'll hide in the cafeteria."

"What if the guys are there? I usually go late at night close to curfew because I know they most likely will be on their way home. Right now it's barely five o'clock."

"Make an excuse," Madison suggested blatantly.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I know. I already have one prepared. I can say my brother was rushed in due to a football injury, a bad tackle with a possible concussion, and stumbled upon them coincidentally one on my way to his hospital room, after I got lost. What I mean is that I promised them I would keep my distance to avoid trouble. Won't they get a little defensive if I get too close to Lydia if I'm there?"

"Just introduce yourself after explaining why you're at the hospital and ask what happened, act like a curious bystander. It'll work. They'll believe it."

Madison pushed the BMW faster until the needle jittered over the 80 mark on her speedometer. Tabitha didn't seem to notice and watched the cars pass by absent mindedly. This lit Madison's concern like a math. Tabitha wasn't the inattentive kind of girl and constantly criticized Madison on her peddle-happy driving habits. Tabitha was eerily silent and it unnerved her.

"Okay Tab," Madison insisted, "what's the matter?"

Tabitha shook her head. "I think my dad is getting suspicious. He started questioning me about why I have been gone constantly and began to do bed-checks since last Saturday. He's restricting my freedom by setting an early curfew and questioning his trust in me. I'm scared to tell him the truth, Aubrey. What if he doesn't believe? What do I tell him then? And what if he does, will he accept me or will he kick me out of the house?"

"Don't," Madison warned. "Don't tell him the truth. It's too dangerous."

Secretly Madison felt optimistic. She knew if tensions rose inside the Reed household, Richard would most likely drive his daughter out of the house, to pressure her to tell the truth, but in doing so, Madison could convince Tabitha to stay at her house where she'll be closer to her and get her to participate more directly. She grew more excited with the idea of having Tabitha move in with her.

_At the Hospital_

Lydia sat up, bewildered and confused, as Stiles and Scott hounded around her, catering to her every whim. Usually she would enjoy this and bask in the attention but she was disappointed Jackson wasn't with the duo and she instantly fell into a mild depression, leaning against her pillow. Stiles stood at her side, asking her if she needed anything. Just to get him off her case, she sent him to get another pillow as she "complained" that the one she had wasn't fluffy enough. Stiles made a mad dash out of the hospital yelling for a nurse to locate the storage room probably.

"What do you remember, Lydia?" Scott interrogated, pressing a hand on her knee she jerked back, fearful of the intense look in his eyes. Lydia Martin wasn't easily intimidated, being on top of the social High school hierarchy but something in his eyes frightened her. They were too dark, too demanding, and too wild. It reminded her of the look in the man's face before he… phased, transformed, or shifted, whatever word, she couldn't decide, either way the memory haunted her in her sleep and emotionally scarred her.

"I don't know," Lydia hesitated. Scott's dark eyes glared at her, not intentionally but out of frustration. She collapsed under the pressure of his eyes. "You're just like him, the man that attacked me?"

"No!" Scott objected. "Peter was psychotic! I'm like him, yes, as a werewolf, but I'm nothing _like_ him."

"He bit me," Lydia slowly stated as her mind connected the obvious dots. Her hand jumped to her side as she rubbed her sore ribs before slowly lifting up her shirt to look for a scar that the pain could have resided from. "Does that make me like him too?"

Down two halls Stiles drifted farther away, desperately looking for a closet, weary of asking a nurse as he worried sending a nurse would interrupt Scott's crucial time with Lydia to get important information. As his honey brown eyes scanned anxiously around the area, a white figure caught his attention. It wasn't a doctor and it wasn't a nurse –especially since many of the nurses wore more colorful scrubs than just simple white. Her light brown hair was tied back but her banes skimmed over her eyes, her stunning green eyes. A very familiar and scary pair of emerald orbs.

Her legs were mainly exposed under a skimpy but professional looking white pleated skirt as she showcased perfect golden legs. He gulped. Her feet tapped against the hospital floor, quiet but quick as he tuned in to her delicate foot falls. As he realized she was coming closer, he darted too an opened room and pressed himself behind the thick door, holding in his breath while covering his mouth with his hand

He could hear her pass but he didn't see her abruptly stop, sniff the air, and snap her head towards his direction. Her eyes narrowed at the door, knowing full well he was behind it. What surprised her was that his scent was so fresh in her mind that she could tie his face to the faint hint of jade with an overwhelming, toxic mixture most commonly known as Axe. She resisted gagging in disgust.

Stiles' heart beat increased as he contemplated whether he should check of not.

Deciding to humor herself as she spotted Madison nod from the far corridor, motioning that she'd take over, Tabitha leapt into the supply closet and slammed the door, surprising Stiles who jumped in the air as the loud crash of the door shocked his whole body into a wave of violent trembles. He gaped at her amused face and stumbled over words only to be cut off by her hand.

"So is the entire humanity this stupid or just you?" She taunted, taking a confident step forward until her body pressed up against his. Her breasts –tightly compacted under a sports bra underneath flimsy, thin fabric that composed her sleeveless blouse –pressed up against his chest, also separated by thin fabric. His mind went into overdrive as his natural male urges acknowledged her assets but his natural prey instinct began to kick in as he recognized her as a very dangerous predator. His arms snapped to his sides like magnets as he froze with fear, not the best reaction in the situation but the lack of space in the supply closet didn't give him many options to choose from. He hoped to God that she wouldn't kill him in such a densely populated area. If she did, the irony of being in a hospital overwhelmed him.

"You know, you are kind of cute…" She thought out loud, noticing how vivid and deep his honey brown orbs were under the dim light over them. She ran a gentle finger down his soft cheek and he shivered violently, anxious and scared of her unpredictable behavior. He didn't say it out loud but she was beautiful, too. Her eyes were uniquely green and possessed a natural defined facial structure that many girls tried to replicate but resulted in failure. He gulped. Her hand dropped back to her side as she smirked. His eyes descended to her lips subconsciously as she raised a brow, amused by his male tendencies. He clenched his jaw to remind himself she would rather kill him than kiss him.

"That's not important right now," he bravely announced but shut his mouth as he saw her brow twitch in an unknown expression. "Why are you here?" He felt himself tighten up as she moved closer to him, until it came to the point where she actually leaned on him. Her legs snaked around his as she rested her knee in between his legs. He gulped knowing if she raised it higher, even without force or momentum the probability of him producing off spring would slim to none. He let out a shaky breath as she pressed her palm against the wall next to his head. Her eyes captured his in a trap and he couldn't get out of her hypnotizing gaze.

Tabitha wanted to test herself. This boy was different, she realized, but didn't know how. She leaned in closer, tilting her head until her lips were perpendicular to his. She couldn't resist a grin as she heard his heart beat pound against his rib cage. To be sure she removed her hand from the wall and placed it over his chest. Out of a reflex he flung his hand from his hip and grabbed her wrist to throw it off but found that his fingers paused and instead entangled themselves in her own, which were much more slender than his.

Suddenly the taste of cherry assaulted his taste buds as her soft lips skimmed his own before descending to his neck where she felt his furious vein bulge, swimming in a rapid flow of warm blood. She returned to her original target and planted a lip pluck on his salty lips before receding back to her spot, taking a huge step back. She had an enormous grin on her lips as she felt her lips tingles.

Where those fireworks? She thought amazed. She looked up at Stiles who stared at her blankly, mindlessly before sliding onto the floor in a loud thud. His eyes rolled back until his lids blanketed over his wide pupils. She gaped.

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or flattered," she thought out loud. "I just made a guy faint."

She kneeled down and cupped his chin, turning his head in different directions for letting go and letting his head rolled to the left. With a heavy sigh, she contemplated whether she should leave him here to be discovered knowing his werewolf companion could find him using a scent trail but then realized Scott might not even be here and could take a while before reaching the location when he realized his buddy was missing.

She let out a growl. "Looks like I'm going to have to implicate myself tonight," she mumbled. "Sorry Aubrey."

She pulled him up, and even with her natural strength and addition werewolf advantage, she had a trouble heaving him up and reaching his arm over her shoulders. He may have been human but he still had four or five good inches above her, making it awkward for her. When she finally manipulated his body to a comfortable position, she opened the door and dragged him out. His converse slid across the floor squeaking, catching the attention of an off-duty nurse. She rushed over and offered additional support and she heaved his other arm around her own shoulder, distributing the weight that had suppressed Tabitha's shoulders.

"I don't know what happened," Tabitha explained as another nurse wheeled in a gurney which Stiles was slid onto. "I saw him rush into a supply closet and when I check inside to see what he was doing, he was out cold on the floor."

"Thanks sweetheart," the nurse dismissed her with a wave. "We'll take it from here."

"Okay…" Tabitha complied and watched them wheel Stiles away. She pressed her finger tips to her lips again, a faint tingling sensation still on the surface. She smiled reminiscently. He may not have kissed her back but he sure gave her something to remember him by. She found herself smitten.

As she turned around, a force propelled her onto the floor, dirtying her skirt as it slid across the dusty floor. A sneer graced her face and she glared at the unsuspecting presence that began apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry," Allison shot off, extending her hand out to help the girl up but Tabitha –always independent and self-reliant –slapped it away, making Allison wince as she cradled her hand from the burn of the slap. She glared back at Tabitha, insulted by the stranger's rudeness but looked away from Tabitha's fierce glare and bared teeth. To Allison, Tabitha looked perfectly human –a beautiful human, a _polished_ one, even with a sneer –with a nasty temper. She didn't suspect Tabitha as a werewolf, even despite the velocity of her hand that shot out to slap hers aside. The sting still resided on her skin and she rubbed it soothingly.

"Whatever," Tabitha excused her rudely, flicking her wrists in dismissal. Tabitha pushed herself off the ground and walked roughly past Allison, bumping shoulders which sent Allison stumbling to the wall which she grabbed for balance and support. Allison turned her head to watch Tabitha angrily storm out of the corridor. Allison felt guilty she had ruined the stranger's outfit but consoled herself by reminding herself if places were reversed, Allison would've let it slide easily unlike the snob.

Tabitha steamed silently as she stormed passed startled bystanders who stepped eagerly out of her path of destruction. She passed Madison who pushed off the counter she was waiting at to follow her Beta. She reached her in a matter of seconds as Tabitha flew down another flight of stairs towards the back exit door, Madison right on her tail.

As soon as the heavy exit door pried open, the cool air assaulted Tabitha's skin and she felt the wind abuse the hems of her skirt as it flittered in the air like a delicate butterfly being pulled into the wind. The cool air refreshed her sweaty face and she sighed, releasing hot oxygen out into the twilight, watching it materialize like fog for a second before it faded away like mist. Her arms rose with goose bumps as she let them hang loosely at her side.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing," Tabitha dismissed. "I just got rammed by some klutz and she got my outfit dirty. Can we go now? I want to get out of this," she motioned to her white attire, "and run off my steam. It's been half an hour already."

Sensing Tabitha was close to a shift, Madison nodded and guided her around the building, narrowly missing Jackson who bolted out from his Porsche parked five spots down from Madison's BMW. He didn't seem to even recognize them in the darkening evening as he flew down the pavement. Tabitha shot him an disgruntled look while Madison forced her into the passenger side before popping open the trunk and zipping open her duffle bag, plucking out a small pair of black shorts and a loose tee, completed by a bright pink sweatshirt . She re-zipped Tabitha's bag and closed the trunk before dropping the handful of clothes into Tabitha's lap and slamming her door. She rushed to her side and started the ignition quickly, bolting out of her spot and into the cover of the night before anyone could track them.

"So," Tabitha began, "how was Lydia?"

"She's awake," Madison explained.

Tabitha raised a brow. "And…?"

Madison grinned mischievously. "And…?" Madison mocked. She rolled her tongue over her teeth. "She and I had a quick chat. Something happened with Stiles that had Scott rushing out of the room, giving us enough time to get something straight."

Tabitha blushed and looked away trying to avoid Madison's knowing eyes but she was too late and the fake blonde smirked. "What happened to Stiles, Tabby?" Tabitha shook her head. "Did you lose control and attack him?" She suggested. Tabitha spun her head around and glared at her.

"No! It didn't happen like that."

Madison was skeptical. "Uh-huh," she replied. "So you did attack him?"

"No! I didn't attack him! He fainted!"

"From _what_," Madison exclaimed, concerned Tabitha revealed herself to him.

Tabitha sighed in embarrassment. "I kissed him."

Madison choked on air. "In God's name, you did _what_? What for? What brought this on? I thought you didn't like him. You didn't seem interested in him when we saw him at practice on Tuesday!"

"I don't know!" Tabitha yelled, exasperated. "I'm not," Tabitha tried to convince her but the lie sounded bitter on his tongue. "He's cute, sure, but I wouldn't go for him…" Uncertainty laced her words. "I just wanted to tease him and it went too far and I kissed him. It was only a peck but he just fainted and I had to carry his ass to the nurse and made up a believable lie and she took over."

Madison growled. "Tabitha, promise me you won't ever do that again."

Tabitha rolled her eyes like a chastised child and hissed. "Yes, Aubrey," she forced out.

Madison couldn't let this happen, not again, or else it would get in the way of her mission and she knew Tabitha was like a cat, playing with her prey before killing it. She knew Tabitha's 'teasing' could get out of hand and someone could end up seriously hurt, more than likely the unfortunate 'toy.' If Stiles was killed, all hell would break loose. She needed to be in control. She couldn't let Tabitha screw it up.

"I mean it, Tabby. Keep your distance. Let's hope I can convince Stiles that it was all a dream brought on by recent events." Madison narrowed her eyes at her. "You could have jeopardized my whole plot. We need Stiles alive." But as she said this, she realized she could pawn him as she planned to pawn Scott, use both of them to distract each other. Maybe Tabby was on to something. Madison's frown flipped and a thoughtful grin sprawled itself on her lips.


	5. Never Underestimate A SheWolf

_Back at the Hospital_

"Well the blood test results show no in-consistencies in his chemical balance. There were no drugs detected in his blood stream except for Adderall which we cleared him for, seeing he was prescribed it. We most likely suspect heat exhaustion, from whatever he was doing that made him faint," the doctor explained to Sherriff Stilinski, closing the file and tucking it under his arm.

"What about the girl that found him?" the Sheriff questioned intensely stressed and upset that his son was in the hospital. He rubbed a semi-conscious Stiles' shoulder and stared intently at the doctor who gulped under his harsh gaze. "Has anyone found her? Did they even ask for her name?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the doctor replied humbly. "We were too concerned for his care that we didn't waste time asking her questions right away. When we searched for her, she was gone, and security tapes caught her leaving the premises."

"Let me see the tapes," the Sherriff demanded. He left his son behind in a haste following the doctor out of the room and into the security quarters. Scott scrunched his nose. He already knew who the culprit was. Her strawberry and vanilla stench was all over Stiles.

"I'm really sorry, Scott. I should've have made her stay," Allison apologized, rubbing his knee. He clasped his hand over hers and held it tightly, possessively, while kissing her forehead. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't know," he told her. "She could have hurt you too." And if she did, there would've been hell to pay, too. He was already close to walking out and tracking her down and giving her a taste of her own medicine. "Don't feel bad," he seemed to strain out as anger ran through his veins.

Scott was kind of confused but also relieved that Tabitha didn't attack with Allison. If she hurt Stiles, what stopped her from hurting Allison, too? Allison was equally confused upon learning of Tabitha's true identity and realized how lucky she was. She may have been a skilled archer but at the moment she crossed paths with Tabby, she was defenseless, as Tabitha was much stronger than her –reminded by the sensitivity of her red hand and aching shoulder. If Tabitha wanted to knock her out, she could. _What stopped her?_ The inevitable question circled in her head.

"Hey," Stiles grumbled while clutching his sore head. "What happened?"

Scott popped out of his seat and joined his best friend's side. "I don't know! I don't know what happened! Don't you remember?" Scott was in near hysterics as he clutched his best friend since kindergarten. This was the closest he had ever been to losing the closest link he had to sanity. Stiles had come across a few close calls but never landed in the hospital, especially not under Scott's nose. Scott was furious Tabitha had delivered the low blow and endangered the closest thing he had to a brother.

Stiles blinked his eyes, trying to gather his memory when a vivid set of images shocked him, making him scramble upright on his bed. His mouth was dry and his throat burned, parched, but his head was trying to understand the reality of the past event. His whole body succumbed to disbelief, unable to believe Tabitha had kissed him. It must have been a dream, a really sick Masochistic dream of his. He tried to remember the moments before, to see if he missed anything between the transitioning between leaving Lydia's room and being cornered by Tabitha.

"What did Tabitha do to you?" Scott repeated, shaking him back to reality. _So it wasn't just a dream, _Stiles thought, dazed.

He couldn't speak for a moment before glancing at Allison who pulled him into a comforting hug.

"She kissed me," he admitted. "I think… I remember… she kissed me." He pressed his fingers to his dry, crusted lips and remembered the cherry flavor of her chap stick. Scott tilted his head in confusion. "She kissed me and laughed."

Allison and Scott looked at each other with the same stunned expression. "Are you sure?" Scott pressed. Stiles nodded his head furiously. "Did she say anything?" Stiles shook his head just a quickly. Instead he laughed bitterly, remembering her few words. '_So is the entire humanity this stupid or just you...You know, you are kind of cute…' _

"Nothing important," Stiles summarized.

"What exactly did she say?"

Stiles hesitated. "She called me stupid and then she called me cute," Stiles looked away, blushing.

Scott's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wait… how did this happen? Tell us everything. How did you and her end up in the same room?"

"Nothing," Stiles dismissed them, feeling crazy. "Later, okay?" He felt embarrassed and he could tell from their faces they didn't believe him and he started doubting himself too. Honestly he felt like shit.

Scott and Allison let it be and made him comfortable to the best of their abilities. "How is Lydia?"

"She's stable but she's in denial right now. Jackson is in there comforting her."

Stiles nodded slowly while his mind drifted back to Tabitha. She wasn't as scary as he thought, remembering the taste of her lips and the glint in her stunning, dark green eyes. She was sexy, no doubt about it, but he was confused why she would kiss the lengths of him.

He had to remind himself she was a werewolf but she wasn't as cold hearted as he had imagined. Sure, her threat was brutal and bloody even if she didn't describe where she'd probably dismember them, he assumed she was violent but instead, when she cornered her, the grin on her lips… it wasn't sadistic, he thought. It was playful, like a kitten. And she didn't hit him or scratch like Derek usually did. Instead she glided her finger against his cheek, felt up his chest, and gave him the boldest kiss he ever experienced, his first kiss actually –not that he'd ever mention that major factor to Scott. (He'd die of embarrassment.)

And he fainted.

He fucking fainted.

His face heated up and he turned his back towards Scott and Allison so they wouldn't see him burn in embarrassment.

_Out in the Woods: _

There were six of them, a relatively small number for a pack but Madison selected her members carefully. The six of them alone could kill effectively but not yet had accomplished a single kill, they haven't even pursued one. In time that would change but Madison hid that secret behind a 'genuine' smile, one they mistook as a friendly one, instead of a mischievous grin.

In front of the pack, in the lead, was Madison alongside her Beta. They kept a constant pace, practicing smooth breaths while another pair staggered behind, their muscle mass holding more weight than advantage in the run. The males shared an exhausted look but continued to dig into their energy reserves to keep up with the top females. Behind them were the runts, a pair of twins, fresh into high school. They were the youngest members of the pack. They were struggling as they passed the seven mile mark. Their breaths were labored and soon they halted, giving up as their lungs burned and ached.

"All right," Madison's loud voice echoed throughout the dark. "Let's stop. The twins are exhausted." The dark concealed the annoyed expression on her face. The boys cried out in relief loudly and collapsed off the trail, leaning against a wide oak's trunk. Tabitha rolled her eyes as she shone her flashlight on the brutes who grinned shamelessly.

"Can't keep up, eh?" She taunted them, approaching them. One of them saluted her before attempting to snake an arm around her waist. She dodged and laughed along with his companion as his failure.

Madison eyed the two hulks carefully. Strength wise, Lucas and Alex were great defenders, and standing well above 6'3, they didn't even need to exercise their strength, as many people were intimidated by them and would oblige to step aside from their path. They were her brutes.

It was an additional plus that they, too, were on the football team and Tabitha had close ties with them as she levitated around the team, around her brothers specifically. When Madison couldn't supervise them, Tabitha could, and boy, was she good! Of course, Tabitha's constant presence was often misinterpreted by Lucas whose ego was as robust as his physical build. Aside from her brothers, he found her attentive glaze not as a superior's but an admirers, much to her dismay. Ever since Madison bit them, they became especially egotistical, and unfortunately, more "headstrong" (Madison preferred stubborn) than the more reasonable and understanding Tabitha. They demanded adamantly and threatened Madison with their stature to stay on the team.

Madison was unsupportive as she realized the longer they stayed on the team, the more their loyalties were to be tested between her leadership and bond with their football brethren. She realized it was a dangerous situation, and inevitably a time would come before she'd have to remind them their ties with humanity –human companions included –were cut after _she_ severed them with her jaws.

Behind them were her runts –Cecilia and Devon. Cecilia was small and fragile on the exterior, barely surpassing 5'3 –Tabitha's standing. Unlike her superior, Cecilia didn't muster an attitude to make up for her lack of height. (Tabitha certainly did but that was due to being raise –roughed housed more like it –by extremely tough older brothers.) Cecilia was also fair looking in a fawn way, with dark brown hair that curled around her soft, round face and big chocolate brown eyes. Her complexion contrasted heavily against the deep coloring of her assets, making her seem paler than she usually was.

Devon was not much different, with an addition 6 inches on the tiny girl. His hair was just as dark and luscious as curls skimmed over his forehead. His eyes were a dull brown and Madison had to admit his physical features were plain but he was a protective and passionate young man with a 4.3 GPA behind him and suspected IQ to match Einstein's. Madison decided he was a valuable resource for strategic thinking.

Cecilia was –as much as she hated to admit it –a mistake, a wrong place, wrong time kind of situation. Madison hadn't calculated that his beloved girlfriend would be with him when he went to pick up his guitar at the local repair shop and in the haste of acquiring another member she blindly infected Cecilia, too.

It was this that caused her to leave St. Catherine's prep and had to improvise by settling into Beacon Hills High School –a little too close to comfort but she would adjust. That was another story for another time though.

She had hoped Cecilia would prove to be some benefit but within the three months of the change, she had yet to push her human limits, much to Madison's dismay. Cecilia was the weakest link and gave Madison a huge contemplation on how to deal with her. She didn't an extra weight to drag around and at the same time, if she were to exterminate it, it would cause chaos within the pack and that was not something she wanted to risk.

Tabitha didn't pay any attention to them, a pattern Madison had noticed soon after she had bit them. Tabitha could care less about them and it bothered Madison to a point she forced Tabitha to babysit them hoping to form some kind of bond, as her guidance was necessary for them to improve but it was like pulling teeth. Tabitha loathed her underclassman and made it aware with venomous looks, bother directed at the easily shaken freshmen and at Madison herself.

Suddenly a smell assaulted Madison's nose as a violent gust of wind rammed into her. Lucas and Alex looked up, surprised by the rattling of the tree tops. Leaves gathered off of the dry forest and whirled around the group, distracting the runts who clung to each other. Tabitha –whose smell was more pronounced than the beginners –also caught the scent and stiffened into a defensive position, not acknowledging the actual defenders who instantly surrounded her. Lucas enclosed Tabitha's small figure in his vice-grip arms while Alex checked on Devon and Cecilia, pushing them behind his bulky figure while staring intently in the South where the wind came from.

Madison growled under her breath as she identified another set of presences. She shot a glance at Madison who fought out of Lucas's grasp and make the long but few strides to her side. Tabitha and Madison exchange silent glances as if reading each other's minds before Madison regarded her Omegas.

"Alex," Madison addressed, "take Devon and Cecelia back to their car, okay? I don't want them in danger. Lucas, stay here with us, we need some muscle backing us up if things get confrontational."

Alex nodded submissively and patted Devon's and Cecelia's backs, guiding them gently away from the path and retracing their steps while Madison, Tabitha, and Lucas stayed behind. They all shot each other nervous glances.

Madison was thinking of an escape route because she knew the only werewolves in the area were Derek and his pack and she would get recognized easily. She didn't need her cover blown.

"I'll take it," Tabitha offered, knowing Madison's internal dilemma. Madison gave her a gracious nod while Lucas watched her zoom off smoothly in Alex's direction. Lucas extended a protective arm around her waist and held her close, nervous but also overcame by a natural instinct that put Tabitha's safety before his own. He thought it was just his deeply embedded affection for her but the truth was the pack dynamic was just as deeply embedded in his DNA and natural instinct, where the Beta held more importance than the Omega and the Omegas were pawns of the Beta's decisions. He had no say in what she wanted to be done.

Appearing from a distance, a shadow emerged from the blinding darkness underneath the merciless moon. Tabitha's eyes noticed the lean physique but confident stride of the confronter and remembered Madison's warning as well as her father's, to never underestimate the enemy. She parted from Lucas's grasp and held her head up high while she prepared to spring. Lucas placed himself right behind her, ready to counter the enemy's attack if it was clever enough to actually take Tabitha down.

"Hello," Tabitha yelled out confidently, crossing her arms over her chest. The figure stopped abruptly, startled and surprised by her boldness, before taking another step into the moonlight where Tabitha identified his basic features: dark hair, subtle facial hair, ominous light green eyes, pale skin. She guessed he rounded closer to 21 or 22 in age but it didn't make much of a difference for her, as she could still take him down effectively. Strength wasn't necessary when she knew where the pressure points were. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" He growled back, eyes shifting from red to green. He underestimated her, assuming her small frame and delicate waist minimized her strength potential. He was conjuring tactics to disable her but the bulky male behind her worried him, as Lucas stood at his same height but was twice the width Derek was, mostly muscle it seemed under his black Amor tee shirt that hugged his physique.

It also confused him that there was only two when he was sure he smelt more but he worried more about the two presences at the moment than the other missing ones.

Tabitha raised a slim brow and glared at him. "I asked first," she demanded.

Derek stiffened, taken aback by her dominant voice and wondered if she could possibly be an Alpha. _No,_ he decided, _the blond one might be, she could be his Alpha female._ He eyed Lucas behind him suspiciously, taking in the pros and cons of the football player's size. Lucas locked his jaw and Tabitha took hold of his hand and caressed it reassuringly, the same way Madison did to her whenever she was about the burst, too. Derek mistook this action as an act of affection between a romantic pair instead of a care-taker and child, the way Tabitha really saw the relationship. Lucas's demeanor seemed to relax under her soft finger and he exhaled deeply.

Derek now had his eyes set on Lucas as the real threat. Lucas' soft honey blond hair ruffled in the brutal wind as his eyes stung, igniting moisture in his eyes he instantly blinked away. He protectively stepped next to Tabitha, extending an arm in front of her body, wordlessly claiming her as his and pronouncing her more vulnerable than he, an illusion Derek fell for. Tabitha rolled her eyes. A motion Derek missed as his eyes stayed glued to Lucas's. She would remind Lucas later about their platonic relationship but for now took advantage of Derek's gullibility.

"I'm not taking orders from the lengths of you," he retorted, snarling, offended by her boldness and silently criticizing Lucas through slit eyes about his poor ability to keep his pack members in line. It didn't occur to him until a minute later when Lucas still refused to reply that maybe the roles were reversed, that Lucas really didn't have a say, and Tabitha was the puppet master. He still refused to acknowledge her as an Alpha of the highest position but still as the second in command, an Alpha female doing her partner's bidding or a Beta.

Tabitha's blood boiled under her skin as her cheeks turned as pink as her sweatshirt, her anger erupting. _Sixteen fucking years_, she reminisced bitterly, _and I_ still _have to deal with this sexist bull shit. I still have to deal with my dumbass brothers with this 'because-you're-a-girl' crap and now I have to deal with him? That's it. This fucker is going down. I'll kill him like the damned dog he is._

Lucas sensed this and stepped out of her way, knowing full well that he would regret it if he tried to stop her. Even though he felt it was his duty to protect her, he knew she could hold her own. She had to deal with Tom and he knew he was brutal. Plus, he had suffered her anger personally and rubbed his wrist, wincing at the memory when she snapped it in half in a fit of rage after they first met post-bite. He made the same mistake as Derek but he was lucky to be spared with just a broken wrist. From her heated face, he knew Derek wouldn't be as lucky.

Derek smirked, assuming she was an easy target already due to her light weight and her orange-hued eyes blinded by rage. He charged at her approaching figure.

He grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled her onto the forest floor where he straddled her while holding back her arms above her head. He looked down at her angry glare and smirked. Even though she was far younger than him, he admitted she was very pretty, with vibrant eyes and an almost flawless face. Her spunk was also entertaining as she thrashed around, kicking and cursing.

Lucas jumped to defend her but she stopped him with a harsh look, one he recognized very well. Her pride was getting in the way and he understood she wanted to finish this herself. He nervously stepped back into his original spot, torn between his Beta's orders and his natural urge to protect.

Suddenly movement from the west caught his sensitive ears and he shot around, looking into pitch darkness for the source of the crunching leaves. His nostrils picked up the overwhelming smell of expensive cologne and the residing scent of an after-shower. He glanced at Tabitha who also acknowledged the new set of presences and with a nod, approved Lucas to chase them. He was still torn but realized the odds against them would be worst if they were circled and darted immediately at the duo hiding behind the thick set of trees, hoping Tabitha would be able to get out of Derek's grasp soon enough without seriously injuring herself.

Suddenly she lifted her head, stretching her neck and locked her jaw on his wrist. He cried out in shock, not expecting the close attack and retracted his hands. She took advantage of this, spitting out the taste of his metallic blood, and threw him off with a kick, knocking off his balance doing so. She scrambled back to gain distance before jumping up, circling him from a four-yard-radius. He glowered at her while glancing at his bloody wrist. In the back of his mind he wondered if she severed an artery with her sharp canines and if he was bleeding out to death.

He charged again at her feet, hoping to trip her. She jumped above his reach and landed a foot away from his grasp and leapt over his back where he rolled her over, throwing her off. Quick on her feet she pounced back up. He followed. They circled each other, focused on the other's face, both cool and collected while a sneer graced their lips. Both were determined and heated, anxious to put the other in their place.

He charged again but she ducked, slipping behind him where she grabbed his elbow and pulled it back sharply. He spun back around, snarling angrily. This time it was him blinded by rage. She smirked, getting him right where she wanted him. She pulled his arm against his back, cop style, before lifting it up at a sharp angle, making his shriek in pain. She held it up but didn't lift any higher, as that would enforce a clean break of the bone, but the point she left it at still ignited intense pain, reassured by his cries and snarls.

"I can kill you 36 ways right here and now from where I'm standing. It's that easy."

From his peripheral vision, Derek realized Lucas was missing and instantly connected the dots –Lucas was after Scott and Jackson. He wondered, even if paired, would they be able to take the large male down? Derek hissed an insult as she applied more pressure on his already badly injured wrist. He was succumbed onto his knees as she dug her own knee into his back, making him arch painfully and forcing him to look at her sadistic green orbs. She grinned methodically. He could feel her sharp nails dig into his flesh as she avoided the punctures she already made with her teeth and felt the warmth on his blood drip from the fresh wounds.

His breath shook as he held back another cry. She was taking too much pleasure from this.

"But I won't," Tabitha surprisingly said. "I don't feel like dragging your boulder of body through the woods to bury it but I ain't going to let you go Scotch-free, you know what I mean?" With that said, she heaved his arm upward sharply. He heard the loud crack vibrate through his body before it echoed throughout the area like a bird's call. He hollered as she let him drop to the ground. She placed her foot on his shoulder while he curled up in the ball, cradling his arm while his wrist smeared blood against the dirt on the ground, also collecting dirt into his wounds, infecting it.

Scott and Jackson heard Derek's cries but couldn't go after him as they were faced with Lucas's obstruction. They were unnerved as they took in his size and width, realizing with one charge he could do serious damage. Scott and Jackson exchanged hopeless looks.

"What are we going to do?" Scott begged. "We can't leave Derek to die."

It was hard to comprehend that Tabitha was behind Derek's torture. He didn't think Derek could be overtaken so quickly or that she was capable of that. It reminded him of what could've happened to Stiles. Stiles still didn't remember how the hell he got into the hospital room, refusing to elaborate what happened after she kissed him, and Scott wondered if it was really amnesia or something else. He wondered _if_ it was amnesia, what could have been so traumatic the brain had to close itself off.

What did Tabitha really do to him? The thought made him growl. It was less than 10 minutes and Tabitha had managed to disable Derek. _Derek_ of all people! _Alpha Derek!_ A human such as Stiles wouldn't be able to put up as much of a fight like Derek could. It just secured Scott's suspicion that Tabitha could have killed him if she wanted to. He felt himself shake thinking about it.

It also made him wonder deeper why she delivered him to the nurse instead of finishing him off –not that Scott wasn't thankful –Was she trying to send a message? That she was serious with her threat? Scott understood _that_. He just didn't understand why she needed to carry it out! What did they do that she needed to secure her warning? He was utterly confused.

"Come on dude," Jackson retorted. "We need to get out of here before we're next. The big guy is ready to maul us," Jackson was in near hysterics, anxious to escape the situation. Scott threw him a dirty look he didn't catch. He was too busy staring at Lucas.

The brooding man stood a few yards away, anxiously glancing from Tabitha to the duo, wondering how and when he should intervene. Tabitha seemed to have taken control of the situation but he wasn't sure if he should do more for the extra set of werewolves waiting outside the barriers. He seemed to keep them at bay with his presence and size but he wasn't sure if he should confront them. Without Tabitha to direct him, Lucas was lost.

"That's what you get, you sexist son-of-a-bitch," Tabitha hissed before kicking Derek's shoulder. She must have been a soccer player, he thought, as he heard it pop out of place. The force of her foot seemed to maximize the extent of the injury as his shoulder blade slipped out and dig into his muscle unnaturally. The pain was so intense. It vibrated through his inner bones with such power it was like a hurricane, wave after wave of pain. He hollered loudly.

Scott and Jackson winced again, feeling his pain equally as they were connected as a pack. The pain truly was excruciating and Jackson doubled over, feeling weaker and vulnerable as his shoulder seemed to scream. Scott clutched his aching wrist but leaned up against a tree for support.

"Scott," Tabitha called out, not leaving Derek's side, pressing her foot down on his neck to secure his spot on the ground. "I told you I don't like being bothered. This is what happens when I'm pestered, _comprende_?"

Scott gulped as Jackson and he exchanged worried glances.

Something in Scott snapped though.

"What did you do to Stiles?" He demanded. He moved away from the tree and stared directly at Tabitha's darkened figure looming over Derek's crippled form. The scene scarred Scott's internal core. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," she replied, using some of her southern sass. Lucas laughed. "He should be awake by now so ask him yourself. Lucas! Let's go!"

Lucas complied and ascended the short hill to join Tabitha's side. He bid the duo one last look –one of curiosity –and then followed Tabitha's quick figure back down the trail. Scott and Jackson waited a minute before rushing to Derek's side. They gasped at the scene. The almighty Alpha was crippled and curled into a pathetic ball, clutching his bloody and blue wrist, his elbow swelled enormously while he moaned about his shoulder blade. Scott and Jackson looked at each other in disbelief, thinking the same thing. _Did she really do this? …To Derek? _

"I guess Stiles can have his money," Jackson tried to joke, recalling Stiles comment on a 'hypothetical' one-on-one showdown. Scott growled loudly, reminding Jackson how inappropriate it was to even mention his hospitalized best friend because of the bitch who put him there! Jackson chuckled awkwardly before assisting Derek up.

"Who the hell was she?" Derek growled, leaning against Jackson's lean frame.

"Tabitha," Scott answered, examining his wrist the best he could, without hurting Derek but the pain was so intense and his surrounding muscle was very sensitive. He retracted his hand violently when Scott attempted to look at it, swearing under his breath. "Tabitha Reed."

"How do you know?"

"She's friends with Aubrey, a new girl at our school. She came to say hi and we unfortunately met."

Derek glowered. "I want to know everything about her. She's worse than a fucking hunter." He thought but mentally, he realized this was an advantage, that maybe she could actually chase the hunters out of town. If she could do this to another werewolf, she could kill a _human_ instantly. He hid a smirk. Yes, he definitely wanted to know all about her now.


	6. Settling In

_Over the Course of the Week: _

"Are you sure you're all right?" Madison pressed Stiles, rubbing a hand over his shoulder. He nodded slightly while covering her cold hands with his own. The pair received odd looks from passing bystanders who were as equally curious about the beautiful new girl as they were about her weird attraction to the pariah of Stiles. Stiles shot her a soft spoken smile as she pecked his cheek.

Since she came barging into his room the day he returned home, he noticed how affectionate she was. From kissing his forehead to his cheek, it seemed innocent at first but it got to him, seen from his burning cheeks. He wasn't used to that kind of treatment from the opposite sex, not since his mother…

"You know I'm here for you, okay? If you need to talk, I'm ready and willing. If you need to ditch school for a day, tell me, I'll drive you to Los Angeles just to clear your mind. I used to do it when the reality of my parents really struck me and I went into this who-am-I phrase though my dads' say it was more of a rebellious streak. The inner city really clears my mind. It gives you an escape knowing there is another world out there you can submerge yourself in."

Stiles laughed lightly. He knew she was telling the truth, maybe with a bit of exaggeration on her part, but he believed her nonetheless and appreciated every word she spoke. In truth, Madison was telling the truth. Each day she spent with Stiles the more protective she got of him. He was too sincere and delicate. She engulfed him in her tender arms and held him tight. He held her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder while the fresh scent of apple and citrus overwhelmed his nostrils as her hair curtained his face.

Scott noticed this afar while he led Allison to her next class. Allison narrowed her eyes at Madison as she felt some uncertainty towards the stunning blonde. Unlike with Scott and Jackson, Madison hadn't extended any friendliness towards her. Madison had been getting too close to the guys far from her comfort level. Allison felt threatened that her spot next to Scott would be replaced by her.

Maybe she felt like there was competition but why should Madison compete with Allison for Scott when she had Stiles in the palm of her hands? Maybe she was just playing Stiles to get to Scott? She trembled. Allison would not let that happen! Not over her dead body!

Scott felt equally suspicious. Not that he wanted to undermine his best friend but girls like Madison didn't go for the underdog like Stiles. It just didn't happen. He tried to remind himself that it did for his case, when he and Allison clicked but instantly he also reminded himself that was the day after he got bit. If he remained human and avoided the bite, Allison most likely would be with Jackson or some other guy. Scott's human charm was nonexistent. There was something odd about Madison but he couldn't point what.

He was also still shaken about her friend Tabitha. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it? That as soon as Madison transferred schools, a new werewolf steps onto the scene? What could Tabitha want anyways? The question burned in the back of his brain and had his blood steaming. She wanted to prove something when she attacked Stiles but what? He didn't know and he was frustrated beyond compare because of that. Did Madison even know Tabitha was behind Stiles' shaken condition? He doubted it as Madison continued to keep _friendly_ tabs with her friend over text.

"Come on, the bell is about the ring," Stiles directed at Madison as he carried her textbooks for her. She strode alongside him effortlessly, intersecting arms and weaving her fingers into his spare hand. He blushed and she giggled, poking his cheek with a slender finger. He was dazed by her blinding white smile and diverted his gaze before he plunged face first. Madison was honest when she admitted she enjoyed the attention. It was pure admiration and respect and unlike her Omegas, she didn't have to demand it. It boosted her ego through the roof and at the same time, softened a piece of her heart designated just for him. She unintentionally adopted the role as his protector posing as his hopefully-to-be-girlfriend.

"So I have a game this Saturday," Stiles announced, leading her into class. "I was hoping you would come and cheer us on."

Unfortunately, they didn't share any classes but luckily, kept close proximity as they shared the same hallway. He leaned against the doorway while dropping his face to the ground, hiding his awkwardness. She picked up his chin and pecked him softly on the said cheek before confiscating her textbooks from his loose grasp.

She smiled as he choked on words. Oh yes, she was definitely flattered. "I would love to. I'll be cheering you on." She laughed. "I'll make a sign and everything! Just tell me the time and I'll get a front row seat."

He grinned from ear to ear. Now he knew how Scott felt. Paralyzed with joy, the sound of the bell didn't registered into his head until Madison was physically forced to push Stiles away, ushering him to the hallways. Laughing awkwardly, he waved her goodbye and ran to the nearest door that a teacher was about to close. With a disgruntled look, the teacher shot him a glare and then rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

Madison walked back to her desk as Mr. Harris closed the door and directed the class to copy the notes consuming 60% of the blackboard. Madison brought out her Mac laptop and popped up another window of Microsoft Word where she furiously typed down his  
chalk-written words. Behind her a quiet Lydia stared curiously as Madison's figure.

Lydia was surprised to see Madison here, in her physics class, and slightly intimidated by the new competition. Everyone seemed to flock to Madison as the new shiny toy and it made Lydia burn with envy as she noted the curious stares from the rest of the class. They stared at Lydia, too, but for the opposite reason. She was like a freak show underneath her clothes and she made sure to cover her scratches and bruises. Madison was different, fresh and flawless with a beautiful face that attracted every guy's attention, including Jackson's. Lydia gritted her teeth just thinking about it.

Other than that, there seemed to be no difference between Madison and her. Madison was as sleek and stylish, a little more conservative versus Lydia's knack for flare but recent events caused Lydia to change her style to match Madison's conservative stile like her neat, pressed dark denim pants and simple, solid purple shirt under an expensive looking white blazer, complete with a set of matching diamond earrings and a long, gold chain necklace. Her golden hair fell freely on her shoulders in perfect waves while Lydia's copper locks began to thin from recent stress. Lydia's eyes –though eccentrically green –couldn't compare to Madison's unique grey eyes that seemed to pierce through one's soul.

Lydia only had one impression of Madison from when she confronted her in the hospital. She startled Lydia when she stated she knew what Lydia was but promised not to tell as long she kept her mouth shut and not do something stupid to reveal herself. Lydia didn't know what she was talking about but from the intense look in her cool eyes, Lydia all but complied. Lydia knew Madison was dangerous but didn't know how exactly and was hesitant to discover exactly what. The thought made her gulp.

Another thing that had intimidated Lydia was Madison's intelligence. Her prying eyes saw how quickly –and accurately –Madison finished the difficult physics problems like spreading butter on bread. It made Lydia even more envious of the blonde. Screw the dumb bimbo stereotype, Madison was anything but dumb. Lydia was clinging onto her last shred of dignity thinking about how Madison easily excelled at the same subjects Lydia did. She felt her reputation threatened but was too scared to confront Madison on it. She knew she couldn't manipulate her. Madison didn't seem like the type to take orders and she would most definitely sniff out Lydia's tactics and cut her to pieces for it. No, it was the other way around, with Madison being one the barking orders. Lydia didn't know how on-key she was with that.

Of course, it seemed odd Madison would go for a type like Stiles. Lydia noticed how close the two had gotten since she arrived at school and was told by Scott the bond formed long before she even came to school. A sour twinge shocked Lydia as she tried to comprehend her new feeling whenever she thought of the off couple. She frowned as an idea popped into her head but she shook it off. There was no way she could be _jealous_ of Madison over _Stiles _of all people. She was already jealous of Madison from the attention Jackson was giving her but… Maybe she was jealous of the quantity of boys giving Madison attention. She guessed if she was going to lose Jackson, Stiles would be there as a rebound but Madison seemed to be making sure Lydia was left with none.

The thought of the possibility made Lydia grind her teeth in annoyance. She knew Madison probably didn't mean to do intentionally but still… Lydia felt threatened and she knew Allison had her doubts, too, as Madison was getting especially close to Scott, too, but excused it and reasoned the two boys were best friends. It was all purely coincidental. Recently though Lydia began to doubt coincidences existed, not with what just happened to her.

As the hours passed, Stiles looked forward to lunch more than usual as he waited for Madison outside the doorways. He saw her bright blond hair bob from the thick crowd and called out for her. Her head perked up and she smiled brilliantly at him. He felt his heart stop when she did that. It felt so surreal that any female could greet him so eagerly. It felt so foreign. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. The two waited in line while Madison scooped up a simple salad and Stiles asked for a pizza slice, specifically pepperoni, from the crabby lunch lady. After paying up front, the pair sat down at the crowded table where Allison and Lydia glanced at each other cautiously. Allison subconsciously moved closer to Scott while Lydia levitated towards Jackson who shot her an agitated look. Didn't she get that they broke up already? He thought bitterly but didn't shove Lydia away, considering her fragile physical state. His blue eyes drifted from Lydia's bright red hair to Madison's golden locks and wondered how on earth she could be attracted to that loser Stiles. What did he have that appealed to her? It was obvious she was way out of his league. Maybe it was just pity… No, Jackson rejected the idea. There has to be more! He swallowed a hot piece of cheese down his throat, ignoring the burn, as he stared directly at her.

Lydia noticed this too and jealously burned in her inner core. She couldn't believe Jackson could move on so quickly. Would Madison reciprocate his attention or keep munching on her lettuce obliviously? Lydia scowled. The new girl had to know about the attention she kept getting and Lydia betted Madison was gloating in it. On contrary, Madison wanted the opposite and tried to seem as inconspicuous as she could get but not much happens at Beacon Hills and she was the highlight of the new semester it seemed. She remained silent as Stiles rubbed her back reassuringly. He was falling for her act too easily, she thought sourly. Sure, she liked the boy, and she was pleased he wasn't putting much of an obstacle, but it made her sicker knowing she was playing the boy and would probably break his heart for no damn good reason. Another careless casualty, she scowled. She wasn't that heartless.

"So," Scott drawled out, glancing at Jackson wearily. "Jackson and I were wondering about your friend, Tabitha…"

"That one you met at practice two weeks ago?" Madison played dumb. Scott nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. Her name just kind of popped up in our conversation. We were talking about how… scary… she was. She threatened us, you know? She said if we ever hurt you, that she'd track us down and spread our body parts all over California."

Scott purposely left out the part they all acknowledged each other as werewolves. Madison, on the other hand, already knew about the transaction, and was really quite flatted her Beta would defend her like that. She really did stick true to her word. She smiled at the thought. She also knew Tabby would have no issue delivering her threat with ease. She already proved that with her stunt on Derek. Yes –Tabitha tells her everything, like a good Beta does. Madison was sure the sudden attack and disabling of their Alpha really shook Jackson and Scott to the core. That's why they were probably bringing it up.

She noticed Stiles beside hide his face from them behind his palm as a red blush crept up his enflamed cheek. Stiles remembered Tabitha, too, she mentally mused, but not for that. She hid back a giggle. Tabitha certainly left a different impression on the boy. Every time her name gets brought up, he gets flustered and suddenly his voice dies down so no one can get a peep out of him. It's been really frustrating his friends, she could see that, but that wasn't really the issue at hand.

Madison giggled. "Oh, Tabitha… Yeah, I'm not surprised. She's really protective of her friends, even distant ones. Don't take it personally, she's just says that make you shit yourself. She enjoys that, especially with emasculating men. I don't know why but she does."

"What is she really like?" Scott continued.

Madison made sure to re-organize her mind so she wouldn't let any critical information slip from her lips but indulged them. Even without the werewolf aspect, she was sure Tabitha's biography would still intimidate.

"First and foremost, she emphasizes her bi-racial nationality. Do not get her confused for simply as _white_. She will chew your head off. She is Venezuelan from her father's side and Irish on her mother's. She's very proud of her Latin roots, speaks fluent Spanish, and –well don't repeat this, okay? I mean it. I don't want to get in trouble with her."

Jackson and Scott nodded furiously while the girls leaned in, more curious. Lydia by far the most, as she also noticed the boys fascination with this Tabitha girl who she didn't even meet but coincidentally was tied to Madison. She felt bitter.

"When her grandfather came here to lay roots like thirty five years ago, he didn't have enough to bring his whole family over, so she has some distant relatives and cousins over there that are supposedly tied to the Columbian Drug Cartel. Actually, the whole family is like sprawled out all over South American but generally populated on the north point, closer to the US borders. No one can prove it but it's under wraps because of her father's military position. If you tie a General to the Columbian Cartel, add the weapon connections, it comes together as really incriminating even though her father would never aid them. But it's kind of like the family secret. So, I mean it, don't tell anyone."

Scott held it hands up in surrender, reassuring her that his intentions weren't vile.

"But, from what I know, and from what I seen and heard, when she visits them every year around the summer time, she picks up a few… tricks." Madison swallowed another forkful of salad. Believe it or not, but the words coming out of her mouth weren't just stories. Tabitha indeed had that ugly family secret. "Now, before anything else, let me explain to you. Tabby is an avid gun fanatic, just like with the rest of her family," Madison shot a glance at Allison. "I mean, they own about every fire arm to exist. It could be from her military upbringing, or … maybe… her Columbian connections. What I'm saying though, aside from where she got these guns, or how, she definitely knows how to use them. It kind of scares me to be honest."

"She is a guns expert, just like her dad," Madison continued, acknowledging Allison's wide eyes. Good, something she can bring back to her bastard of a dad, Madison bitterly thought. "She's not scared to use her guns and she always carries a pistol thing on her after school or a rifle when she scouts her ranch. She lives in the Wine district by the way, on like a 40 acre ranch. It's really difficult to find it."

"Has she shot anything?" Jackson asked incredulously. His blood rose as he realized Tabitha was more dangerous than he thought. Not only was her physical condition at its peak but she also was a sharp shooter. That didn't make a good mix for her opponents.

"A couple coyotes," Madison shrugged. "She absolutely loathes them with a passion! I think it because one tried to eat her puppy, luckily the older dogs chased it away but even then, she has a vendetta against them."

Madison shook her head, remembering a time when Tabitha had spooked her by shooting an unfortunate coyote pacing behind the chipped fence around her vast property. The shot echoing through the hair made her tremble as she recalled the real possibility of death. Tabitha pulled another surprise on Madison that –realizing Madison's insecurities about her self-defensive abilities –and handed her a Colt 22 from her arsenal from the detached garage. Though Madison was still shaky on the small pistol, it definitely gave her an extra sense of empowerment.

Madison still had yet to master the rifle but to be honest, didn't look forward to wielding the heavy artillery or suffer the shock of recoil, not like at Tabitha's level…

Madison rather stuck to tearing open the jugular than guns. It felt too unnatural and too impersonal. When she would kill, she preferred to do it with her own claws and teeth, to leave her own mark, instead of leaving behind a shell casing. Tabitha was different. She was more a merciful killer but that would be a different story to tell on a different occasion.

"Aubrey," Allison interrupted. "How about you tell us about yourself?"

"Um," Madison struggled for words. "I live with my fathers in Beacon Hills. We lived in San Diego for a while before moving here to escape the crime."

"Fathers… as in two," Jackson asked, obviously confused as seen in his knitted thick light brows.

Madison shot him a harsh look. "Yes, as in two. They're gay and I don't have an issue with it. Do you?"

"No, no," Jackson held up his hands in surrender. "I don't. I'm just surprised. That's all. Trust me, I don't have an issue. My best friend is gay. His name is Danny. So were you adopted?"

"No."

"Wait, how is that possible? Two guys can conceive a kid!"

She repressed a growl at Jackson's ignorance.

"They use a surrogate, dumbass," Lydia criticized.

"Actually," Madison corrected, "I'm biologically related to one of them. He's my uncle –Frank –adopted me after my parents died."

"I'm sorry," Allison sent her sympathies.

"How," Jackson asked, curious. Everyone shot him a heated glare, including Madison who was getting really annoyed by his rudeness but answered nonetheless.

"They died in a house fire."

"I'm sorry," Allison sympathized again. Scott nodded, silently agreeing. Jackson looked down, embarrassed.

"How did you deal?" Lydia asked curiously.

"I dealt well. I don't remember much of it because I was really one but I do know that I consider Frank my father pretty much because he taught me everything I know. Frank later met and married my second dad, Trevor, in San Diego where we lived for a while."

"Where did you live before that?" Allison asked.

"Around here actually," Madison offered a lousy smile. "Ironic, I know. I don't remember where, I was really young, but I'm not curious either."

That was a lie. She knew exactly where she lived. It was burned in her mind. She just couldn't force herself to go there to relive those memories. It was too excruciating. She'd probably break down and cry. She knew the lot was either cleared or rebuilt.

"How do you like it here so far?" Allison asked, trying to be polite.

"It's awesome. Everyone is great, especially all of you. Without Stiles and Scott I'd be a mess wandering around hopelessly lost. Plus, I'm so glad to ditch the uniforms. They were so restricting. Only a few people could get away with bending around the dress codes and unfortunately I wasn't one of them."

Speaking of the said-dress-codes, across town Tabitha fumbled with the hem of her pleated skirt while staring off at the window, sighing softly, hopelessly, as the bright sun taunted her from the clear blue sky outside while she was contained in the steaming, bland grey classroom. Her feet furiously tapped the worn out tile floor, annoying the people around but they were too shy to speak out, hesitant of retaliation from Tabitha herself or the aid of her well-known, intimidating brothers. Behind her, Alex gazed at her attentively. Sympathy and understanding clear in his bright, baby blue eyes.

"Don't worry Tabs," he whispered to her from behind as the teacher left the classroom quickly to talk with another co-worker in the hall. "Fifteen more minutes and we'll be out of here."

She nodded, mute and distressed as she couldn't shake off a bad feeling. Nervously she looked down at her phone in her lap hidden by a notebook, waiting for a text from Madison but her face fell in disappointment. She had been feeling antsy all day and assumed it was because of the full moon but was always embarrassed to admit it. Madison was very good control and Alex seemed so calm. Lucas had called in a day sick, knowing practice would be catastrophic if we were to be reckless enough to play while ready to phase into a beast. It appeared only she was the one who was practically jumping out of her skin ready to explode here. She let out another shaky breath.

This wasn't Tabitha. She was always in control, cool, and collected, a disposition she attained from her militaristic father as well as a face she had to keep up around her rough brothers, to assert her own power around the masculine bullies.

She was the one who could pull out her Remington from a strap and shoot off a round in 5.5 seconds without a single blink. She could wrangle with Benny the bull even if he could cause a collapsed lung with a single kick from his hooves. She could wrestle down any boy she wanted to prove she didn't need her brother's to stick up for her. She was hit in the head with a golf ball for heaven's sake but was tough enough to walk it out. Her body was beaten and bruised from the intense tennis matches with her and Beverly, the girl set on aiming at her soft spots. Tabitha was epitome of tough.

She wasn't a trembling type. Hell no. She would not emit any sense of fear at all. Fear had long since abolished ever since she was a little girl. (She might have been daddy's little girl –still is –but she refused to hide behind her father.) She was brave enough to face her fears. Then why was she so anxious? She had been through this, she knew how it went. She knew how to control herself! Something was off. It didn't feel right.

Time passed slowly but when the bell finally rang, she bolted out of her seat, heaving her backpack from the ground over her shoulder, where her simple white tennis shoes slapped against the faded and worn floor as she quickly passed the crowds of people. She used a back door to escape the oppressive, dim lit building and into a direct beam of the sun. The gold radiated off of her almond skin and her hair reflected red tones embedded in her natural mahogany locks. Alex followed faithfully behind her, keeping his distance but enough to keep a close eye on his superior. Diverting his dark eyes from her, he pulled out his phone and dialed his Alpha's number.

"Alex?" Madison asked, confused, from the other line. He heard another male voice behind her asking who 'Alex' was. 'Just a friend,' he heard her reply to the unknown presence before placing the speaker in front of her mouth. "What's up?"

"Tabby is acting weird."

"How weird," she demanded.

"Anxious, antsy, jumpy… I don't know why. Maybe it's the full moon?"

"Probably," He knew Madison shifted because he heard the phone's static as she switched hands. "Just take her out, get her mind of things." A silence broke out and he waited patiently as Madison secluded herself away from a crowd. "Take her to the woods and let her run loose. Make sure no one is around. I'll call her brothers and tell them she's with me. Okay? Keep an eye on her."

"Got it Aubrey," Alex understood before cancelling the call.

"What was that?" Stiles asked as he stood next to Aubrey's brightly white BMW. Jackson eyed it curiously, impressed by its style –even if it couldn't compare to his Porsche –but recalled seeing it somewhere… Nah, he shrugged it off. That type of model was probably popular.

_"My friend Alex," Madison began to explain but Jackson's questioning glare made her rethink her statement. "He and Tabby had a fight so I suggested that he let her run it off and not to get worried about it. She'll run off her anger. He just asked me to cover for her. That's usual for Tabby." Stiles and Jackson exchanged a weird look before Stiles made a mental note to remind Scott. Madison tried to act normal but she felt her nerves jump as she headed back to her car._


	7. Almost Caught in the Act

A howl pierced the silent, blinding black night as a ghostly shape darted in between trees through the cool mist levitating over the damp forest floor. The soft thud of paws pounding against crippling leaves scared a squirrel who rushed to the nearest tree trunk to find shelter on a high branch. The squirrel's beady black eyes spied the grey and white figure leap over the tough terrain and shivered at the sight of the rare predator. Behind it was a similar shape but of darker colors, almost blending in with the night. Shortly after, another pair of figures burst through a barricade of trees in pursuit the wolves. The group met up at an opening, where the she-wolves anxiously paced around, eyeing each other with curled lips, silent snarls vibrating through their throats. Something had them on edge as Lucas and Alex try to decode the animalistic behavior. Madison –showcasing a magnificent midnight black coat –hadn't informed them of anything.

Tabitha on the other hand made her feelings obvious as she shot every living thing and dark shadow a suspicious look with her scrutinizing yellow eyes. Her coat was a mix of patches, blending dark grays and iron reds with her white underbelly. Her eyes were wild and regal, bright and reflective, glowing like the sun in vibrancy in the near pitch blackness.

Madison's unique red eyes –the mark of an Alpha –burned against her black coat while she stared intently at her confused pack. Unable to vocalize words, she sent a telepathic message to her pack, making Tabitha wince as Madison's voice penetrated her skull painfully.

"_Thank you guys," _she sent with a light yip, "_for watching Tabitha for me. You can go now. Tabby and I will surround the hunters and get them moving, until we lead them back to their cars. They should get the point." _Madison directed. Tabby's bright orbs glared at her Alpha.

"_They have weapons, Aubrey. You think they'll take kindly to the idea that they're being stalked"? _Tabitha retorted, snapping. Madison sharply barked back, surprising Tabitha who jumped back and whined.

"_They can't shoot what they can't see!" _

Tabitha growled. "_Psh, but they take blind aim. They are careless but still there is a chance we could get hit." _

"_I doubt it. With my speed and your agility, they can't touch us. Come on now." _

"What about us? Are you sure you want us to leave?" Lucas vocalized quietly. He felt unsure about Madison's decision. Only two wolfs against a group of armed hunters? He felt nervous and Madison understood that.

She thanked him for his caring concern but repeated her order. Madison swung her head low and nodded at them stiffly. "_Go home. It isn't safe in big numbers. We haven't trained you yet. You're leverage at this point still. Don't worry about the hunters. We'll keep them at bay."_

Madison wasn't a careless leader. She was very protective of her pack and understood the risk of having the pups out in this kind of situation. Even with their size, they wouldn't be to defend themselves at the level Madison felt comfortable with. Tabitha on the other hand was a trained fighter who could kill easily and willingly. That's why she was Madison's Beta.

The boys complied and tracked back as the wolves pushed on forward quietly, crawling low to the ground as the followed the hunter's fresh scent. Tabitha felt edgy and constantly looked over her shoulder, wondering what was lurking in the distance. It wasn't a human presence. She understood that. She instantly thought of Derek –not knowing his name but remembering his pale face –and tried to reassure herself that he'd still be too injured at this point to retaliate but her conscious argued with her shitty excuse.

"_Don't worry Tabs," _Madison reassured her. "_He wouldn't put himself in this situation. He runs away from Hunters. He wouldn't put himself at risk. That's another thing we have against these pathetic excuse of beings –the element of surprise. They won't expect to be hunted down like the miserable weaklings they really are." _

"_You really do hate these people, don't you"? _Tabitha asked genuinely. Due to the telepathic connection, she understood Madison's feelings and memories. It made her skin crawl at the intensity of hate Madison held for these unfortunate individuals.

"_Do you really have to ask?" _Madison replied bitterly. "_They took everything for me just because they're scared of the unknown. That's the human race pretty much, annihilating anything that surpasses them so they can be the supreme race."_ Madison growled lowly, scaring a rabbit who darted to her nesting hole. _"It's all to feed their damned ego. They are the most selfish creatures." _

"_I get it…" _Tabitha sympathized. _"Have you ever… wondered maybe… there was a reason? Don't snap at me yet Mads," _Tabitha used Madison's rare nickname, seeing as it was only them now. _"Maybe it's because I come from a logical family but what if… Sloane really did deserve it? I said don't fucking snap at me, Maddy!" _Tabitha jumped away from Madison's teeth as the black wolf attempted to lunge at Tabitha's throat.

"_It's not like the hunters blindly hunt werewolves for the fun of it! Just consider what I have to say!"_ Tabitha continued passionately, her gold orbs burning brightly in the dark._ "Have you ever thought, just once, despite your blind love and loyalty for your father, that, perhaps outside the house, he wasn't who you thought he is? Take my perspective for instance. I love my uncle Victor, I really do, but I can't deny he smuggles drugs and is indirectly behind the hundreds of deaths involved in the Drug businesses. Other than that, I would lay down my life to protect him. And if he is at risk, I know damn well my family would fly him out here to refuge at our house and if authorities were closing in, we would risk our reputation willingly to stand beside him and even obstruct the investigation." _Tabitha sighed. _"I'm not saying your father was a horrible person, Mads. He was a great father, I can see that. He protected you even when he was on the verge of death. That's pure selflessness and you can't ask any more of a father. I'm just asking you a simple question. If you ever wondered if outside the house he wasn't as selfless. A person can be two different people depending on who they talk to. He loved his family but maybe he wasn't the same with someone else? Just… think about it, okay, before you go Freddy Kruger on them?" _

Madison thought hard but all she could picture was her father's wide smile, gentle voice, and strong hands holding her up on his broad shoulder, coaxing her that she would never fall, not even he was near. The memory made her heart sink and she swallowed a hard lump. Shared and understood, Tabitha let it go.

Suddenly a murmur of voices cut through the silence as Madison and Tabitha stiffened. They hid behind a fence of wide-trunked trees, gazing through the slit spaces in between while watching four figures enter the scene, carrying a crossbow. Tabitha narrowed her eyes on the smallest one, with a long veil of curls cascading down her back. _Is that…?_ She was scared to think.

"_Allison," _Madison snarled in her head. _"I told you she wasn't as innocent as she seemed!" _

"_Calm down," _Tabitha suggested. _"Let's not be blinded by your emotions, okay? So what if she's in the group." _

Madison rolled her eyes. _"Now you can stop yelling at me for an 'unjustified' murder. If I don't kill her, I bet that she'll kill, too, before she even goes to college. Why else would she be wielding a bow and arrow in the middle of night?" _

"_Do you think they know about us?" _

"_Most likely," _Madison would've shrugged if she wasn't deathly still. "_Definitely after your stunt at the hospital because Scott probably told Allison and Allison told her dad, worried about another werewolf on the scene. Always having daddy taking care of it," _Madison growled.

"_Don't get too excited," _Tabitha warned.

"_It's going to be the end of him," _Madison scowled.

"_I thought you were going after Allison!" _

"_Oh, her, too," _Madison corrected. "_He'll suffer first and then I'll kill him." _

"_Oh brother," _Tabitha criticized. _"You're awful." _

The watched Allison take aim and strike a tree with a brilliant flash. It made Madison jump at the sudden sound. Tabitha wasn't bothered as she heard similar sounds all the time at the ranch, in fact she was behind some of them.

"Good job Allison," Chris applauded his daughter. It made Madison boil inside.

"_How about we scare them?" _Tabitha offered. She felt antsy and excited.

"_Not yet," _Madison warned.

"_Damn," _Tabitha sighed. She really wanted to see them scrambled like chickens. Madison knew this, in fact, she felt the same, but she felt observing their techniques was most important.

"_You know, I think my brothers have a hunting stand up here. In fact, I think they left behind a Winchester, too It is south of here…" _Tabitha mused, glancing around.

"_Please, like they'd leave behind that," _Madison doubted.

"_You'd be surprised." _

Madison sighed. She continued to glare at the quads as they practiced targeting on a poor oak. _"Total disregard of nature,"_ Madison sneered. _"That's absolutely shameless!"_

"_That's it," _Tabitha announced. _"It's time to end this shenanigan. You told me we'd we herd them like cattle back to their trucks… wait…" _

Madison watched as an idea formed into Tabitha's head and smirked. She had to agree with was a convincing suggestion.

"_I'll admit,"_ Madison commented, _"I like that, but let's save that for later, okay? You don't want them to get too scared. We want to startle them, not make them pack up their bags and get the hell out of dodge!"_

"_Oh come on,"_ Tabitha whined. _"Fine, I'll improvise. I'll go fuck up their trucks and on my queue you scare them, urge Chris to call it a night and when he gets to his car, he'll see someone's been there. That'll be enough to make him step back." _

"_Good idea. I like that. Do it. I'll wait here." _

"_Thanks Mads. It'll take me ten minutes tops, okay?" _

Madison nodded and watched Tabitha take her leave before disappearing into the shadows.

It didn't take much effort for Tabitha to find the Tahoe truck parked alongside the void road. Smirking, she hummed Carrie Underwood's infamous "Before He Cheats" tune for inspiration. She had phased back into human form –not minding being naked as no one was there to see her –and extended her cat-like-claws before dragging them along the exterior of the red glossy paint. The squeal of the tortured metal irritated her ears as it echoed loudly over the looming trees. Madison heard it too but it wasn't because of her sensitive hearing. It was loud enough for the hunters to hear too. Chris and his company glanced at each questionably as it pierced the night. Madison held back a smirk.

"Dad," Allison meekly began, "what was that?"

"Shh," Chris snapped, looking around. "I don't know. Everyone shut up."

The squeal was followed by a crash as Tabitha pounded her fist into the glass of both the driver's and passenger side window. The glass shattered across the pavement and little inside the leather interior. She would hate to sit on that, she though with a chuckle. She finished by taking a large branch –saving her irritated flesh from more injuries to her already bloody hand –and smashed it into the front shield. Satisfied with her work, she grinned. She finished off the unfortunate Chevy by slashing the tires with her nails. Oh, how much she loved the strength of her new nails. Screw a French manicure!

She decided to add another lovely touch as she pounded the base of the branch into the front headlights. _Let's see how they can drive without them_, she thought victoriously. She considered snapping the battery out to leave them stranded overnight in the bitter cold but that would require leaving finger prints and even thought she didn't have hers in the record, leaving them on the hood of this car would most likely wind her up in jail, seeing as Chris probably already suspected her. Finally finished in five minutes, she let out a lone howl when she quickly phased back into her natural, wild form.

Madison understood that queue and bounced up, as the hunters finally understood what was happening. She let out a loud, vicious growl, startling a shaky Allison, whose father pushed her behind him as he steadied his gun on his wrist like a cop would. His teammates faced the other direction trying to figure out where the unknown wolf –or more likely, a werewolf –was. Allison reset her bow and kept it straight with elbows bent at a sharp angle, aiming it randomly as she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. She would've laughed if she wasn't already hyped up with adrenaline.

"Come out!" Chris demanded. Madison didn't oblige and continued to growl in the darkness where her enemy couldn't see her. Suddenly another presence disturbed her as she smelled a familiar scent rush up towards from behind. She leapt out of the way and ran in the other direction to avoid his barreling form. He slipped at the sharp turn she took and stumbled down the decline closer to Chris who immediately aimed his gun at the surprised boy.

Allison screamed at the sudden shadow before recognizing his deep, soulful chocolate brown eyes and thick black locks.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Scott cried out. "It wasn't me. It was someone else."

"Scott!" Allison squealed, dropping her bow and arrow before she leapt onto him, engulfing him into her warm embrace. "You scared me half to death." Scott reciprocated her affection and held her tight against him.

"I suspected as much," Chris mused as his eyes diverted back to the direction of his car where he heard the glass shatter.

"I was following another werewolf and when I realize it was getting close to you, I, well, I couldn't risk it. I told you bringing Allison out here was mistake. She was in serious danger, especially with a new pack around. I smelled four of them, one for each of you!" Scott exclaimed, holding a shaken Allison in his arms. Chris shot him a scowl insulted Scott doubted his abilities to protect his _own daughter_.

"Was it Tabitha?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. All I know was it was dark wolf circling around you. It got away quickly." Scott looked back at the trees where the wolf was hiding, wondering if it really was Tabitha. He was unnerved by her sudden appearance and the chaos that ensured after her unexpected arrival. He didn't want to blame Madison but she was the one to introduce her to the pack.

"But you scared it off?"

"Yeah," Scott mumbled into the crown of Allison's head. "I wouldn't let it get any closer to you. Now I think it's time for you to head home. It isn't safe out here. I smelled quite a few away from here. I don't know where they are now but I don't want to waste any time guessing. Allison needs to be safe. Next time you give her archery lessons, do it somewhere public. This is their territory, where they have the advantage. They could have easily overpowered her. Tabitha alone could take you down. I'd hate to think what she could've done to Allison tonight, with her animal in control."

Chris had to agree with Allison's safety and grudgingly lead the couple away from the scene and towards the direction of his SUV.

As soon as they broke out of the woods, Chris gaped at the scene to greet them as Scott quickly began to sniff the air. _Yep, strawberries and vanilla_, he thought bitterly, holding Allison tighter. She covered her mouth if he hands as she examined the busted up car with wide eyes. Chris traced the scratches with his fingers, collection metal dust under his fingernails. His shoes stepped over broken glass pieces that crunched under his soles.

"Don't come over here, Ally," he ordered. "Call your mother and ask her to come pick you up. I'm getting a tow truck over here," he said, noting his broken head lights and shield. He held back an ugly curse word as he realized the damage would be very expensive to cover.

"Actually," Scott interrupted, receiving a dirty look from Chris. "Stiles dropped me off. He can drive Allison and me off if that's all right with you."

Realizing it was probably safer with another werewolf to detect Tabitha, Chris nodded. "Scott," he called out, "what do you smell?" He had noticed Scott's nose twitch trying to catch a whiff of whoevers scent was here earlier when they first arrived.

"Yeah, Tabitha was here."

Allison looked up at Scott. "Wait, if she was _here,_ who was back there circling us?"

Chris and Scott exchanged a bewildered look as they realized how big this situation could be. It wasn't just Tabitha anymore, she had a pack. Well Scott already knew that, remembering Lucas, but he didn't think she would get them involved with this, whatever _this_ was, he had yet to know. He didn't know what had set Tabitha off to target Chris and Allison, as she had never met them –not that he knew off. So many questions burned in his head. He reminded himself to ask Chris privately.

"All right Allison, let's go," Scott suggested, lightly pushing her in the opposite direction of the destroyed truck.

A little ways away, Stiles sat patiently in his Jeep, flipping his cell phone incessantly in his hand while he jittered nervously inside of his newly repaired vintage truck. His eyes caught movement from the left hand side and he spun his head around to get a better look, hoping to God it was Scott but instead was met by a different pair of beady yellow eyes staring at him from across the road. They didn't belong to a human figure but a dog shape, an actual wolf. He gaped, amazed. The wolf stepped out of the shelter of the forest and into the open moonlight, the silver spotlight matched the overtop color of its coat, lighting the white underbelly and some red patches. The slender, graceful form of the regal beast astounded him as he couldn't take his eyes off of it. It tilted its ears, trying to catch a sound, before returning to the side of the road where it hid itself under the cover of a parked white vehicle.

He was staring at it so intently he didn't notice the vibrating bushes next to his car. When he did, he found himself caught in the glare perpetuated by glowing blood red eyes outside his window. Again, the creature was in dog-form than human form but he recognized the red eyes as the mark of an Alpha. He gulped, unable to cut himself from the intense glare of creature. Even separated by glass, he felt terrified. The thing turned its head and bolted onto the street where he was afraid it would attack the wolf hiding behind the white car. He didn't hear the ruckus though as he leaned forward.

Suddenly the interior lights flipped on as the driver's side door was pried open. He caught a physique of a female with long, light hair covering her bare shoulder as she leaned forward to find something in the passenger side. She grabbed a handful of material he could identify at his distance and slid it over her head and shimmied it over her body, then squirmed again as she struggled to cover her bottom half. He could only interrupt movements.

A second figure was caught in the dim light and he gasped as he recognized her face almost immediately. Her hair was a mess and lay damply over her bare shoulders too as she zipped up her jacket over her body. Her bottom half seemed to be covered as her spotted a bright blue cover her hips when she rested over the car. Her still couldn't see Tabitha's friend as she hid her face well. As soon as the light came on, it shut off, leaving the two figures in the dark. One slid in the driver's side while the other hurried to the passenger side. Stiles heard the door slam loudly before the car lights flashed on brightly. The car shifted to DRIVE and rolled forward before accelerating into the night.

They didn't get away fast enough though as his eyes caught the BMW logo printed on the back of the car. His eyes narrowed dangerously. It was easy to connect the dots, Tabitha, her friend –who happened to a familiar blond, and Madison's expensive BMW. "Oh my God," he whispered, his mouth ajar. He felt shell-shocked by the news and at the same time, angry he didn't see it sooner. He should've known it wasn't a coincidence! Madison was definitely involved.

His door was suddenly pried open and he jumped back in surprise, exclaiming "Oh my God," before he could register their faces. Scott's dark brown were wide with concern while Allison crawled into the backseat. After Allison adjusted to the tight arrangements, Scott climbed in, too, and buckled himself in the passenger seat.

"Are you all right Stiles?" Scott asked.

"No," Stiles honestly replied. "No, I'm not okay. I'm so freaking confused right now."

"How," he asked.

Stiles tried to speak but felt like he was betraying Madison. He didn't know the full story. For all he knew, Tabitha was manipulating her. There had to be a reasonable explanation. "Later," Stiles replied.

"So, Tabitha is definitely behind this. Her scent was all over the scene."

"Did she hurt anyone?"

"I don't know… there was more than one, like four. We don't know who did what. Tabitha certainly destroyed Allison's dad's car for sure. So then there had to be another werewolf that was ready to attack Allison and her dad. We don't know who." Stiles swallowed painful as he suspected who already. He was completely blindsided and it stung like a slap.

Madison was dead silent in her car as she realized Stiles saw too much. Killing him was out of the question because she was too fond of him and also it would fuel Scott's hunt for her if he found out her true identity which was inevitable.

"We can convince him you bit me," Madison suggested out loud. "Look, he already knows I'm a part of this but I need to prove that I'm not the master mind or even a willing participant. He'll believe that you're the Alpha, you already act like. Plus, I'm sure he can't tell which wolf belonged to whom. He'll connect you as the Alpha probably."

"Sounds good," Tabitha complied, tired and exhausted.

_I can't believe he was there. Damn it. Why did he have to be a part of this? Why did he have to park there? I wasn't ready to be discovered this early!_ She ranted in her mind. Her car sped past a rotting fence post as dirt flew behind her. Tabitha saw in the distance her house lit up like a Christmas tree. She sighed loudly.

"You can stop here Mads," Tabitha announced, extending her hand out while the other laced around the door handle. Madison pressed down on the break roughly and the car jerked forward before settling down. "Thanks Mads. I'll see you later."

Tabitha bolted out into the night, immediately she heard a pack of dogs barking angrily in the distance and she rolled her eyes as she greeted the mob of labs rushing towards her. "Clover," she hushed the dogs while hugging a large yellow lab. "Shh, it's okay. It's just me." Clover licked Tabitha's face while the other dogs yipped happily around her. "Quiet now, you don't want to wake up dad." Dread immediately filled her chest as she realized she would have to make up another half-ass excuse. "Damn…" _Hopefully Trent got Aubrey's call and he explained to Dad whatever Aubrey said_, she thought hopefully. She rushed to the brightly lit porch, followed by the large mob of dogs who circled the house. "What are you guys doing out anyways? Shouldn't you be in your kennel? It's like eleven o'clock at night!"

"I should say the same to you," a gruff man said as the door whipped open, cold air rushing into the foyer. She gulped. She wasn't scared of anything… except her father. Sure, he never laid a hand on her but his tongue lashings left deep marks on her psyche.

Physically, despite his mid-forties, Richard Reed was at his prime, standing at a six feet with broad shoulders decorated with medals in his uniform when he was wearing it but at the moment, in the midst of sleep, he was adorning a simple Ohio state t-shirt and lazy black sweats. His dark curls were untamed and slipping over his forehead in an unusual fashion. (He'd usually comb it back with gel in the morning.) He was darker than usual under the light while his lips were set in a straight, disapproving line. His black, midnight black eyes stared at her with such intensity, it made her skin crawl. She shook under the gaze and in the brutal evening cold.

"I just needed some air. I had some… issues." She pathetic said.

"So I've heard. Aubrey called Tyler and Trent to tell them you were hanging out with her. What happened?" He wasn't sympathetic despite his interest. No, it was more like an interrogation because he didn't believe a word she said. She looked down ashamed.

"I…" _Maybe, maybe I could reveal to him what I really am. It's still the full moon. I could totally do it but…_ "I was…"

_Let's think about this_, she coached herself. _I could tell him the truth and risk him kicking me out, seeing as he's already close to doing it now. Or… hmm… that's it! I know it's not true and I'll have to find someone quick but for now it'll do and I can actually sleep in my nice warm bed._ "I was out on a date."

The words felt foreign on her tongue and she gulped nervously, hoping he'd buy it. From the looks of his high brows, saucer wide eyes, and a jar mouth, he certainly was surprised. She took the opportunity to knock him off his feet. "I asked Aubrey to cover me, so then she'd tell my brothers and they wouldn't be nosy. It got really late and I tried to race home but his car broke down so then I called Aubrey to pick me up and drop me off."

Richard stuttered while Todd descended down the stairs behind him. Tabitha waved to her brother who rubbed his sore eyes in disbelief. Tom followed behind him with his dumb cat –originally name "Tom Cat," curled up in his arms. He smirked as he realized Tabitha was in trouble.

"And you didn't tell because?" Richard shrieked. She winced.

"Because I knew you'd freak! I didn't think you'd allow me to go. And even if you did, you would probably send one of the boys to spy on me and that would not go smoothly! Admit it, you would!"

"ONLY because I love you, sweetheart," Richard defended his actions as he led Tabitha inside the warm house. She sighed in relief. Good, she wasn't going to be kicked out. "Now, I completely understand why you would be uncomfortable with telling me."

"Uncomfortable about what," Tom demanded. The extraordinarily large cat hissed in his arms as it spied Tabitha. She sneered back at it. She and cats didn't get along, even before she was bit.

"Your sister was out on a date!"

"WHAT," the twins exclaimed as they rushed forward. She exasperated a groan. _Here we go_…

When Madison got back home, she got in with ease, not worrying about her dads as both slept soundly and could probably sleep through a hurricane. She rushed to her room and locked the door behind her. She flipped on a lamp in the corner, dimly illuminating her large room, darkening the green hued walls. She collapsed into her queen bed and fingered the soft cotton sheets before rolling in the thick warmth of the comforter. She pulled her phone from her pocket and opened her contacts before scrolling down to Stiles' number. Without a question, she pressed his face and initiated a call. She pressed her iPhone to her ear as she waited for his voice to answer.

On the last ring she was about to give up and chuck her phone until his voice suddenly greeted her coldly. "Aubrey." She shivered as guilt built up in her chest.

"Stiles," she gulped. "I know you saw me today… I can explain…"

"You better," he demanded. "You lied to me. You lied to us. You know was Scott is, don't you?"

"Yes but it wasn't my choice!"

"That's what Tabitha told us."

"She's a liar, a conniving, vindictive liar!" She couldn't believe the hostility in her voice when she spoke of her faithful Beta and best friend but Stiles seemed to fall for it as his coldness dropped and was replaced by concern.

"What do you mean? What happened to you?"

She sighed. Another complex lie to add to her web she was tangled up in. "She bit me, Stiles. That's why I really moved schools… I couldn't handle it. She…" her breath was caught in her throat as she struggled to find a believable story but he confused it a mangled sob. Lucky her, she thought bitterly as she felt guiltier about the situation.

"You don't have to tell me, Aubrey. I get it. It's tough."

"NO Stiles, I do have to tell. You have to know. You deserve the truth," she lied. She felt absolutely miserable. "She caught me off guard one day. I was taking a walk and she was suddenly there by my side. She was nice to me at school when I was trying to adjust and she would offer me notes in class to help me catch up. We got into a casual conversation when suddenly she said there was a short cut to get to my neighborhood. Stupid, naïve me, I followed her."

Madison made a fake sniffle. "She pushed me to the ground and… I was so scared. I never saw ruby red eyes before and she had this grin on her face. I thought she was seriously going to kill me. I fought for my life and she ended up biting my wrist before suddenly running away at a speed that couldn't be humanly possible. I limped home where it suddenly healed as soon as I went into the bathroom to examine it. I wasn't able to show my parents because it wasn't there anymore. Then things got strange, I could smell things, I could hear things, I could see things. She would keep her distance from me at school until things got bizarre. That's when she confronted me and told me what I was. I didn't believe her at first until she shifted in front of me. She was terrifying. She was jet black with the most murderous red eyes I have ever seen. It was like something out of a horror movie."

She felt herself shudder. She couldn't believe she was scaring herself. So this is what Tabitha felt when she attacked her. She wondered what on earth would possess her to stay loyal to her.

"Then why do you stay with her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't have a choice. She's my Alpha."

"You talk about her like she's your best friend. Is that a lie?"

"Not so much. She keeps me sane. She's the only one who gets this and helps me with… whatever you call this. Over time I've come to depend on her." She was going against her earlier statement about how Tabitha was a "conniving, vindictive liar." She had to return to that old statement before her real feelings ruin this story she was running. "But she's gone weird. Now that I introduced you two, she's all set on watching you like a hawk. She didn't feel safe with another pack so close. Then we saw the hunters today and she was dead set on killing every single one of them. I managed to stop her before she took a human life. It didn't feel right."

"You did the right thing, Aubrey. Thank you."

"Look, I have to go, okay? My parents are up and are wondering where I was. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She lied. Stile bid her good night before hanging up.

On his end, he still felt confused while he sunk into his bed. Scott told him he saw a black wolf hanging around Allison and her dad. Yet, this was around the same time someone busted up Chris's truck and Scott was also dead set on the fact Tabitha was _there_ and she did it. If Madison said Tabitha was the Alpha, then that meant she was the Alpha Scott saw, yet how could it be Tabitha could be in two places at the same time? She couldn't be the one circling the hunters if she was destroying the car.

Where was Madison in all of this? He'd have to ask her when he saw her at school today. She must have been the gray wolf he said on the street eyeing him. He would ask Scott if he saw the gray wolf around the area at all to collaborate whatever story she would tell him. To avoid adding to his migraine, Stiles gave up thinking and focused on sleeping for the day ahead.


	8. A Fatal Mistake To Trespass

_The Next Day: _

Usually on the weekends, Tabitha's schedule consisted of tennis and yard work. Usually two things don't take up a whole day for an average person but most people don't live on a ranch like Tabitha did. With 100 acres to cover, Tabitha had to quickly throw tennis practice aside as she had missed her morning slot by an hour. Strict on the Reed schedule, she ignored her disappointment –toughen it up, was her father's daily philosophy –and skipped to her next planned outfit, a lazy blue plaid button up shirt, rolling the cuffs to her elbows, over comfortable but durable faded jeans, tucked neatly under expensive black floral carved boots. As the sun rose over the orange hazed morning sky, she lifted up her wide brimmed hat and placed it over her head with ease, right after tying her hair into a short pony tail that tickled her back as she walked swiftly to the barn down the dirt road. She was passed by her brother –Trent –driving the older Ford 4x4 model, carrying a full load of fresh hay for the livestock. She waved at him but he didn't seem to notice as he sped on by, turning sharply towards the house.

She slipped on a sleek pair of aviators over her ivy eyes as she lifted her head higher, catching the sun's intense glare but also the bright red face of the barn, doors ajar as Tom guided his horse outside, ready to mount the dark solid colored thoroughbred. Tom waved to her briefly before kicking his horse in gear, trotting quickly. She reached the doors quickly and made a slick entrance. Some horses paced nervously around her, not used to her change and fearing her internal predator, except for her favorite, a fearless and sassy chestnut paint who stared her in directly in the eyes. The horse neighed cheerfully as she approached. She smiled brightly at her horse.

"Hey Callie," she cooed, reached through the bars to stroke the horse's face. Calypso or 'Callie' as she was fondly nicknamed by Tabitha, neighed softly while extending her face forward so Tabitha would have a better angle. Tabitha laughed. Other than having bonded with Callie over a seven year period and sharing similar personality traits, Tabitha adored her horse because even after her change, Callie still accepted her and one of the few horses that still allowed Tabitha to touch her. "Come on, we got a long day ahead of us," she murmured as she unlocked the stall but kept it closed for a moment as she went into another stall, a much bigger one, stocked with different pairs of equipment. With ease, after years of doing so, she gathered a heavy Trail saddle horizontally, heaving it over the beam outside, then retrieved a matching blue set of closed-ended "romal" rawhide reigns, looping the quirt so it wouldn't swing to bruise her already battered legs, and then made a third trip to snatch a bright red and black blanket, her favorite color combination. She then returned to the stall to pull out the patient American paint who nudged Tabitha's shoulders affectionately. Tabitha reciprocated the motion and ran her hands through the horse's pure white main.

The 15 hand tall paint nodded its head nonchalantly, never minding his owner –despite her new… instincts so-to-speak, as she snapped the straps of light brown leather –the shade almost matching Callie's bright brown patches over the clean white coat of fur –onto its torso, adjusted the deep seated saddle securely before guiding the strong mare out of her stall and outside of the freshly painted, solid red, two story barn where she abruptly stop to mount her. Pulling up with her calf and upper arm strength, she fell uncomfortable on the thick padding, leaning back comfortably against the high cattle, holding the reigns confidently in her hands. With two small kicks from her the horse abided its master faithfully as it trotted down the familiar route towards the green pasture where the cows grazed carelessly, mooing loudly over the early morning air. She smiled at the serene scene.

Suddenly the clicks of the hooves approaching fast behind her caught her attention as she saw her father run on his intimidating 16 hand black East Bulgarian horse, a breed known for its Diplodocus neck, wide set of shoulders, full chest, and sturdy, muscular legs that intended to support the giant beast. The horse raced up to them and abruptly stopped next to Tabitha and Callie. Her hardened face greeted her father's serious, equal one, as sweat began to drip down the tips of his fading hair onto his dark before a flimsy grin broke out on his worn face. She offered a similar one back.

"Ah. ¿_Vas a decirme acerca de su novio secreto un poco más_?" _(Are you going to tell me about your secret boyfriend some more?)_ Her father teased as they started to walk again. She smirked.

"No, papa, I won't," she taunted back, eyeing him suspiciously with a grin. "He is none of your business."

"_¡Claro que es!"(__Of course he is!) _Richard shot back, raising his hands in the air. She shook her head and let out a loud laugh. _"¡Él está ve mi hija!"__ (He is seeing my daughter!)_ He continued to rant.

_"Mi novio es no importante.__Especialmente a ti. Más mi relación no es grave."(__My boyfriend isn't important, especially to you. Plus my relationship isn't serious.) _She decided to indulge her father by using his native tongue. His dark eyes sparkled with pride. Richard's darkest concern about his family was they'd lose their ties to their culture within American borders, lose touch with their proud Spanish heritage. That's why he started with them young, rarely speaking English, and taking them on constant trips to their relatives for extended periods. Tom and Todd were very fluent, as was Tabitha who was a confessed daddy's girl. It was Tyler and Trent who disappointed him when they reluctantly spoke Spanish, often making grammatical errors in their speech.

_"¡No serio' el culo!" __(Not serious my ass,) _Richard retorted, rolling his eyes. "_Si es a escondidas tarde en la noche para él, su relación es seria. __No me __mientas__." (If you are sneaking out late at night for him, your relationship is serious. Don't lie to me.)_

Tabitha rolled her eyes and grinned. _"¡No te preocupes papa!" __(Don't worry__ dad!) _

_"No me digas que 'no te preocupes'. Tú eres mi única hija. Necesito saber que está a salvo." __(Don't tell me to not to worry. You are my only daughter. I need to know you are safe.) _

_"Estoy a salvo__. __Él no puede hacerme daño. Yo no lo deja." (I __am safe.__He can't hurt me. I won't let him.) _Tabitha assured her father, patting her holster attached to the horn of the saddle. He nodded approvingly at his little girl.

_"¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé__?" (You remember what I taught you?) _

_"Sí papa. ¡Yo sé cómo disparar!" __(Yes dad. I know how to shoot!) _

_"Bueno. No dude en apretar el gatillo._ _Después de que puede manejar el resto" (__Good. Don't hesitate to pull the trigger. After, I can handle the rest.) _

_"Lo sé. Lo sé. Gracias." __(I know, I know. Thanks.) _

_"Estoy aquí para ti. No lo dudo._ _Es el trabajo de un padre para proteger a su familia, en especial a su hija. Estoy mirando hacia fuera para tú. Lo mismo va para sus hermanos" (__I'm here for you.__Don't doubt that. It's a father's job to protect his family, especially his daughter. I'm just looking out for you. Same goes for your brothers.) _

Tabitha felt her cheeks heat up as she experienced another close and intimate moment with her a father, a rarity found within the stone-hearted General. She covered her blush by looking in the other direction, avoiding his inquisitive brooding eyes. She glanced back at him for a second, flashing an awkward smile before proceeding forward, pulling on the reins lightly.

"Mia," Richard asserted, using his special name for his only daughter. Tabitha grew accustomed to him calling her by her middle name, just like the rest of the family from his side, as he made his detest for her first name very well known. If it was his choice, he would've named her Marcia –after her grandmother who passed before she was even born –but Tori demanded that Tabitha was a better name. (Somehow Tori won that argument and wrote 'Tabitha' before 'Marcia' on birth certificate, much to Richard's dismay.) Just to spite Tori, Tabitha would like to think, Richard convinced everyone on his side of the family to call Tabitha by her middle name –Marcia –and since then, everyone made nicknames off of that name, Mia, Marcy or Marcie (depending on which brother you asked), hell, even Me-Me (copyrighted to her little cousins) etc. Richard specifically stuck to Mia. Tabitha didn't have trouble with it.

Her brothers had a habit of calling her Marcy (or Marcie), meaning warlike, while Mia differed slightly in meaning, specifically meaning 'Mine.' It was an affectionate term that Tabitha welcomed.

"Dad," a muffled voice interrupted Richard's hard stare. His reached down to pick up his walkie-talkie. "There is someone here to see you and Marcie."

_"¿Que?" _

_"Un tipo__," (some guy)_ Trent's miserable Spanish scratched through. Marcie rolled her eyes at first until she realized this person knew her, too. Her nerves spiked as paranoia itched at the back of her head. Were the police here or a detective? Were they asking questions? Did she leave evidence at the crime scene? She didn't realize the response system was this fast! She gulped painfully but Richard didn't notice.

_"¿Un tipo? ¿Donde de__…?"(Some guy… where from?) _Richard demanded over speaker. Tabitha watched him carefully, her anxiety rising.

"_Desde la Universidad_," (from the University,) Trent managed.

_"¿Cuál es?"_ _(Which one)_

After a long, excruciating moment later, Trent answered. "Berkley."

"Berkley University," Richard mused. "_Vamos a ver_," (_Let's go see_,) Richard directed at Tabitha who sighed in huge relief. So it wasn't the police, she realized, exhaling deeply. Her tight eyebrows rebounded back over her eyes, not scrunched in a stressful manor. Richard returned his attention to the walkie-talkie in his grip and lifted it to his lips. "_Hijo, quiero que tú vas aquí y ver el Ganado para nos, por favor._ _Nos reuniremos el tipo. ¿Donde es?"__ (Son, I want you to come here and watch the livestock for us, please. We will meet the guy. Where is he?) _

_"Delante de la casa," (In front of the house,) _Trent replied. A quick chirp ended the conversation and Richard returned the device back into the pouch near his stirrups. With a curt nod, he redirected his horse in the opposite direction and galloped loudly towards the estate with Tabitha at his heels.

Chris Argent expected more from ranch as he had pulled up on the dirt road. Pebbles of rocks flew from his tires of his Tahoe –one he had borrowed from the rental after he left it there to get fixed. Allison fidgeted nervously in the back seat as Victoria glanced at her husband attentively. The redhead admired the vast acres of green and grazing creatures as they passed the uncultivated land. She never saw this side of California yet and she was kind of inspired by it. Allison was equally impressed by the property but anxiety was building up as she shook in her seat. This was rural land and anything could happen. She knew trouble was brewing up

Chris eyed the dry landscape critically as he tried to spot any people but only found horses that occasionally lifted their heads at the car before returning to the pasture. He finally stopped when a single story Mexican colonel house that stretched across the fence line. The sun beat against the burgundy thick shingled roof. Obviously the house as some deep southern influences as a cross adorned the front of the house as well as a sun dial posted above the thick cherry wood double door. He spotted a young man pulling a gray horse across the pavement towards the posture but abruptly stopped as he took in the new visitor.

"Stay here," Chris ordered the woman as he parked the car in the middle of the pavement and stepped out of the vehicle. The boy nodded towards him as Chris confronted him. The horse he was holding by a long pair of reins neighed nervously, nodding its large head furiously and tried to back up but the boy pulled it back. "Hello," he began, "do you live here?"

The boy's dark chocolate looked at him hesitantly. Chris began to doubt he spoke English as he took in the boy's dark features such as his sleek jet black hair cut in an effortless style, barely bordering his ears, with a darker beige complexion. He was young, too, barely fifteen by the looks of it. He dressed casually in an unbuttoned blue flannel shirt and dark jeans held high with a light leather belt. He noticed a holster attached to the belt with a metal item slung inside as the sun's bright ray reflected off of it. The boy nodded slowly. "Yes, I live here, with the rest of my family. Who are you?" There was a harsh tone under his breath as he spoke to Chris slowly.

"I'm Chris. I'm a recruiter for University of California: Berkley. I was wondering if you had a sister, Tabitha Reed, I could talk to?" Chris lied.

"Oh Tabitha, yeah sure, she's here…" The boy understood and his voice dropped to a lighter tone, not so weary of the stranger. The boy pulled out a walkie-talkie from his belt and clicked the side button to initiate a conversation. "Dad, there is someone here to see you and Marcie."

_Marcie?_ Chris thought. _Isn't her name Tabitha?_

The conversation shifted the Spanish, confusing Chris as well as irritating him since he could not understand what they were talking about. _"Hijo, quiero que tú vas aquí y ver el Ganado para nos, por favor. Nos reuniremos el tipo. ¿Donde es?"_ A gruff voice spoke from the other location. Chris stood there awkwardly and nervously looked back at the rest of his family who peered out of the car curiously.

_"Delante de la casa,"_ the boy replied and cut off the conversation. The boy returned his gaze to the stranger. "My dad will be on his way in any second with my sister. I'm Trenton by the way. It was nice to meet you Chris." Trenton extended his hand and Chris shook it graciously. He wondered if Trent was a werewolf, too.

"Is that a gun?" Chris pointed the holster as the question itched at his mind.

Trenton nodded and pulled it out, startling Chris who took an offensive and almost pulled out his own pistol but stopped abruptly, his fingers levitating above his 9 mm Glock, realizing the boy didn't intend to point it at him, holding the gun flat on his connected palms extended towards Chris. "It used to be my dad's. He finally gave it to me last month. He said I was man enough to finally handle it. It's a…"

"A 45 Smith & Wesson Semiautomatic," Chris thought out loud, recognizing the model as one of the more expensive ones when he recalled gun searching. He admired the craftsmanship and the intricate copper design of the handle and how the feel of the gun was magnificent. He nodded admiringly before Trenton slide the pistol back into his holster. Chris also noticed a much longer holster attached to the horse's saddle with a familiar butt of a gun sticking out, reading to be weld at a moment's notice. He gulped nervously. Allison wasn't exaggerating when she reported to him that the Reeds' were readily prepared with firearms, even the young ones. "It's a powerful gun you got there. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Trenton nodded as his mounted his horse. "Of course I can," the young boy insisted. "I have been shooting guns since I was seven." He patted his horse's shoulder as he prepared her to depart. "This pistol doesn't even compare to this Winchester," he touched the butt of the rifle. Chris examined the rich cherry wood grain before averting his eyes towards the horizon as he heard the clicks of hooves beat against the ground. "I'll see you later. Don't let dad intimidate you too much. He's just really protective of Marcie."

"Marcie?"

"Oh, that's what we call Tabitha. Only family really calls her that."

"Got it," Chris complied as he watched Trent gallop off. _Why Marcie?_ He thought curiously. In his place, two figures emerged from the late sunrise. The loud hooves clattered against the pavement as they rushed onto the scene.

The horses slowed down to halt as two different figures un-mounted the large animals. He could easily identify them behind his dark lenses as a smaller female and a burly male stalking towards him. As they came forward, he assessed them.

The father was certainly a match, standing at least 6 or so feet with a wide set of shoulders and muscular arms that could crush Chris if they wanted. He could easily tell that this man worked hard for all of his life. His attire consisted of stereotypical ranch work related clothing, pointed black leather shoes, simple dark jeans, large belt with an holster attached, simple beige plaid shirt, and a wide brimmed hat that covered his mop of black hair.

His daughter was smaller but dressed in a similar fashion, wearing a light blue shirt of the same pattern and lighter jeans along with higher boots. Her light hair was tied into a short pony tail capped by a smaller brimmed waved hat, circled by a wide white ribbon. Her eyes were harsh under the shade of the hat, glaring directly at the man she had met the night before, the one who had killed her best friend's family and the one who was now threatening her own with his presence alone. It was a stupid decision on his part to intrude on her territory and dare confront her when she could kill him in an instant. She would if it wasn't for her father beside her. She looked ready to kill but quickly fixed her face to mimic one of mild distaste before he father peered down at her. He didn't catch her shift but Chris did.

"Hello," the father called out. He tipped his hat in a southern fashion as he eyed the man. Richard extended his hand out to Chris is a polite manor as Tabitha stayed a few yards away next to Callie, stroking the mare's long white mane affectionately, obviously keeping her distance. "I'm Richard. As you probably already know, this is my daughter, Tabitha." Richard motioned with a wave towards Tabitha who scowled. Richard didn't see as he was staring in the opposite direction at Chris.

Chris was impressed by the man's diction, surprised he spoke fluent English as he did Spanish. He wondered what he did for a living other than ranch that would require him to speak two languages.

"I'm Chris Argent. I'm here to talk to your daughter about University of California, Berkley. So sir, what do you do as a living?"

"I'm a General."

Chris's eyes widened for a second in surprise, not expecting that this man was involved in the military and realized that was probably the reason for the man's wide build and intimidating stance. This man was probably bound by a moral code but at the same time, highly experienced with guns and death that it startled Chris.

"I was in the army, too. I was a cadet at Manchester."

"And now you recruit for UC Berkley. Hmm," Richard mused condescendingly. "I worked my way up the chain. I started as a cadet as soon as I hit seventeen and after I was deployed to Nam, I raised to a Sergeant pretty damn quickly. Years of hard work and dedication allowed me to elevate to General." Richard boasted as his daughter rolled her eyes. Sometimes she grew sick of him gloating about his title.

It did something on Chris though and he stepped back to retain a safe distance. "Congratulations General…I was wondering if Tabitha and I could talk alone, just her and me."

Richard was hesitant but Tabitha overheard and smiled menacingly as she realized this was her chance. She jumped into the conversation quickly with fake enthusiasm on her face. Chris didn't mistake her smile as a genuine one and shook in his shoes as he realized he didn't have the element of surprise. She was at an advantage and she knew it. He nervously looked back at his family who looked at Tabitha curiously.

"It's fine dad. Go back to work. I'll meet you there soon. It's going to be a quick chat," she shot Chris a sarcastic smile and he gulped.

"I'm not sure…" Richard hesitated, eyeing the man suspiciously. He wasn't sure if Chris was who he said he was but Tabitha smacked his arm lightly, snapping him out of it.

"Dad," Tabitha warned. "It'll be fine. Plus," she whispered to her father but loud enough for Chris to get some details, "we both know I can take his scrawny ass if I wanted to. You taught me enough to do that."

"I know," Richard finally gave in. He adjusted his hat and walked towards his horse. "Don't hesitate, sweetheart," he warned her before climbing onto the saddle and guiding his horse by the reins to rejoin with his youngest son out by the livestock. Don't hesitate what? Killing me? Chris thought, feeling the outline of his gun at his side. He wasn't prepared to shoot Tabitha today but if she was going to attack him, he was most certainly going to defend himself!

"So Mr. Argent, what are you really here for?" She went straight to business. She was going to hear him out first before she would pull out her revolver on him, giving him enough of a threat that he would understand the severity of his consequences for crossing the line –literally, passing the Reed estate boundary line that was trekked with a tall unsmoothed fence, connected by barbed wire. "Make it quick. Once he's gone, there is nothing stopping me from putting a bullet through your head." She hissed, glaring at him with eyes that mimicked a rattle snake, cold and calculating.

She definitely acted like an Alpha, cocky and assertive. He was surprised to see her in the form of a young girl but nonetheless took her seriously. She had some kind of gun strapped in his holster and of course her natural skills, both from her werewolf genetics and another from her assassin-like skills, the ones Allison reported to him from Scott after witnessing Derek's quick downfall at the hands of this young woman. He assumed her father had taught her those skills. He reminded himself not to act rashly around her.

"Just a few questions…" Chris began. He looked curiously around the ranch for anymore witnesses before fingering towards Allison and his wife to come out. He felt safer in numbers and wanted to introduce Allison to his interrogation techniques. Tabitha glanced at the direction he was flicking at and sneered as she spotted a familiar face exit the car, a brand new car, she acknowledge. "You were in the woods last night. I know that. I had someone of your kind place you at the scene of my truck where I found it totaled. Do you have any explanations for that? What were your reasoning's? You and I have never met before except for last night. What did I do that caused you to go after my car?" He first demanded as Allison hid behind his lanky figure. Tabitha eyed her angrily underneath the low brim of her woven hat.

"Just leaving behind a message to stay clear of my territory," Tabitha coolly retorted, a glint in her eyes. "I don't take too kindly to hunters trespassing on my property."

Chris's face contorted into a mask of anger and frustration. "It wasn't anywhere near your land!"

"But it was pretty damn close," Tabitha snarled, starting Allison who clutched her father's arm. Tabitha made a bold move forward, causing Chris to pull out his gun but she foresaw the action and within an instant flung her arm forward, grabbing his arm while tossing the Glock from his grasp, throwing it behind her in the dust. Callie neighed loudly, startled by the sudden object.

Chris was rendered speechless as he fumbled for another defense but found nothing. Tabitha grinned victoriously. "My dad taught me every book in the trick. I should've told you that, I suppose, but then again, what kind of girl expects a man to pull a gun on her? Tsk, tsk Mr. Argent, shame on you. I guarantee you if you tried that on my father, you'd be on the ground bleeding from a head wound. As for me, well, I'm a little more merciful. Now I'm going to make this clear so hopefully you can understand it. I'll let that slide –literally," she motioned with a nod to the limp Glock resting by Callie's hooves. "–but the second attempt you make to take aim at me will be your last."

Chris didn't doubt her words as he protectively pushed Allison further behind him. He was shaken but determined to get answers. Victoria came up behind him, also possessing a hidden gun under her thin cardigan but didn't make an advance to retrieve it, not yet at least. She was still stunned by the girl's reflexes and also very offended that she didn't have the upper hand like she was accustomed to. It was this kind of confidence that agitated Tabitha to no end. She grits her teeth together, glaring at the family of pathetic hunters.

"Honey," Victoria spoke venomously, "you don't know you are dealing with."

"Wrong again, _puta_," Tabitha interrupted the redhead. Victoria's thin brows knitted together in confusion, trying to understand the unfamiliar word, totally unaware Tabitha called her the substitutive term for 'female dog' in her Latin language. "It's you who doesn't know who you're up against. Just because you hide behind a gun doesn't mean you have the upper hand. I'm just as trained as you when it comes to firearms, in personal defense, and military tactics. Trust me, if I wanted to, I could have killed you instantly last night. You were surrounded with no chance of escape, blinded by darkness while we had a clear view. Guns won't give you the upper advantage, especially if you can't see where the hell you're supposed to be shooting at, so you can throw that delusion out the window." She spat the ground at Chris's feet. "People like you sicken me, assuming you know everything and anything and therefore are justified to shoot anything that isn't classified as a human. It's pathetic. Don't worry though. Karma will bite you in the ass sooner or later, much sooner than you expect. Eventually your 'crusades' will come back to haunt you. You piss off the wrong family or the wrong person. They'll come back with fury that no bullet can stop."

Chris was unnerved by her rant and glared at the young girl. "Don't you dare threaten me," he bellowed. He boldly stepped forward to throw her off her balance but she countered quickly, snatching her revolver at an inhumane speed and pressing it against his throat. He froze in his steps as Allison cried out. Victoria immediately came to her husband's side with her one gun pointed at the girl. Tabitha wasn't scared and eyed Victoria menacingly.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? I've been shot before. Eh, it'll still hurt but I'll live. Nothing like a 45 lodged in your leg to give 'hurts like a bitch' a whole new meaning. I'm not scared," Tabitha honestly said. "And are you really prepared for the repercussions for shooting me on my own land? My dad has many friends in high places. He knows judges who would happily deliver the death penalty to both of you. As for your daughter, well, we also have friends in low places, too, family to be exact, who would without a second thought take care of her for revenge. That's the cartel way, to go after one's family. I'll make sure to tell them to give her the _special_ treatment." She taunted, enjoying the fear and anger evident in their faces. Allison covered her mouth in shock. Tabitha stared directly at the girl. "That's right sweetheart. Without anyone to protect you, you're as vulnerable as a baby. You're pretty, too. I'm sure they'd give you a few rounds until you're numb and useless, then they'd deliver a bullet straight threw the head."

Chris burned with anger, despite the cold metal pressed against his throat. How dare she threaten his daughter in such a way! He almost lost his senses, blind with rage, until his ears registered the click of her vintage rifle, preparing a slot into the barrel. He stiffened as Allison pleaded to Tabitha, begging her to stop. Tabitha was unrelenting and dug the gun deeper into his flesh.

"Now you are going to listen to me," she concluded. "I'm going to put my gun down and you are going to walk away and get into your truck. You will not come anywhere near my house or family again or else I will shoot you on the spot. Be very sure I can get away with it, as quite a few state judges owe my father a favor or two and will acquit me in an instant. If you try to be clever and have someone else or one of your connections come after me, you'll find their mangled body on your front porch, and within 24 hours, your daughter will disappear after I retaliate with a few family connections of my own, understand? You may be stupid enough to risk your own bodily health but I doubt you would think twice about endangering your precious daughter." Tabitha exhaled deeply. "If you try to go over my head and hint to my father about my true identity, by God, you won't have a house to go home to within an hour of doing so. I will know what you are doing. Don't underestimate my intelligence."

By now, Tabitha was seething at the thought of her father knowing. Chris shuddered at the close proximity to such a time bomb. Victoria held Allison back from a wide distance, scared and wide-eyed for her only child as Tabitha's words penetrated deeply into her heart. Allison was shaken to the core as her father was belittled onto his knees at the mercy of a single barrel revolver.

"Do you understand me?"

Chris nodded his head slowly. She lifted the gun to the hair and fired a single shot, startling the trio. Chris stumbled onto his feet and joined his family, pushing them towards the rental car.

"Chris," she called out to him. "You better leave now and never return. My father will come quickly to investigate. Be very sure of my warning. I will make good on all of my promises if you try anything funny."

Chris couldn't get out of there fast enough as he sped out of the driveway, passing a hoard of dogs that chased the truck behind a long fence. When he reached the public road, he sighed in relief. Allison exchanged a silent look at both her parents.

In all truth, she never imagined the ferocity of the girl she had bumped into at the hospital turned into someone so much more dangerous. It scared her to the core and from the looks of her parents, they felt the same. She felt helpless as she never realized she never saw her parents scared or hopeless before until now, all because of a single girl. It was like Tabitha had a power over them.

"I left my gun back there," Chris thought out loud but didn't reconsider returning back to retrieve. No, he had other pistols he would use. He didn't need to use _that_ Glock. The idea occurred to him that maybe he could accuse her of thievery but decided against it. She probably would hide it before the night fell so it would never be found. Second, that would mean returning and he knew she would not take kindly to that. He didn't want to push his luck. He considered himself lucky that Tabitha wasn't rash enough to pull the trigger but he didn't know if it was just for one time. He was sure she was serious about her warning about shooting him one spot if he were to return. Now the situation got sticky as he still didn't know much about her pack and who else was involved. He'd have to find a way around without her without threatening her.

Behind him in backseat he could hear Allison ring up her boyfriend, close to sobs, explaining the situation. He made a decision that maybe he could get Scott to intervene and talk to Tabitha, as a werewolf himself maybe he could play the liaison.

Back home, Tabitha used her own call phone to call Madison after a long rant from her father over via walkie-talkie about the proper use of a gun after she made a quick half-ass excuse about how the gun misfired, almost sniping her leg.

"The audacity of this man astounds me. He comes onto my land, meets my dad and little brother and lies, only to pull a fucking gun on me? I taught him otherwise! I flew that gun out of his hand faster than a rattle snake strikes. You should've seen the look on his face! Without his trusty gun he's pathetic, dropping to his knees, at the mercy of a mere sixteen year old girl."

Madison immediately began shooting off questions. "Did he come after you again?"

"Yes," Tabitha replied, "which of course I replied by pulling my Colt. 45. I am sure to say I know he's going to reconsider ever confronting me again. I also gave him a few extra promises that I know he's going to take seriously. That's all I'm going to elaborate. I don't want this shit coming back to me, Mads. You need to take over. I mean it. I'm not going to spare him if he's going to try to pull something funny on me if it risks my family. I will kill him, with or without your permission."

Madison agreed. She didn't want Tabitha to kill him. No, that'd be too merciful. She wanted him to suffer. She definitely liked how Tabitha threatened his daughter's safety. That ought to cause him a lot anxiety. Good. She would enjoy watching him scramble like a chicken as they closed in on him.

"All right, Tabs," Madison complied. "I'll take over. I'll make sure he won't come by your house again." Madison felt like she was losing control of the situation but at the same time she felt good about the direction of the situation. By now Chris definitely assumed Tabitha was the Alpha and would be too wrapped up with figuring a way to get to her without getting killed, that's when Madison would sneak on in and surprise him for the last time. Though things were passing by fast, she felt like it was suitable. "Do me one favor though, please. I know Chris will be sending the pack to check you out for him, to do his bidding, despite your threat. Can you… entertain them for me? Pose as a distraction?"

"What kind of entertainment?" Tabitha asked suspiciously.

"Send them on a wild goose chase," Madison instructed. "Then meet them in an open field to talk. Feel free to be flexible with whatever story you feed them. They'll be hanging onto every word, as long as you don't mention me."

Tabitha looked over the fence that separated the open field with the dense bush. She looked over the dark bushes, sniffing the air before a familiar smell assaulted her nostrils. "Got it Mads," she smirked, realizing she had an audience. She canceled the call and slid it into her pouch besides her leg hanging off of her saddle.

"Boys," she called out, pulling on the reins on Callie who reared back hastily. Stiles and Scott froze. "You think I'm really that dumb? I can smell you a mile away! Now, come one, let's have a decent conversation."

"I don't trust her," Scott mouthed, recalling her threat from a while ago when she attacked Derek.

"I'm giving you one chance to come out before I pull you out by force. Now come on out, there is no one else around, so this is a splendid time to talk. If not, and you refuse to show yourselves, I'll set the dogs on you. Now it's about 10 miles until you reach the road where I'm assuming you parked, and you still have to cross the river. Try trekking that with 20 hounds on your ass. Trust me they'll tear you apart like they do rabbits. Or I can come after you myself and I'll still catch you, where I'll most likely still a bullet in your back." She sighed deeply. "On the count of three you better come out. One… two…"

"We're coming! We're coming! Hold on!" Stiles shouted, emerging from the distance. He climbed up the steep incline, toppling over the fence before plummeting three feet onto the hard earth. He stumbled up, dusting off stains from his shoulder, followed shortly by Scott who glared wearily at Tabitha who shot him an easy smile.

"Who's Mads?" Scott demanded, recalling her conversation and how suspicious it sounded.

"None of your damn business," Tabitha smartly replied, her southern slang slipping through her speech.

"She's involved! Who the hell is Mads? Was she the one circling Allison?" Scott accused.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tabitha shrugged as she dismounted her horse. Stiles gulped as she came closer to him. He never expected this side of her, as a "cowgirl." He never imagined that she lived this kind of life but connecting her attitude, it seemed fit after all. He actually found this attractive but kept physical attraction aside as he stared hard at her, remembering Madison's accusations the previous night. Tabitha seemed almost unremorseful as she wreaked authority over the pair.

Her horse eyed them carefully, nodding its head furiously. She adjusted her hat as she eyed the two carefully, her fingers tracing the outline of her Colt. Stiles gulped nervously.

"I ain't going to pull it out," she reassured them, catching their wandering eyes towards her holster, "seeing as you two ain't posing a threat. Come on now, let's get you inside. It's hot out and you look exhausted. Does a glass of lemonade sound good?"


	9. DEFINITELY Caught In the Act

Keeping her promise, Madison immediately took over, halting her French for the night so she could survey the Argent's at a safe distance. Under the cover of the night and behind tinted windows, she relaxed into the cool leather as her eyes trained onto the front door. She spotted Allison sneaking out, carefully locking the door behind her before ushering to her parked car, anxiously igniting the engine and reversing out of the driveway and onto the void roads.

Madison had an internal struggle to either follow Allison's bright tail lights or take advantage of her absence. Deciding that Allison would most likely be under Scott's protection, Madison let her be for the time being. No doubt another opportunity would present itself soon. She didn't feel regretful about the decision and stayed in her seat, noticing Allison's window.

_Hmm_, she thought, amused and also intrigued. She had spied it a little while ago when it lit up, Allison's slender figure obvious as the she paced nervously in her room. _A peak won't take that long, _Madison considered before unhooking her seat belt, freeing herself from its restraint. Her fingers curved around the door handle for a moment as she contemplating the risks. _No_, she thought confidently, _I won't get caught_. She pried the door open before slipping out, closing the door quietly behind her, barely making a noise. The interior light flipped off as soon as it had come on.

She eased around the border of the perimeter, eyeing the window before climbing onto the neighbor's roof, gaining some height before leaping the wide gap from their roof onto the Argent's. She made the leap with ease as her cleats connected with the slick shingles, gaining traction that secured her from falling. Leaning forward, she balanced herself closer to the window.

Unknown to Madison, a watchful set of eyes spied her from her car. She didn't spot the intruder because of their black attire but they could easily see her, as her bright blond hair contrasted greatly against her black St. Catherine's Track jacket and pants.

Madison had secured it in a long pony tail but it laid over her hoodie, sprawling itself over her back. Focused, she edged closer to the window, leaning sharply closer to the glass to make sure no one was inside. It was dark but she could see with her intensified sight that there was no movement inside. She crouched down as her fingers wrapped around the rim of the window, getting a good grasp of the wood before pulling it up. She grinned victoriously as she discovered it opened with eased, careless left unlocked. She stepped inside, her feet sinking into the clean carpet, before her full body was in the room. She pulled the hoodie over her head just in case before she turned around to investigate Allison's desk.

She scowled as she saw it was littered with book off of werewolves and "fiction." She was disgusted that some people actually believed in some of the nonsense 'historians' printed in these lunatic publishing's. As if she would really succumb to a silver bullet. No, silver didn't make much of difference. Wolf's bane though… She cringed at the thought. Wolfs bane was smeared on the arrows lodged in her parent's head. They would have never recovered even if they had survived the initial head trauma. They were goners the moment Chris and Kate pulled the trigger on their crossbows. The very memory had Madison's stomach churning painfully.

Speaking of Wolf's bane, Madison noticed a vile of the plants extract next to her computer. Disgusted by the awful substance, Madison swept the small glass container into her hand and slid it onto her jacket's pocket.

She swept through the drawers and ransacked Allison's closet, noting a bow case lying empty on the floor. She left that one alone and closed the door like it had been, making sure no one would notice someone had been in her room. As much as she enjoyed seeing the Argent's panic, she knew if they knew she was this close, they would move their daughter to unreachable places and she didn't want to go through the hassle of trying to find her all over again.

But…She sighed, dismayed. She didn't just come here to tamper with Allison's room. She wanted to investigate, with the answers so close! But…She was limited to Allison's room. Allison couldn't provide her the answers she needed. For all she knew, Allison was totally unaware her father and aunt torched her house after murdering her parents. She was sure of that. Why on earth would Chris disclose to his daughter? It would incriminate him. Madison and Chris understood the concept of "the-less-you-know, the-better-for-both-of-us" very well. It saved their asses on many occasions. (How else would have Madison gotten this far without it?)

Using her natural wit, she grinned. Allison snuck out, that was obvious. She didn't want her parents to know she was out. Of course, if they did, the first thing they'd do is look for her? She grinned mischievously. Taking out her phone, she lifted it to her face, covering most of the screen with her hand to cut off most of the light. Selecting an app, she signed onto her fake account automatically, using her secondary number, an unfamiliar one. She then selected the Argent household number –one she retrieved online –and prepared it on her dialer before slipping back outside, making sure the window was closed but loose, hinting that it was Allison who used the window to sneak out.

Behind a corner, she ignored Scott's overwhelming scent –as she supposed this spot was his favorite hiding spot –and initiated a call with a light tap on the green icon on the bottom of her phone's wide screen. Inside she heard the phone ring loudly, three times exactly but she heard the line get picked up from her own speaker next to her ears.

"Hello?" Victoria's voice answered irritably. Of course it was eleven o'clock at night. She'd definitely be tired.

"Hi," Madison mocked a meek voice. "Is this the Argent's?"

"Yes," Victoria replied hesitantly.

"Oh good… Anyways I'm really sorry for calling this late. I have been calling Allison all night and she hasn't answered. I need the answers for the last sheet on the packet for Mr. Finstock's class. I'm at a total loss. Again I'm really sorry for calling so late but I'm desperate."

"Who is this?" Victoria demanded, confused and irate.

"Oh, this is Jennifer. I'm a friend of Allison's."

"Well, it's late, she's probably asleep."

"That's the thing," Madison made up another lie, "I've been calling since six. Either she's an early sleep or her phone's dead. Can you just remind her to share it with me? I don't see her until that class before school starts and by then it'll be too late. I really appreciate it."

Outside, Madison heard Victoria's heavy footsteps climb up the stairs and pry open Allison's door. She waited anxiously as she heard Victoria ravage Allison's room, looking high and low for her daughter. She heard Victoria's breath hitch before she returned her attention back to 'Jennifer.'

"Well, she's asleep right but I'll be sure to remind her tomorrow," Victoria's cool tone was strained as panic and anger surged through her hot-blooded veins. Madison knew was lying, obviously, but played along.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it." She faked gratitude.

"No, no, it's totally all right. Who was this again?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Hooley."

"All right," Victoria replied. "Is this your number?"

"Yes, this is my cell phone."

Madison planned to delete the number as soon as she got home so it would be untraceable anyways. The sole purpose of the anonymous number was for that call alone.

Victoria pried open the window, examining the loose hinges and screeched as she realized her daughter in fact had snuck out or even taken perhaps.

"Good night Jennifer," Victoria seethed but her voice portrayed a calmer woman. Her acting skills were supreme indeed, Madison granted. Instead of replying, Madison cancelled the call, locked the phone until the screen blackened out, and slid the phone into her pocket before Victoria could notice the light radiating from the screen. She heard Victoria cry out for her husband after suddenly leaving the window, announcing Allison was gone. Chaos ensued as the pair scrambled around the house, retrieving their phones to place numerous calls to their daughter as Chris prepared his rental car, opening the garage and grabbing a gun from the collection posted on his left wall just in case Allison didn't leave willingly.

Victoria reached Allison after the third attempt, and after a long vulgar rant, demanded she come home this instant. Chris intervened as said he'd collect Allison himself. Anger laced his tone and Madison cringed for Allison, just imagining the wrath she'd probably face from her father.

Madison watched as the couple left the house together in the front seats of their truck, closing the garage after turning off all the lights inside. Madison grinned happily. Finally, she had a break. Unfortunately, Victoria had locked the window after she had slammed it angrily after discovering Allison's disappearance. A locked window would stop her for sure, though. Relying on her wit again, she leapt onto the ground and staked the perimeter, looking for a weak spot. Maybe it was pure luck or because she made them leave so hastily but Chris had left the side door of the garage unlocked and she slipped in with ease. Just in case the paranoid hunter kept cameras –which she prayed he didn't, as it would hinder her plans if he realized someone had in fact broke it, unless she could pin it on Tabitha… Not now, she reminded herself, proceeding into the house. She passed the gun case, suppressing a cringe and then feeling the outline of her 22 mm in her back pocket for reassurance, and scurried to the door leading into the house.

She didn't waste any time searching for the office, peering in through a pair of French doors, trying to see past the outline of the curtain, and felt a surge of happiness when she identified the outline of a book case, desk and chair. Unfortunately, that door was locked, too, and probably for good reason. Chris didn't want his daughter peeking into the family finances or gruesome details. Madison wasn't discouraged. A locked door didn't stop her. It was one of the first –and easiest –obstacles she overcame in her quest for revenge. Pulling out a beret from her hair, leaving a flimsy one left to secure her banes. Delicately sliding the beret in, she spent a moment slowly turning the beret around from inside the lock, manipulating it, until she heard it click from inside. Pushing down on the gold handles, the door slid open silently, floating above the rich mahogany floor.

Her footsteps echoed around the wide space as she rounded the desk. She kneeled down so she wouldn't be spotted behind the desk. She tried pulling out a desk but as expected, Chris had locked it so no nosy eyes would creep at his business, eyes like Madison's or Allison's. She pulled out her beret again and teased the lock, easily clicking it open. She would've pulled it out by force but she reminded herself to be careful so Chris wouldn't suspect anything.

He was already convinced Tabitha was the Alpha –and after hearing Tabitha's account on the situation –was aware of Tabitha's threats. She didn't want to jeopardize Tabitha's unstable truce with Chris. She knew if Chris knew someone had invaded his house he would most likely suspect Tabitha and Madison didn't want to endanger her Beta. Sure, Tabitha could handle Chris but she had a lot on her plate already. Madison vowed to her promise to take over. She wouldn't stress Tabitha anymore. As an Alpha she had a responsibility to protect her pack. Now Tabitha had proven her value and did her part faithfully, it was time Madison picked up her slack and started to take the lead.

The drawer gave her some difficulty as she tried to pry it open but Chris seemed to anticipate that vile hands like her own would try to get at the valuable and incriminating information stored within the metal container and added an element of extra strength to discourage them. Frustrated, she growled and her extra strength seemed to break the hold, as the metal flew open. Surprised, she searched for any hand marks or claw marks that could alert Chris but found none, just a dent that even a crowbar could make. She sighed, relieved.

The door slam alarmed her and she froze in her stance, eyeing the glass thoroughly while trying to capture a scent. It wasn't Chris or Victoria. They gave her 20 to 30 minutes to work with and seeing as they had just left five minutes ago, she doubted them. The scent confirmed her assumptions and she had trouble placing the scent until a distance memory caught her off guard.

"_So," Madison mused, eyeing the burnt wood. The strong smell of charred wood and ash stung her nose as she walked around the creaking building. "This is your house…" She started, eyeing Peter who gazed across the burnt remains. _

_The sight almost brought tears to her eyes when she first spotted the decaying building, reminded of her own home, but fought off the moisture as she bravely strolled inside only minutes before. _

"_Used to be," Peter harshly corrected. He eyed Madison suspiciously. "Thank you for coming out," he said to her, taking a step closer to the then-brunette. At that time, she still possessed her original, brilliant mahogany color but kept her long hair tied in an elegant French braid to avoid getting her luscious locks caught in the branches through the woods on her way back. "I wanted to talk to you personally…" _

"_Yes, I can see that," Madison rudely interrupted. Something was out of place, something was off. She didn't feel… safe. Maybe it was because she was in the presence of another Alpha which in most cases, often followed with a fatal battle, almost-always ending in the death of one Alpha, just so the other could take over. She was highly on guard and skeptical of Peter who walked serenely around the torched remains of the Victorian. She kept herself at a safe distance with claws retracted, ready to react if he pulled a stunt. _

_Peter had just earned freedom only weeks ago, gaining his full strength after killing the two goons who had aided Kate in killing his family. It was honestly a spur-of-the-moment action, an opportunistic killing. He wasn't in full control and couldn't resist his urge to maim and kill the bastards who remorselessly murdered his loved ones. If he had been in control, he would've waited later to bring out Madison to show her personally how to eliminate their persons of interest…. _

_He was misinformed though. Madison had a little black book of her own she hid very well. A book she didn't intend to share with any other living soul. She could care less if Peter thought she was an amateur killer but he valued her intellect and it was her insight that really got her this far, he knew that. _

_From his stance, Peter admired how she trusted her instincts. As much as he was offended by her lack of trust in him, he knew that it was this paranoia that would save her life. _

_He held his hands up in surrender. "I have no intention of killing you Madison. I need you alive, not dead, my dear." _

_Madison didn't ease up and kept her distance. _

"_We don't get out very often. We're always preoccupied, don't you think?" He mused. _

"_I suppose so," she agreed hesitantly. _

_Madison was focused on the scent left behind by another werewolf. It was intoxicating, with a rich mix of sweet nectar and even… she couldn't place it, it was barely there but the hint was mouthwatering, reminding her of a cooking ingredient, Vanilla extract perhaps?_

"_That's Derek," Peter told her, noticing her flaring nostrils and dark, feral eyes, a sigh that she was deeply in tuned towards her second nature. "He has a very mystique scent, doesn't he?" _

_Tis he did, she silently agreed with a nod. It was much different from Peter's stench. He smelled too clean, too sanitized. She blamed the hospital. She could small a hint of Clorox off of his tattered coat. _

"_Why don't you involve him?" Madison wondered out loud. "Why don't you let him know you're the Alpha? Why not let him in? I'm sure he's just as furious at the Argents as you are." _

_Peter didn't reply immediately as he thought of an excuse. He tried to figure out a way to explain why he couldn't let Derek know he was the culprit behind the murders, being Laura's murder. That was the true reason he didn't tell Derek because his nephew would figure out that it wasn't an accident but purposeful, to allow Peter the position of Alpha. Derek would never forgive him and even turn on him. In the end, he knew he'd have to kill Derek, too. _

"_I don't want my family involved," he excused. "It's too personal. It's something I have to do myself. I can't let him get in danger's way." _

"_I understand," Madison believed him at the time even though she found the predicament confusing. If she had a pack, she would use them, as it would be beneficial to be in numbers as well as for her physical strength. It would multiply with every individual she turned and controlled. Unfortunately, at that time, she had no pack to command though she contemplated it. She had just spied a promising young athlete by the name of Tabitha last week but doubted that she could turn someone without killing them. _

"_Have you reconsidered about joining my pack?" _

_Madison rolled her eyes and suppressed a snarl. She wasn't going to be Peter's pawn. No, she knew better than that. She could carry out her plan by herself. She just thought Peter would want the chance to join her, to extract his own revenge. Somehow the narcissist decided he wanted to take over but she's been running circles around the idea until it came to the point she would have to depart with him or kill him. Thankfully it hadn't come to that point yet. _

"_No, Peter," Madison calmly replied. "I don't want to be tied to anyone, especially after you bit Scott. I don't want to be dragged down by one infant's of your mistake." _

_Peter cringed at her insult but reminded himself to keep his cool. "You'd be more powerful tied to me," Peter tried to persuade but Madison distanced herself from him. _

"_Just let it go, Peter," Madison ordered as she adjusted her jacket, flipping her hoodie over her head. "Now what did you want to talk about?" _

"_The Argents," Peter began, "have you confronted them yet?" _

"_No," Madison forced out. She felt anxious and bitter as range burned through her veins. _

"_It won't be too long. Just… wait, okay? I know you're sick of hearing that word but believe me. The result will be so much sweeter. I have Kate in the palm of my hands. She's after Derek right now, trying to figure out who's the true Alpha, but she won't learn fast enough." _

"_Peter," Madison mumbled, "when you do get her, think of me, please? When you dig your claws into her skin, make sure you keep them a moment longer, and make her suffer. Mention my name, my dad's and my mom's, remind her of the other family she destroyed. I want her to acknowledge that, too, and know she was served the death penalty for her crimes." _

"_Why won't you say it yourself? Aren't you going to watch?" _

"_From a distance," Madison curtly said. "I can't let Chris know I am here. If he's aware another werewolf is in town, he'll anticipate me and you said it yourself, there's no better advantage than the element of surprise." _

"_Very true," Peter agreed. The element of surprise also aided him. The sudden deaths in this town were alarming and he enjoyed watching the hunters scramble, trying to arm themselves while blindly interrogating very living soul, unable to pinpoint the true identity of the Alpha. Kate suspected Derek but no one else knew why, well, not anyone living that is, he thought with a grin. She was the only one left. "What are you going to do?" Peter asked Madison. "You are alright with me killing Kate for you but I don't know who you are going to go after and how." _

_Madison was hesitant to tell him her plans but decided that he would never feed her to the hunters. He may have been sly but when it came to avenging his family, it was serious, and he wouldn't risk that, not even for her. That's how she knew she could trust him. _

"_After you kill Kate, the whole family will be devastated. In the midst of their grief, I'm going to give them another tragedy, by killing Allison." _

"_Allison?" Peter exclaimed, appalled. Even he knew Allison was innocent. _

"_An eye for an eye," Madison explained. "I want them to suffer the loss of a child, the most excruciating pain a person can be subjected to, just like I was, except, the roles were reversed I guess. I am an orphan, with no mother to tuck me in at night and even though Frank is amazing, he'll never be like my dad. Dad has a place in my heart no one else can fill." Slowly the place sunk into a pot hole that consumed her heart. Her face fell and Peter immediately pitied the poor child. Her cool grey eyes were harsh under the dark cover of the shadows as they slowly glowed from a dim to vibrant red within an instant. "They took away the people who cared for me, devoted themselves for me, and sacrificed their lives for me. The least I can do is repay them. You see, if I kill Chris and Victoria alone, then Allison would be an orphan and feel the same internal torment I felt. That'd be cruel and senseless, seeing as she hasn't really done anything to me. She's just the offspring of my enemies. So, see from my perspective, I'm merciful for sparing her from that anguish by killing her instantly. Now, with her dead, Chris and Victoria will fall to their knees, begging for death as their only daughter paid for their mistakes in their most difficult time. The grief and guilt will eat them alive until they are nothing but a hollow shell." _

_Peter felt unnerved by the sadistic smile etched across her face. The difference between Peter and Madison was their methods of torture. Peter was solely for physical torture, making his victims bleed to death… Madison was smarter, he admitted, and enjoyed the fruits of psychological torture, making her victims panic and run in frenzy until they were cornered. She knew what made them tick, what would hurt them the most, what would drive them to suicide… Peter acknowledged her mind as the most dangerous weapon. He was honored to even have a peak at it. _

"_Then what do you plan to do afterwards?" Peter asked. He was curious on how she would kill him. He didn't think a dainty girl like she would follow a more brutal approach like he would've. He felt bitter about it. At least what she could do is dismember them first. _

"_That… you will see for yourself," she slyly remarked. Truthfully she hadn't decided on a certain method yet. All she knew is that she would deliver death to them by hand, without any technology of some sort, whether it'd be strangulation, slitting their throats with her claws, or perhaps plunging her hand into their chest cavity and pull out their hearts but the shook off the image. It wasn't that blood disturbed her but she hated leaving a mess. _

Shaking the memory out of her head, she immediately distinguished the new scent. She held a defensive stance behind the desk, growling lowly at the intruder. The intruder came closer as his masculine frame entered the main hallway, his dark hair highlighted under the dim light of a lamp posted on the foyer table. She saw a grin grace his lips as she came closer to the door, peering through the glass and curtains before pushing one door lightly, leaving a space open for him to slip his body into.

"Derek," Madison snarled, connecting the dots.

"You know my name but I don't know yours," he smoothly retorted. "I knew something was up. I mean, when I confronted your Beta yesterday, I highly doubted she could be an Alpha. Sure, she left a few bruises and displaced my shoulder, but I healed just fine," he demonstrated by moving his once restricted hand. "I sent my pack to investigate while I did an investigation of my own. Tabitha had no idea who the hunters are, as she had never met them her whole entire life, living two cities away and yet she knew exactly where they were. I could be paranoid but I don't believe in coincidences. Someone guided Tabitha to where they are, someone who was already watching them, and now here you are, actually breaking into their house and searching for God-knows-what. Only one person I know tried to get that close to their enemies and that was my uncle, an Alpha." He smiled at the furious blonde. "What would drive you to do the same?"

Madison didn't answer and continued to glare at the other Alpha. Never in her life she expect to be in the same room with another Alpha other than Peter but she held her cool as she devised a plan to exit the scene and perhaps even frame Derek for her own doing but would rather not alert Chris someone –anyone –was onto to him.

"How old are you? 16? 18?"

"Seventeen," Madison hissed, standing up.

"So young…" Derek mused, looking her over. She was attractive, sleek, and almost delicate looking but her face told otherwise. Her light transparent eyes were cold and calculating but within a moment of his taking another step forward, ignited into a heated red that rivaled his own orbs. "How the hell did you become an Alpha?"

"None of your business," she tried to escape but he blocked her path.

"You have something against the Argents. You don't want them to know you're looking around. That's why you had them chase after Allison to spare you time to break in. That's why you sent your pack to surround them in the woods. You want to scare them but at the same time, you don't want them to know _you _exist." Derek summarized, staring intently into her eyes.

She growled as she extended her claws. In respect, Derek stepped back. He wanted to make a good impression.

"I want to help you," he offered. "I don't want the Argent's here either."

"I'm not sure you and I have the same intentions," she hissed. She was sure he wanted them gone but not the same _type_ _of gone_ she meant. "And I don't work well with others," she repeated the same thing she told his uncle.

"Please," Derek pleaded. "Our truce is unstable and I'm not sure how long it will last until they turn on me. The hunters can't be trusted. Please," he extended his arm but retracted it back just as quickly as she prepared her arm to swing, ready to tear his flesh with her sharp claws. "Together, we can annihilate them."

"Would you really turn on your pack member? He's in love with their daughter," the daughter she planned to kill but she didn't have ties to Scott. The friendship she presented wasn't genuine, not when she only had one use for him therefore she didn't have to admit to hypocrisy. "I thought you were supposed to protect your pack." And that's what she had been doing. She would not let her newbies engage in any dangerous confrontations.

"I am" Derek defended himself. "Scott doesn't understand the danger he presents to my pack, how vulnerable we are when he has such a close connection to the Argent family. He doesn't understand her loyalties lie with her family, not him, and can turn –_and will_ –turn on him anytime now. I'm protecting his best interest."

She understood he was protecting his pack as a whole but not satisfying individual needs. Not that Scott and Allison's needed to be fueled. They present a risk for the pack, if Chris would use Allison to get to the pack, abuse her trust to kill them. Madison inhaled deeply. Now she understood his dilemma but stuck to her resolve. She would not couple with anyone. She only trusted herself and Tabitha. No other outside parties would share her responsibilities. She didn't want them fucking it up.

"Then do it yourself. I will do what I do and you do what you do, it's going to end up with the same result anyways." She excused, leaning down as she searched through the cabinet. Even though her eyesight was extraordinary, she still had difficulty reading the names written on the tags. Generously, Derek handed her a flashlight.

"Fine, can I at least be a consultant?"

Insulted, she turned to him. "I _know_ what I am doing. I have planned this out for years. I don't need anyone to tell me how to do this."

Derek exasperated and flew his hands up in the air, almost in defeat but Derek Hale is not easily deterred. "Let's compromise, then. I need to know what you're doing."

"Why?" She challenged but did not stare at him as she searched through Chris's inventory and taxes. She began to doubt if she had the right drawer. Irritated, so closed that one and switched to the parallel drawer, scrambling with her beret only to find her attempt futile and decided to just pull it out, extracting some of her inhuman strength. The slam startled Derek who jumped a little in his skin.

Derek fumbled for an excuse as he stared at the determined she-wolf. "Can you at least tell me your name? Something I can call you by?"

"You don't need to know," she accused, searching through Chris's archives. The dim light from the flashlight shined onto a familiar name and she paused, wondering if this was really it, if this file provided the answers she yearned for. She pulled it out and left a huge gap in between files to know where it originally was so Chris wouldn't suspect it was here.

Derek leaned over to look at the file, noting the title scribbled in the tag in thin, capital letters: DUBOLAZOV. "_Doo-Bo-L-Ah-Z-Ah-V_," Derek tried to pronounce but was given a stern look from Madison.

"_DOO-BO-LA-Z-OH-V_," Madison annunciated for him, thickening her tongue to make a thick accent, mocking a Russian perfectly. "Not AH-V, as in AVA, but OH-V, like… hmm," she racked her mind for a fitting word, wasting a moment, "it'll come to me later." Derek attempted to repeat what she said but his tongue fumbled as he ended up butchering the surname again, much to her irritation.

"_DOO,_" she waited for him to repeat it. It took him a moment to understand her furious hands snapping in his face but he finally understood what she wanted.

"DOO" he repeated.

"_BO" _

"BO"

"_DOO-BO"_

"DOO-BO"

"_LA_"

"LA"

"_DOO-BO-LA_"

"DOO-BO-LA"

"_ZOH_"

"ZOH"

"_DOO-BOH-LA-ZOH"_

"DOO-BOH-LA-ZOH"

"_DOO-BOH-LA-ZOH -V" _

"DOO-BOH-LA-ZOH-V"

Madison wittingly clapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "There, you finally got the right pronunciation of Dubolazov!"

"And how could you be so sure?" Derek challenged with a grin. A panty-dropper for most girls, she bet, but she wasn't easily distracted to fall for him pathetic trap.

"Because I'm Russian from my father's side," Madison explained rudely, hiding the fact that Dubolazov used to be her name, too, until her Uncles legally changed it to Lundgren when Trevor formally adopted her as his own. Derek hummed. He was satisfied with the slow information she was slipping out.

"And from your mother's side," he curiously asked.

"Sioux," Madison replied again, not even bothering hiding her heritage, as she was proud of it.

"Like the Native American tribe?"

"Yes," she hissed, obviously annoyed. Derek on the other hand hummed in content as he was impressed with the odd combination, the cold, calculating Russian mixed with the hot-blooded and determined Sioux. It sounded like a dangerous mix and yet she made it look stunning. He could definitely he got her looks from mainly her Russian side, blond hair, icy blue eyes, but her skin was darker than her Russian counterparts, more peach than pale, so he assumed she inherited that from her mother.

"Anyways… what is so important about this Dubolazov?" He questioned.

"They were one of the many families victimized by the Argents," she replied mysteriously, reading the contents of the slim folder. She noted the newspaper clippings, skimming the title and paragraph openings. The noticed most of them were after the fire, recapping the investigation over a three week period until they suddenly stopped. She assumed Chris stopped following the newspaper after the Newspaper ruled it an accident. Clipped to the Newspaper were additional photos of the crime scene of the burnt remains of the house (though she doubted they were from the police).

Madison was bitter about it. At first, when she started her plot for revenge –around seven years old –she wondered how the hell the Newspaper and police department could call her parent's murder an accident. How is an arrow lodge in your skill even possibly an accident? Then, as she read the stories, there were inconsistencies. No mention of the head wounds, no mention of excessive gasoline or blood splatter. No, there was absolutely nothing. It upset her deeply knowing she couldn't bring it to her Uncle. No way would the police listen to her, not at that age. She had to wait –her worst pastime.

When she finally confronted the police two years before this moment, when she the age of fifteen, she requested politely the details of her parent's demise and heard the same thing the Newspaper reported. That's when she knew something was up and demanded what. She later learned that he, too, was a hunter, much to her surprise. Hmm, she reminisced, it explained why he could cover it up so nicely. Good thing she learned that soon or else she would've faced the same fate as her beloved parents.

Thinking of which, tucked away all the way in the back of the folder, was his obituary, a modest photo of the man with a lengthy except underneath on how he was an honorable man, even after retiring (a year after the fire), serving his community proudly, and protected and loved his family just as dutifully. She hid a snarl. He was a corrupted bastard but she took care of that. He was the first name to inscribe in her little black book.

Derek watched her expressions carefully as she examined each piece, each document, each photograph of that folder, and realized that this was personal as her emotions weren't shielded. Anger, grief, sadness, anguish… He bet she didn't know she portrayed this.

"These Dubolazov's… Did you know them?"

Madison nodded solemnly, unable to hide the truth or her emotions. "They were very close to me." She expressed, locking her jaw.

"And that cop, this Sheriff…" He read over the small print quickly, "Sheriff Klein, did you know him, too?" Derek asked, noticing her angry expression when her eyes skimmed over his black-and-white photo.

Madison nodded. "He was the one that covered their murder. He worked with the Argents. They swore him to secrecy. He's the reason my parents didn't get justice." She didn't realize she let that slip until she acknowledged Derek's stunned expression. She gaped, struggling with words but realized she wouldn't be able to cover her mistakes. She sighed in defeat. "Don't expect to get any more from me, got it?" She snarled, angry with herself for being so stupid and reckless.

"So he covered up your parents' murder or did he cover up something else, something unrelated about your parents?"

Madison refused the answer and looked at the other documents within the manila folder.

Derek nodded understandingly, taking her hint, and tried to divert the focus from the new hint at her identity and returned to the cop. He had a suspicion she didn't let Sheriff Klein get away with that but had to ask anyways. "Was he found out?"

"By _me_, yes, and I let him take that secret to the grave," she smirked grimly. Derek nonchalantly nodded along as he glanced at the documents pinched in between her fingers.

"Was there anyone else involved?"

"Why do you think I'm reading this God-damned folder?" She suggested sarcastically, flicking her wrist in his direction. Undeterred, he leaned forward, taking in her sweet scent of exotic fruit like kiwi and mangos while overlooking the document.

She searched through the contents some more until her worn piece of college-ruled paper slipped out from the back, slipping in between Derek and her. Before she had a chance to take it, he grabbed it off the floor and began to read it out loud, understanding Chris's slanted cursive easily.

"I feel like there is something missing," Derek read the first line, glancing at Madison who stared at him intently, hanging onto every word. "After we burned down Sloane's house, we had to rely on newspaper articles for any loose links, because the local Sheriff –Martin Klein –wasn't providing much information. Even though he has his own family protect, we needed more assurance that he would keep the truth quiet, offering him $50,000 to pay for his wife's cancer treatment. As of now, we only know of the two bodies killed inside the house with no living survivors."

"That doesn't make sense!" Madison cried out, startling Derek.

"What doesn't?"

"Give me that!" She demanded, grabbing the paper from his hand. She reread the section repeatedly, trying to comprehend what was being said. The Sheriff didn't tell them she existed? Even when he was the one that questioned her 48 hours after the fire? He knew she was alive! He probably suspected she saw something, too. Why wouldn't he tell Chris that? "Why didn't he tell Chris the truth?" She thought out loud but her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Why did he hide me?"

"You…" Derek repeated, confused. He was trying to piece together what little he had learned to come up with a reasonable scenario. All he knew was that the Sheriff covered up –most likely her parent's –murder of some sort, had connection with the Argents, most like the reason why he covered up the murder, and knew about her –whatever her name was… that's when his thought faded off, unable to tie anything else.

"Why didn't he let them know I existed?" She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"We better get going," Derek interrupted, hearing the distant sound of tires. Exhausted, Madison agreed but was torn momentarily between putting the file back and having to return again or keep it for herself. The heaviness weighed down her hand as it did her head. With a firm line, she decided to risk it and shoved the folder under her arm as she reached down the close the space where it had originally been.

She closed the drawers, unable to lock them, and followed Derek out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knew Chris would find out soon enough. She just didn't think he had enough brains to figure out what until it was too late. He would spend days trying to find which folder was taken and probably doubt one was, assuming it was someone trying to mess with him psychologically. She smirked, so many scenarios, so little time.

The pair exited the house silently, avoiding the automatic lights as a pair of blinding headlights lit up the street. They were able to hide behind the shadow of the woods as the Tahoe pulled up into the garage, rolling into the garage before closing the garage behind it. Madison heard a ruckus inside, shouting and yelling, and cringed for Allison's sake. With a curt nod, she and Derek made the quick dash across the road to her car, hiding behind it as they recuperated.

"I want to help," Derek offered again, staring at her. She glared back.

"I don't need your help," she rejected.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I want to get vengeance, too," he sounded too much like his Uncle. Peter did get his revenge though, on Kate, but who was Derek after? Chris? Chris didn't do anything to him… yet… but she wanted Chris all for herself, after Allison that is. "Just, let me help, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"You barely know me!"

"No, I don't, but I want to. Just consider it, okay? Oh, and give me your phone," Derek requested.

"No!" Madison exclaimed, worried about her true identity to be revealed.

"I want to give you my number in case you need me," Derek explained.

"I won't," she argued. "I can settle this for myself. My pack and I can do it just fine."

"I don't doubt that. In fact, I'm very impressed with your Beta. She can definitely hold her own. Where did you find her?"

"None of your business," she snarled before sneaking into her car, starting the ignition. Derek pried open the passenger seat and slid in.

"Can you at least give me something to call you? It doesn't even have to be real," Derek suggested.

"The less you know, the better," she ordered before kicking him out. Derek sighed as she drove off. He wanted to know more about her, more about her Beta, and what she was going to do. He only knew what she had accidently slipped out, a last name of Dubolazov, another house fire, a dead Sheriff who presumably had answers to her past, all connected to the Argents. Realizing his only solid source was the Sheriff, he wondered if there was a widow. That was probably his first clue. Maybe his widow or someone in his immediate family knew something about him or if he shared something with them.

Unfortunately, he didn't know much about investigating. That was Stiles' talent. Resolved, he decided he would go pay the human a visit tomorrow to see what he could access.


	10. So Close To The Truth

_The Next Day…_

Scott was definitely on edge. Other than the fact Allison was grounded and was forbidden to see him for God-knows how long, he knew someone must have alerted her parents, and they sure as hell weren't a "Jennifer Hooley." He felt cornered and hopeless. He wanted to protect her, feeling anxious knowing he couldn't step twenty yards away from her without getting his head blasted into pieces from her livid father. He jittered in his desk as Stiles stared at him questionably.

Stiles glanced back at Danny, wondering if he could manipulate his classmate in searching the number for him –and Allison –as Allison had asked him to work his wonders, too, as a mutual friend between her and Scott. And to add another mouthful on his plate, Derek "requested" his presence after school. He was wondering how the hell he'd be able to do that before the clock hit 12, especially with Mr. Harris on his ass. He wondered if Derek could rough house the douche of the teacher to get him out early.

As the class progressed, Stiles anxiously waited in his seat, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, he bolted, rushing towards Madison who was just leaving her Physics class. He was running at such a velocity, he almost rammed into her and settled with a locker instead, loudly connecting with the metal and bounced off onto the floor. Madison stifled a laugh and kneeled down to help him up.

"Aubrey! I really need to talk to you," he spewed out, barely coherent as he rose off the tile.

"About what…?" She asked hesitantly.

"About Tabitha," Stiles breathed out, massaging his sore shoulder that had pounded against the locker. He had hit it so hard it left a minor dent but he didn't notice, too focused on the blond in front of him. "She's the Alpha, yeah?"

Madison nodded her head slowly, keeping up her act, nervous about what Derek could have said to him. "Is there anyone else in the pack?"

"Um, a few but I don't know them personally. She bit them after I moved here. I only remember one of their names, Lucas. Why?"

_Shoot, none of them even remotely close to 'Mads.'_ Stiles gulped. "We came by her place a few days ago. We overheard her on the phone with a Mads, we don't know what it's short for… would you have any idea?"

Playing oblivious, she shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it one of her family members?"

"I doubt it. She was talking about how she pulled a gun on Chris after he came by. It was definitely Pack related."

"Chris who," she faked confusion, knitting her neatly plucked, perfectly symmetrical eye brows together.

"The hunter," Stiles explained.

Feigning shock, she gasped and covered her mouth. "Why would he go over there? How did he learn where she lived? Most importantly, how the hell did he survive? _Is_ he alive?" Her eyes widened as her lips parted in 'shock.' Stiles nodded. "I'm surprised. Tabi could have killed him in an instant! Out there, that's like the Old West. No rules, no authority. He's stupid to ever try that again."

"Wait, she didn't tell you?"

"No!" Madison objected. "She's been leaving me out of the loop recently. I barely know what she's up to."

Stiles believed every word of her bullshit.

"Okay," he tried another approach. "Do you think she would still be upset about it that, I don't know…She'd be willing enough to break into his house or stalk him?"

Madison shrugged. "You'd have to ask her."

"I, uh, we can't."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked, scrunching her eye brows together.

_Scott and Stiles fidgeted in within the confined space of the large vehicle, admiring the sleek leather interior as Scott ran his hand over the smooth texture while Stiles stared at Tabitha from the side, not thinking she'd notice his intent gaze from her peripheral vision. He thought she was too focused on the dirt road ahead of her. Unfortunately for him, Tabitha could most definitely feel his gaze but resisted the urge to slap him for it. She promised herself that she would be on her best behavior, for Madison's sake. _

_ "So is your family really connected to the cartel?" Stiles loud mouth blurted out. Scott shot him an angry look but before he could apologize on his friend's behalf, Tabitha waved him off. _

_"No," she tried to reply calmly but felt her voice strain. "Where did you hear that?" _

_"No one…" Scott covered for his friend before Stiles blurted out another fatal mistake. It was too late though, as Tabitha already suspected who spilt the beans on her family history. She reminded herself to confront Madison afterwards to chew her out for sharing her little secret. _

_The large wheels of the Ford 150 sped on the deserted road, leaving behind a dense and blinding trail of dust. Stiles made the mistake and rolling his window down to escape the tense-thick air of the small passenger's compartment and got a face full of dust, causing him to cough violently. Scott shot him a concerned look but Stiles waved him off as he slowly recovered while rolling the window up. _

_ "Do you usually drive this truck?" Scott asked politely, trying to get on her good side. _

_She shook her head. "No. It's usually the guy's ride but sometime I have to drive it to haul a big load if they are busy. Most of the time, I just take my Escape. It's a smaller compact SUV but it still can get the job done, for my chores at least. How about you? What do you drive?" _

_"A crappy ass Jeep," Stiles shrugged. "Just ask anyone." Scott nodded in agreement. _

_"At least it's a car, so you should feel grateful," she insisted. Stiles nodded. _

_Tabitha could cut the tension with a knife and felt suffocated in the small space. Time for action, she told herself. "I know you have questions," she started, "so go ahead and ask. Let's get this over and done with." _

_Scott and Stiles exchanged questioning looks at each other, hesitant and doubtful but also desperate. _

_"Why did Chris come over?" Scott asked._

_"To intimidate me," Tabitha replied with a grin. "He didn't expect me to pull out my Magnum on him. I also slipped in a few threats to make sure he keeps his distance. I don't think he'll bother me again or else he's the stupidest person I ever me, second to you, Stiles." _

_"What!" Stiles objected. "You don't even know me! You can't know if I'm stupid or not!" _

_"Please," she retorted with an eye roll, "you hid in a fucking supply closet, thinking I wouldn't smell you. Talk about the worst place ever." _

_"It's hard to think on the spot!" Stiles defended his actions. Scott watched from the backseat with a bewildered expression, curious about the exchange, and also realizing this was the chance to better understand the circumstances that placed his best friend on a gurney. "I didn't have many places to go! I was right in the open!" Stiles continued. _

_"You could have gone the other direction," she retorted. Scott heard Stiles hitch his breath as his face heated up. Scott was surprised a girl could get Stiles this agitated but Scott confused the red on his cheeks for something than what it really was: blush and embarrassment. Tabitha saw it though and laughed. "Oh don't worry, I still think your idiocy is adorable," she crossed the line by pinching his cheeks. He slapped her hand away and moved farther away. _

_"That's why you kissed me?" Stiles accused with slit eyes. _

_Tabitha laughed, "that and because you had this look, this expression. I can't explain it but it was irresistible Too bad you-"she was cut off by his hand as he launched his palm to cover her lips. Surprised, she stared at him with wide orbs for a moment before glancing back at the road and then back to him, feeling completely in control of the wheel. She took her hand off the wheel for one second to pry his hand off her face but underestimated his strength as he applied more pressure. Realizing driving was more important she dropped her hands back on the wheel but glared at him from her side. He wasn't moved by her hostility. _

_"You will not speak of that, ever, do you understand me? Forget about it, it never happened," Stiles demanded, not able to face the embarrassment of his best friend knowing he was wimp and fainted at his first, actual kiss. Tabitha raised a dark brow skeptically but nonetheless nodded. _

_"What the big deal anyways," she rhetorically asked. She fully understood that a male's pride was as big as their whole body pretty much. She hummed at him as she tilted her head to mock innocent curiosity._

_"Just shut up about it," Stiles demanded. She didn't understand why was amused by this but all she wanted to do was mess with the guy. With a sultry grin, she lifted one hand off the wheel and stretched it over, skimming her hand over his leg, a little too close to comfort, making him shiver violently, gasping and stuttering as he couldn't figure out a way to respond smoothly. She was purposely trying to get him excited and not in the way he wanted –not in front of Scott that is. It made him mad and his face showed it perfectly. She just grinned at it and even went as far to send a wink. _

_Tired of her shenanigans, he decided he was going to play just as dirty. He made the bold move to lean over, pressing his nose to her cheek as he whispered into her hear harshly. _

_"You need to quit it, now," he demanded, pressing his palm against her thigh. She squeaked, stunned by his boldness. His warm breath against her neck gave her goose bumps and he saw it. He hid his satisfaction well behind a serious face. _

_Scott gaped, not believing the exchange between the two, in utter disbelief, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. _

_"Make me," she challenged loudly, grinning. Stiles took a deep intake of breath, realizing she was enjoying this way too much –the opposite effect he wanted. Clenching his teeth, he pointed to the side of road, wanting to put an end to it. _

_"Pull over," he demanded. Interested, she complied and pulled closer to the fence, switching her vehicle to PARK and stared at Stiles questionably. _

_"What next?" She asked. He pointed outside as he unbuckled his seat belt. _

_"Outside, now," he ordered. She stayed in her seat until he reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt for her, tugging on her arm. He was too pissed off to care that he was challenging the presumed Alpha or that he'd get his shit kicked out of him. He just wanted to set the record straight. "You stay inside Scott." _

_"But," Scott protested, not trusting Stiles to be in a similar situation as before, but Stiles gave him a tense look. Scott let him think he was staying behind as the pair walked farther towards the fence and even began to scale it. Scott waited for his moment to bolt. _

_Leaning against the fence, Tabitha stared at the daring eyes of Stiles' honey brown orbs. _

_"Okay Mister," she used her trademark sass, "what's the matter?" _

_"You," Stiles exploded, throwing his hands in the air before pointing at her. "You and your wandering fingers," the memory still had him in shivers, "your I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Want-To attitude and how you scare the shit out of me half of the time," he accused. He purposely kept to himself the way she raised his blood pressure, among other things. "You drive me insane! I don't know why you focus on me. I didn't do anything to you!" _

_Tabitha knitted her brows together in confusion. "What do you mean…? Are you insisting that I…. do this to make fun of you?" Stiles nodded furiously. Tabitha gaped, astounded by his accusations. "Why on earth do you think that?" _

_"Because," he stuttered. "I mean, look at you," he motioned to her, and he thought, 'even in simple jeans and a flannel shirt, she looks like she walked out of a fashion catalogue.' "The exotic beauty, the girl who can get any guy she wants, and you want to flirt with me, the awkward pariah? Seriously," he questioned, comparing them with hand gestures. She couldn't believe the words spouting from his mouth. "You're up to something and I know it," he concluded, staring her straight in the eyes. Determination was set in his gorgeous brown orbs, alluring her. She couldn't fix her mouth and soon she felt her lips form into a gentle smile. _

_"What the hell are you smiling about?" He exasperated, throwing his arms in the air again. She just chuckled with a wide-spread grin on her face. _

_"I don't have an agenda, Stiles," she answered, shaking her head. "When I do this," she lifted her hand to skim the back of her hand against his soft cheek, making him tremble, "it's not because I plan on knocking you out, it's because I want to cup your face and do this," she demonstrated by grabbing his face gently and pulling it down to the same level as hers, with their noses skimming each other. She could keep his nervous breath hitch as he could smell the refreshing hint of lemonade on her breath. He closed his eyes, expected her to finish was she started but realized after a moment, when he still didn't feel the warmth of her lips, he lifted his eye lids and saw her face contorted into a dilemma. She pursed her lips in a firm line, trying to keep serious as she struggled to accept what he could be thinking, what doubts he had, and how she could counter them. _

_"And," she continued, "When I say you're cute, I mean it," she said sincerely. "You don't acknowledge yourself as handsome or attractive because of what? …because of your friends, social status, or the fact the girl you adore hasn't returned your affections for years?" She shook her head. She knew most of this from Madison but Stiles was trying to figure out how the hell she knew. "You are an attractive guy, Stiles. You're tall, you're funny, you're loyal, and you're clever. Don't underestimate yourself." _

_"And when I do this," she leaned forward, closing the space between them, holding her hands at his sides, underneath his rib cage, "I want to get close to you, not because I want to kill you or hurt you but because I love your scent. It's intoxicating, with a hint of Jade and peppermint, odd but amazing."_

_"I'm not out to mess with you, Stiles," she concluded, "what I do, is basic flirting, and I can tell that's foreign to you." _

_"No," he denied but his voice rose as he acknowledged to himself, he most definitely agreed with her, "I flirt all the time," he tried to object, "what I mean is, though, how can you be attracted to me?" He stuttered incredulously. _

_"Easy," she stared directly in his eyes, "you're a human but you are able to keep up with this werewolf business and as a new werewolf myself, I admire you, for being brave enough to surround yourself with danger for the sake of your best friend. You're clever and witty and managed to solve who the culprit was behind the Hale house fire. You don't realize what a huge accomplishment that is. Not only does that impress me but I admire your coolness to deal with the obstacles that come your way. Not many people would be able to hold their sanity." _

_"To be honest, I think I'm starting to lose mine," Stiles admitted solemnly. "But… how do you know those things? How did you even know Derek and the Hale House fire? And Kate, how did you learn about her?" _

_Tabitha shook her head. "I did a lot of research." _

_"How," Stiles questioned. _

_"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out, but for now, we better head back, your friend is getting impatient." Tabitha deterred, glancing at Scott whose face was pressed against her back seat's window. She scowled. She didn't want his face print smearing against the glass. _

_Stiles' was still shell shocked about her statement and kept his distance as they walked back to the Ford 150. He would shoot her weary glances from the passenger seat for the rest of the short drive, wondering what she was up to. _

_Tabitha felt dismayed at his rejection, how he didn't kiss her or make a move, tried to remind herself he was just one guy out of a billion. Not all of them had his sense of humor or was even aware of werewolves but she wanted to be optimistic about the chances that she destined to find someone who was similar to the honey-brown eyed boy. Hardened, she rudely kicked Scott and Stiles out of her truck when she spotted their faded blue, busted up Jeep (just as Stiles had described,) pulled off to the side of the road. _

_"One thing," Stiles said right before opening the passenger door to join Scott outside. She glared at him, wondering what could possibly come out of his mouth. "Thanks, for the, uh, well, what you said under the tree. I really appreciate it," he stuttered. She just gave him the cold shoulder. "And, I think you are beautiful, too, stunning actually. You're intelligent and witty, and badass, too. I never met a girl who could force a guy on his knees like you did with Derek," Stiles said –recalling Scott's account, speaking heartedly, sincerity in his eyes. She stood stone-solid-still, trying not to be moved by his words. "It's intimidating sometimes, knowing you could kill a man as easy with a swipe of a hand, but then, at the same time, to put it bluntly, is a huge turn on," he shot her a grin. _

_She didn't reply, determined to not let him get to her. _

_"I would kiss you back, too," he continued, startling her. _

_"What's stopping you?" She hissed, angry, betrayed by her own eyes as she felt the familiar sting of tears threaten to break over the brim of her eyes. Stiles extended his hand and used his thumb to brush away her access build-up of moisture. She retracted from his touch violently, disgusted by his advanced. She wouldn't be played with. She felt dirty and pathetic she let it get this far. _

_He cupped her face and pulled it closer to him, and as their brilliant eyes connected, he understood fully how human she really was, that despite her cold exterior, she was more delicate than he thought. _

_Tabitha tried to excuse it by saying she could do better than a wimp than him but felt guilty for insulting him. The truth was she never really felt a man's touch other than her father's or brother's and those never anywhere near romantic. She was never able to accept a man's advances in her school without her brother's scaring him off and the one chance she had a truly experiencing another man's concentrated affection was diminished when Stiles rejected her. _

_He made another bold move and lightly kissed her lips, separating quickly as he was well aware she wasn't in the mood anymore. Stunned and surprised, but also hesitant, she stared at him wearily. _

_"What was that for?" She asked harshly, pressing her fingers to her warm lips. Stiles fought a grin, feeling a spark between them. _

_He just gave her a look, unable to provide a solid answer. _

And it was still this unanswered explanation he struggled with. It was something that was wasn't prepared to wing at Tabitha, knowing she expected something else. He wasn't quite ready to face her yet.

"I don't know what to say to her," he spun his words. Madison could see he was nervous but confused it for fear of Tabitha, totally unaware of the kiss, even if it was just a peck. He couldn't deny he felt the fireworks and a connection he couldn't explain.

Madison laughed. "I'll talk to her tonight, if that will help, all right? But I can't guarantee anything. If she hasn't told me about Chris coming over, I won't expect her to tell the truth to me over much else."

"Thanks Aubrey! I really appreciate it!" And he really did, with Derek on his ass to do this and that, having Allison and Scott depending on him to find out who 'Jennifer Hooley' really is, and ultimately find out who was watching her, for both their consciences. It was a lot to handle for a single human behind and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know if he'd be able to finish it all but at least now he could focus on other things.

_Later That Night_

Stiles rinsed a plate under the heavy flow of water from the faucet as his father gathered the pair of glasses off of the table. Because it was just the two of them, the clean up after dinner didn't demand much. He wiped off the left over A1 sauce from the plate before drying it with a hand towel.

"Hey dad," he asked. The Sheriff looked up at his son with attentive eyes.

"Yeah son," he replied.

"Did you know a Sheriff Klein?" Stiles asked, remember Derek's demand over the phone two hours ago.

Sheriff was surprised by the random question but knew an adequate answer nonetheless. "The one from here," the sheriff assumed. Stiles nodded. "I met him once," the sheriff continued, "when I just started as a deputy officer. He was the one to sign my papers. Other than that, I don't ever recall meeting him or having a conversation. He was a busy guy. I actually took his place as Sheriff after he died."

"You know," The sheriff continued to muse, "It was odd, when he died. He was only forty something years old. He was in prime physically health, too."

"Did he die of natural causes…?" Stiles questioned.

"No," Sheriff answered. "He died of suicide but all of the other officers in the precinct are certain it was staged. We don't know what caused it." It was a mystery he couldn't explain. He had looked at the records when he was first appointed at Sheriff, a favor he promised rest of the office he'd do that and all though it all seemed suspicious, he couldn't point it to murder.

"How, I mean, like how did he kill himself?" Stiles asked curiously.

"What brought this up?" The sheriff questioned seriously, confused why his son had even heard of Sheriff Martin Klein.

"Nothing, really, just some friends were talking about it and I missed half of the conversation. So how did he die?" Stiles repeated.

"Gun shot in the head," his dad answered hesitantly, doubting his son's answer but feeding his interest nonetheless. He demonstrated with his fingers, making a mock gun with his index and middle fingers to make the barrel, and opened his mouth while the 'gun' aimed to his brain from inside his mouth cavity. "It blew his brains out."

"The thing is," Sheriff confided in his son, "there wasn't any reason for him to kill himself, at least not that we are aware of. His career was great, at its peak, he was due for another term with the upcoming elections, and his home life was stable. His wife was just successfully cured of cancer for the second time and his son just announced he was engaged. Why would he kill himself right before the wedding?"

Stiles frowned. He knew better to believe it was a suicide and from Derek's account, he was sure someone or something did it. Derek claimed it was the Alpha but even then, Stiles couldn't connect Tabitha with Sheriff Klein, but then again, he'd learn more tonight, and then he'd be able to make a better judgment. Another thing was itching at his mind, and as the conversation had already started, he felt fine letting it out in the open, hoping his father could help him out.

"Dad, there was another fire," he started. Derek didn't give him much details except for the fact there was a fire and a surname and possible a chance Sheriff Klein could have been connected to it. "Before or after the Hale house fire, I'm not sure, but it was in town,"

"Yeah…?" His dad drawled out, not knowing how to respond. "Stiles, you have to elaborate some more. There were a lot of fires in this town, believe it or not. Which one are you talking about?"

"I honestly don't know," Stiles admitted, staring at his father's icy blue eyes but instead of coldness, he felt secure, like he always had since he was a kid. His father was the only sane, solid one in the house, especially after his mother died. He had looked up to his dad because of it, always into his rigid, stern blues. The feeling was mutual, as the sheriff felt deep warmth inside it heart whenever he looked into his son's eyes, the ones inherited from his kind mother. Stiles' was the only piece of her he had left and he valued every time he could look at his son and point out the uncanny similarities. "All I really know was that it a small house, with casualties, related to a family by the name of Dubolazov." He explained, pronouncing the Russian surname perfectly, as his own surname was Russian descent, too, and had similar vowels.

The last name struck something in the sheriff as he recalled the small fire, as it had happened right as he graduated from the police academy and entered the Beacon Hills workforce just after moving into town with his pregnant wife into the very house they lived in now. The event really stuck the young couple, as the house wasn't very far away from theirs. He remembered the two casualties announced within the charred remains of the once grand Victorian. The couple was young with a child, he thought, recalling his neighbor's testimony as well as his own memory, though he couldn't remember a kid. He never saw one at all but the surrounding neighbors assured him that indeed, there was a little girl. Her survival in question kept the newly wed Stilinski's awake for quite away, and was even behind some of his wife's tears.

"Yeah, I remember that distinctively," the sheriff mused solemnly, his eyes fading at the tragic memory. Stiles stared at him intently. "It wasn't that far from here, actually, about a block away from here." Stiles was stunned at the close proximity but stayed silent as his dad continued. "Sloane and Aubrey Dubolazov," he announced. "That was their names. I met them once, when they came over to introduce themselves to us, as we had just moved in. This was before you were born by the way, kiddo. The wife was attractive, with some kind of Native American or Italian heritage," he mused, remembering her dark contrasting hair and eyes against her pale, Caucasian skin, "and so was the husband but Sloane was a really serious, quiet guy." The sheriff felt intimidated by the man when he first met him, standing four inches above the average man's height. The pale blond, icy blued eyed gentleman was definitely a sight but the sheriff couldn't sense any ill will towards him or anyone in general. Sloane was just a plain mystery. "A man a few words, I guess," the sheriff continued, not recalling any conversation they could've shared. "His wife was very nice to. She got along with your mom just fine."

"Did you ever visit them?" Stiles asked.

The sheriff shook his head. "We were too busy unpacking and then suddenly, unexpectedly, their house caught on fire overnight." He shook his head. "I was told by my supervisors, seeing as I was a part of volunteer effort to take in witness testimony."

Stiles nodded a long, hanging onto every word. "There was something… off. The office kept it quiet but there was a little girl who survived the fire." Even though he didn't see her, he believed it, as he had more than enough support through witness accounts. Stiles' eyes widened, surprised. "Everyone on the block was sure there was a little girl in there. Sloane and Aubrey had a daughter, they insisted on that. They saw Aubrey play with a little girl who shared an uncanny resemblance towards her, some even went inside their house and saw a baby room specifically dedicated to her." The sheriff took a breath.

"How old was she?" Stiles asked, concerned and sympathetic as his eyes lowered sadly.

"Three or four," Sheriff estimated.

"Did she…die?" Stiles was scared to ask but did so anyways, his voice weak and feeble.

The sheriff shook his head. "I'm not sure. That's the puzzling part. When I visited the county morgue, I only noted two bodies –the adults." He shuddered at the sight.

They couldn't be considered bodies, just charred, blackened skeletons. It was hard to comprehend at one point one of them could have been the silk-haired, rosy cheeked woman and the other a brooding, pale man. It was a total contradiction, a revolting one, too. He was visibly upset just thinking about it.

"It's been a mystery ever since," he assumed, trying to regain an even voice after Stiles noted its shattered rhythm, "what happened to the little girl? No one knows. It's upsetting to think what could've happened to her. It's unnerving to think she… just disappeared into the air. She would've been your age now, Stiles."

Just hearing it out of his father's mouth made him tremble because it was, indeed, unnerving, wondering about all the different possibilities of the fate the girl could've faced. If she was alive –and his age –and given the strange circumstances of the activities happening around town, he wondered if it was really tied to the new mystery. But if she was dead, well, he felt really sorry she met such a painful and tragic end at such a young age.

"Dad," Stiles tried to offer a theory, "if she did survive, by some chance, what do you think could have happened to her?"

The sheriff shrugged. "It's unlikely but hypothetically, she did survive, and got away, she could've been titled an unidentified person, given a legal name from the government before being entered into a foster care system."

"Wouldn't anyone question her origins and send out some kind of alert to local police forces, in case she knew about her?" Stiles questioned. The sheriff shook his head.

"We didn't get any," the sheriff sounded sure of.

"Didn't the Dubolazov's have extended family that could've cared for her?" Stiles questioned further.

The sheriff shook his head again. "Sloane was a second generation immigrant from Russia. His father has passed away shortly after coming to America in New York and he moved here for a new start with his new bride, Aubrey, most likely because her brother lived here in California, in San Diego, but wanted the small town feel." He quoted Aubrey's words but not as gentle or delicate as he remembered them. She had a voice that was one of a kind.

"Didn't you contact the brother?" Stiles interrogated with hard eyes.

"To be honest," the sheriff complied, "I didn't. I wasn't allowed on the investigation. Because I was a 'newbie' and also because I also had met them, it was assumed it would present personal conflict with me. Martin Klein –the sheriff –had it."

That sparked something in Stiles who slit his eyes suspiciously at the information. "How did he handle the case?"

The sheriff looked down at his son, surprised by his keen interest on the random case, and wondered if there was more to it than it presented.

"I mean," Stiles tried to smooth his facial features, "how much progress did he make on the case? What did he deem it as? Was there arson?"

The sheriff shook his head. "Nope, just a gas leak, that's what he concluded on his report. It was a long case though, about three months' worth of extensive investigation for a simple house fire."

"Did he call the brother?"

"About the fire," the sheriff assumed. "Yes, he did. The poor guy was choked up about it."

"What about the little girl? Did he tell her about the girl?"

"That she was missing? I would assume so." The sheriff looked at him strangely. "Son, I hope you know there wasn't much we could do. There was no body, alive or dead, therefore we couldn't deliver her to him. She's gone with the wind."

Stiles nodded sympathetically.

"Did you look for her?"

"Desperately but as I said, she disappeared in thin air. No body, no evidence. It was all burned down. For all we know, she couldn't even have existed." He looked down at Stiles' solemn expression and patted his shoulders lightly. "I know, son, it's hard. It took a toll on your mother when she heard and it had me up all night for weeks," he admitted. "But we can only move on."

"One more question," Stiles asked curiously, "did you know her name?"

The sheriff tried to remember witness accounts but only recalled the first three letters. "Maddy, Madeline, Madison, something with a MAD in it."

The connection hit Stiles like a punch to the stomach and he struggled to support himself over the rim of the sink. The sheriff asked if he was okay but Stiles lied and waved it off, claiming it was a bruise from lacrosse practice.

After the dishes were finished, they separated into different rooms, while the sheriff pondered about the case in his bed, as fresh emotions popped up. He reminded himself it wouldn't be too much to ask to go into the cold case files and look at how much progress Klein really made. He started to recall how little information Klein let slip to other cohorts. He was very secretive about it, very suspicious now that he thought about it.

Was Madison even deemed a Missing Persons? He didn't recall her name being brought up outside office, not even broadcasted in the paper asking for any helpful information. It was like she didn't exist. It didn't settle right with him.

Resolved, the sheriff decided to take advantage of his position as the head of police and slip into the back of the office where the cases were held and take a full examination of the Dubolazov fire.

Stiles was anxious to meet with Derek to see the widow, full of questions as his father's answers weren't as satisfying as he would've thought, only feeding his curiosity further. He now connected that the missing child could be in fact the "Mads" Tabitha was talking to on the phone. Was it possible she was the Alpha or just a coincidence? Questions burned themselves into his brain. Maybe the fire wasn't even related? There were a lot of Madison's out there! Perhaps, her name wasn't even Madison but as the night progresses, he began to doubt coincidences.

Determined, he got out of bed to get dressed in warm attire, ready to search for answers.

* * *

I usually don't disrupt my story line -as I like to keep as professional as I can -but I'd like to slide a little thank you for my fans so far that keep up with my story. :') You have no idea what it means to mean to feel appreciated through my works, a hobby I keep close to my heart. As a die-hard fan of Teen Wolf, I made this story out of pure devotion and fun and never thought I'd let it get this far but as I began to write, it began to mold a world of its own and I couldn't stop there. For those who read it, I hope you enjoy it and keep up with the comments and reviews. They really keep me going. :D. I was going to add more to this chapter but decided I have so much more planned and it would be better properly placed in a chapter in its own -the next one, specifically. ) Trust me, a lot is going to be explained and then you'll be hanging on the edge of your seat to see how Scott and Stiles proceeds or if its too late for Allison.

Personally I'd like to apologize for the StilesxTabitha scene. I felt like I should've put more into that but I was rushed... plus its a bit too early to go all in it. ;) I think it turned out fine though. It leaves a lot of unanswered questions, which I love to add.

So, again, thanks so much. I'm really glad you enjoy it. Its fans like you who keep me going. :') - Happy tears. Love, Cassidy.


	11. Is It Really The Truth?

_Sorry it took all night. This has to be THE longest chapter I ever wrote in one day. 13 pages? Its ridiculous! But I'm glad I got it done. After major editing (I'm sure there are still some typos in here, I'll fix those later.) Thanks for waiting paitently. :) I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it! As Promise, Chapter... eh... I forgot which chapter this one is XD Awkward... lol. Anyways, enjoy. This one has a huge stepping stone in it, a major mark in the story's progress. _

_Love every. Single. One of you. This one is dedicated to all of you! -Cassidy. _

_Just as The Clock Struck Ten…_

"So, do I have to repeat everything or were you ease-dropping on all of it?" Stiles said sarcastically to Derek after he slid into the passenger seat of the sly, midnight black Camaro. Derek shot him an irritated look. "What? What did I do? I've been helping your sour wolf ass all week and this is the gratitude you give me? Fine, if that's the case, I'll just leave," Stiles exaggerated his rant, going so far to open the door in an attempt to get out but the Alpha shot his hand out and violently pulled the boy back in, slamming his head against the head rest. With a loud "OOF" Stiles clutched the back of his bruised head and glared at the unremorseful twenty-something-year-old. "Thanks douche," he retorted but didn't expect any less from Derek.

"And to answer your question," Derek said harshly, "yes I overheard everything." With that said Derek shifted gears and sped off from the side of the road across from Stiles' blackened house.

Across the town, in her brightly illuminated room, Madison shifted through various papers sprawled across her polka-dotted, basic black-and-white colored patterned comforter. Her rare-but-ever-present bright eyes glowed under her banes as she skimmed across the fine black print of the thin-stripped-articles, fingering a few notes handwritten by Chris himself. Her eyes grazed by surveillance pictures and after-math pictures of the black stump that used to be her house.

Her door suddenly opened. Expecting her guest, she slowly raised her head to meet her omega, a scrawny little brunette joined by a similar brown haired lanky boy. "Bambi," she greeted Cecelia, using her nickname, "Devon, thanks for coming."

Rarely did she call upon them but this was a scenario required a second perspective from an equally intelligent mind. She used her finger to motion Devon forward. He gulped as he hesitantly sat next to her, keeping a safe distance as a feeble Cecelia joined his side, trembling in her red converse shoes. Madison looked her over with sardonic eyes, not impressed with her lazy outfit of dark skinny jeans and a ruffled top. She didn't think the skinny brunette had enough to fill out the outfit. It was like putting a wolf in sheep's clothing. It didn't match. She didn't like how Cecelia felt compelled to change, that this bite could change her, but she had yet to prove anything.

Devon looked better in simple black jeans, a white graphic tee, with a cardigan over that. His attire reminded her of Stiles in a way but his face was thinner, his shoulders not as wide, with a thin physique that didn't present any durability at all.

Madison, even in her nighttime attire, looked sophisticated, showing off sleek, long legs, under velvet pink shorts, covering the rest of her body in a sexy, loose one shoulder white tee that hung off her shoulder. Her hair was in an effortless side pony tail that glimmered under the bright light of her ceiling fixtures.

"This doesn't make since," Madison explained, pointing to the mess all around her, scattered around her bed. Cecelia picked up a photo of the burned house in outside the mess of papers. She didn't understand most of Madison's history except for the fact her parents were murdered by hunters by via arson and the fact she was raised by her uncle. "No one knows I'm alive or dead. It was like I never existed, which is impossible. I know my neighbors must have known something. They would have at least seen me once."

Devon shrugged. "I don't know what to say…" And he didn't.

"Someone made sure the newspapers didn't say anything. I don't know how they –he," she corrected, thinking of Martin Klein, "did it but he made sure no one knew I could be out there." She snarled angrily. They only man who could've provided answers was dead. She was so frustrated. Why didn't he tell her why? Why didn't she force it out of him before she knocked him out for good? "Why did he do that? Why did he let me get away?"

"Maybe he was guilty," Cecelia mumbled.

"Guilty of what," Madison retorted, her eyes shifting from blue to a vibrant red. "He covered of my parents' murder. If he was guilty, he could've uncovered it all, admitted to the press all the guilty parties, hung their asses in front of everybody."

"And ruin his career?" Devon challenged, skeptical.

"And don't forget to mention, people wouldn't believe it. There weren't 'logical' motives other than your parents' were werewolves –or, I mean, your dad was," Cecelia corrected, catching Madison's scrutinizing glare. "They wouldn't believe that. Most likely, the case would be thrown out due to circumstantial or no evidence at all." Always the voice of reason, even if it was meek, but Madison tried to ignore her, sending a hateful glare, but if it was anyone else –let's say Tabitha –she would have most likely given in.

"You know, there is only one way to learn the truth," Devon offered. Almost sharing a telepathic link, she stared at him with knowing eyes.

"You don't think I considered that yet?" She retorted sarcastically.

Devon raised a brow, confused. "Why haven't you then?" He assumed she was desperate and willing to go to that length. She stared at him with hard, gray eyes.

"Because," she hissed, "if I did, it would prove _I_ am, in fact alive."

"Why would it matter?" Cecelia questioned. She pursed her lips after Madison sent her another heated glare. Not providing an answer to the meek infant, one Madison considered Cecilia, she returned her hardened gaze to Devon. They shared a moment of silence, telepathically agreeing on something yet to be revealed.

"You won't get the answers anywhere else," Devon persisted.

"Maybe, maybe not," Madison retorted. "We don't know if he told her or not."

"Like I said, there is one way to find out." Devon insisted. They all sighed.

She closed her eyes for a moment, looked down at the scattered papers but picking one up. Her eyes glazed over the fine, Times New Roman font before crumbling it into a ball and throwing it at the plaster wall. It bounced off the ivy green paint and onto the fine, clean white carpet. She nodded in agreement and got up, gathering the papers and scrambling them into the folder before sliding them into her desk drawer.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Devon offered, holding Cecelia's hand in his own. She hid behind him, scared of Madison's intense expression.

"No," she declined. "I need to do this on my own. Thank you though."

With that said, she led them outside into the dark, where Devon guided his girlfriend into his beat up Toyota. He gave her one more pitiful look before opening the driver's side and sliding into his cloth seats. The dim light from inside illuminated Cecelia's worried face as she watched Madison step inside the French doors of her grand door, closing the door for good.

"I'm worried about her," Cecelia voice out. "What's happening Dev," she asked quietly. "What's going on? Who is she after?"

He sighed. He knew exactly what was happening but didn't want to scare Cecelia. "Anyone who stands in her way," he replied, dismayed. Cecelia stared at him with wide, bewildered brown eyes. "She's blind with revenge. Anyone but her can see that." He sighed again as he realized what would be the likely outcome of tonight. He didn't say it out loud, not wanting to upset Cecelia but her eyes begged for answers. "It's best you stay out of her way."

"I understand that," Cecelia began, "but I want to know what's happening, who is she going to see? Are they… in trouble?"

"I hope not," he mumbled to himself. "She's going to check up on loose ends, that's all."

"Who," Cecelia demanded.

"It won't matter, she'll be dead by tomorrow," Devon exclaimed, startling Cecelia.

"Aubrey?"

"No, the loose end," Devon seethed through clenched teeth. She gasped and covered her mouth, shock evident in her dark orbs. The thought sickened him as he wondered what on earth a person could do to deserve such an untimely end. The widow wasn't the sheriff. Wasn't she already in pain from the loss of her devoted husband? He couldn't agree with Madison's methods. She was slowly losing touch with reality, he believed whole-heartedly.

"Why would she do it?"

"The same reason she killed the other ones," he cringed at the thought as he spoke, slowly reversing out of the driveway. "She doesn't leave a trail. She kills all her witnesses after she sucks whatever she can out of them. Everybody is disposable to her, CeCe, and you'll see that soon enough. She's like death, CeCe, no, she _is_ death. She'll be the last thing a person ever sees." It was hard to comprehend the delicate looking blonde with long curls swinging over her designer attire could be so cruel and vicious. It made him shiver in disgust. He recalled her ghostly grey eyes, almost transparent, with nothing human inside. She was a hollow, vindictive killing machine. He noted how her wolf form better fitted her inner desire to slaughter, dark, gangly, with glowing red eyes. It was like she leapt out of nightmares. "Thank God we're in her good graces."

Cecelia didn't see Madison in that way though. She saw Madison as an idol, a scary one, but an idol nonetheless, with a glamorous closet, flawless hair, and unique –not necessarily scary –eyes. She was ruthless but Cecelia couldn't imagine Madison as bloodthirsty or sadistic. The difference between her thinking and Devon's was the simple fact Cecelia didn't see how messy Madison really was. Madison enjoyed gore, pain, and suffering, to watch her victims wither on the floor, but at the same time, she was articulate and cunning, not careless with her kill but not merciful either, a pure psychopath. Maybe it was because all of her victims were personal to her but the splatter of blood and guts made Devon shiver. The only thing Cecelia ever saw was Madison's way of thinking –a deceptive form of thinking –one that didn't really provide an accurate insight at the turmoil Madison faced every day.

Inside her estate, Madison scavenged around her closet, replacing her lazy attire with black tights and an elegant neck-lined baby blue satin tunic, stretched over her hips, tied together with a thin leather belt. Matching the same shade of leather were her knee high leather boots Tabitha had inspired. Finishing the simple pair of colors, she grabbed a beanie of the same color of her shirt to adorn her head as her hair –still tied together in a pony tail –lying over her shoulder. She reached for the folder in her desk drawer, expecting it to be there, but her hand felt nothing but cold, empty air. She was in disbelief for a moment before panic set in. Her pupils widened, unable to comprehend where else she could have put it. She searched all throughout her room, turning everything upside down before collapsing in her antique, white leather chair imported from France, breathing heavily as she tried to whip up some sort of damage control. Frustrated, her eyes constantly shifted from red to her natural blue-grey orbs, her angry igniting an early shift she tried to control.

She rushed outside of her room down the grand staircase, not having a clue where to go.

"Madison," a deep voice demanded. She stopped in her tracks and looked into the kitchen next to her where she saw her father lean over the countertop, his eyes –magnified under prescription lenses –grazing over recent bills, she assumed. Next to her paper was a large slice of birthday cake –her birthday cake –that was nibbled on.

"Dad," she greeted, stepping into the grand, classic fashioned French kitchen, with vintage, dark stained cupboards with a hint of modern taste, stainless steel appliances mixed with looming, symmetrical oval lamps hanging above the island stove, dimly lit. Her smile was strained as she tried to keep a cool face so her father wouldn't suspect anything.

Frank Lundgren looked up and greeted his niece/daughter with a solemn smile. He was a younger gentleman but years of intense work made him look like he was bordering forty five instead of thirty eight. His dark hair –the same kind as her mother's –stared to grey at the roots, ones he easily covered with a little dye but he had yet to do that tonight. His skin was tight and beginning to pale, not his usual complexion as he was presented more of his Sioux heritage than his sister did. He was a lanky guy, too, with a thin swimming physique he acquired during his college years at Berkley. Normally, he dressed professionally in expensive suits but in the comfort of his own home, he sat comfortably in track shorts and a thin black T-shirt.

Madison looked at him wearily, wondering what was bothering him. Her heart started to beat faster, scared they had actually come across financial troubles but her fears were washed away as he lifted the thin, grey shaded piece of paper off the granite surface. Her fear was nothing compared to the shock that paralyzed her system. It wasn't a bill, thank God, but something much worse, the crinkled article she had carelessly tossed on the floor. All she could do was stare at it, amazed and blank, struggling to find an excuse for the piece of paper but came up empty. Wordless, she gaped.

He shook his head, skimming over the article for the seventh time. "I knew this would come up again," he admitted, astounding her. "I thought you were over this at seven, during that little stage where you wondered what happened to your parents." He pursed his lips. "I had hoped you would be satisfied with what I have given you but I knew, deep down, you were smarter than that. You have your father's cleverness and determination."

Madison felt her legs shake, almost giving out but she supported herself by holding onto one of the bar chairs next to her.

"Come here, Mads," he cooed softly, patting the seat next to him. Slowly, she dragged her flat footed heels across the smooth tile of the kitchen floor to the seat next to her dad. He threw his arms over her shoulder and hugged her close to him. "I'm not mad. I'm not really. Don't look so scared."

She wasn't scared of what he thought about her interest in her parents' murder but how she already avenged it so far, if he suspected it.

"I'm going to warn you, I really have no idea how to talk about this. This…" he made a motion with his hands, "-I have no clue about. It's out of my element but you, as my daughter, this is an important subject that is just as crucial as the birds and the bees. I'm just going to wing it, okay?" He spoke in a clumsy matter. Madison grew more nervous by the second. "You're father…wasn't," he took a breath, "he wasn't _normal_." Madison was shocked by his blurt and knitted her brows together, questioning to herself if Frank really knew. Frank pinched the bridge of his long nose. "I knew there was something different about him on the occasions Aubrey brought him and you over to visit. He was mysterious and reclusive. He didn't tell anything about his past but," Frank said fiercely, "that didn't change the fact he loved you very much. You were the pearl of his world."

Frank gulped painfully, remembering Sloane's watchful, protective gaze of Madison, how they shared the similar, unique eyes. How –despite the rough texture of his hands –how gently he would hold his little girl, never letting her drop. It tugged at his heart strings. The bear of the man had the heart just as big. He sighed, dismayed. Suddenly Aubrey's words came to mind in the moment he most needed them.

"What are you talking about?" Madison managed to croak out. Frank suddenly reached out and pulled out a familiar, thick manila folder from a drawer and dropped it in front of her. She gasped loudly, unable to explain it but from Frank's grave expression, she knew it was better not to speak anyways.

"This," he pointed to it, "doesn't even cover half of it," he told.

"How did you get it?" She demanded.

"Doesn't matter," he insisted, hiding the fact he popped into her room to say goodnight and spotted the crumbled ball of the article which led him to do some more thorough investigating in her room, managing to find the thick folder in her bottom desk drawer. "I'm going to fill you in on the rest." Madison only stared incredulously at the man as he continued to speak. . "I'm going to tell you exactly what your mother told me. I'm going to explain how you were never mentioned in these articles and who really killed your parents and why," he listed off, "but you have to promise me that you'll listen to all of it, with no interruptions. It's going to sound crazy at first but you need to know of your family's true heritage and how much danger it presented and why I kept it from you for so long. Just bear with me, okay?"

Madison just nodded along.

In the darkness, Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Derek drove like a maniac on the late roads. "So, you met the Alpha," he began, glancing at Derek's serious face.

Derek nodded. "It's not Tabitha because she's the Beta," he replied, stunning Stiles.

"Then who's the Alpha?"

"I don't know," Derek replied. Stiles exasperated and flew his hands up in the air.

"Well, geez, that helps. Tabitha isn't the Alpha but you don't know who is. Back to square one now," Stiles retorted. It was moments like these Derek wanted to slap Stiles. He was as annoying as he was helpful, Derek snared mentally. He wished that Stiles would only open his mouth when it was useful.

"That's why we're out here," Derek exclaimed. "I have a lead that can explain who she is and what she wants." _Justice_, Derek answered for himself.

"Okay, okay," Stiles began, "what does she look like?"

"Blond, blue eyes, tall, skinny, and seventeen," Derek explained. Immediately Stiles thought of Aubrey. It was too uncanny. She was already related to the pack…

His natural doubt came to the surface though, as he hated to think Aubrey was related to the heinous acts planned for Argents. "How do you know she was the Alpha?"

"Red eyes," Derek explained.

Stiles sighed, somewhat relieved. Aubrey was a simple gamma, with no superior standing. She would have normal gold eyes like Scott. But then again, his mind reminded him, she was lying when she said –for certain –Tabitha was indeed the Alpha. The question was: Who was she covering for? He tried not to think of the most likely answer "herself" and instead, focused on the possibility this "Mads" person was the actual Alpha.

"She was drop dead gorgeous, too," Derek mused, thinking back at her face. Without her serious and sour expression, she would be almost angelic, with her light hair and exquisite grey-blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles waved him off, disgusted by Derek's lustful expression. "Keep your eyes on the road and mind out of the gutter until we're at this place, okay?"

"We're here," Derek immediately replied as he stopped abruptly in front of a picture-perfect cottage, behind the white picket fence was a single story modern home with two brick pillars uploading a sharply angled roof. Rows of brightly colored flowers lined to stepping-stone path, the classic old lady home.

"So what do we do now? It's like…" Stiles grabbed his phone from his pocket to glance at the time, "its eleven o'clock at night. I bet she's sleeping by now. That's what old ladies do."

Derek shook his head. "Not her," he objected, staring at the window. Behind lace curtain, a bright illumination spotlighted a frail shadow struggled across the short width span of the window. Stiles caught the shadow and gaped, surprised and concerned, as he was worried what Derek had planned for this old woman.

"You aren't going to kill her… are you?" Stiles pleaded. Derek shot him a confused look.

"Why would I?"

"I…I...don't know," Stiles' struggled with words. "Because…" his fingers fumbled before flying his hands up in defeat, "because you're you and you're kind of known for that."

"What?" Derek objected loudly, knitting his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you talking about Stiles? I do not kill people…" Stiles shot him an incredulous look, silencing him, "….randomly."

All Stiles did was raise a brow in doubt. Derek shoved him hard against the door. Stiles' had another retort on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back when the sting of the bruise on his shoulder antagonized him. They quietly exited the car and crossed the uninhabited street, sneaking across the yard and onto the porch where the footsteps cracked the peaceful silence.

Derek heard the distant heartbeat of the woman inside pitter frantically as he was well aware she heard them. He decided he would be polite and give her another warning so she wouldn't have a heart attack with the way her heart was pounding. He heard her heavy footsteps drag across the floor come across the foyer before the door clicked. A moment later the door cracked open, slipping a little light from inside onto the black-ridden porch, illuminating half of Derek's intimidating body. The woman's dim brown eyes widened as a gasp escaped her chapped, thin lips.

"Hello," Derek cut the awkward air with his suave voice to ease the woman's tense shoulders. "I'm Derek Hale and this is my friend, Stiles. We're sorry about waking you up so late but we desperately need to see a Hannah Klein." He could see she was about to close the door so he pushed the words faster out of his mouth, almost incoherently. "It's about your husband, Martin Klein. We have some information about his death that I think is really important for you to hear!" Derek spun the truth a little bit, not really intending to reveal Madison's actions but he needed a way in.

Hannah's dull eyes sparked as she examined the two boys before opening her door full length, letting them stride into her modest foyer. It had an air of simplicity with a solid blue paint to give a serene, peaceful air, as well as elegance, with the rich cherry wood floors. Antiques like glass china added a sense of history to the place that matched Hannah perfectly.

She was an aging woman, passing fifty. Her pale face was worn with wrinkles as her eyes dulled, too. Her paling blonde hair thinned and to hide the small bald spots, she put it in a strict bun. Her attire was comfortable in plaid pants and a cotton shirt, as she had prepared for bed.

"Come in," her tired voice said, directing them into the cozy living room. It was aged with outdated furniture, scratched wood fixtures with small, a tacky flower printed couch and matching chair. Stiles and Derek awkwardly plopped down on the stiff material before looking at Hannah who sat opposite of them on the dainty chair.

"So, what about my husband?" Hannah hurried her speech. In her freckled, pasty hand, a small tea cup rattled in her grasp.

"About that…" Derek dragged on. "We were wondering if you could answer some questions first, about his death, so it could clear up some blank spots first." Hannah looked at him skeptically. "We know he covered up a house fire," Derek guessed but sounded confident. Hannah sighed, defeated. "But… we were wondering about the circumstances around it. Why would he cover it up?"

Hannah glared at them. "Why would you want to know?" She hissed.

Derek glared back, not hiding his true identity. "I know you know what the hell I am. I know you knew what side business your husband was in. I know you know we exist. I'm not here as a nosy human wanting the drag your husband's name in the dirt. I'm here as a concerned Alpha. I know there is another Alpha targeted the Argents and I know you are familiar with them." He articulated every word as his orbs glowed a raging red. Stiles gaped as he was stupefied that Derek would reveal his true nature to a feeble old lady.

Hannah gasped loudly before she reset herself, relaxing her facial muscles. She placed the tea cup on the antique table before looking confidently at them.

"Why would you be concerned for the safety of the Argent family? Aren't they your mortal enemy, as a werewolf? Wouldn't you be glad to see them gone?"

"To be honest, yes, I would, but not when I have no idea who the other Alpha is and why she is hunting them down. I have no idea what she is planning afterwards."

"Son, I know you have a basic idea, with what you already know about the fire and all," Hannah doubted his words.

"Not really," he retorted fiercely, "all I'm aware of is that she's connected to the Dubolazov family and the house fire that killed them, I also know she killed your husband, she said it herself," Derek announced. Hannah shook her head, dismayed and hurt, not by Derek's words but the memory of her husband's death.

"Yes, I suspected as much," she mumbled.

"Don't forget her name," Stiles inputted. He then faced Hannah. "Mads is what she is called. I talked to my dad –he's the sheriff that took over Mr. Klein's position –he said the family had a daughter by the name of either Madeline or Madison…"

Hannah nodded. "Madison Dubolazov," Hannah corrected him. Derek locked his jaw tensely. "I remember her most definitely." Hannah gulped as the memory of a helpless four year old penetrated her aging mind. "My husband was the one who took her to the police department after he found her hiding behind a shed. She had no burns on her body, escaping the house before it was set aflame." She dabbed her mouth with a tissue after taking a long hot sip of tea. "She saw exactly who did this to her parents."

"What exactly did happen to her parents?" Stiles had to ask. "If they were-were," he stuttered under Derek's harsh glare, "if they were werewolves, they could have easily escaped the fire."

Hannah shook her head again. "They were dead long before the gasoline was poured," she murmured against the glass rim of her cup. She took another hot sip before setting it down on a small plate. "They were shot with arrows lined with wolfs bane."

"How did she survive?" Derek questioned with furrowed brows.

"That's what Martin –my husband –wanted to know," Hannah answered. "He questioned her for five hours in his private office but she wouldn't say anything. She just sobbed and asked for her parents. It was futile. All she wanted was her Mom and Dad but they were in the morgue. When he told her this, she asked if she could see them one last time, to say goodbye properly." Hannah felt moisture line her eyes and she dabbed those away, too, with her napkin. With a shaky breath, she continued. "She looked up at him with these sad, blue eyes, red all over from crying. He said his heart broke and his hard shell cracked. He took her into his arms and hugged her as tight as he could. She asked over and over again if the "bad people" would be caught and he promised her he would try his best." Her throat constricted as she thought back on the little girl.

"He came home later that night," she continued, "with her picture in his hand. She was adorable, with long brown hair and big blue eyes and this little smile, cute as a button. I asked him why he had it, and he said he couldn't do it. 'Do what?' I questioned. 'Kill her,' he replied. 'What do you mean?' I was so confused." She licked her dry lips. "He explained to me how he went after these things called werewolves, and at first I thought he was crazy, but there was something in his eyes, sincerity, and I had to believe them. He then told me how he knew these people –the Argents –also hunter werewolves and called upon him to cover up the execution of this man –Sloane Dubolazov. He was fine with it until he saw the helpless look in Madison's eyes. He felt guilty that he orphaned a girl, even if her father was a criminal in question, it didn't feel right that she lost a mother, too. He knew if he told Chris –one of the other hunter's –she'd probably be slaughtered, too, and he couldn't justify that."

She took another long sip of her tea as Derek and Stiles leaned forward, hanging onto her every word.

"What do you mean criminal in question?" Derek had to ask.

Hannah shrugged. "Martin didn't disclose that to mean. All he said was it was circumstantial evidence."

"Of what," Derek pressed.

"I don't know," Hannah persisted, pursing her lips.

"You didn't bother to ask?" Derek demanded, outraged.

Hannah's thinning brows furrowed in annoyance as she glared at the arrogant Alpha. "Oh I did, don't think I didn't," she accused. "He just didn't want to talk about it and as a wife, I had to respect that."

"Why didn't he turn them in? Chris, I mean," Stiles diverted the tension with a simpler question.

"Who would believe him? There was no believable motive for Chris to kill Sloane or his wife, not one the court would accept. The case would be thrown out and then Martin and I would become targets for treason. He didn't' want that. The only way he could redeem himself was to hide Madison, to make sure harm never came her way. When her uncle came to pick her up, he advised him to take her far from Beacon Hills, because he knew the Hunters would come to check up on the progress of the case. The uncle didn't do that, instead he moved a city away –he was afraid Madison would be traumatized if she moved too far away from the place she grew up –and moved her to a different school district though, where no one heard of the fire."

"He was so guilt ridden, he retired only a year later. The exhaustion of trying to prevent the discovery of her existence only a town away kept him up all night for almost three years until she moved away. To make matters worse, I was diagnosed with cancer and the Argents were generous enough to provide a lot of money to pay for my treatment, hush money. Martin felt dirty for accepting the money, but it was what kept me alive. He officially had an oath of silence to both Chris and Madison and it wore him out for quite a while, especially after he was pressured into going back into work when his buddies begged him to return as Sheriff. Two years later, Madison returned."

"I will never forget the look on his face when he came home that night. It was drained, completely white, as if he saw a ghost. I sat him down at the kitchen table, put roast in front of him, but he didn't touch it, as he described how she changed. He told me her eyes were ice cold, how harsh and bitter she sounded. He wanted to tell her how he protected her from the same fate as her parents faced but… the words couldn't come out, making her believe he was one of them. He told me…" Hannah took a breath, the memory very painful to her.

She remembered how ghastly he looked, how his dark hair seemed limp upon his stretched forehead, and how blue and breathless his lips were. _'She was so mad, Hannah. You could see the anger in her eyes, the betrayal, the disgust… I couldn't see any part of that child I remembered so long ago anywhere in her anymore… It was like she died inside… she just seemed….hollow, Hannah, just dead inside…'_ She remembered her husband's exact words and it made her face drain in color.

"He told me how angry she was and that…" she closed her eyes to hide the tears. "…that she looked like she about to kill someone." She struggled to take a breath as her heart pounded painfully against her rib cage. "Two weeks later, after I returned from the grocery store, I found him laying the couch with his head…" she couldn't even describe it, with her bottom lip violently trembling, and then suddenly, in a snap she broke down and sobbed.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other, dismayed with soft expressions, pitying the frail woman. A minute later she dabbed her face and looked at the boys. With a heavy breath, she stared at them fiercely. "I know she did it. I know she blames him and I know she won't stop until she kills every, single Argent responsible out there. She's psychopathic like that. She staged my husband's murder like a suicide and she made a pretty damn good framing." Hannah's face lit up bright red as anger fed into the volume of her voice, making her louder with each word. "I'm angry but at the same time…" as quickly as it came, her anger faded into a soft voice that better suited her frail body. "I understand where she's coming from. I support her cause, as odd as it seems. She did kill my husband after all. But in her defense…" The words seemed forced, "he didn't defend himself or admit the truth. He made himself look like the guilty party. I blame the Argents for putting himself in that position and it was their alliance that got him killed. I hope makes them suffer, for her loss and for mine."

Stiles' face contorted in shock, unable to process or understands her thinking. Derek, on the other hand, perfectly understood her thinking. She blamed the Argents for their part, for having Martin feel obliged to protect them for something wrong, and instead of getting what they deserved, her husband paid for their mistake. Instead of blaming Madison, she blamed the Argents for framing him.

"I would not get in her way," Hannah warned them. "Whatever you do, don't interfere. They'll get what's coming to them. Its personal for her and you don't want to get caught up with what she's doing. You'll regret it. Just let her be and you'll be fine."

Derek thought back at the time he and the blonde –Madison, he identified, feeling a tingle up his spine just thinking about her name –shared and remembered her cautious words, "_the less you know the better…_" as if she was sparing him. She didn't want him involved… because she didn't want him to get hurt or because she wanted to do herself? He couldn't decide.

"How do you think…she'll do it?" Stiles had to ask.

Hannah pursed her lips together, thinking deeply. "She's a clever girl but a sadistic one, especially to those who cause her pain. For the Argents, I think she has something very special planned for them. I wouldn't know what but… I don't expect it to be clean, especially with how my husband died."

Derek and Stiles cringed. "You wouldn't at all still have that photo, would you?" Derek requested. Hannah nodded her head and lifted a finger, motioning for them to wait, and then got up painfully to retriever the photo upstairs.

Stiles was flabbergasted at the news and torn. He had totally forgotten about Tabitha and Madison (as Aubrey) and focused on Madison. He felt sad for her, and as crazy as it seemed, sympathetic towards her cause. He would feel outraged, too, if his parents were murdered, and remembering his mother's death made it seem so much realer, and justice wasn't delivered. He would be driven crazy enough to pull out his own justice, too. He hated to admit it but for one moment, he actually agreed with Madison's efforts to extract revenge against Chris.

Derek, on the other hand, already understood Madison's struggle and had decided days before he would join her effort, only if she let him. He held back a frustrated growl but his face contorted in the familiar expression of disdain, an emotion in retaliation to her pride.

They heard Hannah descend from the stairs with a picture in her hand. She extended towards Derek when she finally made it across the faded carpet of the living room. He smiled back in gratitude up at her before looking down at the picture. His eyes widened as he noticed the picture wasn't of her just as a child but instead, within a flame, was a collage of photos, one of a four year old, another of a seven year old, a ten or eleven year old, and fourteen year old.

"Martin collected photos of her every chance her could, to capture her growth. Her uncle would send them to him via e-mail and I would print them out at my photo shop in the highest quality. I wouldn't consider Madison a daughter but she was a very important person to him, a reminding to him, a painful but an important one. It hard to think she could betray him in the way she did…" Hannah developed a heavy frown on her worn face as her eyes drooped. "I don't think she understood how important she was to him. If she did, I don't think she could've gone through with what she did." Hannah shook her head, dismayed. "But, as I said, I understood why and I can't necessarily blame her…"

Hannah didn't say much more on the matter and focused back on the photo as did Stiles and Derek. Stiles caught the similarities to Aubrey and Madison but not much, as in the photos, Madison's gray eyes brightened into a bright blue against her chocolate locks and peach skin. Her smile seemed big and genuine but the truth was, behind the camera lenses, Madison was just as troubled and angry, but was smart enough not to let it show.

A fatal mistake on their part, Stiles forgot about Madison (as Aubrey) as the real thing and focus on her as a different part while Derek was determined to get to her as an ally. They would realize soon enough, the most dangerous person is someone who isn't who they really are.


	12. Two Fronts And A Tragedy

Maybe she was paranoid but Tabitha felt increasingly nervous as she called her mother for the seventh time.

"Hi, you've reached Tori Reed. Sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible," her voicemail answered for her instead. Angered, Tabitha tossed her Droid into the passenger seat as she gritted her teeth. What would have her mother preoccupied? She thought furiously as she passed the street lights of the highway. In the background Tim McGraw's ruff voice sooth her from the speakers but her nerves were still shot as her fingers tapped incessantly on the steering wheel.

In the trunk where a pile of bags she packed for the week she planned to stay at her mom's place. As the clock struck 10:10 on her dashboard in bright blue letters, she made a sharp turn off the ramp and into a lonely road surrounded by hedges and gates. Her eyes scanned for a familiar street sign as she slowed down her vehicle. A second later MULBERRY appeared in bold white, as her bright beams caught up to the reflective green face. She made a left turn to the condo complex lined along the sidewalk and perfectly cut hedges. After parking closely to the Victorian inspired buildings, she popped open the trunk of her medium sized SUV and swung a bright blue duffle bag over her shoulder and another travel case out, pulling the handle out and rolling it across the uneven pavement after closing the trunk.

She walked briskly in the cold, only having a Columbia jacket to provide her warmth in the cool, California night. She passed a familiar gray elongated SUV and caught the first three, letters, 'XCH' of the license plates, making her feel very sure that it belonged to her mother. Next to it was a smaller vehicle, blatantly white, and she assumed the newer Fusion belonged to her brother. Her Nike tennis shoes tapped loudly against the pavement until she reached the complex opening, stepping under a bright fixture.

From a distance, behind a car, a figure heard her footsteps and watched them, his dark eyes catching up with her as she stepped under the light. He could identify her feminine outline underneath the bright light. Behind cool eyes, he observed Tabitha move up the narrow staircase up to the second story where the door was located. With anticipation, the figure waited for a moment until a night shattering shriek burst the silence of the mild Thursday night. Even though he knew it would happen, the volume of the scream alone made him cringe, stumbling to regain balance on his Tahoe.

Instead to being welcomed into a warm room, Tabitha watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as she processed the scene for a long, excruciating moment. In front of her, not even four feet away, laid her mom, unconscious with bruises on her battered torso, as if she can been tossed around the room. Chaos was everywhere. Furniture overturned, glass plates shattered on wood floor too close to Tori's head for Tabitha's liking.

Tori herself was sprawled in the tight quarters of the kitchen, with her hand stretched forward towards something but as Tabitha leaned forward, she discovered nothing was there, just smeared blood which got Tabitha's heart beat pounding.

She dropped to her knees beside her mom after dropping her bags in front of the door. She felt Tori's pulse at her neck and wrist and sighed heavily in relief as she felt Tori's strong pulse. She lifted up the hem of her mother's jogging tank and gasped at the horrendous purple bruises littering her mother's once-flawless flesh. She kept herself from gagging as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello, nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"My mom, she's unconscious and lying on the floor and there's blood but I don't know where it's coming from," Tabitha rushed over the speaker as her words slurred. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she examined the injuries.

"Do you know where the blood is coming from?"

"I just said no!" Tabitha angrily replied.

"Where are you?"

"In her house, 270 Grant View, Wicca Heights, California 90807," Tabitha described. "It's the third brownstone from the left."

"All right, who is injured," the operator calmly replied.

"My mom," Tabitha repeated behind clenched teeth, "Victoria Reed." Tabitha affectionately pushed aside some of Tori's brown strands from her pasty face. Her green eyes were wide open with unmistakable fear of what had just happened to her, something Tabitha needed to know but as long as Tori was out cold, she wouldn't get much answers. Her lips were blue and ajar and Tabitha attempted to close them with a nudge from her fingers but her lips fell back open.

"The ambulance will be with you shortly," the operator insisted. "Please stay on the line."

Tabitha's face darkened. "Bring the police, too. I think someone broke in. My mom is beaten up and bruised and I don't think a fall could've caused it," she insisted with haggard breathing. She looked around the room for any other possible explanations but everything was out of order. The couch was moved aside as if some force pushed it out of the way to get to Tori. The thought made Tabitha tremble with anger. A lamp had fallen over and the glass of the vase shattered all over the small square of carpet placed in the middle of the small condo for the living room. Pots and pans lay disarray on the stove and countertop, one being flipped, spilling some pasta over the tile on the other side of the island.

"Oh mom," Tabitha grumbled angrily, vowing revenge, "who did this to you?"

Suddenly another thought came to mind as she remembered she passed Todd's car on the way here. "Todd!" She exclaimed, standing up. Where did he go? She thought. Was he here? Did he see what happened? Oh my God… was he hurt, too, trying to defend mom? "Todd! Todd, where are you? Todd!"

Tabitha was in near hysterics as the possibility of Todd being fatally injured occurred in her mind. She left her mom in the kitchen as she quickly climbed up the loft to the bedrooms where Todd could've been. Surprisingly, the upper floor was in pristine shape. Not a single wall clipped or dented and the valuables very clearly there on the table. She pried open the trio of doors on the right side of the wall only to discover empty rooms.

Upon reaching the third door, she expected the same result as the other doors, but instead of finding a darkened, void room, she found the lights to be at their brightest, revealing a pair of bare feet from the other side of the bed. Frantic, she maneuvered around the large bed and leaned over the body –her brother's body –and let out a shrill scream. His hair was matted with blood as a small, oval shaped wound found on top of his head let out a pool of the red substance that was soaked into her mom's expensive tan carpet, as well as slipping all the way into his curly locks. His face was ghastly white, drained of any color, except for the huge blue bruise forming over his cheeks as she suspected he was beaten before the bullet was popped into his forehead.

Stunned and in shock, her numb hands dropped her cell phone, concerning the operator who began to call out for her. "Miss, are you there?" Tabitha couldn't hear her though as she felt her world focus out, staring solely at what remained of her brother. Her bottom lip trembled but she tried to hold it back. She spotted his grey glazed eyes and that ignited her panic.

"Todd!" She tried to cry out but her words couldn't manifest themselves and she began to burble. "Todd! You have to hold on," she coaxed but it was futile, as she knew his heart no longer beat in his chest cavity. She pounded her fist against his torso, only to have it bounce off the stiff, plaster of skin. She repeated this process over and over again, frustrated and desperate, until she gave up. Gasping for air, she gazed blindly at him, as tears blurred her sight. All she could make out was his dark shape, the curls on his mop of his head, and his pale complexion.

Heaviness dropped, onto her chest as if 200 pounds had collapsed onto her lungs as she found it difficult to breathe or move. She felt she was about to faint. Giving up on dipping into her strength reserves, she collapsed onto his corpse, gripping his bloody t-shirt as she sobbed painfully into his chest, feeling her throat constrict as her face heated up. She smeared some of the blood from his shirt onto her face, reddening her face further. His body felt stiff in her grip as she caressed his face with her hand, he felt cold to the touch. She assumed he had been decaying for an hour or two. She curled up next to him, unable to look at his cold, unmoving face any longer and let out a shrill scream, over and over again, until she felt a pair of hands lift her up.

"No! NO! Get your hands off of me!" She fought, throwing them across the room. She was too blind with fury and tears to realize it was a paramedic instead of an intruder ready to finish the job. A normal human being would've been stunned at her sheer strength but the experienced 40 year-old paramedic understood an individual in grief can come up with a surprising amount of strength, especially in survival mood, and blamed the incident on her adrenaline. "NO!" She yelled out, daring to show her wild, amber eyes but before she could twist around to attack them, another voice intercepted the quarrel.

"Tabitha!"

She looked at the doorway and saw bright blue Madison's form advance towards her with open arms. Her eyes dimmed from a vibrant yellow to her normal emerald green orbs as she regained control of her body. Tabitha, in this rare event, dropped her defensive stance and let her walls down and lunged toward her Alpha, stumbling into her strong arms. Madison –shaken by own revelations –fell into Tabitha's strong embrace and they shared a moment of silence, almost telepathically understanding each other. Madison held back her own sobs when she realized how hurt and helpless her Beta felt.

"How the hell did you get in here?" The paramedic asked but Madison shot him a heated look instead, daring him to kick her out. Feeling her authority and natural superiority over the short distance, he nodded and let the two continue on with their moment. Madison patted down Tabitha's hair as she tried to ignore the putrid scent of blood all over her Beta. Putting her needs above her own, Madison put up a strong façade and led Tabitha down stairs, passing another pair of paramedics on their way up to join their co-worker, carrying a gurney up the short flight of stairs. Madison held Tabitha's face in her shoulder so she wouldn't see the scene.

"Tabi, baby," Tori croaked as she was pulled out of the condo on a gurney. She saw the pair descend the stairs and immediately noticed how shattered her daughter was. She, too, was shattered by the memories of her attack but they slowly faded as she was more concerned with the welfare of her daughter. "Tabi," she croaked out again. Tabitha tried to lift her head but Madison kept it down until they left the mess of the condo.

"Shh, Mrs. Reed, its best you don't talk," a female paramedic insisted, placing an oxygen mask on the older woman as they stepped into the cool night.

"She's fine, Tabi," Madison cooed. Madison even kissed her forehead, missing a patch of blood that had stained her almond flesh. "Sore but fine," Madison insisted. "They only knocked her out."

"And the blood by her hand," Tabitha feebly questioned, her words smothered by Madison's cloth clad shoulder.

Madison shook her head. "It wasn't hers. They searched her body. There were no major cuts, just burns and bruises. The blood probably belonged to…" Madison felt her own throat constrict, hating to remind Tabitha of her personal tragedy. Understanding the cut off, Tabitha heaved another hearty sob and almost buckled under the weight of her grief but Madison kept her up, dragging her body onto the porch where she tried to avoid the mass gathering of sightseers. Madison shot them a grimace, disgusted by their curiosity on such a private matter. Police lights flashed red and blue all over the area and Madison rushed to get away from there as possible. Behind her BMW, she opened the passenger door and propped Tabitha inside. Under the low illumination of her interior lights she how much of a mess Tabitha really was.

Tabitha's once rosy cheeks were flushed, despite the coverage of blood, Madison could still see that. Her hair was limp and dead and tangled. Her eyes were dead and vibrant red from crying out all the water within her small, fragile body. She shook and trembled in the leather as her mind tried to reason what the hell had just happened.

"Marcy! Marcy!" A pair of voices called out, rushing up towards Madison's BMW. Tabitha looked out and spotted Tom and Trent's dark outlines coming forward. "Aubrey, hi," Trent curtly greeted the blond. Madison nodded graciously.

"Marcy," Trent began, sounding much stronger than his older siblings, being the only stable one because someone needed to be one within the chaos, "we're going to St. Christopher's hospital. Do you want to come with us or do you want to go with her?"

Madison looked at Tom's devastated face as he was unable to speak. His heart beat was beating furiously against his rib cage as he played with his hair, unable to focus his energy anywhere. Madison advanced towards and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He nodded back, silently thanking her for his compassion.

"It'll get better," Madison confided in him. "It'll hurt, a lot, I know. I suffered a huge loss, too, but you need to focus on your mom. She needs your support." Tom nodded again, understandingly. "She's going to be a mess, the worst one, when she learns what happened to Todd, but you guys…" Madison struggled with her own words. "He did what he had to do. He died defending his mom, like a good son should. If she didn't they'd both be dead and…" Madison lost her own strength and embraced him, unable to say anything else. Tom hugged her back just as tightly as they sobbed into each other.

Trent tried to avoid the scene, knowing if he got too involved, he'd be a blubbering mess, too, and the family didn't need that, someone needed to be strong. "So you're staying here?" Trent asked again. Tabitha nodded again wordlessly. "Okay… we'll send you up dates, all right? Are you going to stay with Madison tonight?" Tabitha nodded again, knowing Madison wouldn't have a problem with that. Trent held back his tongue when he knew their dad wouldn't be happy that Tabitha wouldn't be there to grieve with the rest of the family but he also knew everyone would have an issue in their own way.

Tom was silent, keeping his problems to himself, the exact opposite of his twin, who was always open about his problems and able to say the right thing at the right time.

Trent was too much like Todd but wasn't able to pitch the right words and felt horrible about it, knowing he could be open with his emotions but… he knew it wasn't the right time, because everyone was a mess. To talk about emotions wouldn't help at all.

Tyler was in shock, like everyone else, but kept denying Todd was in fact dead, clinging onto the hope he would be revived. He was also clinging to his mother in the ambulance as the large vehicle pulled away from the curb, turning on the screeching sirens as it did.

Tabitha, well, she was a yeller. When she was frustrated, she'd yell and scream and berate anyone who stood in her way. He knew she would want someone to blame and it was this rash-thinking that concerned him. He would've warned her to keep cool but at the moment, as she stood frozen in the small coupe, he knew she was just a ticking time bomb and he didn't want to ignite her fury too early. He let the matter be, for now.

As for his dad, well… Richard was a strong guy but he had to be the most empathetic of them all, always the one willing to carry the burden and especially with this tragedy, Richard was bound to collapse. Trent gulped just thinking about it. He hated seeing his dad weak but he knew it only a matter of days before Richard fell to his knees.

"I love you," Trent bid, hugging her. She leaned into his embrace and mumbled a soft 'I love you, too' before he left, pulling Tom away from Madison and towards the bright Mustang parked closest to the scene.

"I'll go get your bags and we can head to hospital," Madison offered, wiping her wet cheeks with her arm. Tabitha nodded solemnly.

As Madison turned around, she saw a familiar face. Alongside Sheriff Stilinski were his son and Scott. It looked like the two were getting a scolding from the Sheriff but Madison wondered how the hell Sheriff Stilinski was even allowed on the premises, it wasn't even his city! She held back a growl but something slid by her, showing her with such a force she had to stable herself on the trunk of her BMW. She turned around, enraged, only to see Tabitha's sly figure advance in the different direction, towards a Tahoe… and earlier familiar Tahoe.

Tabitha knew it was the one she destroyed only a few days ago and she felt her blood pressure rise. She lunged out of the seat when her wandering eyes caught sight of his glimmering paint and approached it with such hostility, the coward hiding behind it didn't have any reaction time to head in. She veered around and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Madison followed him and gazed, amazed at how bold the usually responsible and cautious Tabitha was. Madison also eyed the black-clad figure with hesitant eyes, not ready to unleash her Alpha quite yet, wondering if Tabitha would kill him or just scare him, but from the feral look in her eyes, this girl was ready for the kill. Just as Trent had predicted, Tabitha's fury had been unleashed by the unfortunate on-looker-and-probably-perpetrator. He was one unlucky soul, Madison thought with a shake of her head.

The man gasped for air and glanced at Madison, his light hazel eyes begging for help, confusing her for a bystander, but she just shook her head at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Tabitha taunted viciously, slowly suffocating him with her arm pressed against his throat. He kicked, did anything he could escape her reach but it was all futile as she hooked her claws into his torso. He gasped at the pain, almost feeling like he was stabbed all over again. She pulled her fingers out and examined her nails and the blood smeared over her flesh before wiping it off on her coat. No one would assume it was from another person except for her brother's. The thought enraged her again. "What did you do to my brother?" She demanded, pushing him against the vehicle one more time.

Madison glanced back at the Sheriff and noticed the boys gone. Suspicious, she looked at Tabitha. "Looks like you got this covered. I'm going to cover on the front lines, okay? Make it quick. Don't let him get away." Tabitha nodded her head and continued to slice away at the unfortunate man with her claws.

Madison left the scene, intercepting the duo of boys halfway there.

"What are you guys doing?" Madison asked innocently with an edge in her voice.

"Is Tabitha okay?" Stiles asked. "We heard there was an attack and a murder on my dad's scanner and demanded all units. Is she okay?" He explained with wide anxious eyes, his pupils flittering from the left to right.

"How did you know Tabitha was related?" Madison interrogated.

"We didn't," Scott defended their actions, "we only knew when Stiles' dad mentioned the last name of Reed and we kind of assumed…."

Madison sighed. "Just get out of here, okay? It's none of your business."

"Is Tabitha hurt?" Stiles demanded. Scott looked at his friend questionably. He couldn't explain Stiles' fascination with the brunette.

Madison shook her head. "Physically, no, emotionally…she's scarred. She just lost a brother tonight and her mother was brutally attacked. Her psyche is trying to reason how the hell this could have happened. She's also on the edge of murdering someone. Whoever did this better watch their backs because she's out for blood." Madison resisted the urge to look back at the Tahoe. She had yet to smell the distinct smell of overkill but the lingering scent of blood disturbed her. She had hoped Scott wouldn't detect it. She also hoped the duo would relay the message to the Argents, very sure they did it.

Scott looked troubled for a moment but a hand pulled him back before he could slide past Madison's guard.

"Don't," Derek ordered, "do it. This is Tabitha's territory and she already has a lot on her plate. Just leave her alone, Scott. Let her grieve."

Madison gaped at the other Alpha and with her baby blues, silently pleaded for him to keep her secret. He seemed to understand as he flashed a bright grin. "Go on home, boys. Don't be rude," he chastised. Scott and Stiles looked at him awkwardly before hesitantly agreeing, turning around to head back to Stiles' Jeep. "Wait one minute though," he ordered. "Who is she lovely woman?"

Scott shot him a harsh look, knowing this was his attempt to intimidate Madison –still assuming she was a simple Gamma –but Derek's true game plan was evident to Madison as she fought a scowl.

"This is Aubrey Lundgren, she's our friend," Scott emphasized. He was afraid Derek's interest in her would be harmful but Derek had no such plan.

"And a werewolf," Derek pointed.

"Bitten by the Alpha," Scott defended. Derek raised an amused brow and grinned at Aubrey.

"So what are you….A Beta or Gamma, perhaps even an Omega…?" Derek questioned humorously. Aubrey scowled and growled, baring her teeth but made sure to keep her nature in check, not wanting to alarm them with her natural eyes, surely that would give her away.

"A Gamma," Aubrey pushed through clenched teeth. Stiles noticed this and wondered if there was more to the story.

"Well, you look stunning, Ms. Lundgren." Derek complimented but his swag didn't impress her.

"Thank you," she sarcastically retorted. "You don't look too bad yourself," she continued with her sarcasm, eyeing his dark attire and leather jacket.

"So, do you know a Madison?"

"…A Madison…?" Aubrey tried to even her heartbeat. How the hell did they even discover her name? She thought frantically, tapping her names on her arm and she rebalanced her feet.

"She's your Alpha," Derek insisted, knowing full well Madison was messing with them.

"No, Tabitha is my Alpha. She bit me," Aubrey kept up with her lie, determined to stick with it.

Before Scott or Stiles could retort, Derek silenced them with a wave of the hand. "Go guys, I can handle this." Stiles opened his mouth to try and stop whatever Derek planned but Derek's harsh glare shook him in his converse shoes.

"Don't hurt her," Stiles warned Derek under his breath, sure Derek had heard him. Derek had no intention of hurting 'Aubrey.' He just grinned and nodded while Madison scowled at him.

"Oh, that's clever of you," Derek said with a grin when he heard Stiles' jeep start. "Hiding in plain day light," he mused. "No one would suspect you, Madison. While everyone is lifting up rocks and looking underneath, you're helping them find you, when they have no idea they already found you. It's brilliant but reckless." He took a breath. "I know everything about you, what you're planning, why," Derek kept on going, staring directly at Madison's brilliant grey-blue eyes.

"Oh really," Madison retorted skeptically, "and what's that?"

"You want revenge on the Argents because they slaughtered your parents."

"Way to be specific," Madison grumbled.

"You were four years old, when Chris and Kate killed yours parents –Sloane and Aubrey was it?" He began, crossing his arms as his voice began to even, in a low, direct tone. It made her body stiffen. "They set the house afire and you got away before they doused the gasoline. Sheriff Klein took you in and hid you, and you may think he covered up it up on his own free will but he was paid to keep quiet. He had to be quiet or else he and his wife would be targeted, too. He was obliged but he thought he could redeem himself if he kept you a secret, so you could live a normal life."

"Yes I know," she harshly whispered, clenching her jaw as a fresh set of tears lined her eyes. "Yes I know I killed a man, maybe he wasn't innocent but he made an effort and I didn't know that. Not until last night when my dad cornered me and told me things I didn't even know he knew. He knows what I am. He knows that sneak out at night to shift. I am utterly shell-shocked. So thank you so much for that fucking reminder," Madison shoved him hard.

Understanding her dilemma, he let it slide and regained his stance, driving home his point.

"Is there anything else you want to elaborate?" She challenged again, this time with her eyes shifting from blue to red.

Derek puckered his lips, pretending to think, before replying again. "Nope, that's it. I just wanted you to know that I know who you are and…" he let it drag before leaning forward next to her ear. She shivered at his breath crept down her neck. He let his finger push aside a strand of her golden hair, letting his flesh feel the soft, baby smooth texture of her own. She gulped. "I want to help and if I can't, I'll destroy you Madison."

"Is that a threat?" Madison hissed. She couldn't believe she was going to be blackmailed, that she put herself in the position of being blackmailed. She growled loudly but Derek wasn't moved.

"It was a smart suggestion, dear," Derek insinuated. Madison scowled before baring her needle sharp canine teeth. With no option, she played a bluff.

"You do know I could kill you, too," Madison persuaded, narrowing her eyes, "I've killed before and not just hunters," that she bluffed and from his smug expression, she knew it, too. "Okay, honestly, you'd be my first Alpha but trust me, I'm very clever with the way I execute the stupid individuals who get in my way," she hissed. Derek found it utterly amusing that the petite blonde tried to get into his face. With little effort, he used his hand and pushed her away. She felt the burn of his rough shove but kept in place, saving what dignity it had.

"I can call Stiles right now and tell him you're the girl I met sneaking into the Argent's house," Derek threatened with a grin, holding up his phone but she was too cocky for his own good as she slapped the phone out of his hand, her reflexes far better than his rusty ones, and the phone slid far away, stopping underneath a car, catching a deep gash on the screen, permanently destroying the phone. Derek's smug look immediately dropped as he stared in the darkness, unable to fathom she just did that or how the hell he let that slip.

"Arrogance will be your downfall," Madison said as she stole his smug look but she fought it, trying to stay as indifferent as possible but the victorious glint in her eyes remained. He grimaced.

"Don't worry, I can still get to them before you," he insisted. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. She gasped as their chests made contact and felt his breath creep down her neck again. She titled her head so she wouldn't have to face him.

"And stubbornness will get you caught and killed," Derek retorted. "Admit it, we can do this together. Would it hurt you that much?"

His logic made sense, to some, as wolves –werewolves, too –were pack oriented creatures, relying on each other. Madison already relied on her Beta but she wasn't sure she could accept this stranger. She didn't know much about him or his ways and he could sense it.

"I don't know if you'll get me killed," she snapped back, pulling herself out of his vice grip. She distanced herself and kept a defensive stance as she was weary of another advance. "Other than blackmail, why should I let you in?" She insisted, glaring at him. "What do you have to accomplish you need my help for? What can't you achieve on your own?" She jabbed at him verbally, not wanting to make any more physical contact.

Derek stared her directly in the eyes. "Because to be honest, you have everything set up. They know about me," he explained but was cut off.

"Which is exactly why I don't want to be connected to you," she interrupted, receiving a harsh glare from Derek. "My association with you will reveal my own identity in a matter of days. I don't want my operation jeopardized."

He let that one slide, too, not acknowledging her rude remark. "They will focus on me, not you, sweetheart. You have the skills that I admit I don't have. You have the element of surprise," he continued.

"And you want to mooch off of that, like a leech, not caring for me at all. Admit it, you just want to use me," she accused angrily.

Derek shook his head. "I want to help you. I sympathize for you and your cause and I want to support it but your actions will endanger my life, Ms. Ignorant. Haven't you thought about how the Argents will assume it was me that did these things?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. Don't you see," she waved towards the cop car and the condo, "their focus isn't anywhere near you? They attacked my pack, Derek, not yours. They know there are two separate packs."

"That's why we need to team up!" He insisted. "One big pack is better than one. They can't handle that kind of scale!" He explained passionately, pointing to the same scene. Madison's jaw tightened, frustrated with his narrow sight.

"It's time to go back to history class, Derek," she began, "in World War 2, the reason Germany lost is because of the two fronts." She demonstrated with her fingers, holding up her index and middle finger. "The Allies had them surrounded and Germany didn't have the man power to meet the enemy equally on both sides. When one front was lost, Germany tried to focus on the other, Russia, always looking behind their back for the threat. It's this kind of anxiety I want the Argents to feel. I want their focus to be strained and divided, that way they are more careless than usual."

Derek was impressed by her psychological thinking but was set on being a part of the plot. "Fine, then let's compromise. Let's be the Allies. You can be Russia, representing your heritage proudly, and I'll be France," he insisted but Madison shut him down again before he could continue.

"France surrendered within months after the declaration of war because of their debt and inability to defend itself properly. Germany invaded and took over the country not even a year after WW2 began. Nice comparison, Hale," Madison remarked with a witty glint in her eye. Derek threw his hands up in the air and exasperated.

"Fine," Derek altered his words, "I'll be America, damn it, okay? You're Russia and I will be America. You fight on your front and I'll fight on mine!"

Madison –impressed by the idea of exhausting her enemy but pretending to still be hesitant, tilted her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Let's say I do indulge in this idea of yours, how do I know you aren't going to sell me out in any circumstance?" She questioned.

"What do I have to lose in this?" Derek insisted.

"The question I'm more confused with is… what do you have to gain with this?"

"The Argents will be gone."

She was skeptical as she wondered if he'd be willing to put everything on the line for the simple cause of exterminating his enemy.

"And if we get killed in the process and fail?"

He smirked. "With your clever little head full of these wonderful psychological and military tactics and my strength and knowledge of the area, that's impossible."

She frowned. "Don't be too cocky, Derek. Arrogance got Germany in a deep hole. It started WW2 in the first place. I don't want to be Germany."

"You aren't Germany. You're Russia. You know what Russia did to Germany?"

Madison smirked. "Russia slaughtered the soldiers, destroyed the foundation of the capitol, raped the woman, divided Berlin with a great wall, and made sure they never rose to power again."

"One more thing," she added, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to involve Stiles or Scott in this. I don't want them to know who I am or that you're working with me. They are smart, Scott, too, Derek," she remarked, catching Derek's eye roll. "Not just Stiles. They'll know and eventually discover me. I'm concerned with their loyalty. They are closer to Allison than they are to you or me and it's not something I want to risk. You need to leave them out of this. Not that we need them," Madison continued. "I am the brains of this operation. I can fill in Stiles' spot, not that he ever had one with me, but you know what I mean."

Derek couldn't agree further and nodded along.

The idea appealed to her more by the minute as Derek complied with her reasoning's. In a rash decision she stuck her hand out. Just as Derek was about to shake it, she pulled it back, letting hang in the air for a moment. "You have to promise to put my interest above your own, to consult me before any decision –not just a big decision but any decision –and abide my call, understand? This is my shindig, I'm letting you on and you should feel honored. Don't be like your Uncle and try to take over, understand?" Tabitha ordered. Derek –anxious to seal the deal –nodded furiously and shook her hand.

They grinned at each other for a long moment before Tabitha's hard, rough voiced interrupted their silent congratulations.

Behind the Tahoe, Tabitha delivered one more, final kick to the limp man and sent him rolling down the ditch besides the parking lot. She descended the short but steep slope and knelt over the battered and bloody man. His throat was mutilated as she had dug into his trachea with her claws and cut his vocal words, leaving him to only gurgle for the short few minutes he had left before knocking him out for good. His face was fear stricken with gashes inflicted everywhere, only they were superficial wounds. Unhappy with her work, as she believed he deserved more for his unjustified murder of her innocent brother, she picked up his head and just as she traced outline of his head-

"Tabitha!" Madison hissed under the cover of the dense blackness in the reserved ditch. "Don't do anything else. We need to stage this as a reasonable excuse and right now he looks like he had the shit clawed out of him from a mountain lion attack. If you scalp this man, we throw out that opportunity right out the window."

"Oh, I don't plan on dumping his body in the woods, even though I know he would never be found again and that's probably better than having his carcass found," Tabitha mused. "I plan on making my promise good and personally hand-deliver his corpse to the Argents and then," Tabitha continued but Madison cut her off.

"We are not ready to kill Allison yet," Madison snarled.

"They took one of my own!" Tabitha defended. "I will not let them get away with that!"

"We need to thinking of this thoroughly, Tabi," Madison laid an understanding hand on Tabitha's stiff shoulder.

"They will make the first move if I don't do it right away," Tabitha reasoned furiously, snarling as she stepped threateningly towards Madison.

"This is their first move," Madison dejected. "They want to weaken you or give you a blind resolve. They will take advantage of that. They will want you on a rampage but you have to control those emotions. Be smarter than them. They are predictable. You can't be like them, predictable."

Tabitha glared at her through glassy, gold eyes. "I'll meet to at the God damn hospital. I want to see my mom" Tabitha demanding, storming past Madison. "If you think you know what you're doing, you get rid of the body yourself, Ms. Know-It-All."

Madison sighed as Tabitha intercepted Derek, shooting him a glare on her way to the BMW.

"Derek," Madison requested, "Can you help me move this body to your car?"

"Why my car," Derek asked skeptically. Not only minutes after sealing the deal, she was already burdening him with the body of proof and ultimately setting him up. Madison glared at him.

"Because the police are going to most definitely search Tabitha's as a witness and its protocol and I don't think that we can erase all traces of evidence without seeming suspicious. My car is too clean and also, if by chance, the police search it, I don't want to be connected. Yours seems like the only option left. Now, show me some motivation!"

Derek rolled his eyes but didn't argue as he pulled his car up to the scene and stuffed the carcass into the trunk. Madison thanked him politely before going back to her car. Derek stayed behind and watched over the scene, thankful they had gotten rid of the body before the police eventually extended their search towards the woods around the luxury condos. He heard the excited yips of the German shepherds as they caught the scent of blood. Guiding the dogs back to the origin of the scent revealed the dented and incriminating Tahoe. The police dotted down the license plates number and went back to the gruesome scene in the ditch.

"This could be a suspect," one officer suggested, pointing to the blood. Stilinski nodded along. "This is where the altercation happened," he continued, "when Mr. Reed and this individual began the fight," he pointed to the folded grass strands and broken branches. "The individual then returned to the condo to finish what had happened, where he met Mrs. Reed, and attacked her, probably because she was a witness. The victim then stepped in to defend his mother and that's when the altercation ascended upstairs and was finished by the bullet shot."

"It doesn't explain the burns," another officer slipped in confidently. "It was like the victims had been shocked."

Derek immediately recalled the electric probe Kate had used on him. He shook his head. This was definitely the Argent's work.

"The lab will reveal more to us later. For now, this scenario seems to be plausible. Okay boys see where the trail leads us." Stilinski suggested, motioning for the excited police dogs. The handlers nodded along as the dogs sniffed the scene.

Derek had to grin. Things did certainly go Madison's way. He decided it was time to high-tail it out of there before Stilinski noticed him. Hopping into his car, he drove off the scene, using the back way so the nosy police wouldn't notice his presence. He made a quick stop at the woods three miles in the dense public park where he dragged the almost-dead hunter a mile into the woods. He staged the area so it would seem like a legit animal attack and didn't apply too much pressure to his shoe, hoping not to leave any imprint. After staging the body, he hurried back to his parked car on the void road and sped off into his hiding place.

He had no idea how the scenario would play out. Madison wanted it to be like an animal attack but if the police thought he was the killer –which most likely, he was –then he ought to have defensive wounds. When examining the body before dumping it off, Derek noted there was none. The poor guy was caught off guard by Tabitha and didn't have any opportunity to defend himself. Also, she cut his vocal cords, which made it seem sketchy.

If he was head of police in the investigation, he'd most likely believe the idiot was caught and killed shortly after the victim –whom he didn't even know the name of –was murdered. It would most obviously appear as a revenge killing, his death…a very quick revenge killing. Plus, how the hell does a corpse get three miles away from the scene, two towns over, when he left his vehicle behind at the scene of the crime? He shook his head. The story would only uphold for so long.

Though…He began to wonder, if there was incriminating evidence in the car…It would certainly connect the Argent's to this, too. It wouldn't look good on the hunter's part. Hmm, it's a win-win situation for Madison.

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction, Madison watched over Tabitha from a distance as the family gathered around a doctor. As suspected, the doctor concluded Victoria Reed would heal fairly quickly. It was the difficult task of trying to break the news that her eldest child was dead that had everyone on their toes. Tabitha and Trent offered to do it, taking one for the team, but Richard knew his daughter was in no state to deliver the news when she herself was torn up about it, and he didn't want to subject his youngest son to the responsibility that he shouldn't have, as the youngest he didn't need to worry about that. He was just a kid in Richard's eyes. He announced –as the father –it was his job to do the dirty work of the family and pushed passed the private room's door separately, leaving the rest of his kids to discuss it among themselves.

Madison pitied the family as she felt heavy stones in her stomach weigh her down. She no longer felt the urge to cry as she had shed her last tears long, long ago, but she envied the fact Tabitha had family to hold themselves together. Her uncle did it all alone when he took custody of Madison as a child.

Tom and Tabitha separated from the group to grieve privately.

"Are you going to be okay?" Madison asked, concerned about Tabitha's mental state. "I can stay here."

"No," Tabitha objected. "I mean, yes, I'll be fine," she insisted, giving Madison a pointed look. "I mean no as in don't stay here. Go home, Aubrey. You're tired and don't even try to deny it. You have bags under your eyes. Just go, okay?"

Madison nodded slowly, not wanting to go but in respect, did so. She hated how Tabitha tried to be strong when it obvious she was about the crumble. Her eyes were red as ever, her voice cracking from sobbing for an hour straight until the paramedics had to pry her off of Todd's body.

"Just… don't go into the morgue," Madison bid one last piece of advice before giving Tabitha a long, meaningful hug. "I'm so sorry Tabi. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen." She croaked into Tabitha's cry, cloth clad shoulder. The police had removed her article of clothing –except for the Columbia jacket which mysteriously went missing –and replaced it with her other clothes in her duffle bag, including a simple graphic tee that went well with her dark washed jeans.

"It's not your fault," Tabitha accepted. "They were the ones who chose to pull the trigger, not you," she tried to reason but inside, it felt bitter. Madison knew Tabitha must've blamed her for something, because Madison felt responsible herself. If she hadn't introduced Tabitha to the hunters or sewed her into her plot of revenge, Todd most likely would still be here breathing and Victoria would be finishing her plate of homemade spaghetti.

Tabitha though truthfully felt no anger or resentment to Madison, just concentrated sympathy fully knowing and experiencing the grief her Alpha felt and understanding how difficult it must have been to wait for so long for justice. She thanked this experience silently –however tragic it was –because she grew closer to Madison than she thought was possible.

"Get going," Tabitha persisted, "seriously, you have school tomorrow. I'll be fine. I know… I promise I won't do anything crazy. I don't think they'd be crazy enough to come at us again not even hours later. I'll keep you updated."

Madison nodded and picked up her bag, glancing back at Tabitha who had a dazed and distant look in her dark, brooding eyes. Something didn't feel right but Madison didn't want to push it right. She passed the sheriffs who were joining efforts on the brutal crime and wondered if Sheriff Stilinski's son accompanied him. She exited the busy hospital and to the BMW parked next to Tabitha's Ford Escape. She also noticed a familiar beat up blue Jeep close to hers and wondered if the duo were really stupid enough to stick around.

"I thought you told them to go home," Madison demanded as she spotted another familiar Camaro nearby. Derek emerged from the shadows in his same outfit earlier.

"They don't listen to me," he smoothly replied as he leaned against the BMW. She scowled and swiped at his elbow. "You know, you owe me a new phone," he said, lifting his shattered device and tossed it at her. "It's useless now. Thanks for breaking the screen."

"No problem," she offered with a wide, white sarcastic smile.

Derek was awed by her beauty under the pale moonlight. It was like a scene out of a movie. Her long gold hair was tussled by the wind gracefully as her face was as smooth and flawless as ever, with her brilliant blue eyes and dazzling smile. She was the kind of girl who would have a guy on his knees in a matter of seconds.

"I wonder how you look with your natural color," he wondered out loud, fingering the tips of her hair. She scowled and pulled away. He reached out again and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him. She felt her cheeks heat up at the intimate moment, too uncomfortable with the little distance between their noses. Right before his mouth covered her own…

Slap!

Madison had pulled away and used her lightning fast reflexes and used all the force she could muster for as she swung her hand forward. The smack echoes through the parking lot as Derek was in shock, numb and yet, the whole right side of his face cried out in a burning sensation. He was caught in the dangerous stare of the bright-blued-eyed Alpha.

"If you ever try to kiss me again," she snarled, "I will kill you next time." He thought she was exaggerating but he didn't underestimate the anger in her eyes. "This is a strictly platonic business relationship, understand?"

He nodded, but not too much, as his face cried out when he moved his head.

Stiles had come across Tabitha by chance, even though his dad had suggested he may be a good companion for the young woman because they experienced similar circumstances –having a family member being violently taken away from you –he really had no intention to meet her again, not until he knew what to say. He heard her sob as he ventured into the basement to look at the body, curious of how Todd Reed died, and when he turned around the corner, spotted her frail form slip down the wall, collapsing onto the cold ground outside the morgue's door.

Something in him kicked and he rushed next to her, taking her into his arms. She immediately pulled away, glaring at him with vicious, feral gold eyes but he wasn't unnerved, understanding some people wanted to be alone, insecure about crying in public, but he also knew solitude wasn't a healthy mixture with grief. He pulled her back into his grasp and she struggled.

She violently squirmed, almost throwing him onto the floor, but he hung on, shoving her face into his shoulder while patting her hair down with soft strokes. She cried out and pounded against his chest with her hand, probably leaving a bruise but he let her abuse him.

"Shh," he cooed as she gripped his hand and tried to pull it off. "Just let it out. Punch me, slap me, or hit me, anything. You need to let that anger out before it eats you alive," he advised from experience. She shook her head and let out another choked sob.

"Why were you in the morgue anyways? Why would you torment yourself?" Stiles asked, closing his eyes as she settled into his arms, giving up on struggling.

"I needed to say goodbye," she explained into his shoulder. "I needed… but I couldn't. I couldn't walk into there. It was locked, like… like…" Like he didn't want to see her, or that she wasn't allowed to explain herself. It was true, she guessed, when someone dies, you don't get a second chance. She had underestimated this, not until she realized she wouldn't be able to touch Todd again, or hear his voice in the morning, or thank him for the simple things, like introducing her to soccer and tennis., for being a good brother and letting her sleep in his bed when she had a nightmare when they were young.

"I didn't even get to tell him I loved him," she choked, grabbing Stiles' sleeve with her hand and clutching it like a life line. In a tender motion, he kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm sure he knows, I'm sure he knows," he comforted. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't," she tried to be angry and shout it but her voice didn't have the energy anymore and ended in a low whisper Stiles almost didn't catch. "I'm angry that they took it out on him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't do anything to them. It's my fault I got caught up in this mess. I put him in danger and now he paid for it. I'm a complete idiot and my idiocy got him killed."

"It wasn't your choice you got bit, was it?" Stiles told her, mumbling into her ear. "It wasn't your fault you are what you are. Someone else did that. Don't take that burden. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Bad people did this, Tabs." It was the first time Stiles used her nickname and he grew quiet for a second, wondering if he crossed the line but from the way she clung to him, he assumed she didn't care.

He readjusted his position and sat Tabitha in his lap while he kept her tight in his arms as she slowly regained an even breathing pattern, her tears drying up as she listened to Stiles' voice, taking his words to heart. It was soothing, being able to be comforted by someone, and not feel like you're disappointing them by 'giving up.' He understood perfectly.

Stiles rubbed her back, messaging the kinks in her muscle, as she confided in him.

"I was so angry, I went into a blind rage," she described, "I saw him next to that car and all I could think was that he was enjoying this, watching my family suffer, and taking an innocent man's life. I bolted out of her car and at his throat, accusing him first before I banged it against the metal. I heard his skull crack…"

"Don't tell me Tabs," Stiles interrupted. "You don't want to incriminate yourself."

She sniffled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Am I crazy? Am I psychopathic? Do I need to be locked up?"

"To be perfectly honest," Stiles closed his eyes as he rested his head against the wall, "I would've done the same." Tabitha smiled, believing him. "But the law says it's not right but hey, I've probably already violated half of them with the shit I do."

"Not helping," Tabitha mumbled.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"So you're not going to tell on me?"

"It's our little secret," he promised, taking her hand into his own.

When she stopped replying he dared to lift her face to see if she was still paying attention only to find her eyes closed with a serene expression.

"Tabi, are you awake?" He called out. She didn't answer. He decided he was comfy where he was and adjusted Tabitha so she was molded with him, legs sprawled on the dusty tile next to his as their torsos warmed each other.

"Remember the supply closet?" Tabitha suddenly mumbled.

"Huh," Stiles replied, surprised. "What about it?"

"Nothing…"

"Seriously, what," Stiles asked again, a grin playing on his lips. Tabitha nervously fiddled with his hands, webbing it with her own.

"Nothing," she playfully coaxed, opening her eyes even though her sight was blurry. She breathed heavily, taking in his scent. "Did I ever tell you that you smell amazing?"

"Is this your attempt at flirting with me?" Stiles assumed, not helping that fact he couldn't resist smiling.

"Maybe but… thank you, so much. I don't think I could've relaxed so easily if it was someone else." Her chest felt lighter and her head felt clearer. "Don't think too much of this," she warned. Confused, Stiles looked down only to be stunned by the sensation of her warm lips on his own but it wasn't…forced. It was light and delicate. Against his better conscience, he lifted his hand to her cheek and held her face in place as he deepened it.

In their moment of bliss, Tabitha forgot all about her brother and the guilt that weighed her down. She ignored Madison's warnings to stay away from Stiles as she lifted herself to be at the same level at him. She cupped his face as his hands slithered down to her waist to support her as she knelt down in between his legs while he propped himself up against the wall.

This is wrong, his conscience warned him. She's upset. She's looking for a distraction. She's going to hate you later. She's going to see this as you taking advantage of her.

No, he argued with himself, she wants to be in control, that's what she wants. If he declined her advances, she'd fall deeper into her despair. I need to be her distraction. She needs this. She needs affection. She needs…

He found himself staring into her pure, sad, desperate and genuine green eyes as she pulled away. A small smile played on her lips as she gazed lovingly at him. He pushed aside her banes and smiled at her before leaning into another kiss again. She accepted it and let her hands fall onto his shoulders and lace again behind his neck. He pulled her to him until there was no space left between them.


	13. Every Family Has Strengths And Secrets

I just want to make this little note to first, wish you a happy fourth of July :) and second, thank you for just supporting this story, even after the insane drama over who-shall-not-be-named, and just for sticking it out. This chapter is only 14 pages, so it's a little shorter than the rest but it plays a major part into the plot and the ironic twist I put in here was spontaneous but I really like it. Please tell me your reactions to it in the review section ;) At first it seemed corny but if I delve deeper into the darker, dramatic part of it, it will certainly add to the chance of adding a sequel to this story (which normally I wouldn't do, because I like fans to use their imagination) but there is a first for everything! :D I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. -Cassidy.

Over the course of the week:

_"Mucho siento, mi tío, porque…"_ (I'm so sorry, Uncle, because...) Tabitha wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve, nudging her cell phone. _"Mi hermano mejor…su sobrino… Todd…el… es muerto."_ (My older brother, your nephew, Todd…he…is dead.)

She heard her uncle gasp on the other side of the line before bursting out incoherently, unable to complete a sentence. _"¿Por qué?"_ Victor demanded. _"¿Cómo? ¿Lo que paso?"_ (Why? How? What happened?)

_"No se,"_ (I don't know.) Tabitha choked out, a fresh lining of tears threatening to spill from her already agitated eyes. _"La policía está investigando. Todd fue asesinado hace algunas horas. Alguien entró en la casa de mi mamá y los atacaron."_ (The police are investigating. Todd was murdered a few hours ago. Someone broke in and attacked my mom and killed my brother.)

_"¿Fue un robo? ¿Quién lo hizo?"_ (Was it a robbery? Who did it?) Even thousands of miles apart, she could hear the anger vibrant in Victor's gruff voice.

_"No se,"_ (I don't know.) Tabitha repeated again. She glanced over her shoulder towards her brothers who discussed among themselves. Her father had yet to join them as he was isolated himself down the corridors to spread the news to his side of the family. Tom had offered to do it for him but Richard insisted it was too delicate of a situation. She further separated herself from the group to confide in her uncle.

_"Pero, sé quién lo hizo y yo lo maté,"_ (But I know who did it and I killed him.) she whispered in the dark corner, covering a hand over her mouth so no witnesses could read her lips. _"Pero yo necesito tú estará aquí. Nosotros su apoya. Hay gente que me hizo daño, las mismas personas que lastiman a mi madre y mataron a mi hermano. Ayudarme, por favor."_ (But I need you to be here. We need your support. There are people who are out to hurt me, the same people who hurt my mom and killed my brother. Help me, please.)

_"Claro,"_ Victor immediately replied. His voice was alert and concerned with an edge. "¿Pero…por qué y qué?"

_"Te diré más tarde. Es demasiado que explicar."_ (I will tell you later. It's too much to explain.)

_"Kay. Voy a volar esta noche. Yo estaré allí por la mañana. ¿Me puedes recoger en el aeropuerto?"_ (Okay. I will fly out tonight. I will be there in the morning. Can you pick me up at the airport?)

_"¡Sí! ¿Cuándo estará aquí?"_ (Yes. When will you be here?)

_"A las siete de la mañana."_ (6 in the morning)

She hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket, acknowledging the move she just made. She could've withheld the information for Victor, taken the responsibility of justice into her own hands, but she told him and now that she fired that shot, a battle would ensure. She shook her head dismayed. She knew the Argents were screwed now. She had threatened them and now that they had made their move –a stupid move –they were going to pay the deadly consequences.

She realized though this would interfere with Madison's plans but her anger had blinded her conscience and she didn't think much of it as she pictured what Victor would inflict upon the individual who dared to call the hit. This wasn't just Madison's problem anymore. The Argents had messed with the wrong family. She smirked. Oh yes, justice would most certainly be delivered.

Behind the protection of their stone walls, Chris and Victoria paced nervously, frustrated and anxious as they stared at their guest sitting smugly on their couch. Victoria shook in her heels as she contemplated their next move. Usually she was confident but her daughter's

"Gerard," Chris sneered behind clenched teeth, "weren't you thinking at all? Didn't you remember our little talk?"

"She's just a little girl," the old man excused, grinning. He leaned forward and stared at his son. "What can she do to us?"

Chris gaped at him. "It's not just her, Gerard. It's her family, her _extended_ family. I did my research! She wasn't joking when she said she connections that could kill us _all_. She has roots in Venezuela and Columbia, _Columbia_ Gerard! The Cartel Capitol of the world! She has very dangerous connections. They are experienced killers. They are effective, efficient, and quick." Chris pressed, seething as his voice rose in volume, enough for his voice to echo into the foyer where Allison rested on the steps. She cringed. "We don't know if she keeps in contact with them but I didn't want to take that risk. Do you know what you could've started? This isn't our territory. They aren't _werewolves,_ Gerard," Chris bellowed. Victoria jumped at the volume as did Allison who started up the stairs, frightened. "They are killers, good ones, too. The police can't get them and don't forget!" Chris continued, waving his hands in the air. "Richard? Yeah, she wasn't lying when she said the General had friends in high places. I checked them out as quietly as I could. He knows five judges," he demonstrated, extending his palms to display all five of his fingers. He shoved his hand towards Gerard face but didn't make contact. "All of them in the districts around us as well as the one we're in, oh also, in the state supreme court, too!" Chris ranted. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"With that and his family, we are utterly screwed. We are as vulnerable as lambs!" Chris concluded, slamming his hand on the table. Victoria sniffled.

"I was in Vietnam, too," Gerard calmly replied. "I can talk to him. We have common ground."

"No," Chris ordered. "We're already too close as it is. We don't want to overstep it. They are mad and grieving and upset. If we push them, just even for an inch, we may lose _everything_. We don't know how far they'll take it but I don't want to take it that far. Leave them alone Gerard, give them space." Chris pointed at her elderly father. "And I can guess Tabitha only suspects us. We don't know if she confided in her father and we better pray she hasn't or all Hell will break lose. If you go there, you could possibly tip him off about us and then for sure we're _good as dead_."

"Relax, Chris," Gerard waved off, "I don't think she wants to risk losing another brother."

Chris's face reddened. "And I don't want to lose my only daughter!"

"We can protect Allison just fine," Gerard insisted.

"Not from all sides! Did you not remember how my office was broken into a few days ago? Someone wants us to know that they are dangerously close and I'm rethinking my stance on the offensive. If we can't defend our own home, how the hell are we supposed to protect Allison? Now, we got the God-damn Cartel on our asses? _One _of them will be our demise no thanks to you!"

"Hold off anymore assaults until we sort this matter out," Chris demanded. "Contemplate the cons of the situation before you blast another bullet."

"We still haven't heard from Charlie," Victoria intercepted, eyeing Gerard. Gerard tensed.

"It's been hours since you sent him on that mission. I guarantee you we won't find him alive." Chris explained, accusing Gerard with cold eyes.

"Who would've gotten to him, the girl?" Gerard laughed, amused. "I don't think she can take him down. She's just an infant after all."

"An 'infant' with a colt revolver with reflexes faster than Jesse James'. She pressed it to my throat, Gerard. She isn't scared to use it." Chris said, recalling the cold, fearless look in her eyes, one he subconsciously mimicked in his own icy orbs, "especially on someone who killed her brother."

"We have yet to be delivered a mangled corpse on your porch," Gerard argued.

"It'll be just a matter of time," Chris insisted. "You don't know who you're dealing with. I do. Next time you plan to do something, consult with me. I will not have my family endangered because of your foolish actions."

Chris exited the room angrily as he headed to his daughter's room, anxious to make sure she was still safe and sound in her bed. Victoria followed him hesitantly but bid Gerard a torn look, unable to decide which cause of action she wanted to follow. She didn't like sitting around waiting but at the same time, didn't feel confident following through and attacking an enemy a second time, unprepared for the deadly repercussions. She wasn't aware a series of events had been set in place after Tabitha had made that fateful call.

Gerard had most definitely made a foolish mistake and would not comprehend the severity of the consequences until it was too late.

"Chris," Gerard called out again, hearing his footsteps descend the stairs, "come inside."

Chris hesitantly walked inside the dim lit room, warmed by the blazing fire next to him as he kept his distance from Gerard. "What," Chris demanded.

"Did you find what file had been taken?"

Chris shook his head. "There were too many. I don't know what they were looking for," he replied. The thought shook him up as he wondered what he was missing. If only he could find the folder, he'd most likely understand where this new enemy came from and what they wanted but that was too easy. Nothing came easy anymore.

"Did you look at the files that were incomplete?" Gerard received an odd look from Chris. "You know," he exclaimed, "the ones with loose ends, survivors, relatives?" He elaborated. Chris shook his head. "I did but nothing came up."

"And the rest…?" Gerard questioned.

"Have no relevance," Chris defended. "Everybody involved are dead, including the hunters."

"Except for you," Gerard hinted.

"Excuse me?" Chris demanded.

"I've been thinking," the old man said, holding his hands over his lap as he leaned forward, looking intently at the fire, hit with a distant memory. "It seemed, as soon as you moved here, things have been…rattled, risen. First the Hale fire and Peter," Gerard nodded along as he expressed his mental train of thought. "There was another fire. One Kate had set, with your help."

Chris's brows knotted together, remembering that small incident. "Sloane Dubolazov," he thought out loud, picturing the pale man with icy eyes. He nodded at Gerald. "Yes, I recall that. Are you saying…that it's connected?" Gerard nodded. "No way," Chris denied. "Everyone who was involved died a long time ago. Kate is dead. Martin Klein, the man who helped us cover it up is dead. Sloane and Aubrey are dead. There are no other witnesses."

"I'm not saying they are directly involved but maybe this individual was looking at it, for leverage or information?"

Chris shook his head again. "I don't know why they would. It's been closed for a long time."

Gerard motioned with a single nod towards Chris's office. "Just look at it. See if it's there." Chris complied and grudgingly moved from his position and moved towards the pair of French Doors where he unlocked the bottom drawer and searched in the 'D' category and to his astonishment, the folder was in fact missing. His brows lifted to his hairline and he shot Gerard a confused look.

"What could they want with the Dubolazov family?" Chris skeptically asked, returning to the living room.

"Tell me, what else did you know about the family?" Gerard asked.

Chris shrugged. "All that Kate had told me."

"And what did Kate tell you?"

"That Sloane had savagely murdered a man –a Hunter actually –and that we needed to retaliate." Chris vaguely replied, holding some truth back. Gerard caught this and glared at his son. Silently with his scrutinizing eyes, he demanded Chris release more information. Chris sighed heavily before continuing. "We heard rumors from neighbors he had a daughter but the autopsy report only pinpointed two bodies. We know from the extent of the fire, any living body inside would not have made it so even if he had a daughter, she wouldn't have survived."

"There's more," Gerard broke in. "Your sister was hiding something very important from you."

"What?" Chris asked, curiously.

Gerard was hesitant to release the news but with Kate dead, he knew his oath of secrecy had expired and someone needed to know other than him.

"Kate and Sloane were in a relationship, just like she and Derek had, except it was a bit more…personal." Gerard introduced. Chris's eyebrows nodded. Gerard felt bitter as he continued to spill the sour secret. "She had gotten pregnant."

Chris reeled back, stunned and in disbelief. "How did I not know this? I was her brother!" He shouted, angry. "It can't be true. I would've known. I would've seen it. How could I miss Kate and her stomach?" He accused, deeply in denial. Gerard coaxed his son to sit down.

"She alienated herself from the family, indecisive on how to approach her new responsibility. She was torn from being a mother or being a hunter. No doubt would this child be just like her father, a werewolf, and she had no idea how she could raise it without questioning her ties to this family or her cause."

"Did she abort it?" Chris asked as that seemed like the only plausible explanation for him not noticing it.

Gerard shook his head. "Remember when she went on her trip to Europe?"

Chris narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He remembered when Kate had said she wanted to visit her roots, touring France and maybe visit Germany, too, as she was curious about the history over there, too. "Yeah, she was gone for about seven months," Chris deemed. The dots seemed to connect but he was still in disbelief. She hid her pregnancy there, he figured, but how come she didn't come home with her baby.

"Nine," Gerard corrected him. "She gave birth in Narbonne, France, to a healthy baby girl."

"What happened to her, the baby I mean?" Chris asked.

Gerard. "She left immediately and left the baby with some friends she made there. She returned here to visit Sloane. They had cut it off shortly before she left for Europe. She came to tell him about the news of their baby."

"Why didn't she bring her with?" Chris demanded. He was confused on why Kate would leave her behind.

"I don't think she intended to keep it. It was too much of a conflict and also because she was unprepared to care for a child, let alone one that came from a damned beginning. It was better off in Narbonne. She still wanted him to know though." Gerard face darkened. "Imagine her surprise when his wife opens the door with a five month infant in her arms. Kate was absolutely devastated and furious at the same time but she kept her true feelings hidden until she isolated herself with Sloane. He said she –Kate –was just a distraction from the stress of parenthood but now that he had his daughter whose name escapes my mind, he was dedicated to his family. It was then Kate realized how much she wanted her family herself and how unfair it was to her that she had a daughter who wouldn't have either parents present. She felt betrayed and angry, like she should've felt. None of it was her fault."

"She didn't tell me any of that," Chris mused, troubled and numb.

"She didn't tell me any of it either until weeks before the fire. She had come across him and maybe it was due to the depressing date –her daughter's birthday –and she was missing it, but she felt so angry. A swarm of emotions overwhelmed her as she saw Sloane carry his toddler around the grocery store, laughing and caressing the girl tenderly. She was betrayed he couldn't be that affectionate with his second daughter –the one he refused to acknowledge. It was then she set up a plot to even the score. She fooled you into thinking he did something different, something you'd agree with that deserved punishment without giving away the truth."

All Chris could do was nod solemnly. "Wait, did she tell him he had a daughter?" Chris had missed that detail.

"No," Gerard explained. "He just rejected her, explaining he was devoted to his family, blatantly clear that he had no interest in leaving his family for her, and in her mind, translated into the fact he would not replace his wife for her and he most definitely wouldn't volunteer to support his side family. Because, you see, she didn't want to share her daughter. She wouldn't allow that. She wanted a family of her own, not one that was shared. So if he wouldn't have her, he wouldn't have his daughter either. She left before her heart suffered anymore blow and took the truth about their illegitimate child with her. Sloane had no idea he had a second daughter."

Chris, trying to avoid the harsh truth he had help destroy a family out of Kate's spite, focused on her lost child. "What about her daughter? What happened to her? Did she even get a name?"

"The daughter stayed in France with the Barclay family. They had adopted her as their own with Kate's permission, as she had sent over the papers to them. They gave her the official name Lucille –Lucy for short –and she's been living there ever since."

"And you haven't visited her?" Chris demanded incredulously. He had a niece out there, an extension of blood, that –even with a different surname and maybe not legitimate origins –he still considered family.

Gerard didn't feel the same, as told from his grim and bitter expression. "No. Its better off she doesn't know we exist. She is not our problem."

Chris gaped. How could Lucille be considered a 'problem,' as Gerard had put it sourly? How could be so detached to his only other grandchild? He clenched his teeth.

"Did Kate ever see her again?"

"No," Gerard replied. "She had only seen her once and that was in she came out of her womb. She didn't want to torment herself with that abomination."

Chris glared at Gerard. "Lucille was –Is–her daughter, your granddaughter. How can you consider her an abomination?"

The very statement upset the aged man as he abruptly sat up to stare Chris in the eye. His dull brown orbs challenged his younger legacy as he spat back. "Her father was a lying piece of scum and an abomination himself. Kate should not have conceived such a creation. It is better that child is not here and not in our lives. She would've torn us apart and we would've been forced to kill her. That's what we do. The only reason she is alive is because Kate had her sheltered halfway around the world, deep in the mountain tops of France."

"Doesn't she have a right to know who her family is?"

Gerard bit back a retort as he refocused to detour the direction of the conversation. "I think she's trying." Chris stared at him suspiciously. "She's old enough to be on her own, around Allison's age, and I'm sure she inherited her mother's wit. She could've come here to investigate her origins, figured out what we are, realized how much of a threat we are, and skedaddled off before we caught her. There's one plausible explanation. She probably wanted to learn who her father was. I don't know how but she got an idea from someone."

"Maybe her adoptive parents told her about her birth mother and maybe Kate had confided in them about her father so they told her that, too, and then she comes here to investigate?" Chris played around with the idea.

"Maybe," Gerard nodded his head.

"So she isn't much of a threat then," Chris hoped. He was actually positive about meeting his niece but from Gerard's grave expression, his father didn't share the same sentiments.

"No she isn't. She's just an embarrassment to this family and needs to go back to where she came from. She has a family all ready, whether their blood related or not. They accept her for what she is. We won't."

"Gerard, she's your granddaughter," Chris tried to push.

"Allison is my only granddaughter!" Gerard denied, pointing his finger. "She's the only flesh and blood that is legitimate and loyal. Allison is of Argent, not of a Barclay or of a Dubolazov, but of Argent, through-and-through." Gerard crossed his hands to demonstrate the motion. "Allison is a perfect product of two strong bloodlines, between a human and a hunter. She is not tainted by the mutation of our enemy. We cannot accept that traitor Lucille into this family!"

Chris, appalled by Gerard's animosity, simply gaped, at a loss of words, and somehow found him nodding, pretending to accept and understand his father's notion just to ease the aged man's frustration. It seemed to work as Gerard sighed and began to smile.

"Now that we got this covered, I think you can relax," Gerard stated, nodding towards the archway. "Go to bed, Chris, you need the rest."

As Chris trotted up the stairs, Gerard stayed behind and relaxed on the couch, staring into the fire. He was reminded of that bastard of a man Sloane and his clueless wife and their daughter. Although he was disappointed by Kate's actions –killing a child simply out spite because her father wouldn't accept her own bastard of a child –he supported Kate. She was hurting and he watched from afar, unable to pull himself to comfort her when she complied of heart pains.

Even if she did the right thing, leaving that child behind, he frowned upon her fondness of it over the vast distance. He noticed how she dedicated herself to Allison when she was born –four or so months after Lucille's birth –to substitute the void in her heart but even then, he knew it wasn't the same as holding her own child. In fact, cradling Allison only tormented her when she returned to her own bed, feeling empty and guilty that she couldn't cradle her own child.

He was disgruntled at the thought. It just wasn't the same for Kate. Allison, physically, looked nothing a like to Lucille. As her name stated, Lucille had adopted her parents' light hair, but specifically Kate's, as she inherited a twinge of dark gold instead of her father's almost white shade. Her eyes were most definitely her father's but not as cold or icy. Instead, framed within long lashes, were wide and almost sky blue in comparison to her evenly paler complexion. Her hair curled, too.

Gerard could remember all these details as he retrieved a small, chipped photo from his pocket, staring down at it indifferently. It was the only photo Kate had carried, not wanting to torment her by asking for more of Lucille growing up. She already felt guilty as it was being an absent mother (not that Johanna wasn't doing a good job.)

In fact, Johanna was doing a wonderful job. It was a win-win situation, as Johanna had received news from her doctor that she would no longer have children due to her last pregnancy's complication. (Jermaine was a late baby who was far too big for Johanna's petite figure.) When Kate came along, she noticed Johanna's fondness of her children and when Johanna confided in Kate that she yearned for more, Kate had realized this was the perfect opportunity.

The look on Johanna's face said everything, her big doe brown eyes sparkling in delight, her small mouth forming a lovely and genuine smile as she cooed her new daughter. Lucille would be her second daughter among her four growing boys. Lucille and her sister –Florence, or fondly called "Fleur," –got along great. The two grew to be inseparable.

Kate knew this and as much as it cleared her conscience, it didn't mend the void in her heart. She had carried the photo with her all the plane back, the one taken hours after birth by Johanna's husband as a keepsake for Kate.

"Who's she?" Allison asked from behind, startling Gerard.

He scrambled for words before sliding the photo back into his pocket.

"Just someone," he absently waved off. "Go to bed Allison, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

The truth was Allison couldn't sleep. Scott had told her what had happened to Tabitha and she knew somehow her family was behind it. It shook her. She was scared of Tabitha and what she would do to retaliate.

"Grandpa," Allison meekly said as they made their way up the short staircase, "will Tabitha hurt me?" She stood close to Gerard's side.

"Not with us around," Gerard assured, "she won't be able to lay a finger on you, honey." He patted her back and led her to her room where he kissed her good night on the forehead.

Allison felt secure with her family around. With such an attack in the midst, everyone was extra defensive and she felt that she would be protected. As she lay in bed, she fingered the tip of her arrow in her sweaty palm, imagining it piercing the Venezuelan's heart. Her face shaped to fit her serious thoughts as she thought of her father and remembering how cold Tabitha's vivid eyes were when she clicked her revolved and pressed it against her throat. Allison narrowed her eyes. She was sick of sitting around defenseless, like some fragile piece of china. Her family was being put in danger's way and she was determined to join their side. She wasn't going to willingly let them get hurt defending her. She set the arrow down before falling back into bed, staring at the ceiling with decisive eyes.

On the opposite side of the battle ground, waiting at her mom's side, the said Venezuelan sighed deeply, relieved that her mother had finally fallen asleep but was tense as she had just witnessed her mother break down. It was utterly heartbreaking seeing her mom sob into the pillow at the news of Todd being dead. It only deepened her resolve to avenge her brother. She moved a strand of hair from her mother's head, tenderly pushing it aside, before kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry mom," she bid to her. "Dad and I got this covered. We'll make sure they'll pay for this," she snarled but hid her face in her mom's shoulder so no one would see her wild golden eyes. "We'll make those mother fuckers pay."

Tori moaned in her sleep as she clutched her sheets. Her eyes squeezed as she relived those short few minutes of terror when the intruder broke into her quiet home. She screamed as he grabbed her throat and threw her onto the floor. But in her sleep her cries were muffled as whines and moans. She feared that she was going to be raped but he made no attempt to pull off her silk pants, focusing solely on knocking her out as she gasped for air.

Of course, she was a fighter, always has been and always would be, coming from a tough, poverty stricken family in the Bronx as a child.

No one would have suspected Victoria Reed –the unblemished, beautiful, pristine woman –as the product of an alcoholic upbringing, with an absent mother who worked two-jobs while her husband drank away all their funds. Victoria learned to depend on street smarts, having to walk in south Bronx every day to school –not the friendliest part of town. She acquired some good defensive skills that she practiced on her intruder.

The man was stunned when she sucker punched him, stunning him for a moment as she threw him off of her. He grabbed his aching face, momentarily in denial as she stood up, ready to fully defend her home.

The man shook off the pain and charged at her again, pushing her back onto the floor but she went down kicking. She grabbed at his face, scratching it, drawing blood, but he unfortunately got hold of her neck again and tightened his grip on it. The wind in her lungs was knocked out of her as she felt his thumbs pressed deeper into her throat. She made a choking sound then and also in her sleep, alarming Tabitha who shook Tori.

"Mom," Tabitha alerted, "Mom, wake up, mom." She looked behind at the closed doors, hoping her brothers were behind it. "MOM," Tabitha cried, hysterical. "Tom! Trent! Tyler! Get in here! Get the doctor!"

Tori, deep in her dream, started to regain the advantage as managed to throw the stranger off of her, ignoring the soreness of her torso from the indentations of his knees. She struggled getting up but was quick on her feet as she reached for a knife on the counter. The stranger didn't see this and blindly charged again but as he wrapped his hands around her torso, she plunged the knife under his rib cage. She felt a warm liquid coat her fingers as she pulled away, taking the knife with her, not wanting him to take it himself and go after her with her.

The man gasped for a moment, clinging to the edge of the granite but she kicked him in the same spot, knocking the wind out of his lungs as he toppled to the floor, squirming for the pain. The blood smeared onto the floor as he wormed away from Tori's feet, trying to distance himself from further injuries.

It was at this moment Todd burst through the door, loud and rowdy as usual, a wide smirk on his face as he began to talk about how Tabitha has a boyfriend but as he processes Tori's face, blue and bloody and then at the knife in her hands, his expression fell and the humor in his eyes switched to seriousness she rarely saw.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He yelled, rushing up to her. It felt like slow motion, him dropping his keys on the table as he moved around to face her. She analyzed his grave expression, the slightest curve of his lips downward as he worded each syllable carefully. She was at a loss for words and could only glance at both at the men in her house with an indifferent expression. She felt too many expressions to actually portray them on her face.

Numb as she finally processed what had happened, her careless hand dropped the knife. It clattered on the floor. She jumped at the noise and then grabbed for Todd, clutching the fabric of his shirt, incoherently telling him to get help.

The wounded intruder glared at Tori with burning brown eyes. Adrenaline kicked in to cover his pain as he lunged for what she assumed was the fourth time. He clubbed her in the face, knocking her down. Todd jumped at her defense, pushing her out of the way as he lunged at the stupid man. He threw the first punch, throwing the intruder off but the intruder came back, swinging a hard right hook with such force, Todd's head whirled around and angled him sharply so he wouldn't have time to correct himself. He found himself on the floor, facing the tile as the shadow of the intruder hovered over him.

Tori cried out and lunged at the man but something was different in his eyes, colder more than furious. She gasped, wondering what this could mean. In that split second Todd was down, the intruder reached for Tori, pulled her closer to him by her hair as she hollered in pain, only to be pushed into the wall. The sudden force vibrated in her head. She grew dizzy and stumbled onto the floor, unable to keep her balance as her head spun. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. Her vision blurred out and eventually blackened, only to be regained when she's being lifted onto the stretcher.

She awoke with her eyes wet and sticky from fresh tears as she heard her daughter's cries. Her breaths were labored until she realized there weren't any hands around her throat. She felt for herself, needling the flesh around her

"Mom," Tabitha sighed, hugging Tori. "Thank God. You were dreaming and crying and we couldn't wake you up. Are you all right?"

Tori nodded, not ready to speak yet. She embraced her remaining children, still grieving the loss of her eldest –he came before Tom during birth –and sought out to feel the real and warm flesh of her children, grateful they were still there. She smelled them, reeling in every one of her senses to gather their real presence. Tabitha smelled like strawberries. Tyler smelled like mint. Tom smelled like the lake. Trent smelled like… she scrunched her nose. He smelled like the barn. She smiled. But she loved him anyways. He was her youngest anyways, her baby boy, even if he denied it.

Victoria –on the other side of town –lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Her daughter was on her mind even if Allison slept peacefully in her bed.

These two women –bound by fate –would meet again someday, much sooner than later. Tori had a sworn duty as a mother to protect her daughter just as Tabitha would lay down her life like Todd had to protect her mother, even if emotionally they were strained. Victoria vowed to protect her only daughter as she had been for her whole life.

These two women looked adoringly at their only daughters, both with pride and both with and intense fierceness all mother's possessed but at the same time, it was different. Tori possessed tenderness in her touch and voice, a lightness that she adopted because Richard had taken the tougher, disciplinarian role. Victoria was tougher, with a direct authority over her daughter, but by no means did her Mother-Knows-Best attitude demean her love for her daughter. In fact it meant that she did love her daughter, a lot. She just knew a lot more than her sixteen year old daughter did.

Allison relied too much on her mother's knowledge and guidance. Tabitha learned most of what Tori had already provided for her. Allison still had so much more to learn. Tabitha already took up her practice slots.

Victoria Argent was tough because she was raised in a strict Catholic household. Tori Reed was tough because she needed to defend herself in her own home as a child. Victoria Argent married into a wealthy family. Tori Reed survived on bread crumbs and powdered milk. Victoria Argent understood what it took to defend what she was given. Tori Reed understood it too. She defended it multiple times, from when she was five to the present day.

When it came down to it, Victoria Argent versus Victoria "Tori" Reed, Reed by far had the experience but Argent had the audacity. Victoria was willing to pull out the big guns, never one to hesitate when she wanted to make a point.

When everything they knew was threatened, when their children are in danger, their inner Grizzly came out, especially for these tough women.

Tori had already suffered a loss of a beloved child. Victoria could only imagine the pain. Tori Reed was ready to fight to the death, not undeterred by her intruder but further motivated by it. As was Victoria but she didn't experience the crippling grief Tori had succumbed to hours after the death of her son. It only spurned it, strengthened her resolved to kill any idiot who dare steal another child from her steel grip. It'd be a suicide mission for them. Victoria, though, only had one and you can bet she'd move Heaven and Hell before she let anyone steal her child.

Only, Allison was more vulnerable. Tabitha had been given every lesson in self-defense from her Veteran soldier and survivor of a mother. Allison had just adapted the crossbow. Victoria had a long way to go to level her daughter onto the same one Tabitha achieved.

But no mother would let their daughter fight for them, as it was their responsibility to protect their child. So it was more of comparison of Victoria's abilities against Tori's.

Tori's life was more strenuous and tumultuous that Victoria's idyllic upbringing. Victoria 'Tori' Angela Reed was born into a low income family in a 2 bedroom apartment in the Bronx, New York, when Glenn Reed moved his high school sweet heart, Dallas Ferguson, from her Charleston roots to face her dream of becoming a dancer. (This dream was killed after her first two children, Kellen and Tori.) Glenn began to drink away his stress of providing for the family until he became so disorganized and unpredictable with his schedule, he was fired at the factory he worked in. Dallas had to take over as the bread winner and took up two jobs, one at the local grocery store and the second on the night shift as a bar tender.

Tori was forced to survive on her wits and street smarts, having to walk a block from home to school through South Bronx, notorious for his gang activity and tough guys who preyed on young girls such as herself, but at home, it was even worse as she was susceptible to all abuse her alcoholic father inflicted on her and her many siblings. Beating, verbal belting, and even some sexual advances –luckily she wasn't molested, thanks to her protective brothers.

Her mother was never in the picture as Dallas Reed was too busy feeding his habits with her two jobs as the sole provider to her family. It was only when Tori turned 13 did that change when Dallas had enough of supporting her husband only to learn he didn't dedicate even 10% of her earnings to her children like she had intended. Disgusted and angry, Dallas hardened and moved her children back to her parents' house in Charleston, North Carolina to her country roots with her upper-middle class parents, never to see that bastard of a sperm donor again. There Tori got a taste of the good life but her tough, merciless Bronx upbringing never left her. She was still tough as ever, only wittier with a sarcastic smile that could have a man on his knees in a matter of minutes.

Victoria Argent was from a milder setting in a small town outside Houston, she, too, coming from a southern background but from birth, with a religious upbringing, with the perfect 50's stay-at-home mother Caroline and 9-5 working father Jonathan Montgomery. Catholic faith was embedded in her lifestyle. She had three healthy meals a day, never having to worry about missing a meal. Her father, the stereotypical southern business tycoon, believed firmly in the constitutional right to bear arms and instilled that into his only, beloved daughter. She was the local beauty queen in her community, given everything she ever wanted, including a pony at the country club's stables.

But she had an audacity that had attracted Chris Argent when he met her on one of his "vacations." She was loud mouthed, witty, and cunning, with an air of mystery. He was fascinated by her because of it. As they two got to understand each other, he was surprised the bold southern belle was actually a tough hearted matriarch, the very kind of woman who spoke her mind and expressed her views without a moment's hesitation. She was the kind of woman who led with an iron fist and he loved that about her.

When Richard Vasquez met Tori, she was taken by his genuine charisma and his willingness to place a lady before him. She had never encountered a gentleman like that and was instantly smitten. She was also impressed he spoke as fluent English as he was with his native language. One their first dates, he described to her his ranch in northern California he had inherited from him ailing father. She was taken by the idea of all that vast land, the privacy, that California dream. All he had to do was smile and she was weak to her knees. It wasn't until they married did he get a glimpse of the no-nonsense mindset the beautiful brunette possessed. She was the one who refused to be called Tori Vasquez, not because she was 100% Irish and was disgusted with any Latin affiliation –trust her, she wasn't. Marrying Richard proved that. She wanted her children to have her name, to give them the same pride of her roots, so when they were called blank Reed, she could smile proudly knowing they were the result of her willingness to survive. Richard admired that and complied.

Then when she bore their perfect children, he understood the depth of her strength. She was tender in her touch but strong in her influence, as a simple look could correct her children, fore they knew she was a one-warning woman. After that warning passed, they weren't stupid enough to push for a second. (That's when Richard would step in as a part of their strong, united front and physically remind them why what they did was wrong.) As sons should, they respected the woman who brought them to this earth and as Todd as portrayed so valiantly, would defend her to death. She would do the same, pulling the same willingness to hold a gun and aim it at any threat, but most importantly, not afraid to get dirty or break a nail to land a punch.

Indeed, Tori Reed and Victoria Argent were a force to be reckoned with.


	14. Mass Miscommunication

Madison was shell-shocked for the second time in her life. She finally pulled the headphones off her head and let them rest over her shoulder as she stared at her computer screen, flabbergasted. There was no video feed to be presented, just a small audio program hanging in the left hand corner of her Mac screen, with little static broadcasting onto her computer.

She cut off the audio feed and pulled down the lid of her computer, letting it sleep for the night. Immediately she pulled out her iPhone and dialed Tabitha.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Violently, Tabitha jolted up, surprised by the sudden sound. She looked frantically everywhere for the source until her dazed eyes caught the light of her phone brightening a dark corner besides her. Tabitha painfully sat up in her, wincing as she was reminded the soreness of her back had yet to wear off. She reached over to her side table where her phone was. She swiped the device and made no hesitation to answer as her dazed eyes recognized Madison's face on the screen.

"Aubrey? What's the matter?" Tabitha asked. She wiped away the moisture that had condensed into a slimy substance along her eyes and blinked away the rest.

"I have a sister," Madison whispered.

"What?" Tabitha asked again, unsure she heard what she heard. "Repeat that."

"I have a sister," Madison said again, louder. Tabitha gaped at the news.

"What the..? How," Tabitha demanded. Clover perked her head from the corner, watching her owner attentively as Tabitha sprung out of bed.

Madison couldn't explain it, unable to believe her father would do that to her mother. It had to be a lie. It had to be! Her father was devoted family man! She remembered the loving looks he gave her mother, the passionate kisses, the warm embraces… she choked back a sob. Was it all a lie? No, he loved Aubrey…but could those displays of affection simply acts of redemption, to refuel his devotion to Aubrey after that heinous act of infidelity?

"My father had an affair with that bitch Kate," Madison let out, hissing most of it. Tabitha cringed at the sound of it. Tabitha let Madison continue to rant instead of interrupting, still skeptical of the news. "And she got pregnant. She shipped off my baby sister to France," _Narbonne_, Madison specified to herself. She had opened a window on Safari to research the historic city but didn't find much help, not with just a name. _Joanna Barclay, Lucille Barclay, Florence Barclay, _she searched anything but only found unrelated articles. "She didn't tell my dad because he had me already and she didn't want me in the picture. That's why she torched my house. She was a psychotic, jealous bitch who didn't accept rejection well."

"Wait, wait," Tabitha interjected, "hold on. I lost track. So she slept with your dad, didn't like he had a family already, before or after she got knocked up?"

"I don't know," Madison admitted, "after maybe?"

"Okay, well that doesn't need to be validated yet, so let's continue. Then in retaliation, four or so years later, killed your parents in a house fire. Why wait? What set her off? Why did Chris help?"

"I don't know what set her off but I do know Chris was lied to so he had no idea why he was really after my father." _There had to be more, _Madison was sure of, _I mean, she already knew my dad had a family so why would she react four-to-five years later? Why the delay? No, it wasn't that simple. There had to be another factor. _

_But then again… she was a psychopath, and psychopaths can be undetected for years because they haven't "broke" yet. This scene at the grocery store, as stressful as the day was, it just couldn't have been the stressor. It seemed too light. _

"Maddy?" Tabitha called out loudly for the sixth time. Madison jumped a little in her chair, snapping out of her train of thought.

"Sorry Tabs," she apologized quickly. "I was thinking and must have spaced out."

"About what," Tabitha asked.

"Just the circumstances… they seem to suspicious, too…random. I don't believe it so I'm going to do some further investigating."

Tabitha felt guilt drop into her stomach, making her queasy but she held it in. "Madison… I have something to tell you." She was scared of her Alpha's reaction when she tells her about her Uncle getting involved but realized she would find out sooner or later, better sooner so she could get it over with.

Madison raised a brow, suspicious and uneasy, but kept her voice even. "Yes?"

"My uncle… Victor…he's staying here with the family for a month" …_or more_, Tabitha added in her head, "he plans on doing a little investigating of his own on who killed Todd." _And then deliver retribution, too, _Tabitha thought with a grin, _and I'll be more than happy to help. _

Madison predicted that part, too, and growled. "Did you tell him who?"

Tabitha took in a deep breath. "Not yet," she honestly said but she planned to that morning as Victor had promised her some –one-on-one time after visiting the hospital. "I pick him up in…" she glanced at her clock, "in five hours at the airport."

"Don't," Madison demanded.

"I will," Tabitha disobeyed, determined. "This isn't just your family anymore, Maddy! They killed my brother, my _innocent_ brother, and he will not be pushed aside as another unimportant casualty in your little plot. Me and my family plan on avenging him, understand?"

"Tabitha," Madison warned, standing up abruptly as her blood pressure rose.

"I'll compromise though because I know you want –and deserve –justice for your family, too. We will leave Chris to you, you can kill him anyways you want, even if he was the one who coordinated my brother's hit."

_After I let him suffer for a while_, Madison added to herself.

"If that's the case, we'll just go after his wife –since the daughter is yours, I know. We'll use the same tactic on them as they did onto us." Tabitha further explained.

"Fine," Madison complied, "as long as you keep it separate business from mine." And that was impossible because Madison is the one who brought this trouble onto Tabitha when she made her Beta. "I don't want you interfering with Allison or Chris. Victoria is all yours."

Tabitha nodded. "Only if she proved she was guilty or was aware of this. If not, I don't feel comfortable taking an innocent life." The more Tabitha thought about, the heavier her stomach felt. "I'm not like you Madison, I can't hit below the belt like you plan to. I can make threats about it but I can't follow through with them…it doesn't feel right." Tabitha sighed. "But," she continued "if they deserve it, you can bet I will make them pay _fully_ for their crimes."

The tone of her voice changed dramatically as she pictured the scene, darker, wistful, and determined. It was enough to match Madison's voice.

_A month later…_

California had descended into fall. The breeze was colder, the streets were littered with dried leaved that crunched under feet, and night fell upon the northern half of the state much quicker than usual. People pulled out their parkas and jackets and kept them close as they stepped out of their car to wherever they planned. Pumpkins stared to pop up on porches and lawns as the 31st rounded the corner. Kids were giddy, pointing to the decorations for the flamboyant elderly couple or the "awesome" family who were secretly in competition to get the most trick-or-treaters.

This was the exact hype of giddiness Beatriz felt as she romped around on the street. She stared wide-eyed at the décor, pulling on Tabitha's sleeve, being reminded that _Día de los Muertos_ was close too.

_"¿Quién es?"_ Beatriz asked, pointing a life size inflation of Frankenstein. Tabitha glanced at it and shook her head. Beatriz pouted as she tried to think if it was possible anyone really looked like that. Before Tabitha could answer, a second voice beat her to it.

"That's Frankenstein," Erin replied for her older cousin. Unlike Beatriz, Erin was native to America and its culture. Beatriz had just been flown in from _Puerto Cabella_ while Erin made the quick five hour flight from a small town outside Charleston. Erin was also four years older than the tiny six year old and had an arrogant I-know-it-all attitude that Tabitha shut down quickly with a harsh glare from behind. Erin rolled her baby blue eyes as Beatriz watched her curiously with her own set of wide, blackened pupils.

"Frank-en-st-ein?" Beatriz repeated, the name foreign to her.

"Yeah, you know, Frankenstein? The man made from body parts by an crazy scientist?" Erin elaborated, waving a hand as if it was obvious. Tabitha glared at her and stopped on the sidewalk, turning around completely to address her snotty cousin accordingly.

"In case you haven't forgotten, Ms. Know-it-All, Beatriz doesn't understand English." Tabitha pointed, narrowing her eyes. Beatriz shied away, not understanding her words but processing the tone of her voice as a bad one. She was glad it wasn't directed at her. Erin, on the other hand, simply raised a thin brow and shrugged.

"She should," Erin sassed back. Tabitha gritted her teeth but kept her hands to herself.

"She's only _six_!" Tabitha exasperated. "And she's from Latin America, Ms. Prissy. The offical language down there is either Spanish or Portugeese, not English," she demonstrated by holding up two of her fingers. "So no, she doesn't need to _know English_. Latin America was founded by the _Spainards_, not the _English._ ."

Erin rolled her eyes again and strolled back them. Tabitha fought to keep her temper under control, reminded by Beatriz who tugged on her sleeve once more. Tabitha sighed and kneeled down to pick her up, supporting her small weight in her protective grip. The child clung to Tabitha's Columbia jacket, gripping the soft outer fabric, as Tabitha soothed down the child's wild black curls with a tender hand.

_"¿Por qué estás enojado?"__(Why are you mad?)_ Beatriz meekly asked.

_"Ella es muy arrogante." __(She is very arrogant.)_

_"¿Que?"_ Beatriz trailed off, confused by the new word. Her vocabulary, even in Spanish, was limited.

"Rude," Tabitha substituted in English, using on the few words Beatriz comprehended. The child made an "ah," understand the situation better.

"Not like you," Tabitha continued to coo the whimsical child as she giggled endlessly even if she didn't understand it. She was able to process Tabitha's gleaming smile and ticklish fingers as a notion of genuine affection. She reached for Tabitha's sly fingers and entrapped them into her little palm before kissing the tips of her fingers.

_"Tú es muy bien, niña bonita." __(You are very good, pretty girl.) _

It was a busy time for Tabitha. Both sides of her family had been flown in for the funeral services for her brother on the first of November, a strategic placement as _Día de los Muertos_ was the following day to honor him appropriately for her Latin side of the family.

It was tough for everyone to get along. With the sudden tragedy, her parents had put up a front for both sides so everyone could see how well put together they were in difficult times, a front Tabitha sneered at but kept her feelings at bay.

Her Dad's side was ecstatic at the thought of Richard and Tori preserving the family instead of falling apart like they had predicted after Richard sent out the news of their separation. Her mom's side…well they thought it was a dumb display as they proved very vocal of their doubts for the couple.

They didn't like Richard. It was plain and simple. They loved Tabitha and her brothers but only to an extent when Tabitha witnessed for herself about much her uncles valued her _white_ cousins over her and her brothers. That was fine and dandy for her. She could care less, really she could. She never really saw them anyways and when she did, it was her father who had made the first move to ship her and her brothers to NC, always on their terms instead of his.

She adored her relatives who insisted on calling her _Marcia_, or Trent _Antonio_, and Tom _Tomas_. That was her real family. The ones who would gladly spend their savings to fly over to California to stay for a month, not just for a few hours, and practically live with them and to take care of them like family should even if it wasn't asked of them. (Though, their intentions could be poised as debatable to Uncle Patrick and Nicholas "Nick." "_They just want easy entry and live off of you like the rest of these God damn illegals do,"_ Tabitha remembered distinctively from a few days ago spouting out of Nick's lips. He, of course, true to the Irish stereotype, was drunk off of his ass.)

Of course, then, following the clashed of culture, one from the conservative Roman Catholic strict tradition and another following the same religious structure but more "radical" traditions (according to the Eastern coast Reeds) the funeral was a furious subject for most, as her grandmother Ellis demanded it be a more solemn event, within St. John's Cathedral in Charleston of all places. Richard fought hard to make sure the funeral was accessible to all branches of the family and stayed firm on the goal to keep Todd's body within California borders.

It was only because Tori backed him up that Ellis lost that battle. Grudgingly she flew from her estate in the comfort of first class to the Cambria, California –outside Beacon Hills –and situated herself in the finest hotel fifteen minutes away as most of the Vasquez, Miranda, and Costa family had taken most of the space on the single story home.

Then, when it came to terms of the funeral arrangements, it was a full out brawl. First, it started as an agreement upon holding the service at St. Paul's Cathedral. It was a grand brownstone church with enough space to fit every inch of Richard's large family along with a few pews reserved for the Reeds. It was how the service would proceed that had everyone one end. Ellis was dominate in the argument, preaching her strict ways over everyone else, claiming a solemn service was better fit for the grim occasion but not everyone want to cry. As depressing at the event was, Uncle Victor had argued. Todd should be celebrated for the happy soul he was and so should we. We didn't want to cry every second of the wake.

Richard wanted a quick service. Ellis didn't want to leave until a satisfying 3 hours had passed.

Victor wanted to celebrate the Latin way, with bounties of food for the family, liquor for the adults, and games for the kids, a tiny taste of the Day of the Dead for them. Ellis was appalled and said this was "no laughing matter." Strict and unmoved, she wanted a quiet party at the Francis Hotel –a five star, $900 a night hotel –for a "modest" gathering, to invite her socialite friends to, because nothing below it settled. Voted 5 to 1, Ellis lost pretty quickly to the poorer population of the already struggling Miranda and Vasquez family, though the Costilla could afford it, they didn't support the feel of the idea.

Finally a compromise was reached just as the funeral day neared. Todd's body would remain intact and be presented in a closed casket at St. Paul's Cathedral for a traditional service. Tabitha wasn't looking forward to sitting down three hours straight but she was definitely excited about the mixer afterwards hosted at the ranch. There would be basic enchiladas and tacos, then spit pork in the backyard for the boys…well she couldn't remember much more but she knew all the wives would bring something from their recipe book and it was bound to be a buffet of mass proportion.

The kids could play in the yard, wearing their lively, colorful dresses–she was sure about it – after they'd change out of the grim black attire they'd be forced to wear because of Ellis. Tabitha scrunched her nose thinking about the atrocious outfit. It'd probably be the first time she'd be forced to wear such a grotesque color. Knowing Ellis, it'd be longer than the knees and at least be three of a quarter's length sleeve. Maybe even with lace. Tabitha shivered. Tabi hated Victorian clothing but Ellis despised straps, she was sure of it. She never saw one of the other grandkids wear straps or a low tank top, ever. Not even Tori wore that kind of stuff around the up-tight matriarch.

"Whoa watch out," someone shouted. Tabitha was snapped out of her thoughts and snapped her head to Erin who was backing away from a familiar figure. Tabitha narrowed her eyes at the dark haired boy and pulled the younger red head away from him and behind her protective stance.

"Scott," she greeted coldly. Beatriz looked at him strangely as she clutched Tabitha's tighter when she felt Tabitha hold her closer to body.

"Tabitha," Scott replied politely. His voice was soft and gentle, too sympathetic as he reminded himself of her recent loss. "I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Thanks," she dryly remarked. "Where's your sidekick, Stiles?" She asked, looking around.

"It's just me alone," Scott assured, lifting his hands in surrender.

"You're not following me," she accused with slit eyes. Scott shook his head.

"This is my neighborhood actually. I live a few blocks away," he explained, motioning behind him. She pursed her lips, suspicious but let it go. She nodded but kept her cousins close. "Who are these kids?" He tried to start a friendly conversation.

"I'm Erin Reed," the little red-head piped up. Tabitha suppressed a growl.

Beatriz looked at Scott some more for a moment before making a decision he looked like a good guy. Being friendly, she stretched out her hand like she seen the rest of the adults do and waited for Scott to shake it. Before he could Tabitha retracted it and held it in her own pal, glaring at Scott for even thinking about touching Beatriz.

"I don't mean any harm," Scott persisted. "So are these your cousins?" He guessed.

Erin nodded her head behind Tabitha. Tabitha shrugged.

_"Soy Beatriz_," Beatriz announced.

Scott's brows rose as he tried to figure out what she had meant. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"She said her name is Beatriz. She wants to know your name, too." Tabitha translated.

"Uh, I'm Scott," he said. Beatriz gave him a weird look.

"She doesn't understand English. Here," Tabitha directed. "Say '_Soy,_' it means 'I am'."

"Soy…" Scott trailed off.

"And then your name," she finished. "So, '_soy Scott_' means I am Scott. Or" she continued, "_Me llamo Scott_. It means my name is Scott. Either will work."

"Thanks," Scott said sincerely. "Soy Scott," he repeated to Beatriz. She smiled.

"_Hola Scott_," she boasted.

"_Hola Beatriz_," he replied back before returning his gaze to Tabitha. His soft expression dropped to a serious one, alarming Tabitha. "Look…I have something really important to tell you. Have you heard of a Kanima?"

"A Kanima," she repeated to herself, scrunching her news in confusion. The term was foreign to her and she had no idea what it could ever be.

"I take it as a no. We didn't know what it was either," he excused. "Can we talk in private?" Scott motioned to Erin and Beatriz. "It's kind of private."

Tabitha immediately caught his drift as his eyes flashes from brown to gold but Erin's human eyes weren't able to catch it. Tabitha nodded, understanding the severity of the situation held up a finger to Scott, motioning for a second.

"I'll be back in a second. My car is across the street. Let me get these two strapped in and we can talk privately for a few minutes."

"A few minutes," Erin cried out. "I don't want to be stuck in a stuffy car for a few minutes!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Tabitha lipped back, glaring at her younger cousin.

"I'll tell mom!"

"Oh please," Tabitha waved off, not at all moved. "Your mom doesn't scare me. She can't do anything to me and you know it. I'm in charge of you so you're going to listen to me, now get your ass to the car, okay?"

Erin pouted, not having much power in the situation, something she wasn't used to it. The only child of Jacqueline "Jackie" and Patrick Reed, she was a self-proclaimed princess who always got her way. With the other side of the family, she received the rude awakening that it won't always be like that, especially with a hard-ass like Tabitha who didn't put up with that bullshit.

"Okay honey, get in the car," Tabitha directed, pointing to her square mid-size SUV parked on the curb. Erin ran towards it and pried open the passenger door, climbing onto the leather. "And don't leave any footprints on my seat either!" Tabitha warned, pushing off Erin's legs off the seat and repositioning her correctly, her feet dangling above the floor mat.

Tabitha slammed to do and moved to the next one, sliding Beatriz into her car seat behind Erin and clicked in her securely so she couldn't get loose. The six year old giggled senselessly as Tabitha made silly faces to keep the child preoccupied. Beatriz's eyes deterred from Tabitha to Scott who sneaked up behind her.

"Scott!" The child announced. Tabitha leered around and nearly socked the idiot teenager for sneaky up on her. He cried out as her hand barely skimmed his nose.

"Damn it Scott! Don't do that, ever," she warned, growling low as her natural instincts pushed out. She was defending the most vulnerable of her family and he was too close to comfort. Understanding this, he backed away back onto a lawn where he waited patiently for Tabitha to close the door and address him.

"Now what about a Kanima," she demanded, pulling him over to the sidewalk under the shade of an aged oak tree.

"It's a lizard creature with a poison on its claws that can paralyze you from the head down. It seeks a master…" Scott trailed off, his voice fading as he took in Tabitha's bored expression.

"And what does it have to do with me?" She demanded.

"It's Jackson," Scott explained. "He's the Kanima and the Hunters are out to kill him, Derek is out to kill him, and we can't do anything about it because he put a restraining order on us –Stiles and I –after we kept him contained in one of the prisoner carriers overnight for his safety and everyone else's."

"And…?" Tabitha continued, waving her hand. "What do you want me to do about it? Actually, why do you think I'd even want to help? It's not my problem." She insisted.

"Because," he pleaded, "I know you're a good person and there is no one else to go to. You are the only one left with a clear conscience and I need someone who isn't biased. Please, I'm begging you. I need your help to stop him before he kills anyone else."

"Why?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Why would I even consider helping you and possibly inject myself into another whirlwind of trouble that didn't concern me in the first place. How would it benefit me? Why should I put myself in danger?"

"Because we need you," Scott begged. "You can beat Jackson without killing him! You can subdue him! I don't want him to die which I know he will if Derek or any of the Argents ever come across him! Don't let him die Tabi!"

"First, don't call me that," she snapped at him. "It's Tabitha to you. You aren't allowed to use any of my nicknames. I don't like you enough for you to do that. Second, he's not my problem. Last time I checked, he's a douche and probably isn't much use to humanity. He'd probably better off dead than alive anyways." She shrugged it off.

"I'll do anything you want if you help me," Scott continued to beg, taking Tabitha's hand in his own. She saw true desperation in his deep brown orbs and she felt pity for the young man. "_Anything_," he insisted. Frowning, she retracted her hand.

"Fine," she grudgingly accepted, "but only because you got on my nerves and I'm doing this to shut you up. What do you need me to do?"

Madison had no clue Scott outreached to Tabitha as she paced around the old warehouse. Derek watched her from afar, learning his lesson a long time ago that she preferred if he kept his distance.

"So what are we going to do about Jackson?" Derek questioned. Madison nodded furiously as she bit away at her nails. Derek admired her from afar. Even under the dim shading of his modest abode, she looked glamorous. Her hair was pulled back into a long, curled pony tail that swished against the smooth fabric of her coat. Her legs were concealed with expensive designer jeans while she sported flat-footed knee high leather riding boots that had become her favorite pair.

"We need to eliminate him," Madison told. "He's a threat," she reasoned, gnawing away at her thumb but another threat itched at the back of her brain. "If Gerard is using him, it's an advantage we can't afford. We need to get him at his weakest."

"Gerard?" Derek asked incredulously.

"No dumbass," Madison snapped, "Jackson."

"I thought about it," Derek admitted, "getting to him at school but Scott is deadest on protecting him. I can't use him."

"Then use your bitch," Madison nodded, pertaining to Erica. "She doesn't mind doing your dirty work."

She paused for a moment and then turned to look Derek straight in the eyes. He felt a shiver climb up his spine as her grey-blue orbs pierced him.

"I want Jackson dead," Madison emphasized. Her voice was cold and uncaring but demanding. "Do it in any way possible. He needs to be out of the way. We can't afford to have any more complications. We need to have the upper hand and that's impossible if you're being distracted by lizard boy."

"How will we get away with that?"

"Leave that to me," she ensured with a grin. "You just get him out of the way and I'll make it look like another accident," _no_, she corrected to herself, _she'll just frame the Argents to add another distraction onto their plate._

She looked so confident and so in control of the situation Derek was fascinated by her. How can she be so optimistic about the sudden change of events? Only a week ago they were planning on creating a mixer for her pack and his (minus Scott and Stiles) so Erica, Isaac, and Boyd would feel comfortable with Cecilia, Devon, Alex, and Lucas before they set plans down in stone.

Now with the Kanima in the loose and Scott more resilient than ever to protect him, Derek was at a crossroad.

Madison didn't seem all that flustered by the idea. She definitely liked the fact the odds were in her favor. With the opportunity present, she planned on taking advantage of the situation when she could. With a smug smile and mischievous eyes, she looked exquisite like a peacock with its feathers stroked.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. His insides aches and his felt his muscles tense to their limit. He sprung off the abandoned train car and towards Madison. She was surprised but stepped out of the way within a blink to escape his reach, snarling defensively. She crouched as her eyes brightened to a hellish red, glaring at him as she bore her fangs in mid transformation before she regained control and slipped back into her petite frame.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded, glaring at him.

As she looked into his eyes, she recognized a familiar glint in his light green eyes. "Derek," she warned him, trying to push past his primal instincts with a calm voice. "Remember when I said you can't kiss me? Remember! This is strictly platonic." The lustful glint remained in his eyes as he stepped forward. She stepped back to keep the space. "Derek," she pleaded.

He lunged and captured her in his arms. She turned her head so his lips skimmed her ear instead. She gulped as he smelled her hair, pushing his face into her golden strands to take in the sweet exotic small of her herbal shampoo and conditioner had left behind.

Madison's mind scrambled for ways to escape the situation. She knew immediately what was happening. It was something she feared since she aligned with Derek. With two Alphas from two different packs, one has to assert dominance over the other in the situation and while she tried to claim it, naturally the male will feel entitled, including claim over the female who is just as well qualified as he is. It was purely instinctual.

His lips skimmed down her neck, sucking on a spot near her collar bone. She didn't move as she tried to figure out if pushing him off would agitate him to the point where'd he get violent and she'd be forced to kill him or disable him but from what she'd seen from him, he wasn't a guy who gave up. She didn't want to jeopardize her plan by eliminating her key pawn in that way.

"You smell so good," Derek hummed, taking in her natural mango musk. His hands wandered down her small frame and held her waist firmly in place as he tugged her forward, molding their bodies together.

"Derek," she reminded him calmly but gasped when he nipped her delicate skin. Her eyes tinted red as her feral instincts pushed out, physically accepting Derek as a fit mating candidate but she fought those urges intensely as she brought up her hands to his chest to push him away.

"Derek," she cried more frantically as he held her tighter, gripping her skin painfully. She felt his claws extend and break through her fabric. She cringed as his claws gored into his hip. "Derek, please stop," she pleaded angrily. She tried to push against him one more time but he held on as he ascended her neck and back to her face, forcing her to stare into his cool green eyes. They were hypnotizing. "Derek," she pleaded. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She was cut by his lips as he forcefully applied them on her own. He was aggressive as he grabbed the back of her neck to keep her face in place while he used his other arm to wrap around her waist. She fought it as much as she could. She whined and grunted as she wiggled endlessly in his arms.

She was torn. She didn't want to jeopardize her alliance with Derek but at the same time, she didn't want to submit to him. She knew she had to decide quickly as she felt him moved her body across the concrete and to his makeshift bed. She felt panic rush through her veins.

This was utterly new for her, not being in control. She felt his weight smother her as he climbed on top of her. She felt trapped in his arms. He wouldn't let her get away. She cried out.  
"Derek, stop!" She yelled but no one was around. She screamed out again, louder. Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he furrowed his brows, looking down at her, wondering how the hell he had gotten into that position.

Taking the opportunity of his stunned paralysis, she scrambled away, pushing his arm aside as she slid onto the floor, desperate to get away.

She felt at her side, now aware of a burning sensation, and felt a soft liquid coat her fingers as her fingers needled through the tears of her shirt. She lifted it up her hand and immediately processed the sticky substance as blood. She looked up at Derek with angry red eyes.

Derek could only look down with confused eyes, not believing he did that. "Mads…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not your God damn bitch," she exploded, standing up. Derek was concerned for her side, as the blood soiling the silk was too great for a simple wound. "I know exactly what happens when an Alpha male screws a female, especially an unmated Alpha female. I'm not letting you steal my position, my power," she shouted, pointing her finger. "I told you once that this is a strictly platonic but you and your stupid God damn male tendencies had to jeopardize that."

"That's not my intention at all," Derek insisted, climbing out of bed and stepping towards her but she held her hands up defensively.

"Don't bullshit with me, Derek," she snarled. "This is a warning," she held up her index finger. "Next time you kiss me, I will eliminate you."

"Mads," he objected but she waved him off as she hastily left the premises fuming. She fingered the hem of her shirt, cursing Derek as she remembered this was one of her favorite outfits from Marc Jacobs.

He cursed as well, growling at himself for letting his instincts take over. He plopped down on the bed and let his head drop into his hand. "Damn it," he snarled. He lifted his head to reveal worn eyes.

It was obvious he was attracted to the young, stunning blond and he let his urges get to him. His crotch was stuff thinking about her lean figure and the warmth of her flesh. He was so close but at the same time, that's not how he wanted the night the end or even start with. He drove her away.

"What's wrong hot shot?" Erica asked, leaning against the metal of the train car. Derek glared at her before looking back down into his open hands.

"Nothing," he replied but Erica could tell he was lying.

Erica was nothing like Madison. Her hair wasn't as light. Her face wasn't a natural –never needing to be caked with dramatic make up like Erica Reyes did. Erica didn't have that natural elegance or sleek figure like Madison did.

"Was it a girl?" Erica questioned, sniffing the air and recognizing the faint smell of exotic fruit. "Did you have a girl here?" Erica asked again more seriously, a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

_Not just a girl_, he answered in his head. Madison was clever, witty, sophisticated, intelligent, and his equal. He probably would never meet a girl like her. She was confident, secure, and self-reliant….

"Derek," Erica interrupted his thoughts, "who the hell was in here?"

"No one," Derek insisted. "And you better not tell anyone. Do you understand?"

Erica's brows knitted together but she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I'm telling you this for your safety. If you tell anyone someone else was here, we're screwed. She'll kill us."

"She…" Erica doubted. She didn't think a girl was capable of hurting her, not with her newfound power, but the desperation in Derek's eyes concerned her and immediately the lightness in her voice dropped. "Why would she kill us?"

"Because she's not supposed to be here," Derek growled, "and the fact she's helping us, saving our asses from being hunted like dogs, is already stretching her patience. We can't question her and you go around asking questions." He grabbed Erica and shook her until the order sunk in.

"Okay," Erica complied. She gulped as Derek stared down at her with intense eyes. "Why would she help us though?"

"No questions," Derek repeated harshly before leaving, presumably after Madison.

Erica watched him leave with dazed eyes before breaking his orders and following him, a stupid decision on her part as she input herself in a vicious cycle. Her heels clicked on the concrete on her way out as she tried to navigate through the darkness. As she stepped outside, a blur of white flashed whizzed past her. She barely heard the purr of the engine of the smooth luxury car but watched its taillights take a left turn from the shadowed ally into the silent night. She turned her head in the other direction to find Derek's angry figure lurk in the opposite direction.

She knitted her brows together again as she tried to guess who this mystery woman might be. With only a scent and a slight idea what the car looked like, she locked in the details in her mind as she planned to further investigate.


	15. Author's Appreciation Note

I just want to take some time to thank you all -even those who haven't favorited or followed officially -to thank you personally. I've been spending what little free time I have to go out and thank my fans personally over PM and it's been exhausting and gratifying at the same time because we really connected and had a variety of conversations and I got to know some of you on a personal level and it's amazing. I have heard so many compliments on my story or how it connected to this person because of this or that and I am so happy that I could provide an escape or refuge or helped something emotionally during a difficult time. That's what really inspires me as an author, to know that I could help someone a thousand miles away or put a smile on their face for simply uploading a chapter.

If I haven't gotten to you, I'm trying, and if not and you don't have an account, I'd like to thank you over this short little chapter to show my gratitude that you spent your valuable time and gernously spared some to even glance at my story. I respect you as readers because I know that fact you enjoy reading and delving into plots and character development, you already proved yourself as an intelligent person and I'm glad I can converse with people like you daily. It's hard to find smart, motivated people and there is such an abundance here and this site.

So thank you, from the depths of my heart. Please, feel free to send a message or review, and if not, I'm not insulted. I'm not demanding reviews from every single writer. I appreciate the fact you even read my story. :) This isn't a popularity contest and I don't need to have the most reviews. I'm satisfied with my amazing followers because I've gotten to know you on a personal level and you all are so amazing. :D

And I know many of you are aspiring authors yourselves and I want to offer some pieces of advice.

1) There are going to be assholes out there who think everything is a game and they have to win by putting you down. **DON'T fall for it. Don't let them get to you.** If you get good votes and reviews, awesome, congrats! If not-so-nice views, well, screw the idiots. You don't write to please them. Be satisfied with the devoted group of fans you have because they'll stick with you until the end.

**_**Be modest**_. I've noticed a lot of arrogant writers out there who think they are God' Gift and need to be on top of whatever invisible pyramid they think is Fanfiction or any other amueter publishing site really. Be thankful that you reached out to someone on a close and personal level and that they are willing to give you their time of day. **NEVER take advantage of that**. EVER. 

2)** Don't be a perfectionist. EVERYONE makes mistakes, especially new authors.** Don't get stressed out if you think if you did that wrong or you did this wrong or you think so-and-so is better. Leave that behind. Growing up is all about learning from your mistakes and it makes you a better person. It's all about trial-and-error. :)

3) **Experiment**. See what style suits you best. Are you this type of writer? Do you feel more comfortable in this catagory? Once you find it, you'll most likely succeed because you know that THIS is what you do best. There is NO "the best" style. Everyone is different. Everyone has different purposes or personalities. _Its all about how you portray yourself or your characters. _

4) **Write for _you_**. I can't emphasize that any clearer. You don't write to please people. **You do this for you.** You gain fans along the way because they appreciate and like your work but do. _NOT_. dedicate your purpose as a writer to please them. _You do this for you. _

Those are just basics and if you want a 101 session or have a personal question to ask or like to hear some more because you're starting out, please, message me on PM. **I'd be happy to answer those questions. **

I started writing about 6 years ago but only started publishing about 2 on Wattpad and on here and from my crappiest work to what I'm producing now, HUGE growth, and I want all of you to see that and grasp the importance of paitence and perseverence. I've gained a lot of devoted fans and really good friends, too. It's a wonderful hobby to get into and you'll love it. Who knows, you might be the new Hemmingway. :)

I'm almost finished with my next chapter on here -I'm on page 173 (my chapter started on 166) and I have to at least exceed 177 to gain a 10+ page chapter goal like I did with my previous ones. I thank you all for your paitence and your excitment. It really brightens my day when I see a review about how they loved and what they loved about that section and I'm glad I could reach to certain people. Believe me, that by far, makes my day after a long stressful night at work.

Much love, and with huge gratitude,

Cassidy. :)

P.S.

Also, BIG shoutout to **Lycan Lover 411** as a new author *claps* and I highly recommend you check out her one-shot. She plans on bigger works but isn't really quite sure where to start so if you could give her some support and a pat on the back, it'd be awesome. She's a great person with a lovely personality and she's been with me since the very beginning. Thank you so much!

Also, shout out to **sonofabitchjerk**. Don't let her username fool you. She's a sweetheart and crazy mad Derek Hale lover! :P She has her own story -which I'm hooked on -called **_Hidden In The Shadows We Rise_ **and I also recommend you read it. She and I share similar styles but different plots but nonetheless I LOVE it and I'm sure you will too. She's a wonderful person and an amazing writer and I'm so glad I got to know her.

I don't mean to single anyone out or exclude people, I'm actually short on time, so I'll wrap this up. I love all of you and I really hope I can talk to more of you because it's really interesting and enlightening and I jump at the oppertunity to meet the people who have supported me.


	16. Crossing The Line

Tabitha's eyesight blurred as she fought back the burn climbing up her throat. She let out a shaky breath as she desperately tried to put air back in lungs but it seemed to have the opposite effect as her lungs cried out for mercy. Unable to take the pain, she feel forward, hiding her head in between her knees as she let out the first of many gut-wrenching sobs. A pair of hands rubbed her back, silently comforting her as she shrieked. She could feel a pair of eyes gaze down on her, some cynical and some pitying as she collapsed.

The casket was closed and all she could remember was Todd's cold, blue corpse inside, lonely and dead. She wanted to go inside the dark little piece of wood and hug him, to reassure him she still loved him and that she would never forget him but that was impossible from her fifth isle pew. The monotone preacher dragged on with his sermon, telling the accomplishment of Todd's young life. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go up there and tell it straight, how her brother was the best in the world, how he was there when she won the state championship, how he taught her how to use a racket… just the small stuff, she remembered.

His smile was warm and his laughter loud, the combination enveloping her into a hug whenever she was around him. He always brightened her world, always distracted her from the hard stuff, especially when her parents had announced their separation. He was the one who took her to the woods and talked it out because he knew she wouldn't open up to anyone else. He let her scream, he let her curse until her voice failed her and all she was left with was a red beaten face and an aching stomach.

He held her all night as she cried. He didn't tell anyone about it.

Todd had always favored her above the rest of his siblings –including his twin –because she was his only baby sister. She was the one he vowed to protect to the end, the one he put above himself. He'd take a bullet for her.

The reminder brought on another series of sobs that had her trembling. She felt like her chest would cave in on her any minute.

"Tabitha," Ellis whispered harshly in the pew ahead of her, "keep it down or take it outside," she demanded, narrowing her dark eyes at her granddaughter. Tabitha slowly looked up. She was in disbelief those words were uttered from the aged woman's lips.

Ellis simply raised a penciled-in brow and turned her head onward, returning her strict stare to the black plaid priest who was reading strictly by the bible in his hands, quoting a verb from St. Peter's section. Her cold eyes softened to approval as she took in the environment.

It was a dark setting, with silence blanketing over the three hundred plus gathering of distant and immediate family. Everyone was heavy with cries and wet eyes as many of women dabbed their eyes with tissues. The children looked around, confused and awkward in their formal attire. Ellis was satisfied with the fact it was the way a traditional Catholic ceremony should be instead of that festive party the mongrel of a gringo Victor had suggested. That was no way to honor a death.

But, she sourly thought, glancing to the other side of the church, not all was well, as some audacious members of Richard's extended family didn't get the memo. Some of the ladies flamboyantly dressed in blue and other contemporary colors –and as some were modest enough to keep the fabric to their necks and covering their assets –she did not approve of the fashion. This was funeral for heaven's sake, which last time she checked, was not a casual event. Some of their children were also audaciously dressed in bright colors, a few yellows here and a few reds and pinks there. Ellis was tense from the shoulders up and bitter about it.

It didn't ease her agitation that Tabitha hadn't followed her advice and wore something more appropriate to the occasion instead of the outfit she had dared wear into the God-forsaken church.

Tabitha owned on solid black outfit –a neck-lined, soft layered, short-sleeved, knee length dress completed with a rag belt –but that was deemed "inappropriate" by her image-obsessed grandmother, because it was too simple and "poor looking." So, within the short time she had, Tabitha made a quick trip to her dependable friend Madison and asked to borrow a more "fitting" outfit just to get her grandmother off her ass.

Madison though had a much different taste from the simple-loving Tabitha, as Madison devoted most of her inheritance on the most decorated and coordinated outfits she could get her hands on.

That's how Tabitha ended up with an elegant sweetheart neck-lined dress lined with decorative webbed lace that wrapped around her shoulders and extended down to her elbows. The glossy material formed around her body, wrapping around her curves and exposing her sun-kissed legs as the material stopped just above her knees. To add a touch of her own personality, Tabitha had wrapped a thin leather belt around her waist to give a simple touch. It was her only touch. Madison had insisted that if Tabitha was going to borrow that little number, she needed to do it justice by wearing a matching pair of shoes. No, correction, _pumps_. Just as she had imagined, Tabitha was forced into a frightening, unstable pair of five inch shiny black pumps that threatened her balance and dignity every time she stepped. Last but not least, Madison had assured her, to finalize the piece with a hairpiece.

Madison had showed her how to do her hair specifically, claiming a piece as elaborate as that dress she wasn't allowed any more room for creativity. She pulled Tabitha's hair into a tight bun before sliding a black rose into her smooth hair. When viewing herself in the mirror, Tabitha was stunned at her reflection. Gone was the simple girl but instead a classic beauty. Madison applauded her, grinning victoriously.

"_I told you that you were beautiful_," Tabitha remembered Madison's words distinctly. Madison was stunned at how alike they could be by just wearing similar outfits. She finished Tabitha by placing a thick black band over her head, a simple accessory that defined her hair's volume.

Returning to the present, Tabitha stared incredulously at Ellis who ignored her. She knew Ellis was displeased with her outfit, deeming it at too glamorous than fitting for a funeral. As much as Tabitha would agree, she narrowed her eyes at the never-pleased Ellis. She detested her grandma just as much as Richard did but at least her father had more grace not to show it.

Tori -on the other hand –was blind to the fact how arrogant Ellis was.

"Tabi," Tori hissed, "be nice to you great grandmother."

Tabitha shot her a vile look. Ellis didn't even look that young. She was barely eighty years old but the Botox she injected regularly into her face halted her age to look closer to sixty and even then she wasn't that attractive. Ellis had dyed her hair an awful blond color to hide the grays tainting her natural dark locks, cut it so it skimmed her shoulders and probably paid three digits each month at some brand name salon to have it permed and straightened so it would bounce. Ellis had piercing dark brown eyes that mirrored death itself, cold and frightened, and a southern tongue that came from ancestors who enjoyed lashing at slaves. (Ellis didn't hide her pride in her heritage as a granddaughter of a successful plantation owner.)

"Ellie," Ellis's husband Mark whispered. "You should give the girl a break, she just lost her brother," he insisted, sending Tabitha a sympathetic look. It was too late to alter her mind on them –even though all of it was based off of Ellis's actions –he still loved his eldest granddaughter, mixed race or not. He looked much more delicate than his matriarch of a wife. His eyes were a gentle blue as his hair softened to an almost snow white. He let his age show with rings of wrinkles lining his face. "Honey," he offered to Tabitha. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you outside?"

"No," she declined, shrugging off his helpful hand.

"I'll go with her," Trent offered, getting up and pulling his sister's arms. "Come on sis," he pleaded, knowing she needed some air. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Auntie Dee is outside, too, you know," he pushed. Tabitha got up and stomped out of the pew, shoving past Tori who tried to reach out a helpful hand to her daughter.

As the young pair exited the church, Richard looked at Tori who hid back her tears at the painful rejection.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked, laying a hand on her knee. She shook her head as her bottom lip trembled.

"Nothing," she whimpered, "Tabi and I got into a fight this morning."

"About what," Richard asked, surprised. He knew the two are distant but he thought after Tori's attack that the two had come to an understanding. Tabitha seemed especially protective of Tori since she was wheeled out of hospital, almost like a guard dog, anxious and nippy, ready to attack anything that had gotten too close.

"Nothing," Tori insisted, devoted to protect her daughter even if Tabi denied Tori were capable of it. That was just one of the subjects brought up that morning.

Richard didn't believe it and looked at his wife questionably but left it alone as the timing was inappropriate.

Delores Vasquez was sobbing to herself outside under the merciless sun. The bright rays reflected off of her dress as she fingered the ruffles lining her collar. She held herself, letting herself shed a few healthy tears before she would head inside so she would seem strong in front of her children. The door swung open and she glanced over to see her niece and nephew.

"Marcia?"

Tabitha turned around and spotted her aunt but made no effort to step towards her but at the distance though Delores could see the anger burning in Tabitha's eyes. She gasped, alarmed at the hatred vivid in her niece's exquisite emerald eyes.

"Marcia, what in God's name…." she mumbled.

Delores was one of the few Venezuelan family members who conquered the English language. She was a business and language professor at the local University, well qualified as she had taken in English, Spanish, French, and Portuguese from the local cultures. It was right after one of her classes she had met a young Victor Vasquez when he sought her help to translate a piece of paper in Portuguese from one of his "trips" in Brazil. Unknown to her, Victor had planned to kill her in some way because she knew too much but he was taken to the young woman –as she been twenty four at the time –and her intelligence. She was too good of a resource to waste.

Victor started to take her on lavish dates, take her out of town to romantic beaches or historic towns, and there they began to beautiful relationship. It was four years later she told him she wanted to be married and that she wanted kids. She began to doubt Victor was that type of man after a few years and wanted to get that out there before she broke her own heart believing in the delusion. Surprisingly, Victor took her hand and said he'd get a ring, give her money for a dress, and take care of the church arrangements. Within months, Delores Valeria Costilla was walking down the aisle in her beautiful white lace dress only a day away from being Delores Valeria Vasquez. They immediately prepared their inner-city home for kids and welcomed their first daughter Amanda, then their second son, Sebastian, and then their youngest daughter Beatriz.

Knowing Victor for almost twenty years now, she knew what he did on the side (and stood faithfully by her husband as she knew it was best for her kids) and recognized the fire in Tabitha's eyes as the same fire Victor held. She was appalled someone so young and so protected from her families true nature could be tainted with revenge so easily.

"_Niña_," Delores began, taking a step towards Tabitha. "I know you're upset but you must think rationally. It's natural to be angry but you must not let it devour you. It will eat you from the inside like decay until you are nothing but skin and bones." Her thick accent slipped through.

"Don't worry, Dee," Tabitha promised, using Delores's nickname through her teeth, "don't worry."

It didn't ease Delores as she watched Tabitha stalk outside the church. Something in her eyes didn't seem right. Despite her size, she knew Tabitha could be capable of deadly damage. She was like a time bomb, ticking as each minute passed.

"Tabi," Madison asked, stepping outside. Trent gave her a curt nod. Madison was dressed in similar attire of that of Tabitha's, wearing a figure hugging dress that was cut too high above her knees. A thin sequenced belt wrapped around her waist under her breast while the hems of her dress circled tightly around her thighs. With a simple dress, she overly decorated her hair, letting her golden curls cascade down her chest while a branch shaped, diamond incrusted hair piece held back her banes. Her makeup was glowing, bright with blush and dramatic on the eyes with the help of soft brown eye shadow and a thick line of black liner above her bold lashes. Her lips were pale with a solid coat of pink lipstick.

Delores eyed the blond suspiciously. She wasn't judging Madison's beauty. Delores herself was a beautiful specimen, with wide hazel eyes, thick chocolate locks, and an athletic figure from her Swimming days, but something about Madison was brooding. She was too perfect, as her features were enhanced. Delores didn't know how to explain it. It didn't seem natural.

"I have to go," Madison excused, embracing Tabitha. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Tabitha had to ask, eyeing Madison suspiciously.

"I'm going to do some errands, you know, get some things out of the way," Madison waved off. With Jackson crossed off her to-do list, she would have less to worry about as time shrunk.

"How's your side?" Tabitha asked before Madison parted. She had noticed Madison wince when Tabitha had hugged her.

Madison strained a smile. She hid the fact the throbbing residing from the area bothered her greatly, how it restricted her movement because it stung every time her elbow skimmed it. If it were to come from any other being, the wound would've healed by now but because it was inflicted by an equal-or-even-greater individual, in a shorter term, another Alpha, she was just as dissectible as any other werewolf. She didn't like it in the least but hid her discomfort and agitation behind a smooth face and small smile.

"It's getting better." she persisted, shrugging it off. "I don't worry too much about it."

"All right," Tabitha let it slide, believing her. "Drive safely, okay?"

That was least of Madison's concerns but she smiled and thanked Tabitha anyways before parting way. As she slid into her driver's seat, she let herself relax for a moment, sinking into the smooth leather. Her fingers slid down to her wounded side. She felt the outline of the gauze under her dress, fingering the small patch until she was reminded of the intense pain when a burning wave coursed through her muscle. She clenched her teeth to hold back a curse but a hiss escaped her jaws as she dealt with the pain.

_Damn you Derek_, she cursed. Oh how desperately she wanted to extract retribution on the arrogant male. She should've taken the chance when she had it but no, she had to be the rational one in that moment and abide by her platonic rules. _This is why she didn't deal with partners or alliances!_ She continued to mentally rant as she leaned forward to start the engine. If this had been anyone else, that idiot would be decaying in a dumpster by now, but she had to be a bit more careful with Derek. He was too close to her now. He knew too much. As much as she wanted to kill him, she also knew it would take much more effort than she was prepared for and she didn't want another complication to put a dent in her plans. She just had to adapt and if that meant tolerating Derek, so be it.

But at that moment she wanted nothing more than to take a swipe at the son-of-a-bitch and scar him for good. She hated feeling restricted and weak. She absolutely loathed it. She would not be the underdog. She refused to be! She's gotten this far by being ruthless and untouchable and then suddenly when she aligned with another Alpha for the first time in her life, (Excluding Peter as she had never participated in anything with him. He was just a mentor) she gets a disabling wound?

She clenched her teeth and tightened her hands into fists around the steering wheel as her claws began to protrude.

"Breathe," she reminded herself out loud. Her claws retracted and her eyes cooled down to her trademark gray-blue eyes. "You have more important things to focus on tonight." She didn't need to seethe about Derek. She needed to stay alert and focused on the Kanima, as she was rational enough to admit Jackson posed a greater threat to her than the Argents at that moment. It could kill her and she didn't need her mission stopped short.

She would've called Tabitha to take care of it but because of the funeral, Madison didn't want to stress her Beta out anymore. It wouldn't be fair to her. Tabitha needed her rest and Madison kept true to her promise to take over some of the shady parts of her operation. Plus, she needed to practice her physical skills anyways. It's been a while since she had broken a sweat or gotten her hands dirty.

When Madison had gotten home, she immediately slid off the dress to examine her wound. It stung more than usual. Even though it was inflicted by another Alpha, her genes allowed her to still heal abnormally. She couldn't explain why it hurt worse than the night Derek hooked his claws into her abdomen.

She carefully removed the gauze, wincing as it pried away from her gash, as it had embedded itself into her flesh in the early process of healing, and felt a new wave of blood seep through the cut before she even took it off completely. After prying off the last piece if tape, she had a full view of her wound but took the few steps needed to get to her mirror to get a better advantage. She gaped at the grotesque image, disgusted.

The wound was no longer red with rage but black and blue, as if she had been rammed into by a car. The broken superficial layers of skin were shriveled and yellowed as antibiotics kept any infection at bay but the gauze she applied on it regularly suffocated any oxygen it could've gotten. A small collection of puss lined the broken cuts and she dabbed some of it off with the clean side of her gauze, gagging at the mucus-like substance.

It was an atrocity on her skin and she detested Derek even more for inflicting it on her.

She anticipated the burn of the hydrogen-peroxide as she dabbed it on with a cotton ball. Immediately she felt the bacteria react with the alcohol-based substance and held back a hiss. It was as if someone had plunged a hot metal rod into her wound. She had to lean on her dressed to keep herself from collapsing.

After that long and enduring process, she searched her personal bathroom for her medical supplied, pulling out her bottom drawer where an abundance of cloth and cotton balls hid. She reached in and pulled out three squares of gauze, four strips of body tape, and some antibiotic cream.

She quickly smeared the clear substance over the open wound before pasting another set of layers of gauze to cover it and tightly secured it with extra tape before sliding on another shirt to hide it from anybody else's view. She adjusted the broad straps of her shirt, leaving the flowing material of the shirt alone. She matched it with a pair of yoga pants and a free-fitting Track jacket.

After pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she jogged down her grand staircase and headed to the door where her favorite pair of Nike shoes lay waiting for her.

"Hey Dad," she called out, "I'm going for a run. I'll be back in an hour or so!"

"All right sweetheart," Frank yelled from the kitchen, "be safe!"

"Always am Dad," she assured.

Tabitha was preparing the leave, too, as she slid on a snug tank top. She adjusted the hems of her jeans and shoved her phone in her back pocket. Picking up her jacket off of her bed, she shrugged it. She tucked her hair under a soft gray beanie Todd had given her, too. Set and ready to go, she opened her window and climbed on the ledge, balancing herself as she stretched her leg out, reaching for the ground.

"Where are you going?" Trent burst in. Startled, Tabitha yipped and lost balance, leaning outside until she felt the force of the fall vibrate throughout her body. It was a paralyzing force as her nerves reacted in overdrive. She ached all over until her body felt stuff. Slowly she lifted herself up, ignoring the throbbing pain radiating up and down her spine. "Sis, are you okay?" He frantically cried out.

"Keep it down," she demanded. "I'm fine." She tried to push herself up but couldn't hold back a hiss as her bones rattled. "Just go back to bed," she whispered. "It's like eleven o'clock and dad expects us in bed."

Trent was about to say something but looked back to the bundle of lined pillows she had hid under her comforter, mimicking a human body perfectly. "Dad is going to get mad if he catches you out again." He sighed, torn. "Why do you have to go out? Where are you going?"

Tabitha resisted revealing her baby brother her secret. It would make life so much easier if she could just tell someone she trusted by at the same time, she didn't want to drag Trenton into this mess. She looked up at Trent with dark, serious eyes.

"The less you know, the better," she insisted.

She reached her arm to grab the beanie that had slipped from her head. Lazily she propped it back onto her scalp, ignoring a few loose strands of her hair.

Trent looked at her questionably, unsure if he could trust her.

"You aren't going to kill somebody, are you?" Trent spoke up. The question on whether his sister was angry enough to kill the bastards who murdered his older brother itched at his mind since he saw the hatred in her eyes at the funeral.

_Quite the opposite_, Tabitha thought to herself. She was busting her ass to save some son-of-a-bitch that everybody else wanted to kill. She didn't know how the hell she was dragged into playing God and going against the natural current. If so many people wanted to kill this SOB, she didn't see why he was worthy of saving.

"No Trent," she assured him. "I'm not."

"You're doing something bad," Trent accused. "That's why you're being secretive. You can trust me, Marcy."

"I don't want you to be dragged down in this," Tabitha objected angrily, raising her voice. Trent jumped a little. "I don't want you to end up like Todd."

"What?" Trent bumbled out. "Are you saying the reason Todd is dead is because of you? What did you do Marcy?" He yelled angrily. To say he was upset was an understatement. Tabitha wasn't telling the whole story and it infuriated him that she was keeping him out of the dark. Whatever she was being elusive of got Todd killed.

"Just shut up!" She warned him, worried about her father hearing. "I'll tell you everything," she caved in, "after I come home, okay?"

Trent seethed. "What did you do?" He demanded again. "Do you know how stupid you're being?" Even if he didn't know what Tabitha was up to, if it got his brother killed, no matter what it was, was just plain idiotic and carless.

"Just keep quiet," she warned him, suppressing a snarl. She closed her eyes to hide her feral, glowing yellow pupils, quickly relaxing. "I'll be back soon."

She darted away, her dark silhouette blending into the cover of night. She made her way around the open pains to the backdoor of the garage a few hundred yards away. A dim light flickered above her as she struggled to get the heavy, dead-bolt door open. Frustrated, she pulled at it, dipping into her supernatural strength and it swung open. She staggered back, surprised how easily she could've broke her jaw if she was just a centimeter closer.

Trent continued to seethe as he stomped out of Tabitha's room, slamming the door behind him.

"_Antonio_," Richard demanded, turning the corner. Trent jumped at his father's angry voice. He spun around and gulped when he caught the worn glare of the aging man. Richard obviously was not happy. The ruckus had been so loud he could hear it in his study across the house. He had been forced to halt his work and investigate himself. Tori insisted on going herself but she was bedridden, exhausted from her healing wounds and heavy partying. She desperately needed her rest. _"What is going on?"_

Trent looked away for a second, torn from telling on his sister or facing his father's wrath himself. He then reminded himself of her betrayal, how she somehow caused Todd's death. Angry again, he faced his father with a burning set of spiteful eyes.

Tabitha snuck into the dark garage, flipping on a switch near the door which illuminated most of the detached building. Next to the switch was another, captioned #3 along a row of similar knobs. She flicked it up, initiating one of the large, heavy doors to pull up. She cringed at the volume. In the middle of two giant pick-ups was her smaller SUV. Fingering her set of keys from her back pocket, she pulled them out as she slid in between her father's pickup and her smaller vehicle, unlocking the driver side and slipping into her seat.

Outside her own house, Madison hesitantly slid into the passenger seat of a darkened car, nervous for once in her life as she realized the close proximity she was in with another Alpha. Derek glanced over, eyeing her physique. He didn't know if she knew but her legs were trembling, a sign of anxiety. He frowned. He didn't think she would still be upset over the other night's incident.

"Are you all right?" He asked, reaching a hand over to her knee, hoping to calm her. Her hand struck forward like a snake, grabbing his wrist before tossing it back into his lap.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she warned.

"Duly noted," he complied, ignoring the pain of his wrist. She had used her claws, he assumed, shaking off the burning pain of the superficial scratches lacing his wrist just above his watch.

He shouldn't ask, he warned himself. He shouldn't. It'll only rekindle her anger. He glanced at her, trying to read her face but her expression was blank, leaving him clueless. He had no other option but to ask.

"Is it your side? Does it still hurt?" He avoided her eyes so she wouldn't catch him in a glare but he felt her burning stare drill a hole into his head.

"No," Madison lied, trying to keep her voice even but a hint of agitation slipped through. Derek realized this and winced, cursing himself for even bringing it up.

_Be a man_, he told himself. _Apologize!_

"I'm really sorry about it," he said truthfully, shooting her a glance before returning his softened gaze to the road. "I didn't know what came over of me."

"I know," Madison replied. "I know what possessed you. It was your inner instincts. It was only natural for a male to feel dominant in that situation and your instincts said to court with me, as I lay unclaimed. It was purely instinctual. As flattered as I am about you considering me as an Alpha-female, I have to decline for future reference if you're stupid enough to repeat that little incident. I don't plan on adopting your pack or integrating mine with yours."

She stayed cool and reserved, watching the street lights pass by in her window. They had now entered the deep urban section of the city, concrete slowly dominating the landscape. Uncharacteristically though, very few people were out and the streets were void. It seemed to be only them on the road. She glanced back at the review mirror and spotted a dark SUV turn sharply on the street they had just passed but let it go. A lot of people owned Ford Escapes. Plus, last time she checked, Tabitha should've been passed out on her bed from all the festivities.

Ouch, that stung, Derek thought to himself. He tried to ignore the heavy news but it seemed to weigh down his heart. He massaged his chest with his fingers, hoping to sooth the pain but it stayed put.

"So," he changed the conversation to a much lighter note. "I was wondering how you plan on catching Jackson."

"Easy," Madison answered with ease, looking over to Derek with a smug look. He had to admit, her trademark grin stopped his heart. She turned her head again to look back to the sidewalks. "He is going to that nightclub, the one everyone is raving about? I plan on ambushing him."

"You're not going inside?" Derek asked incredulously.

Madison shook her head. She wouldn't incriminate herself by presenting herself in that club. She planned on staying in the shadows, away from wandering eyes that could place her there. She didn't need witnesses after what she anticipated would go down.

"Do you have tickets, I mean, just in case?" Derek questioned.

Madison shot him a dirty look. "I don't leave a trail, honey, and like hell I'm going to spent hundred something bucks on an even I'm not even going to. Talk about a waste of money," she berated him. "And why do I need tickets when I can just pry open a back door? Not like anyone would notice."

"What if there is a guard?" Derek persisted. Madison sighed, getting easily annoyed with Derek's doubt.

"Do you really want to know what's going to happen to that guard?" She rhetorically questioned back. Derek gulped. He didn't like the idea of killing people but with Madison, it came easily, as she felt no remorse whatsoever, barely affected by the shedding of blood. The small detail disturbed him as he looked over Madison with his peripheral vision.

She didn't look like a psychopath. She was vain, maybe, as she possessed a better blend of looks, bitchy, too, when she wanted to be, as she had this condescending air that people immediately bowed down to, as she looked down on them with scrutinizing eyes. He had seen it plenty of times, some looks directed at him and others at complete strangers. She was cruel and uncaring but could she be really unremorseful? No. She still grieved her parents' death so there had to be some emotion there. She still loved them. She was capable of love. That was the hopeful thought that kept Derek going.

"Have you ever considered…. Just disabling them?" Derek suggested. "Why kill them?"

"I don't like witnesses."

"You won't if you just knock them out."

"If I knock them out," she argued, "it takes more effort." Derek gaped at her explanation. "I mean," she continued, annoyed by his judgment. "A simple swipe of my claw can slit a man's throat. Easy as that," she snapped her fingers, "and I don't have to worry about him recalling my face. He wouldn't be able to say anything," she laughed at the humor. Derek stared, appalled. "But," she continued, her face serious. "If I spare them, then there is that itty-bitty chance that they could recall my face or even pinpoint a time, singling out where I came there or when I came in. I can't take that chance. With them dead, it leaves more questions than answers, and I like that."

"But… they're dead," Derek argued, "an innocent person dead!"

"Derek," she hummed along, playing with her hair, "people die every day. Hunters feel like they kill us for simply who we are. Why should we be the better people? Why is it okay for them to kill one of us and not one of them?"

"Them as in hunters," Derek pointed out, "not a bystander."

Madison waved it off. "They're all the same," she simply put it.

Derek shook his head. He realized it was people like Madison who the hunter's justified as a reason to shoot-first-ask-later. He pursed his lips to stop whatever comment that followed, knowing full well it could be his death warrant.

Madison was only 5'3 at the max and barely 120 pounds, he assumed, but she had years of training, years of planning… She had mastered her instincts, her nature, and has been able to use her full abilities. He envied her as much as he feared her. It was hard to believe a girl like she would be able to decapitate a man or degut him, or that she would have been able to swallow it, the bloodshed….But she wasn't a squeamish girl. The murder of her parents' hardened her core and made her skin thicker. She was resentful and angry but no one would suspect it under her flawless features. She was boiling with rage and unsympathetic to anyone else except for those she kept around her. Derek was still outside that ring of trust and had to tread lightly in those waters.

She had yet to prove her skills to him though, he began to doubt. She proved that she was a psychological terror and knew how to ruffle some feathers but he didn't know if she was experienced with physical labor, to put the term lightly. He claimed she could slit a man's throat and had the attitude where it wouldn't disturb her but has she done it before?

Unknown to Derek, Madison indeed had quite a few practice rounds with a few unfortunate hunters hat had crossed her path. Remembering one specifically, she subtly grinned. He was just a trainee, barely twenty, and was cocky as hell with his semi-automatic. He didn't see her coming, as he was in her element. She silently stalked him in the shadows as he followed a scared subject. (The truth was the juvenile was scared of Madison, sensing her dominant presence from a distance and instincts told him to get out before he would be slaughtered for entering her territory –something she wouldn't do but the kid didn't know that. The hunter was there by chance and jumped at the opportunity to hunt an innocent werewolf.)

She leapt on his back, pushing him to the ground. He only had a few seconds to process what was happening before she flipped him around onto his back. Straddling him, he looked up dazed, captivated by her serene beauty. Her hair was darker then and clipped into a short pony tail, leaving her face bare.

"What are you doing?" He asked before suddenly found himself gasping for breath as she pressed down on his throat with both her hands. He scratched at them, desperately needing air but her grip was like steel and his meek human strength was unable to pry them off. Slowly his body stopped shaking as his face returned to a pale white from the darkening blue it had once been.

Wordlessly she lifted her hands and gazed at her handy work.

From a corner, a curious soul had looked over to see what had happened and watched at Madison get off the cold corpse. She looked up at the kid –barely seventeen at the time. As they connected eyes, he gasped, stunned by her vibrant red eyes. It was that moment his fate was sealed.

_Damn_, she cursed herself. _Curiosity killed the God damned cat_.

He took off running in the opposite direction without a word.

She was faster though. He didn't even make it a block before he was slammed into a brick wall. He cried out as shock vibrated violently throughout his body. He slid onto the cold pavement, paralyzed and stunned by the trauma of the hit. He turned his head slightly, and all though his eye sight was blurred and unfocused, he could see clear as day her glowing red pupils.

_This is it_, he thought. _The Omega never survives._

"Please," he pleaded even though he knew it was futile. "Let me go. I promise I won't come back. I didn't mean to come here."

"Unfortunately you won't learn your lesson," she said, dismayed. She prepared her claws and knelt down. "It's a shame, really," she said, running her finger down his cheek. He cringed at her touch. "Why couldn't you have continued running? Why did you have to look back?" She asked, honestly disappointed. She didn't want to kill him. She really didn't. He did nothing to her but…he saw her face and even if the likelihood of him conversing with her enemies were slim to none, she couldn't risk it. "I'm doing this for your benefit," she explained as she grabbed his throat. He coughed as she slowly applied pressure.

He tried to ask how on earth this was for his benefit but his voice was restricted as she pressed down on his trachea.

"Cause there will be people after me," she gave him the courtesy of an explanation, "very lethal people who will be desperate enough to go to any length to get to me, to get to know me, and if they ever came across you, well… I can honestly say that this death will be so much more merciful than the excruciating one they will give you after they're done interrogating you."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took his last breath.

"I'm sorry," she said to him genuinely, leaving his body to decay in the God forsaken ally.

"Maddy?" Derek's voice snapped her out of her reminiscing.

"Huh?" Madison asked, minding his unapproved use of her personal nickname.

"We're here," he said as he rolled into a dark alley way. The car halted just as a group of teens crossed ahead of them, obviously intoxicated as they ranted about the scene. Madison and Derek exchanged looks. Derek was unsure. Madison was the exact opposite with a glowing grin.

_This was going to be interesting_, Derek thought. _Oh yes it will_, Madison added to herself.

"So what did you guys want me to do?" Tabitha demanded as she waited outside of her SUV. Stiles eyed with suspiciously, not liking the close proximity to his Jeep.

"I don't know," Stiles answered. He didn't say anything about Tabitha being 20 minutes late. "Scott went inside and hasn't come out. I have no clue what to do except lining the outside with this," he held up a heavy bag of powder.

"I can help," Tabitha offered, reaching for the bag. Before Stiles could object, she retracted her hand as a smear of powder burned her thumb. "Fuck! That hurt!" She cursed, cradling her hand as it stung.

"Oh my God," Stiles cried out, dropping the bag onto pavement to check her out. He grabbed her hand and examined her thumb, noting no physical wounds. "I'm sorry. I should've warned you. Doctor Deaton told me no one could touch but me. I think it is like wolfs bane, where werewolves can't touch it."

"What the hell is it? Why the hell do you have it?"

"It's Mountain Ash and it's supposed to trap the Kanima inside."

"Ash is going to stop the Kanima?" Tabitha doubted. She raised a thin brow skeptically.

"I don't know," Stiles doubted himself. He felt stupid that he was assigned to do this job but at the same time stressed he might be blamed for it if it went awry.

"Well," she changed her voice to a lighter tone, shaking off the throbbing in her hand. "We can at least try," she tried to feed hope in Stiles, guilty she hurt him. He already looked down as it was and she felt she had just kicked him when he was down. "Let's go."

The pair started to slowly walk around the perimeter as Stiles dragged the heavy bag. She glanced down at her hand, wondering if it really did work if it caused her hand to scorch like it did.

"Hey," she whispered to him. "If it hurt me, then maybe it works?"

Stiles nodded as he continued to line the perimeter. "You think?" He replied, hopeful. Tabitha smiled as she could see –even in the dark –a bright spark in his honey brown eyes.

"Yeah," she resisted to congratulate him by patting his back, scared she would screw him up.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked genuinely.

"No," she replied after a moment of examining her hand. It didn't throb like it did before and the pain had receded into nothing, leaving her hand numb and normal. "It's better now."

"That's great."

"Is something bothering you?" Tabitha finally had to ask. She couldn't shake off his voice. It was unnerving how cool and collected it was. It didn't sound like him. Even if she did know him for a few hours all together, she had been good at reading people. It was a gift she had inherited from her father.

"No," Stiles objected. Tabitha raised a brow when she heard his voice crack.

"Stiles," she called him out.

"What," he demanded, stopping midway and looking down at her. It was then he took advantage of the few extra inches he had on her, staring her down. She closed her mouth, unable to verbalize any words when he caught her in a memorizing stare down.

"You can tell me," she told him. "You can get it off your chest. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me on that."

Stiles contemplated on releasing his frustration, to admit his doings got his father fired, how he destroyed his father's career. He was so guilty but he felt that if he admitted it… He blinked away the moisture from his eyes.

"What is it?" Tabitha asked, wiping his face with her thumb. He jerked away, feeling weak and miserable as it

"Just forget about it," he demanded, turning away to return to the Mountain Ash.

Hurt and rejected, Tabitha sulked behind him as they made their way along. She hugged her jacket closer around her body as a cold breeze made its way around the building. Stiles watched her constantly through his peripheral vision. He could tell she too had something on her mind that was bugging her as she flitted with her nails and fingers, anxious for a distraction.

"Are you all right?" Stiles inquired.

"I told you," she snapped, "I'm fine. My hand doesn't hurt anymore."

"Not about your hand," he explained. "You seem….anxious. Is something bothering you?" He quit pouring the ash for a second to devote his full attention to his female companion.

Tabitha shrugged it off. "My brother is getting suspicious and no matter how many times I try to protect them, it always seems to backfire. Trenton is upset and thinks I, some for ridiculous reason, somehow got my brother killed." Her voice cracked as she thought back on the moment. "I would never Todd and I would never endanger him but Trenton doesn't believe and I can't believe my brother would think so little of me."

Her felt her throat constrict as her voice began to strain. Stiles frowned, feeling his heart tug. All he wanted to do was engulf her in a hug and say everything would be okay but he knew from personal experiences that didn't solve much.

"I WOULD NEVER," she finally exploded behind clenched teeth, her emotions too overwhelming, "EVR hurt my brother. I would die before I let anything happen to him. It infuriates me that Trent blames me for having this happen. I didn't know until it was too late. I was the one who discovered his body for heaven's sake and he has the audacity to blame?" She let out a shaky breath, watching her breath dissipate into the chilly air in a thin mist.

She was beyond upset that Trent silently accused her of putting her brother in harm's way, treading out of the deep disbelief she had been in for the past hour on her way to the inner city. Stiles could see that. He dropped the much-lighter bag and grabbed her elbows, pulling her into his chest as she let her strength fall. She nuzzled her face into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as she clung to him for support.

"It'll be all right," he cooed, rubbing her back. He felt her uneven breaths as she trembled in his arms. "My dad…" Stiles began, feeling obligated to reveal what had been bothering him when Tabitha was willing to let her walls down. "He was fired because of me and Scott. We were trying to protect Jackson from everyone else. He –I'm not sure if Scott told but Jackson is the Kanima… He was a danger to himself and everybody around him and Scott was trying to help him stay alive. Everyone was out to kill him…I took one of the prisoner transport trucks from the police yard and locked him up while Scott and Allison stayed guard and Jackson escaped. He went to his dad who went to my dad and filed a restraining. The city council didn't like that I did that to one of the town's most respectable attorney's and fired my dad for some stupid reason."

Tabitha looked up and sighed when she could see a buildup of moisture lining his eyes. She reached up with her thumb and wiped them aside.

"You were doing what you could," she offered. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry that happened," she whispered into his leather jacket, taking in the smell. "It'll get better, I promise."

"You and I both know that's not the case," Stiles doubted but continued to hold her for her sake as she continued to tremble with guilt over her brother's death.

Outside the club, Madison waited outside the back door, noting how someone –Scott, she recognized the scent –broke the handle. All she had to do was pull at the void space and sneak in. She was hesitant to leave her fingerprints though or scrape her DNA in door slot. Looking around, she decided she would put use to Derek.

"Derek," she began, flashing him a stunning smile, "could be a dear and open this door for me?"

Derek was dazed for a second before getting a weird look on his face, scrunching his eyebrows together as he was confused why Madison would ask him to do such a simple task.

"Why?"

"What did I say about asking questions," she let her sweet face fall into genuine annoyance. She was slightly agitated Derek couldn't do a simple task without questioning her motives. Not that it wasn't smart of him…She just wished she hadn't gained an intelligent accomplice that had secondary motives, too. It made them possibilities to be equal enemies, especially if they got close enough to know your deepest secrets.

"Got it," he remembered distinctively and stumbled to open it for her. She thanked him silently with a curt nod and entered slyly, walking briskly in the strobe lights. Her eyesight burned, irritated by the unnatural display of lights. She felt a hand grab her elbow.

She spun around and launched her hand forward, grabbing the stranger by the throat. He gurgled as her claws dug into his skin, making it extremely difficult for him to breathe. He looked down at her, catching the swift movement of her flowing hair and glowing red eyes before passing out. Retracting her hand, she shook off the splatter of blood, eyeing it disdainfully. She shouldn't have done that.

She wiped the blood on her shirt but red still smeared her hand. She pulled the hundred-seventy-pound off the floor, grabbing him from under his arms and dragging him across the floor and to a dark corner, kicking his feet aside so no one would trip on them.

Derek watched from behind, awe struck by her carnage.

"What did I tell you about killing people?" Derek demanded, following her. Madison didn't even spar him a look as she continued on her way. Derek tried to stay focused but his eyes detoured to her natural sway, momentarily distracted by her feminine movement but quickly returned his harsh glare to the back of her head.

"What did I tell you about undermining my authority?" She snapped back. Derek stepped back, astounded by the ferocity in her voice. He clenched his jaw to hold back anything else he was itching to saw, knowing it could be a fatal mistake. "You know damn well my policy on witnesses. It has gotten me this far and I don't plan on changing it if it could mean risking my operation just to spare some stranger's life who means absolutely nothing to me."

_Where the hell could the Kanima be?_ She thought to herself, scanning the crowd.

"There," Stiles announced with a 'whoop!' "I did it Tabi! I did it! Did you see me?"

Tabitha laughed. "I did. It was impressive." She was still somewhat in disbelief, nodding for no reason. She was sure Stiles' was empty of Mountain Ash and he had to still finish at least ten yards to complete the band of ash around the perimeter.

She had thought it was over until he took a brave step, mumbling something about believing. With only a handful of ash left, he was able to complete the line. "How the hell did you do it?"

"I don't know," he exasperated, still excited. "I don't know but I did it!" He engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She squealed, laughing as he swept her off her feet. He set her down and helped her regain balance as she fell onto the concrete.

"Wait," she suddenly said, pushing him aside with a slight shove. He staggered to his Jeep and leaned against it for support.

"What?" he asked confused.

She shushed him as she listened attentively to her surroundings, distinctively hearing the click of a gun. She froze, trying to locate it, until she heard a second click of a rifle being prepared. She glanced at Stiles with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked again. Something in her eyes concerned him. She was off guard and nervous and it was obvious in her wide, naked eyes. He was frantic as he reached for Tabitha but she shrugged off his protective touch as she snaked her hand to her back and pulled out a piece of heavy steel from under the cover of her jacket. "Okay, what the hell is that?" He asked louder.

"Shut up," she hissed, backing up to shield him. He snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close but she snapped off his touch, needing to be as flexible as she could be to protect him from all angles. "We need to be covered," she analyzed, realizing they were out in the open. Stiles glanced around, spotting a dumpster to his side but before he could suggest it, Tabitha beat him to it. "It's too risky. We can't be cornered. Here, go around to the other side of your Jeep, it'll be a good shield and could give us time to run if we need it."

"Okay, I'm nervous now," Stiles admitted as they maneuvered around his hood and hid behind his giant wheel. "What the hell is going on?"

"I heard a gun, well, two actually," she whispered, looking passed the wheel to see if any bodies were heading their way.

"And that's why you pulled that out?" He motioned to the heavy piece of machinery in her hands. "What is it anyways? I mean, yeah it's a gun, but it looks like a big gun. Can you even work it?"

Truth be told, the Desert Eagle was her father's and fit better in his large palm but she knew it was only gun –a Magnum –that had to force to stop whatever the Kanima was. Scott had told her stories and she knew from those alone her revolver wouldn't do much. The Colt long barrel was made for accuracy, not much force, but the Magnum? She would've grinned if it wasn't the dire situation at hand. The piece was especially sadistic in the sense it could muster enough momentum to shatter bone and with the help of hollow points, the Kanima was as good as dead.

She knew Scott told her to keep guns aside, how he wanted Jackson alive, but if it came to decide who would live, she was most certainly going to put her life above a stranger's.

"It's a Magnum and I guarantee you that this big gun will kill even the Kanima if we need it to."

"But we need Jackson alive!" Stiles objected.

"I know, I know," she acknowledged, "but this was just a precaution if things went awry."

It seemed like they were waiting forever but she had to be sure as she stayed absolutely still next to his Jeep, clinging to the gun as her lifeline.

"Do you think they are gone now?" Stiles asked, glancing at his phone. It had been ten minutes and his body was growing stiff from the cold and his butt ached from the poor blood circulation. "Tabi," He reached for her but she jumped back, startled by her touch. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" He yelled when she aimed it at him, as she was still in a moment of panic. She gaped before setting it down next to her side.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I…I was just scared."

"Understandable," he accepted before breathing a sigh of relief. He glanced at her again, taking in her frightened expression.

She was too caught up in protecting him, scared they would be ambushed. Usually she was never this skittish but something was off. She couldn't describe it. The mood was strange and ominous and with them alone, she was more paranoid than ever.

"What are you guys doing?" Derek called out, stepping out of the shadows when he caught the pair's scent. Tabitha and Stiles exchanged a look. "Tabitha, are you there?"

"I'm here," Tabitha answered, getting up and grabbing the gun from the pavement and stuffing it back into her jeans, covering it with a jacket. Stiles eyed it wearily, unsure if it was safe.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Scott asked me to help capture the Kanima and I came along just to get him to shut up," she answered. Derek gaped, confused. Did Madison know she was here? _Did she know Madison was here?_ Why would they be on separate sides? Before he could say anything, a familiar click of a gun alerted him. He spun around to acknowledge a small gathering of hunters advance towards them.

Tabitha prepared her gun but Stiles stopped her from pulling it out, knowing full well it would mean fair-game to shoot. He was startled by a determined look in her eyes, as if she was waiting for this. She seemed set on something but what? He didn't know Tabitha was reminded of Todd's death when she saw the band of men behind Chris, ready to shoot on his command. She was instantly angry but at the same time, rational, just as her father taught her, and kept her gun hidden, giving herself the advantage of surprise.

"Stiles," she whispered to him, "get behind the car," she motioned to his Jeep. "This might be ugly."

Stiles gulped as he examined the showdown but oblige anyways knowing he as a human wasn't capable of much. He hated leaving Tabitha on her own though but was reminded she was just as much of a threat to them as they were to them when she traced the outline of her gun behind her back. He prepared himself by crouching behind his wheel, anxious and scared, shaking with anticipation as silence consumed the alley.

"Derek," Chris greeted the Alpha coldly. "And Tabitha…?" He asked, surprised by her appearance. He was startled that they could've paired up but grinned when he realized it made it easier for him now that they were like two birds sitting together. No longer was his attention divided. "I'm warning you, get out of the way."

"Really," Derek taunted. "I expected more from the big, bag veteran hunter."

Chris grinned, playing along. Tabitha eyed them suspiciously while she was growing more frustrated that they were mocking each other, not taking this seriously. She didn't say anything though as she examined the rifles the men behind Chris were supporting. She narrowed her eyes as she analyzed how quickly and accurately they could shoot them. They were bulky, more power than accuracy. She stepped aside, practicing, as she prepared herself to move aside when the anticipated the first bullet would be shot. She might be lucky.

"Fine, how about this," Chris mocked. "Don't bring claws to a gun fight."

Derek stepped back as the hunters aimed their big guns. Tabitha grinned as she stepped forward, careful of her position, glancing at Derek's figure and contemplating whether she should push him aside, too, or let it be every-man-for-himself.

"I didn't," she announced, pulling out her handgun and balancing it on her wrist as she aimed it at Chris. He stiffened as he recognized the powerful handgun as one of his veteran firearms. He would recognize a Desert Eagle anywhere. He knew firsthand what damage it could produce to the human body.

"Let's think this through," Chris suggested, motioning to his men, "five against two? I don't think you can shoot fast enough. You might want to reconsider."

Derek stepped back as he smelled another Alpha pass through from a distance. He eyed the darkness behind the hunters wearily, wondering how Madison planned to proceed. He looked at Tabitha who also registered Madison's scent, her eyes shifting from green to a blazing yellow as she felt Madison pull command over her body.

She closed her eyes for a second to focus on Madison's command and regained her sight after she realized what Madison was planning. She nodded towards Derek smugly. Madison never failed her and she wouldn't start now.

"We got you cornered," announced Chris.

Madison launched forward silently, aiming at the farthest hunter. She latched onto him by the collar of his coat. He wasn't able to muster a sound as she covered his mouth her with hand. Naturally, he dropped the gun as his instincts told him to claw at her hands and to pry them off. It was too late though as slashed her claws across his throat. He fell with a thud. She receded back into the darkness just as quickly, waiting for Tabitha to finish her orders.

His gun hit the pavement loudly, startling his companions who turned around. Distracted, Tabitha aimed her gun and fired. The kick of the powerful gun startled her and she staggered back to regain balance. The last pair of hunters besides Chris turned around away from Madison's direction to refocus on Tabitha.

Madison returned again and snagged another hunter, breaking his neck with her hands before letting him fall. She returned to the cover of darkness as Tabitha fired again, striking the last of Chris's companions in the shoulder. He cried in agony, as his shoulder was dislocated and shattered. He had lost all control of his left arm. His buddy was not so lucky. As Tabitha's first victim, he died instantly with a head wound… not that anyone could tell where the bullet entered because half his skull on the right side was caved in from the force.

Chris stared, amazed at the scene around him. Within a minute, his whole squad was disabled and dead, minus one who was screaming for help.

"It's not that fair of a fight anymore, is it Chris?" Derek taunted. Tabitha shot the other Alpha a dirty look, knowing his cockiness wasn't called for in the situation. Before Chris could reply, Madison snuck up behind him and pressed against his neck, a pressure point Tabitha was familiar with. He fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Is everyone all right?" Stiles demanded, jumping up from his position.

"Stay down Stiles! Stay down!" Tabitha cried, knowing he would see Madison and was very well informed on Madison's no-witnesses policy. Before Stiles' eyes caught anything, he crouched down again, honoring Tabitha's wishes.

"Thanks," Derek sincerely meant to Madison who simply disregarded him as she examined the three corpses, one unconscious Chris, and another witness. Practicing her cruel policy, she knelt down to the screaming man and extended her arm to Tabitha, her hand motioning for her gun.

Without any questions, Tabitha ran up and handed Madison the Magnum. She turned her head, knowing full well what Madison was planning. Just as she whipped her head to face Derek, Madison stood up and aimed the heavy piece at the man's heart. She pulled the trigger and was immediately splattered with a bounty of blood. She was undisturbed at the carnage, satisfied the man's voice was abruptly silence and his body fell limp.

"Derek," Madison directed lowly so Stiles wouldn't hear, "guide Stiles home. Tabitha and I will take it from here."

"What about Chris?" Derek had to ask.

"He'll wake up later. I need him alive for now," she explained with cold, unmoved eyes. "I have something more special planned for him." She added with a wicked smile as she handed the gun back to Tabitha.

Derek nodded as he accepted that answer and hurried to the Jeep, blocking Stiles's exit so he wouldn't see what was going on.

"Oh my God," Tabitha cried, "oh my God. This is going to be traced to me. They can trace guns all the time. They'll trace it back my dad and he'll know it was me. I don't want to get him in trouble. I don't want to get in trouble," she panicked, breaking down. Madison grabbed her and shook her back to reality. Tabitha was frozen under Madison's cool eyes.

"They won't trace this back to you," Madison insisted. "Not without the bodies."

Tabitha knitted her eyebrow sin confusion. "Where will we hide them? How will they go undiscovered? We don't have time to clean off the blood from the pavement and then we have Chris who is a witness and he'll pin it on me and you said it yourself, we can't kill him. I know you won't. You have too much planned."

Madison grinned. "Honey, leave it to me."

She knelt down, leaving Tabitha confused still, as she hovered over Tabitha's kills. She reached down before digging her claws into one of the man's blasted shoulders. The sound of flesh being ripped apart appalled Tabitha and she had to veer away, beginning to gag as she was reminded of her hunting trips, degutting her kills on the sight but this was different. This was a human and she found herself queasy. She steadied herself over a trash bin, reading to empty her stomach contents. She continued to hear Madison as she dug deeper into the bloody mess of the corpses shoulder before letting out a curse.

"You had to use hollow points, didn't you," Madison angrily as she flicked her bloody hand aside. "There's nothing left. They all scattered into his tissue and I don't have time to pick away all the pieces. There goes my plan on picking out the bullet and burning their corpses. Damn it!"

"Who is that?" Stiles questioned, hearing another voice in a distance but not enough to recognize who it belonged to.

"It is better you don't know," Derek told him honestly. "The less you know the better."

"Who is it?" Stiles persisted before his memory served him a helpful piece of information. "It's Madison, isn't it?"

Derek shook him violently. "Don't mention her, do you understand? The reason you are alive is because Tabitha told you to stay down! You aren't supposed to see anything! Got it? The fact you didn't see her saved your life! Play dumb! She doesn't know you know she exists! Forget about it!" He whispered, hoping Madison wouldn't hear. "You don't know anything about her!" He ordered Stiles.

Stiles could see the fire in Derek's eyes, the flurry of emotions that he had never seen before. Derek was on the edge but he was being honest and Stiles then understood the severity of the situation and realized how delicate his existence was. He nodded furiously when he realized he was only a few feet from death herself.

_So it was her, _Stiles thought. He slunk back down at Derek blocked his view, protecting him from death itself. He lost all curiosity to wonder what she looked like when he knew it would be his last image.

"This one I can worry about later," Madison thought out loud, motioning to the shoulder wound before redirecting her attention to the nearly headless man. "This one will be easy," Madison assured before pulling a large knife from her pocket. She began to saw away at the man's neck, further disgusting Tabitha who felt her stomach chug. She tasted a bitter mix in her mouth swallowing it back down, knowing Madison would not be happy if she left any remains at the scene. She turned away as she counted silently in her head.

Madison decapitated the man quickly and wrapped his head in a paper bag, holding it under her arms, as she examined the second body. "Can you fit this in your trunk?"

"Mine?" Tabitha asked incredulously, turning around to face Madison, upset at the thought of transporting a body in her car but her eyes trailed down to the plastic-wrapped head under her arm and her gag reflex set in. She turned away from it, disturbed and scarred. "Ye-ye-yeah, I s-s-supposed," she stuttered, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Good, I'll wrap him in a body bag and we can drop him off somewhere in the mountains," Madison explained. She looked over to the other side of the ally and saw Stiles's Jeep was missing. Tabitha followed her gaze.

"He didn't see anything, Derek made sure of that," Tabitha insisted passionately, desperate to keep Stiles alive. Madison hummed, skeptically but decided it wasn't worth to argue about it now. She was more focused on the bodies.

Suddenly a screech broke their attention as their eyes caught a movement dash across a rooftop.

"Was that the Kanima?" Tabitha inquired. Madison nodded. "Did you see it before?" Madison nodded before. "What does it want?"

"No one knows," Madison shrugged.

"And you aren't worried?" Tabitha stared at her wide-eyed.

Madison shook her head. "It's not my problem."

Tabitha was in disbelief as Madison walked away to retrieve a black body bag from Derek's trunk. Why wasn't Madison worried? Why was she here in the first place? She would've asked them sooner but she was currently full with the four corpses around her, consuming her full attention. She couldn't believe she had killed people, with her father's gun of all things. She didn't mean to drag him into this.

_It was self-defense_, she tried to justify it.

_It was aggravated murder, 2nd degree murder in legal terms_, her conscience argued.

Perhaps she could tone it down to manslaughter if she could manipulate the judge but she was doubtful.

"Hurry up, I don't have all night," Madison urged as she laid the body bag next to the messy corpse. She rolled it over into the bag and zipped it up, enclosing the heavy man inside. "Help me take it to the trunk." Tabitha complied and lifted his feet while Madison carried one of the shoulders as they made the short trip to the trunk of the small SUV.

"Do you need any help?" Derek offered from a distance.

"Nope, I got this," Madison insisted as she closed the trunk.

Derek watched them leave –Madison taking the wheel because Tabitha was too shaky to drive. He wondered how Madison got out so quickly when Erica and Isaac couldn't pass the line of Mountain Ash. Did she leave early before Stiles finished it? If that's the case, she wouldn't have encountered the Kanima like she intended to do.

Unknown to him, Madison thought back on her experience in the rave as she dragged the body up a hillside. She had realized that she didn't need to chase this thing. It hadn't come after her and to go search for it was stupid, especially when it distracted the hunters for her advantage. She had decided as she exited the rave early she wouldn't mess with it but respect it from a distance. If it did bother her in any distance though…. Well, it would end up just like the poor soul in the black bag. She looked down at the Magnum stuffed in between her flesh the rollover lining of her pants.

She knew that this was the gun that was most fit for her and set out to get her own when she had the time. It proved it was capable of inflicting the damage she certainly wanted to be done.

But for now, the Kanima was no longer in her interest and she would enjoy taking a break as she watched it contribute an extra dose of chaos for the Argents.

"It's not your fault," Madison told Tabitha after they buried the dismembered body parts into a deep grave. To hide its location, Madison placed a small tree over it, giving it the façade of being a newly planted tree by the community's Green Group nearby. It was the perfect cover. By now it was past two in the morning and Tabitha was getting anxious. "It was kill-or-be-killed."

Tabitha stayed silent throughout the rest of the night as Madison drove her back to her house, Derek trailing them. At the edge of her driveway, Madison hopped out as Tabitha –in autopilot as numbness took over her body –took over and finished rest of the short drive down the driveway.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Derek asked, the question burning his head for a while.

"She's strong. She's just frightened her dad will be pinned for this."

Derek looked down at Madison. "Will he?"

She looked at him with confidence. "No. Chris has so much to lose if he even dares point the finger at her. He knows what her family is capable of. Also, I don't think he'd appreciate the limelight spotted on his family. He'll make it go away just like he did with the truck at the last crime scene." She paused.

"What are you planning to do with Stiles?" Derek inquired, worried for his welfare.

Madison shrugged. "He's safe as long as he keeps his trap shut."

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I got carried away. This is a super long chapter, 26 pages worth, and I hope you like it. Next chapter I'm planning something big and I'm wondering if you guys can predict. Guess anything but here's a hint: It has to do with something about Tabitha and her family. What do you think Trent did? What will happen to her? I want to see if you can predict it. :P

Also, did you expect this from Madison? Has her revelations and no-witness-policy changed your opinion on her? If so, how? Did it reflect on you in a postive or negative way?

AND, relative to the latest Teen Wolf episode, who else knew the master was Matt? I knew he was creepy but man, he took stalker to a whole new level! And, recalling back to the last episode, where Jackson-under the influence of his master -said he was out to kill those people because they murdered him? Am I the only one who is confused? As for Petere, I knew he was coming back, it was only a matter of time, but I'm wondering if he is still out to kill the Argent's or Derek? If he killed Laura he can kill Derek but I really hope he doesn't. You can't kill Derek!

Oh, and we finally figured out how Stiles's mom died. :( Or somewhat-know. I'm guessing Cancer. I almost cried in that scene. Poor baby! All that guilt inside of him...

NOW I got to go to bed because this chapter took me forever to update. XD Hope you enjoy! I expect a lot of reviews :P Jk but seriously reviews would be awesome so just keep up what you've been doing. You're all doing an awesome job at it!

* * *

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Elizabeth Kimball who liked my story so much she made me a book cover and I am in absolutely in love with it. It captures the essence of Madison and as soon as I got it, I made it the official cover. :) Again, thank you so much Elizabeth!


	17. Closer To Home

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Madison jolted up from slumber, throwing off her sheets as she stumbled out of bed to get her phone on the desk. She looked down angrily at her screen, wondering who the hell was crazy enough to be calling her this late. Suddenly her eyes softened as she recognized Tabitha's picture on her screen, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello?" She answered immediately.

Something was terribly wrong, she knew by Tabitha's low tone. "Madison, can you pick me up please? I-I—I just need somewhere to stay for a while. It's just temporary I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked, concerned.

"Can we talk about it later?" Tabitha begged.

"You got kicked out, didn't you," Madison suspected. It was a suspicion that had plagued her mind for a while and kept her up most of the night. Tabitha did come home awfully late and she had been hinting at her dad's growing agitation. "And right after Todd's funeral," she murmured to herself, in disbelief at the timing. "That's not right," she spoke louder to console her Beta.

"I know it isn't but I'm not going to argue about it with him. The family made the decision and I'm not going to appeal it. It's too much effort. Half of them hate me already," Tabitha said on the other line. Her voice broke and she struggled to suppress a sob. Madison could hear that much.

"What? Why?" Madison demanded. She was angry and upset for Tabitha's well-being. She wanted nothing more than to maul Richard for disowning his only daughter who she knew very well looked up to him. Tabitha respected him more than anything and like any subservient daughter, let him do as he pleased with no questions or objection. It infuriated Madison. She saw it as an abuse of power.

"We'll talk about it later," Tabitha said. This time it was a statement, not a question.

"Okay," Madison complied, understanding Tabitha's delicate psyche. "I'll pick you up. I can leave right now."

"Thank you."

With a click of the line, Madison hurried to slide on jeans and a jacket over her scanty tank top. She shoved the iPhone in her back pocket and hurried out the door, keys in hand, ready to leave. As she backed out of the driveway, a movement caught her eye and she turned her head to look towards her passenger side but saw nothing. Unnerved and caught off guard, she paused, turning down her headlights to catch any abnormal eyes and much to her relief, saw no red beams staring back at her through the darkness. She then proceeded to back out and accelerate down the uninhabited street, zooming past the flamboyant, arrogant, and blackened mansions.

Tabitha tossed her phone aside, too, as she continued to pack her measly duffle bag. She would return later, tomorrow most likely, given 3 days to pack what she needed and get the hell out of there and she wanted it done soon as possible so she wouldn't have to face her father again.

She sniffled, wiping her nose with her arm and wiping away her tears off her cheeks with her fingers. She didn't want to cry but it was hard not to. Her father was angry, so was Tom, and so was Trent. Her mother sat on the sidelines as Tabitha was berated, interrogated, and insulted on every level. Richard had been so infuriated with her lack of response he gave up and pointed to her room.

"I don't want to see you anymore," he blatantly told her. "You're good as dead to me now." That was the crack in her floodgates. Without a word, she went to her room to start packing. That's how she ended up there.

They asked so many questions, all of them she couldn't answer. Why were you late? Where were you? What were you doing? Did you have anything to do with Tom's death? What do you know? You know something! (Well that was more of an accusation.) It didn't help she was exhausted from burying a body –no, two bodies –that she had killed with his gun. She couldn't admit that without anticipating the needling in her arm. She could face her dad angry and frustrated but she couldn't swallow it if he was disappointed. She'd rather him believe her as a delinquent than a murderer.

In the distance she heard the sound of crushed gravel under ties from her opened window and knew that Madison was here. She finished up her bag, stuffing her last pair of shorts inside, before zipping it up. Her hand levitated over the knob though as her eyes drifted back to her desk. It was a simple one-drawer desk, slim and slender but sturdy. She eyed the key-locked drawer. _Should she take it? Would Dad notice? _She thought. _I mean, I carry one all the time…I wouldn't see why he wouldn't mind. He still loves me…he has to! He wouldn't want me to end up like Todd, no matter how angry he is. Just take it, Tabs. Just take it. _

She stepped to it quickly, pulling out the unlocked drawer and grabbing her gun, stuffing the empty revolver in her jeans and hiding it under the cover of her jacket and along with it, a small cartridge of .45. She hid it in the front pocket of her Adidas bag.

_You should probably take a rifle too. The one Todd bought you for your sixteenth birthday. It's the only one you have the rights to. Dad won't let you take any of the others. _

She briskly walked passed her family in the kitchen, refusing to make eye contact but didn't miss Richard lifting head to get the last glimpse of his daughter. Tori got up, the legs of her chair scratching against the tile but it was too late as Tabitha slammed the door behind her.

Tyler was the only one absent one from the round table. He had left the "family meeting" in frustration, upset at the bias decision based solely on Trent's testimony. It wasn't just because he held his younger brother in contempt or that he favored his sister, he was pretty neutral on the matter actually, but simply because he could see Tabitha wasn't given a fair chance. It was obvious –in his eyes –something was awry, she was distressed, tired, and exhausted. Something wasn't right. He couldn't understand why no else saw that.

"Dad, do something," Tyler tried to urge his dad after his fateful decision only minutes before. "Don't just kick her out. There's more to the story than she's telling us! She's scared, don't you see that?"

"Then she should've told us," Richard stood firm. "She had her chance and now she'll suffer the consequences. We don't keep secrets in this family. If she can't trust us with her second life, we can't trust her and therefore she is no longer family."

"She is your only daughter!" Tyler pointed, scowling at Richard's stubbornness. Tori's lips curled, trembling as the fact hit home hard. Tom and Trent glared at him, upset he was trying to reverse the situation. "And you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, rushing into a decision simply based on speculation! You have no evidence, no support, except for hearsay!"

"Hearsay," Trent repeated with wide eyes, outraged. "She said it herself, 'I don't want you to end up like Todd.' She knows something!"

"And we kick her out because she's too scared to talk?" Tyler incredulously asked, not understanding the logic.

"Stop putting words in our mouths," Tom snidely remarked, "so you can rest your case council."

Tyler sneered at his older brother. There was a reason he liked Todd better than Tom, a very significant reason. Todd was understanding, considerate, genuine, not snarky or selfish like his egotistical counterpart. Rarely did Todd ever use sarcasm and when he did, it was out a light humor, not to taunt someone. Frustrated at his family, he threw his hands up in defeat with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe how cut throat this family is," he sneered at all of them, even at his mom who was too meek to object to anything although she looked pretty torn up about the decision. "How you can let your husband, sorry soon-to-be-ex-husband still make the decisions, especially when he just ousted your only daughter? I can't describe how wrong that is, how betrayed Marcy must feel by you for not sticking up for her, even when she stood by your side after you were discharged. She bent to your every whim, going out of her way to make you feel comfortable, and you can't give the same courtesy? You fed her to wolves after she pretty much saved you from a few! Was it worth the sacrifice mom?"

"You do not talk to your ailing mother that way!" Richard objected, standing up, shoving the chair aside.

Tyler wasn't done though, as his blood just began to boil. "And you," he accused his father, "you are God damn shark, rather you disown your own daughter to pressure her to talk when most likely some other force is intimidating to keep her mouth shut. That's really good work, dad," he sarcastically retorted. "You just exiled her. She's defenseless now because you can't handle a delicate situation, not can you Colonel?"

His brothers gasped as they stared incredulously at Tyler, awed that he would use Richard's proud title in such a disrespectful manor. Richard was flabbergasted by his audacity, stunned. He was paralyzed in his stance, not sure how to proceed.

"She looked up to you, Dad," Tyler kept firm. "You broke her heart when you told her she was dead you. She failed you and with that piled on top of the shit already weighing her down, she's officially shattered. Good going."

"And Trent," Tyler redirected, "she wants nothing more but to protect you. You're her little brother, her baby brother. I can't believe you turned on her."

"I don't owe her anything," Trent objected.

"You owe her everything," Tyler hissed. "She tried to set an example, take you under her wing, because you were the youngest and while Tom and I gave you shit on a daily basis, she has the compassion to comfort you when you just wanted to break down in the corner. When mom and dad announced they were separating, who was there who offered to take you to the ocean? Not me and certainly not Tom. It was Marcy. She loves you and you really disappointed her. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Trent tried to look unmoved but anyone could see the guilt weigh him down as he sunk into his chair. His eyes sank to the floor where he stared down his shoes, unable to look his older brother in the eye. _But the past is the past and what is done is done, I can't change it, _he justified.

"I hope you're all happy now," Tyler concluded, grabbing his leather jacket off his chair, shrugging it on as he prepared to leave, "as you could have just signed Tabitha's death certificate." He heaved. "I don't know about you but I'm not quite ready to attend another funeral. I don't think I can handle it." Just as he was about to depart, he stopped under the archway of the kitchen and glanced back at them. This time his eyes were solemn, sad, and gloomy, wet with moisture. "I guess Todd was the glue of this family. Now that he's gone, we're falling apart. Is this the way he wanted us to be? Divided? Isolated? Do you think he wanted his favorite sister exiled? She loved him, too, a lot, probably a lot more than we did. They were closer, really close, and she took his death hardest than the rest of us. She held his corpse in her hands until the EMTs had to pry her off. She was willing to hold onto a corpse because she couldn't imagine him gone but that was the only thing left of him. Think about that for a while. Do you think Tabitha wanted to endanger him? She adored him. She looked up to him. She would die before letting anything happen to him on her watch."

And that's what he was concerned about. Whatever she was involved in, whatever that got Todd killed, he was as sure as the sky was blue she was angry inside, angry enough to look for retribution. He was weary about it. He didn't want her to be put in danger's way.

"You two may not be good brothers," Tyler directed at Tom and Trent, "but I am. I'll make sure she's okay." He took his hand off the wall and left the room, deciding he'd adopt Todd's role as Tabitha's protector. Todd wouldn't want Tabitha to get hurt, not at all. Todd put his legacy into his baby sister, his love of soccer and his love of horses or just compassion for all animals in general. He'd hate for her to be alone in her time of need or do something reckless that would get her buried, too.

He waited outside for her and after fifteen minutes in the bitter cold, Tabitha popped out hastily. He was about to call to her from his shadowed shelter but when he noticed how she was heading to the garage instead of towards the bright head beam charging forwards the house. Curious, he followed closely, not going into the garage when she sneaked in, afraid of startling her. From a corner, he watched as she snatched her favorite Remington pump action off the peg wall, check if it was loaded, and stole some .22 short bullets as well as long ones.

She stuffed them in her jacket pockets while attaching a sling onto the rifle and hung around her shoulders. She stopped short as she spotted Tyler's lurking form outside.

"What do you want?" She addressed him coldly even though her memory served her as a neutral party in her vile interrogation.

He looked down at her gun. "Will that protect you from whatever you're afraid of?" He asked genuinely.

She was hesitant to answer but found no other acceptable answer than the truthful one. "I really hope so." The magnum sure did but she knew it wasn't hers to take and she also knew she could better handle her colt, too.

"Why don't you call the police?" Tyler asked.

"I can't call the police for this, it's….complicated."

She was surprised by his understanding. She didn't expect that from Tyler. He was usually indifferent towards her and yet here he was, the only one truly getting it, or somewhat. He had suspicions close to the target but she didn't have time to open up to him despite wanting to. She was tired of holding it in but she knew it wasn't rational to lay that on Tyler.

"Do you need help?" Tyler offered. She shook her head.

"You can't help," she declined. She reached forward and laid her hand on his shoulder, staring intently in his eyes. "Not that I don't want you to because honestly, I do, I want you to know everything but it's my job as family to protect you. If I told you everything, you could get killed and I won't let that happen." Subconsciously, she traced the outline of her rifle with her fingers, soothed by the trigger knowing she could end it all with a bullet before any harm ever reached

"Is that why Todd is dead, because he knew something that he shouldn't?" Tyler guessed.

She shook her head. "Todd's death was a surprise. I didn't think they knew about him or that they'd go after him. It was at random. It was a message to me and it's a message I got crystal clear."

"What message? Who are they?" Tyler shot off.

"That they are capable to hurting me, just like they want to. And I can't further elaborate anything else without putting you in grave danger. Please, trust me on this. There are other factors, other people, who would be just as pissed if you got into this." _Like Madison_, she thought. She didn't think Madison would even considerate but she wouldn't risk marking Tyler a target in Madison's no witness policy.

"What can you tell me?" Tyler begged, sharing a silent connection with his sister. Out of the Reed siblings, he and Tabitha shared the most physical similarities. Same eyes, same hair tone, and same skin complexion. The only difference was he towered over her by a couple inches, inheriting Tori's height.

_I don't want to put him in danger_. She contemplated silently, dropping her gaze. _But…_She thought slyly. She might as well give him a bone. She raised her head, revealing stunning gold eyes. He gasped, stunned and in disbelief.

"I can't tell you anything else," she said cryptically but Tyler was hypnotized by her eyes. They were majestic and regal, like a lion's, but different. He couldn't place it. "This is out of your league Tyler." She embraced him in a possessive hug, holding him dear as her last family connection she had. It was then the news sunk in and she felt like she'd cry at any given moment. "Stay safe, please, and protect everyone else. Guard them with your life like Todd defended mom. I would do it myself but…" _You saw how that worked out, _she mentally finished.

As if he could read her mind, he nodded solemnly as he hugged her close.

"I promise Marcy."

"And you need to know," she whispered close to his ear, "that you _have_ to shoot. Don't be scared to pull the trigger. They have no problem killing you. It's what they do. To protect everyone, you need to shoot. Do not hesitate. Do what Dad taught you. Trust your judgment and never second guess anything."

He nodded again.

"I love you Tyler and if you ever feel scared or over matched, just call me and I'll be over as soon as I can. This is my fight to fight and I'll be damned if you get stuck in the middle of it."

She quickly pulled away to meet Madison, scurrying to close the door behind her after tossing her gun and duffle bag into the backseat. Madison looked over to Tabitha who stared directly ahead, avoiding Madison's interrogating eyes so she wouldn't detect anything. Madison mistook Tabitha's strange behavior as fatigue and a coping mechanism and let it slide, turning her attention to the darkened road as she backed out and turned around to face the road.

Tabitha bit her house one last look even though she would most likely return in the morning for the rest of her clothes that she knew Tori would take it upon herself to pack. She still felt bitter and angry about it, upset that her family had ganged up on her –aside from Tyler –and extremely depressed that she felt she had disappointed them, too, all because she tried to protect them the best way she knew. It was too late though and she knew Tyler would have to take over.

The house disappeared quickly in night, with just a dim light from the outdoor security lights outside of the garage. As Madison turned onto the main road, Tabitha let out a weak sob as she realized she no longer had a home she was welcomed to.

_I'll say goodbye to Callie tomorrow, _she said, _and Clover, too. Oh Clover, _her lips curled into a sour face as she transitioned into a mess. She pictured her dopey Lab jumping all over her. She would miss Clover dearly. She imagined Clover whining, wanting her favorite girl to come home from school and play fetch with her before going to the pasture to graze with the cows or into the woods from family hunting trips. What would happen to Callie with no one to ride her anymore? _Gone like the rest of the horses, _Tabitha realize as she let out another horrific cry. With no use, Callie would be euthanized. Callie didn't deserve that. She trembled at the thought of her favorite animals suffering. They didn't deserve it.

Madison wanted to comfort Tabitha but knew better than to threaten both of them by being distracted. She was disturbed though and felt her own heart ache. She never saw this side of Tabitha before. Tabitha was always so closed off and rugged, never emotional –except for the times she was angry. She was beyond repair now though and Madison felt ashamed she had brought this to Tabitha. She didn't ask to become a werewolf or adopt this life of secrecy. She tried to cope the best way she could but it clashed with her life, her family, and she paid the ultimate price.

It didn't take long for an exhausted Tabitha to pass out in the guest room. Tenderly Madison tucked her in, wiping a strand of hair away from her face before departing, closing the door behind her.

"So is she staying permanently?" Frank asked quietly behind her. Madison nodded. "That's fine by me. I like her. She's a sweet girl. What about her school?"

"I don't think she can handle private school anymore, especially with her brothers exiling her and her father refusing to even acknowledge her….Do you really think he'd still be the-forty-thousand tuition for a daughter he disowned? I don't think so. It's also humiliating if she continues to go there and everyone finds out she's been kicked out."

"It isn't our call to make, Maddy," Frank realized what she was trying to do but she pulled out her bottom lip, begging him.

"Please daddy, just call him and ask him to fill out some transfer papers. He'd be happy to pass over his duties, please," Madison pleaded. Frank sighed in defeat.

"Don't make assumptions," Frank warned with dark eyes, "but I know education is important and I don't want Tabitha to miss it for so long so I will call Mr. Reed tomorrow and talk about the paper work. We still have to establish if he still wants for guardianship and this is solely temporarily or he wants to grant guardianship to us. Don't get too excited, Mads," he cut in, noticing a sparkle in her bright eyes. "Just get to sleep and make sure your friend is okay. Are you two still going back tomorrow to get the rest of her stuff?" Madison nodded. "Okay, Goodnight honey."

Frank kissed Madison goodnight and headed to bed where Trevor was snoring lightly in. Madison returned to her bed with a grin on her face. Even though she knew it was horrible news, she was glad she could have Tabitha all to herself now. Yeah, it was selfish, she admitted that, but it was also convenient. Tabitha was finally available to her at all times. With her attending the school now, too, she could have eyes on all ends. She was sure Lucas, Alex, and Cecelia could handle being by themselves with Devon to take command as her runner-up and watch over them at St. Catherine's and St. Paul's. Sure he was a little scrawny but he possessed natural leadership she could finally utilize.

She drifted off the sleep content, clutching her pillow as she imagined her next step in her plan.

_The Next Morning_

The pit in her stomach bothered Tabitha as she rode with Madison to the Reed Ranch in the early morning. She was jittery and anxious, shaking in her seat while Madison was cool and calm behind the wheel. She tried to relay much on that day, only focusing on the boxes piled in her room next to her now vacant closet. Richard was observing from a distance, awkward about how Tabitha would greet him.

What Tyler had said had bothered and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep from it and it showed on his pale face and dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. If someone had gotten close to him, they would scrunch their nose in disgust due to his stench reeking of vodka. Tori had left him alone to help her daughter move boxes to her Ford Escape.

"I talked to your father and although he isn't keen on the idea on you coming in," Tori explained. Tabitha rolled her eyes. Tori basically meant he was still as stubborn as ever, "he still cares deeply about you and wants you to keep your car, to be safe."

"Can you ask him to keep Callie? I don't want her put down," Tabitha begged. "It's not too much to ask, I promise after I'm 18 I'll buy her from him, but she shouldn't die!"

"I'll take care of her personally," Tori promised, embracing her daughter. Tabitha hugged her tightly, grateful.

"Thank you so much mom," she murmured in her mother's chest. Tori rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't forget Clover, she needs love, too."

"It's what I'm supposed to do as a mom," Tori told her. Suddenly she grinned down at her daughter as she delivered more good news. "I also compromised with your father that you can keep Clover. You raised her, you trained her, and she deserves to be with you. That's why we let you keep the car, too, to fit her in the back on your way to Madison's."

Tabitha was speechless and could only hug her tighter to show her appreciation.

"You can keep your phone, too," Tori also said. "Since I pay for it, he doesn't. Just keep it on you at all times, please, and be safe, okay?" Tori asked for. Tabitha nodded.

"Hey sis," Tyler interrupted, sliding a box into the back seat. "You're not going to forget to give me a hug, too, aren't you?" Tabitha grinned at him and opened her arms to welcome him into a hug. He embraced her and picked her up, squeezing her tight. She squealed and begged him to put her down so she could breathe right.

Tori had drifted off into the middle of Madison's BMW and Tabitha's Ford, eyeing Madison strangely.

"I'm going to find Clover," Tabitha announced, "I'll be right back." Tori nodded as Tabitha ran off towards the kennels.

"Aubrey," Tori demanded, startling Madison who had finished stuffing some show boxes into her trunk. Madison looked up, confused by Tori's sudden change of expression. One second she looks heart-stricken at the thought of her baby leaving and then suddenly changed to a fierce one as soon as she spotted Madison. "Frank called and offered to send papers to get her transferred to a public school," Madison wasn't quite sure but she swore she heard a bit of disdain when Tori pronounced 'public.' "Richard is all for it but I want you to do me a favor. Watch her back, make sure you help her around, and don't let her stray to a bad group of friends. That's all I ask."

Miles apart, Tori was no longer able to protect her baby and neither were her brothers but she swore Tabitha would be guarded and have her best interest looked after, so she looked upon Madison for that guidance. Madison nodded her furiously, understanding Tori's dilemma.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Madison consoled. She didn't feel right though as she swore the brunette was a little more apprehensive than usual, like she was scared, but not of the distance. "Mrs. Reed, is there…something bothering you?"

Tori shook her head too quickly, too rashly for Madison to believe and she immediately narrowed her eyes at the possibility Tori was hiding something, something crucial. "It's just my nerves," Tori excused, "that's all. You continue packing and drive safe on your way home. Thank Trevor and Frank for their gracious hospitality and taking my daughter in, too, and tell them I really appreciate them looking out for her," she said curtly before leaving Madison. The blonde was bothered by something but she couldn't pinpoint what had disturbed her about Tori's behavior.

"Come on Clover," she heard Tabitha call from a distance, followed by excited yips and thundering barks. Madison saw Tabitha come forward from the sheds behind the garage with a large yellow beast in tow, secured by a bright red leash. "Come on, girl, it's time to go to your new home."

Madison shook her head. Tabitha hadn't even asked her if she could bring a dog to her house but she knew Tabitha loved that dog and didn't have the heart to tell her know. She would just warn her to ask first before bringing anything else inside her home when they finally settled down, she reminded herself.

"I'll see you at my place," Madison announced as she closed the trunk. Tabitha nodded as the popped hers open. Clover knew exactly what to do and leapt in the back, laying down in the shade provided by the trunk door, blocking the merciless sun's rays.

"Good girl," Tabitha cooed to the lab, stroking her softly before shutting the trunk, propping the back window enough to get air in without disrupting the air conditioning or risking Clover to jump out. Keys in hand, she slid into the driver's seat and glanced at the backseat. She only brought her clothes and her tennis equipment –just a couple of rackets, a basket of balls, and protective racket cover slip. The rest of her room's inhabitants weren't hers to call or keep. That was fine with her though. She was happy with just her clothes and basic electronics.

Bidding one last look, she left without another word, still bitter towards the rest of her male half of her family. Her father had been too much of a coward to at least say "be safe" like her mother did and Trent sulked like a baby instead of admitting he caused her exile, too prideful to admit maybe he acted too rashly, and Tom –well Tom was Tom –and the bastard glared at her relentlessly when he could until she got tired of it and punched him in the face that made him disappear for the rest of her short visit. She was sure it would leave a nasty bruise, too, she thought with a delish grin.

Madison helped with her vast collection of sport shoes –her honored supply of Nikes and colorful Adidas, as well as smuggling some extra bullets, too. Tabitha didn't feel comfortable with the amount she accumulated the night she was kicked out. It wasn't a safe amount to work with.

_Later That Day…_

"What do you think?" Frank asked Trevor, holding up two color samples in his hand. "Tabitha said she's a red fan but I'm not sure if that would work. Maybe we could add red as an accent, like, with bedding or a rug, but then, what should the color of the wall be? I can't leave it white –it'll be too plain –and I don't know what other color would be subtle enough…"

"She likes yellow, too, you ought to know," Trevor suggested. Frank widened his eyes.

"No one told me she liked yellow! Did she tell you she liked yellow?"

Trevor nodded. "It was a few months ago when she slept over, she complimented our living room scheme and we got into a small conversation about colors. She likes vibrant colors, bright, vivid colors, like yellows and reds. She wouldn't mind if you painted her room yellow."

The guest room had officially been deemed Tabitha's room. Frank was suddenly ecstatic at the thought of having another girl in the house, another daughter, another project. His excitement began slowly after her had gotten off the phone with a curt Richard that morning. He then started to interrogate Tabitha on all her likes and dislikes as they prepared to make her as comfortable as can be.

"I'm going to ask her myself, just to make sure," Frank insisted. He spotted Madison and Tabitha down the aisle, staring up at a bed display.

"I like the sheets," Tabitha approved, tracing the outline of the classic colored flowers printed on the comforter.

"Really," Madison asked incredulously, "I didn't take you as girly." In fact, the flower print theme was something she liked. Madison was surprised by Tabitha's admission due to the belief that the two girls were very different.

"Tabi," Frank interrupted, "do you like the color yellow as a wall color?"

Tabitha nodded absently, not realizing he meant for her room.

"Thanks!" Frank said, a new idea bursting in his head. He rushed back to Trevor, boasting about how 'this was the theme!' or 'It's going to look amazing!'

_The Next Night _

"So what about a party," Tabitha asked from her new bed. The soft mattress sunk under her weight, just like she liked it. She realized the significant difference to her cheap, spring mattress back at dad's compared to her new one and sighed in content, falling back into her black ruffled pillows Madison had insisted on for decoration.

Madison had walked into Tabitha's room only minutes before, cell phone in hand, to gaze at her handy work. She had grinned contently, amazed at the feminine feel of the small space. She didn't expect Tabitha to like something of that nature. The room was bright and artistic, with classic black-and-white accessories and furnishings, like the sleek black polished desk, black poster bed, and black curtains, alongside its contrasting counterparts like white carpet and similar flower printed white sheets. All-in-all it was a beautiful room.

Madison looked down at her iPhone, the message still on her screen. "Yeah, Scott asked me to come to a party Lydia is hosting." Then she did an uncharacteristically thing. "Let's go! I mean, it's Spring Break and it's a good way for you to come out to the school like 'Hey! Here I am!' You know what I mean? Here," Madison insisted, going to Tabitha's fully stocked closet and racketing through the different outfits. Suddenly her smile dropped. "Damn, don't you own any dresses?" She asked incredulously. She sighed. "I'll be back. I'll let you borrow one of mine."

Tabitha rolled her eyes but said nothing as Madison briskly left her room. "Way to let me get a word in," she whispered to herself. She didn't mind going to a party but she would've appreciated if Madison had asked her first instead of assuming she'll go with whatever Madison plans like some little lapdog. Just because she's an Alpha doesn't mean she can abuse her power. _Drop the attitude_, she reminded herself. _Madison was generous enough to open her home to you. Don't get resentful now._

"I think this is definitely you," Madison came back with a little black bundle in her hands. She shook it out, smoothing it and held it out for display. Tabitha eyed it wearily, already hesitant of the short length of the skirt. "I know you don't like short dresses but it ought to be considered a felony not to embrace your killer legs."

"And I know you hate strapless," Madison remembered. "So this ought to work," she said, fingering the medium width straps.

Overall the dress had a lot going on, layer after layer of decorative, vertical designs but Tabitha liked the single, solid color. It was a perfect balance. It reminded her of a flapper dress. Simple shape but tons of eye catching movement, too. She took the dress from Madison and held it to her body in front of a mirror posted on the door.

"It's pretty," she admitted before slipping it on. The skirt of the dress skimmed her thighs, barely protecting her rear but Madison ignored Tabitha's discomfort as she nodded approvingly the sight of her beautiful friend.

"Now I'll I have to get are the matching heels and you're set," Madison bid, leaving Tabitha alone again to steam silently. _Heels_, she thought with dread. _Does she want me to embarrass myself at the party?_

Madison –classy as usual –dressed appropriately in her trademark fashion in a vibrant red halter top dress, with crisscrossing thick bands supporting her top while the skirt flowed freely over her knees. Her hair fall over her shoulder in golden waves carelessly while she dabbed only minimal amount of lipstick that matched the same intensity of her dress. The brightness of her summer dress contrasts against the dramatic focus of her face, making a stunning combination. Glossy pair of bold, black flats adorned her feet. She wore them for a specific reason. They were practical and efficient. She would never be caught off guard in a disabling pair of pumps or heels. She was always prepared.

It was this reasoning Tabitha stole as she debated the dangerous looking pumps Madison had suggested for her to wear. Bitterly agreeing, Madison lent her a pair of her second favorite flats, much to Tabitha's relief.

"I think we spent enough time messing around," Madison announced as she finished curling the last length of Tabitha's hair. "You look gorgeous as usual, now let's go."

Tabitha was awkward an uncomfortable, not used to being in that image. She rarely wore a dress –especially one that short –and wasn't used to spending half an hour on her hair. For a moment she was distracted by how it bounced on her half-bare shoulders. Madison on the other hand admired it, on how Tabitha pulled off the look fairly well. Tabitha patted her head, grimacing at how sticky and firm is felt, not smooth at all. One of the reason she disliked hairspray.

The drive was short and quiet, with the radio humming in the background until Madison cut it off as they parked off side the road. Tabitha looked at the hordes of people packing into the brick mansion while Madison eyed them suspiciously.

"Why are you so hesitant?" Tabitha demanded, irritated that she made her go through every imaginable female torture and suddenly wants to head back.

Madison shook her head. "I'm not weary of the party but the timing. I can't believe I didn't realize this before. Why would Scott be at a party during the full moon?" He wasn't as refined as she was or as in control. Was he that careless that he would endanger humans with his second nature and expose everyone else involved? She growled at his naivety. "The child is going to expose us. I better stop him."

"But he doesn't know you're the Alpha," Tabitha objected.

"What does that have to do with anything? I can be sly without exposing myself. You have so little faith in me," Madison taunted with a grin. Tabitha felt unnerved by her Alpha's light manor. It was very unusual for her.

"I think the full moon affects you very differently than most," Tabitha murmured to herself, watching Madison attentively as the rounded the hood, after she closed the door behind her. Tabitha followed, awkward and hesitant to proceed as she eyed another group rush to the front door.

"Haven't you been to parties before?" Madison teased as she hooked Tabitha's arm with her own. Tabitha glared at her.

"Have you?" She retorted. Madison just raised an eyebrow, amused. Tabitha on the other hand was sincere when she asked it, wondering if the ever-serious Madison ever really, truly enjoyed easing back and socializing.

"Not really," Madison replied honest, shrugging, excluding the dinner parties and business events she trailed to with her fathers. "I just had no one to really enjoy it with me," and then she shot Tabitha a genuine smile.

Tabitha was flabbergasted by Madison's unintended revelation. She understood Madison rarely hung out with ordinary humans but she didn't think she was solitary. This new information stunned her. Had Madison just admitted she was lonely? Tabitha pursed her lips as she analyzed her Alpha's distant expression. She began to feel sorry for her friend.

Minutes later, Tabitha sighed, dismayed, as she secluded herself in a corner on a chair, smiling occasionally at bystanders who were captivated by her face but her cold-shoulder scared them off. She kept looking for a familiar face but found none and sunk deeper into the cushion of the antique chair.

"Stiles," Scott alerted his friend, startling him.

"What," Stiles hissed. He was pissed his friend made him spill his drink over his shirt. He looked up from his wet collar to Scott's fierce gaze and turned around to see what he was staring at and his own honey brown widened when she realized who was sitting across the room.

"That can't be…"

"Tabitha?" Scott finished. "What is she doing here?"

Stile stuttered, unsure himself. Scott set down his drink on a table and made his way through to crowd to get a better look. Stiles followed hastily.

In the kitchen, Lydia eyed Madison behind her glass doors, watching the bubbly blond sneak a glare at Allison. She didn't know what Madison had against Allison. She didn't mean to intend her friend but Madison had a couple more points on the brunette on the attractive scale.

The strawberry blond made a bold move and confronted Madison, surprising her but Madison kept a cool façade, keeping a small smile on her face to keep a friendly demeanor.

"Aubrey," Lydia greeted brightly, "what a wonderful surprise! I didn't expect you to come here."

Madison smiled back but Lydia could see it was strained as Madison's dull blue eyes wandered back to Allison who was being followed by Matt back inside the house.

"Did you come with here with someone?" Lydia tried to distract her but Madison paid her no attention as she focused on Matt. She had her suspicions on the boy and wasn't too fond on his obsession with Allison. Allison was hers and the last thing she needed was another watchful eye safeguarding her.

"I'll get back to you on that," Madison excused herself. Lydia glared at the blond as she rudely walked away stalking Matt from a few yards away. She kept her distance as she blended with the other part guest. A boy made the mistake of rubbing up against her and learned his lesson after Madison retaliated with an extremely painful jab to his groin with her elbow.

Allison suddenly stomped out, as if frightened by something, eyes not capturing Madison's lingering figure outside the doorway, but Madison stayed behind, creeping into the room the pair were talking in.

Matt noticed her black flats first before his bright blue eyes lifted to her bright red skirt of her dress and then to her extraordinary face. He saw her outreach her hand and took it, not processing the fact how effortless she pulled him off the carpet despite her small size.

"Thanks… Aubrey is it?"

Madison smiled, nodding as she took in the young amateur photographer. "I heard you guys fighting…" She had caught the word 'stalker' somewhere in their short conversation. Matt's face fell and he glared at Madison fiercely.

"Ease dropping is very rude," he insinuated, "and you have no idea what's going on."

Madison lifted a brow. "Don't I? I think the whole school can see you're a little too interested in Allison and I believe every word she said. It's very concerning."

"You don't know anything," Matt insisted, stepping forward trying to be intimidating but despite having 5 inches above her, Madison wasn't moved and glared up at him.

"I think you should give her some space," Madison politely offered but when she saw his eyes darkened, so did hers, and her indifferent demeanor changed dramatically. Sneering she dropped her hand from her hip and pushed him back, startling him by her sudden strength. He grabbed a nearby bed post to support himself as he stared at Madison incredulously. "And if you don't, well," Madison sarcastically smiled, "_severe_ consequences will follow. Do not underestimate me, Matt."

They glared at each other for a long moment. "You don't know who you're messing with," he warned gravely with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Neither do you," she stood firm, meeting his gaze.

"I'm a very dangerous person," he persisted, standing tall.

"As am I," she equaled herself.

"I can make very bad things happen and it would be a shame if something happened to you," Matt taunted.

Madison harrumphed. "Trust me, _so can I_, and the one thing I have over you is experience. So I'll say this again Matt, do not think you have an advantage over me in any way. I am not someone to be taken lightly."

"Why are you so defensive of Allison anyways?" Matt challenged. "Last time I checked, you two haven't even had a conversation. What are you, her protector?"

Madison laughed loudly and grinned, "far from it."

Matt said nothing, confused and puzzled, as Madison bid him one last glare before stalking out. He gulped, trying to figure out who 'Aubrey' really was and what she had planned? She was friendly with Scott…was she working with him? But then she said she wasn't Allison's protector…

What was she?

"She disappeared," Scott argued with Stiles after half an hour. Tabitha had vanished within the crowd much to his frustration.

"Look, it probably wasn't even her," Stiles insisted. "It was most likely a hallucination. We both had them." He doubted it though, as her face was imprinted in his mind.

Scott turned his attention to Jackson who was wandering around. "I'll be back."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. He was sick of Scott abandoning him as usual. Giving up, he turned to the opposite direction and sat down on the bench, swirling his drink.

"You probably shouldn't drink that," a female voice said beside him. Woozy and disoriented, he looked up but couldn't recognize her face as his sight kept going out of focus. "If you haven't noticed, a lot of people are acting a little bit odd and I have a strong suspicion it's because of those drinks."

He narrowed his eyes on her face, trying to focus but she kept blurring so he focused on her voice.

"You remind me of a girl I know," he admitted. "Your voice is exactly the same."

She laughed. "If you can't tell it's me then you must be really drunk."

As Madison descended down the stairs, she caught Lydia's lingering figure waiting on the bottom step. Annoyed, she didn't even bother to smile. "Lydia," she curtly acknowledge just as she passed her, roughly shoving shoulders.

"_Madison_," Lydia snared. Madison froze in her step.

"What did you call me?" She asked harshly.

"You heard me, _Mads_."

She glared at Lydia, not hesitating to take her arm to drag her somewhere private. Lydia didn't fight back as she felt herself being dragged to the kitchen.

"How did you know that?" She snarled, growling at Lydia as her eyes burned brightly red. Lydia tried to hide her fear but Madison could tell from her rapid heartbeat that Lydia was terrified.

"Peter told me."

"Peter?" Madison demanded. "That's impossible. Peter is dead. Now you're going to tell me how you know my name."

"Not for long," Lydia confided.

"_Not for long_ what," Madison interrupted.

"Peter. He won't be dead for long," Lydia correct herself.

"What do you mean," Madison further interrogated.

"It's a lot to explain but I've been seeing him…in public, in visions, and he tells me stuff, things…instructions. He told me about you, about how you'd take his place…" Lydia struggled for breath as Madison gripped her neck tighter, cutting off her air supply significantly. "He needs you," Lydia whispered hoarsely, barely coherent. "I need you to help me," she struggled for breath and clawed at Madison's hands. "Help me bring him Derek."

"Derek?" Madison asked incredulously with weary, disbelieving blue eyes. Lydia nodded as much as she can. "Why would he want Derek?"

"I can't explain anything else. All he told me was that I need to get you to help me retrieve Derek. Derek trusts you. He'll follow you willingly. Please, just trust me," Lydia begged as Madison relieved from of the pressure she applied to her throat. Lydia gasped for air, clutching at her bruised neck.

"Why should I trust you?" Madison questioned, claws extended.

"Because we both have something to lose," Lydia said. "I'll keep your secret, I promise." Madison eyed her intensely, glaring at her. "Peter trusts you. He told me that. He needs you but you couldn't have known that and he used me to deliver that message. I'm just a messenger. Please don't kill me."

Madison rolled her eyes and stepped back, giving Lydia her space as she clutched the granite counter for support. Her legs were still shaky and her heart pounded painfully against her rib cage. She couldn't look Madison in the eyes as she was scared of Madison's true nature –the ruthless, merciless killer Peter was boasted about, his pride and joy, his best student, the clever and cunning young woman, who was not only intelligent but at her physical prime, one who is able to take down a grown Alpha such as his nephew.

"I'm still not sold," Madison told, hesitant to believe her. Lydia sighed. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I don't know!" Lydia cried out. "I don't know how he does it. He bit me a long time ago and since then I've been subjected to these visions and tormented with his nightly visits. I don't know how to explain it!"

Madison tilted her head, surprised how genuinely scared Lydia seemed. She could see in Lydia's bright green eyes she was truly scared but not of Madison but of Peter. Either she was a good actor or she was truly tortured? Lydia mistook Madison's silence as doubt instead of consideration and tried to compromise.

"Just meet me at the Hale house, then, okay? I can do the rest. You need to meet Peter there."

Madison eyed her wearily. Lydia seemed set on this, never falling on her story, truly believing it, and her heart rate supported her credibility but Madison's logical side still argued Peter was beyond revival. She inhaled and exhaled. "All right, when?"

"In an hour," Lydia replied much lighter, relieved.

"I'll see you there."

Madison turned curtly to search for Tabitha, anxious to leave and get ready for this proposed meeting. Lydia grinned while she let out a nervous laugh. She was close to having this all end.

"Tabitha it's time to go," Madison directed after spotting her Beta outside beside the pool. She was a little confused on how Tabitha came to nurse Stiles' passed out form but settled with an odd look, saying nothing else.

"Bye honey," she bid Stiles before leaving him on the pillar. "We're leaving?" Tabitha asked, excited, as they cut through the backyard and turned to the street, hurrying to her BMW. Madison nodded, still distracted by Lydia's revelation. She was torn. She admired Peter –she truly did –but even when he was a live, she was hesitant about his interference. She didn't like sharing her territory with another Alpha. What was he planning? What did he intend to do? She didn't like being uncertain but needed to see for herself.

The ride home passed quickly, as Tabitha –exhausted –almost passed out, in and out of consciousness. She nearly staggered upstairs under Madison's motherly watch to her room where she collapsed in her bed, not bothering to undress. Madison left at the point, speeding to the burnt mansion in the center of the darkened woods where she was met with a puzzling scene.

Lydia had somehow dragged Derek's body to the middle of the floor and glanced at him curiously before turning her gaze to Lydia.

Derek –in a drugged daze –thought he saw Madison but couldn't quite focus on her shadowed figure, only making out bright blond locks and a darkened coat –a pea coat Madison had snatched to protect her body from the cold before she drove out.

Madison looked up at the moon, her dull blue orbs igniting into a passionate red under its intense cover.

"Mads?" Derek meekly asked. "Why are you here?" She didn't answer him, now focused on Lydia who hovered over a mirror.

Lydia waited though as Madison leaned over the broken hole and stared at Peter's pale corpse. She'd seen death but it didn't mean she enjoyed its view. She cringed at the scene and stalked back to the corner.

Within a moment, after Lydia maneuvered the mirrors to reflect the moon's power onto Peter's hibernating corpse, he moved from under the earth, digging his nails into Derek to steal power from his body. Madison stared at the hole, unsure and uncertain of what was happening but from Derek's shrieks, something was happening, something painful. Lydia stood beside her, scared of Peter and clutched the blonde's arm tightly. Sill stunned, Madison made no effort to remove it.

He burst from the earth, dirty with dust and roots, startling Madison who could only stare in disbelief. He turned his head and spotted his favorite disciple. She changed, he thought. Her hair was different but her face was unforgettable, unchanged by time, as her crystal blue eyes bright under the moon still dominated her face.

"Madison," he acknowledged her. "Still radiant as usual," he noted, taking in her attire. "Though, I'm a bit taken by your hair. Why the sudden change? You don't need to tell me now. We still a lot of catching up to do."

Before he passed out, Derek heard snippets of Peter, coming to one conclusion before he faded into darkness. Peter knew Madison. _Don't let Peter hurt her… Don't let him…_

* * *

_Looks like I'll be home for a while now. -_- I had a procedure on my toe for an infection and they had to pry off my toenail and it'll be a month for it to fully recover and until then I can't walk as much as I want to for the first two weeks. It's frustrating that I can't walk around or blow off steam. I feel like a bum. As promised though, I uploaded the chapter. :) What did you guys think of Madison's betrayal? I mean, that's just...cold...that she didn't even bother to help Derek but what do you think were her reasons? As fans, give me your insight on what on earth Madison could be thinking. _


	18. Chapter 18

"Derek," a voice had pulled him out of his subconscious. Derek bolted up, suppressing a wince as his stuff body cried out. "Derek."

"Maddy?" Derek asked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting but the figure in front of him didn't look anything like her. It looked a lot like… "Dr. Deaton?"

The African-American grinned. "Yes, it's me. You'll be weak for a little bit." And right on cue, Derek stumbled back as he was pulled onto his feet. "Don't worry, you're still an Alpha but not the confident one you like to think of yourself as." He said, shaking his head, dismayed.

"What about Peter?" Derek asked, eyeing the hole.

"I wish I could tell you," Dr. Deaton, "but I can't. I do know that what he did doesn't come without a price. He'll be weak, too, and will rely on someone for strength to do his bidding. He's cunning, Derek, and will do anything he can to worm into your head and eat at your insecurities."

"Maddy," Derek thought out loud, smelling the air. "She was here."

"Maddy?" Dr. Deaton asked, confused.

"Uh, never mind," Derek fixed his mistake.

She was here, he knew it. He knew the smell of her exotic fruit of her shampoo anywhere. His face contorted. Peter needed someone to rely on. He doubted it was him but what about Maddy? She was another Alpha, so it couldn't be another coincidence…another Alpha…another target.

His eyes widened. He had to get to her before Peter did.

Madison was shaken on her drive home. Her fingers tapped incessantly on her wheel and she gnawed nervously on her bottom lip, trying to make sense of things. She could still smell him in car, as if he was still in her passenger seat, and even in the dim lighting of her car, her advanced sight could still see smears of dirt on her fine leather.

_"How much have you gotten done? How far are you?" _She locked her jaw remembering his disappointed gaze. _"If you keep waiting, you'll lose you chance." _

His words shook her and she began to reconsider all of her efforts. She didn't want to feel pressured as his methods were more right-now than hers. It was something they had always disagreed on. Peter had always been an impatient man while she had grown more methodical in her process of retribution. It was ironic, thinking back on when they first met in his recovery room. Wasn't it him who preached her to wait? Now here he was, telling her to act fast even if he barely knew what had been accomplished.

She began to realize how relieved she felt after he had died. She had grown fond of her independence and control. Now with him back in the picture, a small amount of resentment burst from within her, warming her chest from the inside. She tugged at her collar as if to release it but the pressure stayed and as each minute passed, she felt like she was about to erupt in flames.

Sweat lined her forehead and began to dampen her collar. She pushed back her hair, greasing it, as her hair parted unevenly,

_I need a break to collect to thoughts, _she realized, pulling over. Turning off her ignition, she leaned back into her seat in silence, hoping to clear her mind but her attention was called to her left when she swore she saw something move across her window. Her nerves jumped and her eyes shifted to her animalistic nature. Her glowing red eyes burned in the dark as they scanned the woods for anything.

A scrape of metal deafened her ears and she turned her head to her right where she was caught in an intense glare of yellow, reptilian eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat, deep in disbelief until the creature let out a screech and attempted to pull her door out.

Instincts kicked in and Madison lurched to her passenger side, pushing out the door and escaping through the small crack she had provided herself. Immediately she took off running, using her natural talent.

She sprinted forward, the creature catching her trail but still a distance away. Madison didn't look back, focused forward to the water she knew was a short distance away. She had gathered enough information to know that the thing didn't like water and if she could keep an advantage, she would. Her lungs burned as she whipped passed the trees, her agility allowing her to get by without a scrape.

The creature was having difficulty following her, never having encountered an individual who was equal to him. Jackson didn't realize –primal mode or not –she had the advantage of knowing the territory, being an experienced runner, and being in full control of her acute senses, understanding them more than her reptilian opponent.

It locked onto her glowing blond locks that flowed behind her, lifted by the wind of her speed. It leapt forward over a log but it couldn't understand why she was getting farther and farther away. He picked up his pace but not without a price as his breath labored. Madison could hear this through his short hisses.

The cold nipped at her bare legs but the warm blood coursing through her legs veins and the adrenaline keeping her focused allowed her to ignore the slight burn of low, cool breeze.

The thought occurred to her that she could shift, leave her clothing behind to distract him for a moment, and run through the lake in her wild wolf form, wash away her second scent, and disappear into the night but she didn't want to run. She wanted to confront this thing so she wouldn't have to repeat this incident for a second time.

She almost fainted when she fell forward into the water, surprised at how fast she came at it, but didn't let the cold paralyze her. Instead she paddled forward, deeper and deeper into the ravine, until she could stand up hip deep into the man-made lake. Her front was soaked and stuck to her flesh as she faced forward. The first few inches of her hair tangled together and she pushed them back to clear her view of the wood's edge where Jackson seethed, nervously pacing at the shore.

"Aw," she taunted, her breath materializing into the cool air as fog before it dissipated. "Is the big bad abomination scared of a little water?" She baby-talked it while dipping her hand into the water and tossing it a few feet forward with an amused expression. "I was told the Kanima takes after its master and since I know Jackson is the swim team's captain, I'm assuming _Matty_ doesn't know how to swim." Madison laughed. "What kind of idiot doesn't know how to swim?" She sighed as a violent shiver made up her spine. Agitated and uncomfortable, she dropped her light tone and glared at the Kanima.

"You tell him this, you overgrown lizard," Madison demanded fiercely. "I can't respect him as an opponent when he can't even fight his own God-damn battles, and secondly, I know more than he thinks. I know _a lot more_. You also tell him to keep one eye open because I'm livid now. He _could _give me $600 to replace this dress, add another $300 for the coat," she fingered the heavy hems of her stretched designer dress, "and oh! Don't forget what damage your claws inflicted on my beautiful BMW, too! That'll no doubt make my insurance to skyrocket." She growled ferociously, dipping into her wild nature. "I think his life is a better fitting trade, don't you think?"

The Kanima didn't move. He just stared at her. She began to doubt it even understood her. Despite this though, she would send out a clear message just in case it would deliver the message.

"He made a fatal mistake coming after me. He's a dead man," Madison warned the Kanima loudly.

It tilted his head in an unknown expression. She mimicked it.

The Kanima waited on the shore for her for God-knows how long and as each minute passed, she was getting number from the waist down, losing all sensations in her toes. It was a concerning sign and she knew she had to get out of that situation soon.

_Looks like I'm getting completely wet tonight, _she decided before she dunked into the water, sinking a few inches below the smooth surface. The Kanima perked up, alerted, anxious as it tried to spot her figure. He spotted something red float to the surface and assumed it was her but was confused to why it stayed there in place. He didn't know in her attempt to elude it, she struggled out of the sticky material and continued in the opposite direction stark naked. She procrastinated on shifting quite yet, worried if the Kanima caught her 'alter ego', it would tie it to her and she wouldn't escape as a black wolf like she had planned. She would wait until the water completely erased her human scent.

The Kanima whined, anxious and nervous. He didn't know how to break the news to Matt. No one else got away before. Matt was specific when he said he wanted 'Aubrey' dead but Jackson only endangered Matt more.

On the other side of the lake, a black wolf climbed onto the shore under the cover of dense shrubbery. Water soaked her coat and she shook it off quickly but couldn't get rid of the heaviness she felt weight her down. Her paws sunk into the soft mud, tainting her silk texture with clumps, collecting bits of grass and snares as she climbed out. After a moment's rest, she shot off, blending into the night as she seethed silently, shaking not only because of the cold but because of her frustration.

She couldn't believe it. Well, she could predict Matt's rashness. He was stupid in that fact he attacked not only hours after she threatened him. He was incredibly cocky and assumed Jackson would do a quick job but she saw many faults with his plan. One, as she already knew, Jackson was incapable of entering water, therefore she spotted his weakened immediately. It was a fatal error on Matt's part as now she had a basic idea what to use against him. Second, Jackson was not familiar with the area. Even she knew it's almost a suicide mission if you try to pursue a target in their element. They can –as Madison proved –outwit you and you will get nowhere. Third, like any war, it was her time to retaliate –just like chess. It was her turn and she was given a better time slot to plan and prepare, as the Kanima was exhausted.

Matt would have the lower hand when she catches him off guard. She'll make it quick. He won't even know she's there until it's too late, too preoccupied with where she could be, hiding most likely because of the way she retreated from Jackson but that was just one of her strategies to fool her opponent, making them get the wrong impression and falsely predict her next move so she could keep her advantage of surprise. _He still thinks he's cocky?_ She grinned, thinking about his expression when he realizes she's had the upper hand all along. _That'll show the prick._

_The Next Morning…_

"Why do you smell?" Tabitha asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Madison was leaning over the counter pouring a steaming cup of coffee. Tabitha sniffed again, taken by the rich aroma. "Is that black?" Madison nodded. "Is there anything left?" Madison held out the little bit of black liquid to Tabitha who took it while searching for another mug with her other hand. "You still didn't answer my question. You smell like a wet dog, you know, not like as if you stepped out of the shower but…"

Clover burst in, her nails scratching against the tile as she headed towards the French doors, begging to be let out for her bathroom break. Tabitha held up her finger to motion for a moment after she had set down the pot and mug on the counter. She opened the door and the Lab sprung forward into the fenced yard, keeping her distance from the pool, sniffing the rose bushes before squatting down.

"Dad isn't going to be happy," Madison sung, watching the dog attentively with narrowed eyes. Tabitha noted the dark bags underneath them and how peculiarly pale her skin seemed.

"Are you sick?" She asked concerned.

Madison shook her head. "I had a crazy night last night."

Tabitha nodded slowly as she sat down, preparing herself. Her lips levitated over the rim of her mug, hesitant to taste the rich coffee as the steam was warning enough to know it was scalding hot.

"There's this kid –Matt –who's been a little too interested in Allison," Madison introduced as she opened the door for Clover. The large dog returned to the living room where it collapsed on the carpet and rolled around, getting the itch that plagued its back. "I also suspected he was the master controlling Jackson but I wasn't sure so I thought I'd test it out. I also didn't want this guy caught up in this mess so I give him a friendly warning but…" She laughed nervously, "He had the audacity to threaten me and not even hours later, after I pulled off the road. I realized he had the Kanima trail behind me."

Tabitha gasped, only imagining the terror Madison must of felt but then again, Madison is always cool and collected, just like she was when she retold the story.

"What did it look like?"

"Like an abomination," Madison sneered, remembering its God awful eyes and scaly, rough skin. Its blackened teeth and transparent claws unnerved her but she wouldn't admit it. It was the ugliest creature she ever set her eyes upon. "Sleek, like a snake," she could still imagine its long tail whipping back and forth to keep balance, "green like ivy," she almost puked at the color of its callus like scales. "With these horrendous claws," she all but growled. She retracted her own to compare, noting how more polished and smooth hers was compared with his chipped, cloudy ones. "They embedded themselves into my car and ruined the paint job," she continued to seethe. Her eyes darkened to a pitch black before flashing red for a millisecond. A blink returned them to her usual gray-blue color.

Tabitha gaped, appalled and astounded. She didn't know what was more dangerous, the Kanima or Madison's fury? Either way, the Kanima messed with another force to be reckoned with.

"He tried to chase me but I was faster," and she grinned thinking of it. He wasn't used to being at a disadvantage. "I rushed to the lake and jumped in, keeping him at bay, and there I sent him a lovely little message," she added a hint of sarcasm to her grin as she turned to Tabitha from her extended fingers. "He made a very grave mistake and he will pay for his arrogance. I have no other option than to eliminate him."

"And what about the Kanima," questioned Tabitha. "I mean, without the water, it could get to you and now I'm sure Matt knows you plan to retaliate and will most likely have the Kanima stick around."

"I know Matt," Madison insisted, "he's a lot like me, thus why I'm confident I'll get to him before he gets me," she said, waving a bagel she stole from pantry before lining it with cream cheese. Tabitha scrunched her nose in disgust. "He had an agenda," she explained, "and he can't focus on me when he's focused on another. He's attention is divided therefore he'll be easier to catch off guard. I don't plan to stick around enough for him to call upon his little Lizard servant."

"Won't it want revenge?" Tabitha inquired.

Madison shook her head as she bit into the bagel. "It doesn't have the capability to think for itself and with Matt dead, it will be utterly lost. It won't come after me. It wouldn't know how to."

"Then what," Tabitha continued, "are you going to take it under your wing or leave it for dead?"

Madison gave her a weird look. "Why would I want it? It's another liability. Let someone else deal with that kind of trouble."

"But if you let him roam around, he's bound to cause problems," Tabitha began but Madison cut her off.

"Not my problem. Again Tabs, let someone deal with him," Madison finished, opening the fridge to grab bottled water and taking a long sip. "I'm only after Matt. If Jackson gets in the way during that, I'll put the poor creature out of his misery."

"But it's impossible to kill him," Tabitha argued.

"Depending from whose standpoint," Madison's voice was muffled as she took another bite of her bag, "Perhaps from Stiles or Scott's, I bet," Madison raised a brow as she searched Tabitha's face. Sure enough, she detected an ounce of embarrassment. Ah, so Tabitha had listened to them. "They haven't had the opportunity to experiment with different methods. From what I noticed, they always try external attacks to subdue it but as always, it fails. I have a different plan in mind."

"Like what," Tabitha asked, curious at what Madison could've conjured up.

"I think Derek told me this but they say a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom but it can be poisoned by another's," Madison explained. "Like the King Cobra is almost cannibalistic, where it' poison is toxic enough to digest smaller species of cobras."

"So you're going to try to kill Jackson by giving him Kanima venom?" Tabitha threw out there. "Where the hell do you find another Kanima?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "No, that's not where I'm getting at. Look, I don't have time to explain it. Get dressed. We're heading out to the desert."

"For what," she demanded, standing up.

Madison ignored Tabitha's outburst, as she wasn't just her Beta but her best friend, too, and she was given from leniency when it came to their relationship.

"You're a good snake handler, yes?" Tabitha nodded slowly by unsurely. "We're going to get ourselves a Rattlesnake."

"You think Rattlesnake venom will take down a full sized Kanima," she doubted.

"It's worth a try. From what I seen, the Kanima has a special neurotoxic weapon that paralyzes its victims –like a Coral Snake's, but a Viper's venom eats away at the tissue and nerves, most common side effects extremely painful swelling, burning at the bite area and hemorrhaging with can lead to heart failure."

"Did you Wikipedia this last night?" Tabitha questioned incredulously.

Madison shook her head. "No. I read it in medical book for a report last year on different types of toxins that affect the body. We shared that class, you know, Human Anatomy and Physiology?"

Tabitha sighed, unsure of the situation. She didn't feel right but then again, Madison was always sure about what she did for whatever reason and Tabitha forced herself to trust her Alpha's words.

_Later That Day_

Madison covered her eyes as the sun beat down on her bare head. Her hair was tied into a neat French braid behind her but that didn't stop the uncomfortable sweating dripping down her neck. She tugged at her collar, unbuttoning the next pair of buttons, revealing a thin white tank under her blouse.

Her partner-in-crime was kneeling down in front of her in a pair of jeans –for safety reasons –and dirt dusted boots tied to her chins. They had stomped loudly the whole way up the steep hill but proved efficient as they climbed over the sharp tips of rocks embedded in the sand. Even in her tennis shoes, Madison still winced every once in a while when she slipped and staggered over hidden rocks. Always dependable though, Tabitha was always there with an outreached hand helping her keep balanced.

"I'm so not used to this," Madison admitted, looking around the dry climate. She never realized this was outside Beacon Hills. Only a forty minute drive and they were stranded in a desert, void of any life and civilization. She was awed. She was reminded of Arizona and Utah, the neighboring states but Tabitha had insisted that California was just as much of a Desert as those states were. And it was not lifeless, she also added, pointing to the dry plants at their feet. They may not seem alive, she explained, but they are the most durable plants you'll ever find. As if to prove her point, a small lizard had skidded across the sand in front of their feet, amusing Madison.

"That's so cute," she had said.

Tabitha simply shrugged.

Suddenly a hissing nose had caught both of their attention, stopping them in their tracks. Tabitha stayed deathly still as she registered the direction of the sound. She looked over to her right where she suspected it hid under a boulder off the gravel path. Madison stayed behind, giving her space.

A large head slipped out, its tongue flickering above the sand to register their scents. Tabitha didn't move quite yet, knowing she would not have a good chance at grabbing it without missing it or resulting in a bite to her wrist. The snake slid back under the shade.

"How the hell do we get it out," Madison asked impatiently. Tabitha shushed her.

"We lure it out," she answered, taking a stick and poking it under the rock, forcing the snake to hiss and shake it trademark tail, rattling loudly. Madison was awed by Tabitha bravery. She knew Tabitha and her brothers used to do this on a daily basis to protect their chickens and livestock but she never seen her in action before. The snake slithered out quickly, usual Viper behavior, contrary to their reputation. She guided it with her stick, as it slithered other it, slowing down, until she sprung her hand forward, pinching it behind the head. Immediately the snake coiled, hissing angrily at being trapped.

"Get the bottle," Tabitha ordered as she lifted it. Madison stared at the snake when Tabitha pinched it harder, forcing it to open it jaws. The fangs were almost invisible from her view but as she stepped closer, despite being thin, were very long and began to drip with a clear substance. "Hurry," Tabitha rushed. "They can only produce so much."

Madison understood the urgency and held it forward. Tabitha held it above the plastic capped above the scientific instrument and pressed downward, allowing the snake to pierce the plastic. Immediately the once clear substance turned into a yellowish hue, Madison could tell, as it dripped down.

"That is enough to kill a man," Tabitha commented as the liquid barely coated the bottom of the container.

"I don't want enough to kill a man," Madison persisted. "I want enough to disable a Kanima."

"Then we got a lot more Diamond-backs to look for before the sun sets," Tabitha said with a nod, adjusting her baseball cap.

Madison nodded as Tabitha lifted the snake off and carefully descended it to the ground, closing its mouth by pressing the palm of her hand on its head, until she could ease her hand from its body. On a count, she jumped back, releasing it. As predicted, it hissed and steered around to face her, spitting and rattling, warning them to back away. Understanding clearly, they left it alone, returning to their path.

"How much do you think is enough?" Madison asked, worried about timing.

"I think 2 more snakes and we'll have enough to 'sedate' him," Tabitha answered approximately.

"I really appreciate it," Madison thanked her sincerely.

"I know," Tabitha acknowledge, not bothering to turn around as her eyes stayed sharply on the sand for any movement though she doubted any snake would be out in the open. "It's the least I can do to make sure Jackson doesn't get you."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"And get myself killed?"

"To look-out while I run in quickly," Madison elaborated.

_Later That Night…_

Madison had parked her father's Acura outside the sheriff station, shrouding it in the corner farthest away from the entrance. The lights were on inside and she was sure someone was on duty. Tabitha came up behind her, hugging her jacket closer to her body. Madison was also dressed for the cool weather, zipping up her Track jacket.

"So what do you have planned?" Tabitha whispered, ignoring the burn in her throat from the bitter air.

"Just wait here," Madison directed as she pulled her hoodie over her head, covering her hair.

"Then why am I here," Tabitha wondered.

"As a back-up plan," Madison answered, holding out her hand, "venom please." Tabitha didn't hesitate to pull out the long vile from her pocket and place it into Madison's palm. "You'll know when I need you but I highly doubt it'll take long. Stay put and make sure no one sees you."

Madison made her way up to the steps, leaning against the railing as she dipped a few drops into a tiny cloth she had pulled out from her pocket. She recapped the vile and traded it for a knife. She wiped the cloth along the serrated edge of the knife and held it under the moon's light, watching how the venom glistened. She grinned, satisfied with the amount, and turned towards the door again.

Madison boldly stepped inside, her tennis shoes squeaking against the pavement. She was surprised to see no one up front before a strong scent of blood hit her nose. Her curiosity led her to behind the desk where she was met with carnage. She scrunched her nose in disgust, grossed by the excessive blood coating a young deputy's blouse.

Stiles and Scott could see her form from a distance away, only catching her blackened figure but unable to see her face as she faced away from them. Matt noticed their drifting gaze and focused on the stranger hovering over the dead deputy.

"Jackson," he demanded, still holding the gun in the pair's direction, "deal with our guest." The half-shifted boy nodded, his eyes slitting to that of a snake's as his Kanima instinct took over. He lunged out of the room, getting on all fours as his claws scraped against the tile.

Madison didn't turn her head as she recognized Matt's. Instead, she simply lifted it, eyeing the darkened hallway to her left with her peripheral vision and went in an obvious direction, her face still shrouded by her hood, as she lured the Kanima away to a separate corridor, anticipating its fast approach.

_What could he be doing? _Both Scott and Stiles wondered to themselves, too afraid to speak. Stiles only saw the bottom half of Madison's figure, as he lay paralyzed on the cold floor. He couldn't identify much detail except for a slim hoodie. That didn't give him much to work with…Scott stood over him protectively, as he now identified three threats, one being Matt and his gun, another as Jackson slash Kanima, and now the black hooded stranger. He worried about who else came in and what their intentions could be. He didn't want to risk any harm inflicted to either his mom or Mr. Stilinski.

He was unaware neither of them weren't even in Madison's path as she narrowed her eyes down at the corner of the hall, stepping over another bloody corpse. She could hear the Kanima creeping behind the obstructing wall, waiting to launch itself on her but she had the knife prepared in her hand, facing it forward.

She stopped abruptly and waited for it to reveal itself, knowing it would be impatient and come attack her. As predicted, the Kanima leaned forward, its face in her clear view. It hissed and boldly launches forward, thinking it had the upper advantage as she had nowhere to run, remembering it was one of her talents that let her get away. She grinned at his arrogance. With prepared claws, it tried to grab her but she leapt back far enough it barely caught her but she presented him another opportunity to lunge and the foolish creature did so.

It was too easy, as the creature did exactly what she wanted it to do. It wouldn't realize that she was just toying with it until it was too late.

She purposely feigned a right and then suddenly changed her leaned to left, the Kanima a second behind her, a fatal error on his part as she intercepted him and forced the knife up, pushing it past his tough exterior and further sticking it into his muscle, making it impossible to pull it out without further damage but by the look of his face, he was too stunned to even move his muscles to do so. It let out a meek gasp for air before let out an ear deafening shill. She cringed at the noise but was still aware of it, stepping aside as it collapsed onto the floor, coiling as it shook violently. It clawed at its core where the knife was still embedded but it was futile.

"Here," she suggested nicely, a sarcastic façade. "Let me take that out for you since you seem a little preoccupied." She reached down for the knife and forced it out at an odd angle, causing further damage. The Kanima screeched in agony as blood began to pool out of the X-shaped incision. _That's probably the hemoglobin's. _She thought, noting how much blood was really pouring watched it thrash with torment as the venom began to eat away at its muscle.

"To think, a little Diamond-back can take down its long, _long_ extended cousin two hundred times its size," Madison thought to herself as she knelt down, eyeing him with disdain. "But just to be sure," she explained, pulling out the vile and a needle. _Now that I have an open area, _she realized, noting how the X was still was bright as ever, the exposed muscle contrasting against the outer darker scales. She jabbed the needle into the vile, slowing pulling out more venom before tapping the syringe, balancing the level as it filled up half-way.

As the sting of venom that had laced the knife coursed through his system Jackson began to feel the intensity of the toxins, nipping at his nerves as it felt as if acid began to chew away at his veins, making them bulge. The pain was too much to bear and he acted out, begging for the pain to stop. He squealed and hissed, unable to vocalize his torment like his human side could. He could however thrash around, throwing his arms up in all sorts of directions as he lost control of his body. Out of sheer chance, his hand had hit hers in one of his fits, throwing the needle out of her grip and sending it across the room.

She gasped. She was surprised at the momentum he created that had sent her hand flying backwards. She hissed angrily, cradling her wrist and hand as they throbbed painfully, but luckily for her, as she examined her skin, neither of his claws penetrated her skin or even smeared his venom. Instead he just left a nasty blackened bruise that extended past her metacarpals to radius.

"Bastard," she snarled, shaking off the pain as she reached over to retrieve the needle.

Outside Tabitha gripped her wrist in sync, startled by the sudden pain radiating for her wrist. She clutched it but it didn't smother the pain, in fact it only worsened and she found herself leaning against the fence, losing balance. "What the hell…" She mumbled as she stared down at her wrist in disbelief, puzzled to why it wasn't bruising. "What happened to you, Mads?"

She looked up to the building and wondered if she needed help but she was still tied to the Alpha command to stay back and hold the fort. _But what if she's seriously hurt? What if the Kanima has the advantage and is about to kill her? _She let her imagination run wild.

It was enough to push her off the fence and toward the building in a frantic sprint. She was in such a rush she didn't notice the Tahoe pulling into the parking lot or catch the men jumping out, large firearms in hand, or Allison in the lead with her father as they rounded around the building to use the back entry.

"This might sting a little bit." Madison warned sardonically when she regained the need. She slid the needle into the warm muscle of his opened wound and pressed down, pushing more venom into the infected site. "That ought to keep you down for a while, if not kill you," she assumed, surprised but just as satisfied with the result as Jackson shook and trembling, arching his back as he tossed back and forth in the narrow hallway, unable to shake off the agonizing pain.

"That's for my BMW," she sneered before standing up and heading towards the office where Matt began to panic, realizing something was off.

Jackson had never made those shrieks before. _What was happening?_ He didn't know and it unnerved him. Scott was equally distressed, scared of what could have caused Jackson to sound like that. He imagined the worst monster, uglier than the Kanima and felt an icy chill climb up his spine.

"Maddy!" Tabitha urgently cried out, catching Madison's figure turning the corner. Madison turned around, surprised to see her Beta rushing up to her and engulfing her in an air-tight. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Madison hesitantly reciprocated the hug but then pushed Tabitha away, holding her out at arm's length to gaze at her with troubled, darkened eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt that you got hurt," Tabitha held up her wrist although the pain had subsided. "Are you okay?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, now get back outside. I'll finish this quickly," she ordered. Tabitha nodded, trusting her Alpha as she spotted a confident glint in her eyes. Tabitha retreated back, passing the tormented body of Jackson thrashing around on the floor, smearing blood on the tiling as he rolled off his stomach and onto his back. She glanced down at the pitiful creature before averting her eyes straight forward, determined to get that image out of her head.

Matt struggled to keep his calm but the more he called for Jackson, his only response was painful shrieks. Immediately his first thought was of 'Aubrey' but he couldn't imagine a small girl such as her inflicting that kind of damage. He aimed the gun at Scott who was just as troubled by the sudden turn of events. Matt's eyes narrowed at Scott. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded, hysterical.

Before Scott could open his mouth, a sudden flurry of pops deafened his ears as the room they secluded themselves in fell into darkness as the lights were pierced and shattered by a storm of bullets. Glass shattered on the floor as thick smoke blinded them.

Madison jumped back outside the room, surprised and stunned but didn't stay paralyzed for long as she heard a set of light footfalls advance towards the area she was in. Thinking quick, she pressed herself down in a corner, crouching so her head was below of line of thick smoke, making her undetectable.

Tabitha was so close to escaping the building if it wasn't for the little dark-haired surprise awaiting her at the end of the hall. She could barely identify her in the blinding dark but when she tapped into her natural instincts to take advantage of her inhuman sight, she revealed herself to the unknown culprit when her eyes blazed gold.

Allison lifted her crossbow, aiming it at her dark figure, as all her animosity towards Tabitha boiled over.

"Get out of my way," Allison ordered.

"I will, I promise, just let me get something," Tabitha replied, never minding Allison as she turned around to the direction Madison had left, frantic to retrieve her friend as the situation escalated. Suddenly a sharp pain in her back stole her attention. She didn't realize the full force of it until she found herself practically kissing the ground. Along with the sharp jabs in her lower back, she could add a nasty bruise on her forehead. She reached around with her hand, feeling it out to see what had caused it, and her fingers felt the circumference of the arrow lodged deeply in her muscle.

"Damn it," she cursed, squeezing her eyes shut, focusing solely on the arrow as she tried to worm it out. It didn't budge an inch and she found herself in more pain as blood began to seep through the wound and soaked her jacket in the area the arrow had embedded itself in. "Oh God," she stuttered, surprised at the pain a simply little point could inflict. It was almost as bad a bullet. "Bitch," she spat when her eyes registered Allison's figure hovering over her.

When they disappeared into the synthetic smoke, she rose. Her red eyes cut through the darkness, catching the interest of Derek who appeared at the other end of the hall who had been lurking around. He gaped. Confused to why she was here. Was she after the Kanima? Was she was one who took it down? He tried to look for it –following its ear deafening shrieks –but eventually it died down. Derek thought miraculously he must have died but when he went to investigate, her realized it was gone. He assumed it must have dragged itself off somewhere, leaving a long trail of blood.

Her eyes faded out as she headed towards the opposite direction. Derek immediately followed, never minding his pursuers.

Madison recognized the pain in her back as an empathetic connection she shared with her Beta, just as Tabitha had felt her bruised wrist, she now felt Tabitha's puncture wound. She rushed to the site where she smelled Tabitha's blood and noticed another blackened figure hovering over her wounded Beta. Panic surged through her veins as her protective nature took over. She wouldn't have anyone hurt Tabitha, especially some measly hunter.

Her eyes glowed red as her canines pushed through. Allison was unaware of Madison behind her, too focused on her disabled Beta.

"Look who's the big bad wolf now," Allison taunted Tabitha with a grin on her face. She held up the bow to face the ceiling, a sign she didn't plan on killing Tabitha but it infuriated the Latina greatly.

Allison was proud she was able to extract revenge on the she-wolf who had threatened her family. She finally proved she was capable of defending herself but it was a false reality as Madison stepped behind her, claws ready.

"I am," Madison snarled. Allison jolted up but was unable to turn around to face her attacker, as Madison had grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her against the wall. Allison tried to focus on her voice but her senses faded out as Madison dug her nails deep into her flesh. Allison cried out at the pain, thrashing around but only worsening the damage for herself. "You should've just stayed out of this," Madison told her, taking her claws out, knowing full well Allison was no longer conscious to fight back.

Allison slid down the wall and onto the floor next to Tabitha who still struggled to take out the arrow from her back but at the angle she was given, it was nearly impossible.

"Did you kill her?" Tabitha had to ask.

"No," Madison replied as she took hold of the arrow. "I have bigger plans for her later. I'm really sorry honey. This is really going to hurt like a bitch." Tabitha nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Anything to get it out," Tabitha begged.

Madison complied and made sure she got a strong hold on the weapon before sliding it out slowly. She wanted to make sure it was a clean cut, so there wouldn't be any complications. Tabitha cried as the steel of the weapon scraped against her muscle.

"Oh God," she cried out, grabbing at her back, feeling that the arrow was indeed gone. "That was an understatement." She stumbled up, nudging up against Allison's unconscious body and hanging onto Madison for balance as she tried to re-support herself. With a heavy breath and pushed off Madison's shoulders and stood on her two feet even though she was shaky.

"Can you walk back to the car by yourself?" Madison asked.

"Yeah I can," Tabitha insisted, "now go finish Matt and hurry out. This place is being freaking infested." Madison nodded and watched Tabitha attempt her first few steps, staggering a bit, until she regained a pace and hurried out of the corridor. Madison looked down disdainfully at Allison.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what I have planned for you and your wretched family," she bid with a fierce glare before continuing onward, pushing past an exit door, welcomed by the bitter cold air.

Derek was not far behind, momentarily taken by the scene Madison left behind. Allison was out cold on the floor with blood smeared against her neck but he knew it wasn't fatal or even transferable. If anything, it would be like when Derek inflicted the same wound on Jackson, and he was plagued by visions. He pursed his lips. Certainly Madison wouldn't want to give that kind of insight to her enemy, would she?

To torment her, he didn't realize the answer was. To make her think she was one step ahead but in truth, she was three steps back and helpless.

He stayed too long and ran after Madison who had now disappeared into the night, blending into the darkness as she stalked a frantic matt who was trying to escape the scene like a coward. She stayed a few yards away, undetected, and silent as she hid in the shadows.

When she had him cornered in a rural area, she sprung. It was too late for him as he found himself face-first into the wet group of the mud, claws embedded in his neck just like she had with Allison.

"Please," he pleaded but his voice was smothered by the mud. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Like a coward, he pleads for his life like it's actually worth something." Madison commentated, lifting his head from the dirt. His body stiffened as he recognized the high octave of her feminine voice. He had assumed originally it was either Derek or Scott but not in his wildest dreams did he believe 'Aubrey' was capable of what had happened tonight. "Tell me again, who's the most dangerous adversary?" She taunted, lifting him up onto his feet and guiding him to the shallow pool of water nearby.

"You are," he admitted, frantic as he eyed the cool water. Her reflection was cold and deadly, shrouded by black except for her gleaming red eyes that petrified him to the core. He knew enough to know that those red eyes meant some kind of power, some kind of Alpha status and he was bewildered by it. "You are! You're better! Please, just let me go…"

"Explain to me why I should do that," she tightened the grip on his neck.

"I can help you, to achieve whatever you want to achieve," he offered, fighting back futilely.

"No thanks," Madison dejected. "I already have enough alliances. One is good, two is okay, and three is definitely not going to happen. Second, I don't take partners who have an agenda of their own. How would I know if you planned to screw me over or not? I don't trust you and nothing will ever change that, especially after you sent Jackson after me and ruin my car. That pretty much shredded any agreement we could've come to." _Not that she ever considered one, _she added to herself. "You know, things would've ended different if you would have heeded my warning and stayed out of my way."

Matt trembled. "Please…" was all he could voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," she yelled, all of her fury unleashed. "Sorry doesn't mean anything to me. No matter what your intentions were, good or bad, they still happened and words can't undo them." _Just like Chris can't bring my parents back. _She thought with hardened eyes, icier than ever.

Matt could hear her voice strain and he looked back, catching her angry glare. "I promise I won't do it again! I won't bother you ever again! Why can't you forget about it?" He tried to divert her.

_Too late for him, _she thought with a snarl. He read her face perfectly, knowing he didn't succeed but didn't register what she was willing to do until

"Because," she unleashed, shoving him into the water. He gasped for air, stunned by the coldness of the stream. "You almost ruined everything! Years of planning ruined because some little prick doesn't know the limits! You along with any other human out there! Because humans are incapable of understanding or respecting the natural order of things! They deem themselves as superior and assume they can make all the calls, eliminating the others who were here first! They cannot grip power responsibly. They do not understand it!" She sounded hysterical and passionate as she drove each word into his chest with a hard kick from her shoes. Matt cried out. "You will pay severely for your arrogance, I guarantee you that."

"Stop," he tried to protest but coughed abruptly as he choked on a mouthful of water.

"And where's your beloved lizard side-kick? I don't see him anywhere." Madison grinned as Matt looked around desperate. "That's what happens when you rely too much on someone to do your own bidding. When someone takes them out of the picture, you're as helpless as a baby. It's pathetic, really."

"I'll do anything!" Matt submitted as Madison pushed him deeper into the water. Panic overcame him.

"Your fate is already sealed," Madison announced, "unfortunately for you. You've seen my face and I have so much to lose already. I can't have a liability like you running around to sacrifice me to save your own ass."

"Please," he begged but Madison kneeled down and held his head under the water, watching his eyes widened in fright as water began to pool in his lungs. He kicked violently but she was undeterred, firm in her stance.

Suddenly he was relieved as air burned in his throat. It was a welcomed feeling as he gasped for more, struggling to keep his head above the water. His eyes caught a movement on the bay, a black shape, but when he blinked it was gone. He did was his instincts told him to do: Run.

He fumbled out of the water, drenched and cold, dragging himself onto the sand, too exhausted to get up. When he could finally move his head, he saw that black shape again but it was so much closer, barely a few feet away. He could see its front paws pace around him but it wasn't until he heard it growl so ferociously, snarling at him as it gave him a good display of the razor sharp teeth prepared to rip him to sheds.

He was frozen.

It was an awful sight, watching her wolf snarl at him. Her ears flattened on top of her head as her glowing red eyes pierced at him with pure hatred and anger. She took a step, crouching, preparing her first move.

"Aubrey?" Matt asked, wondering if they were the same individual. At one point he thought it was all a dream.

Madison leapt. Her paws landed on his chest, compressing it.

He shrieked blood curdling screams as she dug her canines into his flesh, shaking her canine head to tear it off.

_She could've at least killed the poor fellow because she mutilated him_, Peter thought from a distance as he watched over Madison and her progress.

Tabitha turned her head in disgusts, squeezing her eyes shut after she unintentionally witnessed an enormous spouting of blood near his head. Peter looked over at the new-acquainted Beta and frowned. Even she agreed it was a bit too much.

"Does she do this usually?" He dared to ask Tabitha. She shook her head.

"She's not normally this messy but two things happened that really screwed Matt. One, he hit her pride. She had to prove something to him and she did," and as if on cue, Matt let out another shrill scream. Tabitha jumped and leaned closer to the Acura for support. "Second, she's driving a point home to others that she isn't to be messed with."

Peter nodded understandingly. "The hunters…"

Outside, hiding under a bridge, the Kanima eyed the ravenous wolf as she gouged on the defenseless human, unable to move as Matt's spirit lifted, taking with him his control. Even if he was ordered to kill her, he was too weak to do anything. The poison had left him slow and aching, his heart still beating unevenly under his hardened but penetrated exterior shield of rock hard scales.

Madison eyed it wearily, growling at it to keep its distance, and it stayed put, continuing to watch as she mercilessly destroyed Matt's corpse with her lethal, natural weapons.

"You better get her out of here before she incriminates herself more," Peter directed at Tabitha who hesitantly walked toward the gruesome sight, staying in her human form to retain her conscious as it was obvious Madison lost hers when she shifted to her animal form.

The Argents received the message an hours later after Chris and Gerard scanned the area, driving further out where they came upon the gruesome sight. Chris shined his flashlight on the corpse to get a better look.

Chris turned his head and covered his mouth, unable to digest the scene. "My God… there's nothing left of his stomach."

Gerard wasn't deterred and examined the corpse. "Whoever it was really went at him."

The only thing distinguishable about the boy was his blood coated face. His eyes were still wide with fright and mouth slightly ajar, attempting to scream until the said-killer turned his or her attention from his intestines to his artery in his neck. That was the kill shot.

"You really pissed off an Alpha, didn't you," Gerard noted, eyeing the track marks he recognized at a wolf's.

"Do you think Derek did it?" Chris wondered, keeping his eyes at bay to retain his stomach contents.

Gerard shook his head. "Derek cannot shift to a full sized wolf."

Chris immediately thought of his experience where he had a pack surround him during one of his and Allison's training sessions.

"Do you think another Alpha is stalking us?" Chris thought back a few weeks in his head, recalling another set of wolves they had encountered in the forest. _Tabitha, _he remembered. _She most likely knows something._

Gerard nodded. "A thorough one, too," Gerard explained. "The same one who broke into your office…"

"I don't understand how this could've happened. Why didn't he kill Allison? Why didn't he kill us?" Chris was frantic, confused, and anxious, not understanding what it wanted or what it was planning.

Gerard grinned. The Alpha was a lot like him. He understood his (assuming the Alpha was a he) thinking. "He's thorough and methodical. He wants to keep us in the dark, make us jump every time we hear a noise. He wants us to panic and break down."

"Why though? Why can't he just come at us? What does it want?"

"Those are questions I can't answer but don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of it. I think those claw marks on Allison may provide us an insight on who this Alpha might be. Obviously he wants to use her as a key. We'll take advantage of it, too."

Gerard turned his attention to the set of eyes watching them intently. "Go home Chris, to your daughter. She needs you." He told his son, withholding the knowledge that they had another visitor, eying the Kanima who hid in the bush.

Chris nodded and left, still disturbed by the scene.

"Jackson, is it?" He called out after Chris left. "Come here, there isn't anything to be afraid of." He pulled a glove off his hand and extended it, welcoming the creature out of hiding. "You can trust me."

In her room, alone in the dark, Allison screamed an almost identical cry as Matt as she awoke from the most gruesome nightmare she could imagine. Guts sprawled everywhere, Matt's cold blue eyes staring at her, a blood-curdling snarl that had her jumping. It was too feral…too wild…She sweated in her bed, clutching her sheets as a sense of security, looking around her room. She was paranoid and terrified of what was lurking in the dark after the night's experience.

After a minute of eyeing everything and making sure nothing was out of place, she felt her neck, tracing the outline of her claw marks.

_"I am." _

The cold voice of her mysterious attacker echoed in her head as she recalled her experience at the Police Station. It sent a shiver up her spine and made her fall into another series of tremors as she realized how strong this individual was. She let out a weak sob, realizing how weak and defenseless _she_ really was. She couldn't stop her flow of tears. She rocked herself in a pitiful attempt to comfort herself.

In his home, Stiles lay in bed, tense and uncertain, as he realized the individual was most likely Madison but he couldn't understand why she would be there. What did she want? How did she disable the Kanima? He still didn't know where Jackson ran off to. All he knew was that he was injured and with the amount of blood left behind, he would most likely pass out somewhere.

Was Madison there to help them or pursue her own agenda? His conscience said to stick with the latter but he couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew more than they knew… She didn't hurt either Ms. McCall or Mr. Stilinski, in fact, she was sly enough to avoid them, but he wondered if she had anything to do with Matt's disappearance. He was torn between ideas, uncertain if Madison was either a good guy or bad guy? The question kept him up all night.

Madison sat silently on the couch, sipping warm hot chocolate Tabitha had made for her. Her hair was drenched from a short shower and she was warm in another set of clothes.

_I don't remember any of it_, Madison admitted to herself, on the verge of angry tears. _I lost all of my control and I might've fucked everything up,_ she seethed. _I could've exposed myself._

"On the scale from 1 to 10, how bad was it?" Madison asked Tabitha who sat beside her.

"Fifteen," Tabitha admitted, disheartened by her friend's grim expression. "You tore him up really badly, Mads. He's dead though, like you wanted, but there is no way they can count this as an animal attack with the severity of it, unless they believe a really angry mountain lion decided to tear him up like a scratching post for the hell of it and I know that's unlikely."

"So there is no way to cover it up," Madison gave up, relaxing into the couch.

"They'll categorize it as a murder but the chances of them nabbing _any_ murderer is slim to none," Tabitha comforted Madison. "What happened out there, Maddy?"

Madison shook her head. "I let my instincts take over."

Tabitha shivered.

* * *

_OH MY GOD! This was an war effort with all the sleepless nights I've spent trying to get this through but it's DONE! :D I really hoped you enjoyed it -even if it had a little gore in it... -but I have to admit this might be my favorite chapter yet because -as I said before -a good character is a flawed character and I finally broke Madison's perfect mold. She had her moment where she lost all control and pretty (perhaps) sabotaged her whole scheme of revenge. Uh-oh. Can she pull damage control ASAP? I'm not sure... ;) Now Gerard is on her ass. She also made another fatal error, leaving behind the Kanima where Gerard can now take full control over it against her if he ever finds out her identity but maybe Jackson will be able to recover his memory and use that against her, too. 0.0 So many scenarios to work with! What do you think will happen? _

_Thanks so much for supporting me throughout this whole effort. BTW I just want to give a shoutout to AnSDtwiHard. She and I have been talking and she's the reason I've been a cocky little bastard for this whole week. XD She's been stroking my ego and my family and friends aren't happy with it. :P _


	19. Keep Friends Close and Enemies Closer

The wind was cruel to her, berating with a chilling blow every moment it could, as she walked down the sidewalk. Her steps fell silent against the howls of the wind as the early morning casted an orange hue on her lonely figure. She was alone by choice, as she was about to do something very personal and didn't trust _anyone_ enough to see the other side of her. It was something that could break her and she didn't need anyone to know that information.

She stopped in front of worn, metal gothic gates, the tips pointed and sharp but that didn't deter her as she climbed over them, balancing on the small spaces in between the spikes with her black flats before landing gracefully on the neglected grass. She went straight forward, maneuvering around stone graves respectfully until she stopped in front of one. Its face was smooth and untouched, kept up and cleaned as dearly as equally it' inhabitant six feet under was loved.

She knelt down and traced the letters engraved in the granite.

SLOANE DUBOLAZOV

1969-1999

_BELOVED HUSBAND, FATHER, AND SON_

It was a pitiful description of the man but who else had anything to say about him? As far as she knew, all of his relatives had died in his home country of Russia.

She smiled at the grave as if it was his face, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to picture his expressive blue eyes, the ones that stood out from his light blond hair. They were full of compassion and love, never once tainted by anger or red with rage. He was a kind man, with large but tender hands. She closed her eyes, blinking away the moisture building up, but when she opened them, her sight was still blurred.

"Daddy," she choked as she sat down on the grass. "It's been a while hasn't it," she began, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

She looked at the grave next to his, a matching stone with similar markings except for the engraving. She leaned over and touched the face tendering.

AUBREY TALULLAH DUBOLAZOV

1971-1999

_'A compassionate woman, loving daughter, wondering sister, doting wife, and caring mother. She will be missed dearly.' _

The print was smaller than her father's as Aubrey had more to be said about her than Sloane did, and then again, Aubrey's family was more so alive than Sloane's who had all but vanished.

"You, too, Mom," Madison told her, wiping a stray tear from her face. "You have no idea how much I miss you. There are times I pass by a garden and expect you to be hunched by a rose bush, tending to the pretty flowers like you always did at home."

She closed her eyes again, letting silence rest over her, as her throat tightened. Her stomach dropped as she tried to swallow her emotions but they kept coming back up.

_Stay focused, _she reminded herself. _Don't go back to the past. It's done-and-said now. Stick to the present. _

"I guess the reason I haven't visited in a while is because I've been doing things, bad things…" Madison admitted, lifting her head to face her father's cold grave, exhaling to cool her throat but a slight burn remained. "Even if I think the people deserve them but I wonder afterwards, does is make me just as bad as them? I don't know if you're ashamed of me, disappointed in me…" She dropped her head, her long blond hair falling from behind her ears to curtain her face. "I'm so sorry Daddy. I know this isn't what you wanted of me."

She sniffled, wiping her nose with her coat's sleeve.

"But daddy," she whispered, "you did something awful, too," Madison reflected the blame. Her face contorted in bitter resentment she couldn't imagine ever feeling towards the man who cradled her. "You cheated on mom…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she was still in disbelief. "Why daddy," She demanded, "what in the world could've driven you to hurt her like that? And with Kate of all people! Didn't you know she was trouble? That she was a hunter?" Madison's voice gave out. "I can't believe that you would do that, Dad, I can't. You loved mom, I know you did!" She wiped her face of the warm tears flowing down her pale face. "But you destroyed our family when you brought that woman into our lives. She killed mom, Dad, all because you broke her heart." Her lips curled as her voice rose an octave, losing her strength as she feel back into a role of a child.

_"I know honey, and Daddy is so sorry that I did that. I promise I'll make it up to you. How about you and I go to the library tomorrow?" _She could almost hear him say, recalling a time he came home late and forgot to read her favorite story. She was so upset with him. She waited up all night for him to come home but eventually cried herself to sleep. How melodramatic she was as a child… Sloane promised he'd make it up to her, after hearing the heartbreaking news from his disappointed wife. He hugged Madison dearly, consoling her, telling her he didn't mean to miss out on their quality time.

"I really miss you Dad," she sobbed. "I miss you when I go to sleep, that you're not there to say Good night. Frank does, and so does Trevor, but they can't say it like you do. I miss you when I wake up, knowing you won't be there in the kitchen to wish me a good day at school. You can't imagine the anguish I felt, that a five year old can't have her _Dad_ wish her a great day on her first day of school."

She couldn't breathe her nose was so plugged. "I need you Dad. I need you here. I need your help. I have no idea what to do. I need you to say it'll okay. You need to be here to make everything okay. I can't do this alone. It's too much, Dad. I can't take it. Every time I…"

She fell into heart-breaking sobs as her chest swelled. Everything hurt in her. She remembered every time she got her hands on a hunter and slit his throat or snapped his neck. "It doesn't help anything, killing them. I feel nothing and at the end of the day, I still feel sick and heavy. It's doing absolutely nothing. I look at the carnage and I realize it doesn't help…because you're still not here, and you won't be, ever again. What's the point of all of this? Tell me, Dad. I need you to talk to me. I need you…" She fell forward into her lap, hugging herself, imagining it to be Sloane, embracing his little girl like he used to do, protecting her from all the evil in the world.

Her whole body shook as she caved in. This is why she went after those God-damned hunters. Not just because they killed her parents but because they killed a part of her, too. They made her hurt and swell from inside, her pain eating her from the inside.

"Mom," she looked at her mother's grave. "No one will ever replace you. No one will ever be able to take your place. No one else is like you…It's awful. I just want you home. I need you to smile at me, to ramble all about the neighbors, like you used to do," the childish memory brought a pathetic smile onto Madison's face. "It…sucks…" she mildly put it, "that you and I will never be able to do girl things ever again. When I see girls go shopping at the mall complaining about how their moms are so old-fashioned…I just want to yell at them, scream at them, and slap them, for not realizing how lucky they are. I would kill –have killed –just to spend another day with you, to sit next to you while you tend to the violets or walk through town, pointing at the cute little shops." She was barely coherent as she mumbled through the memories. She let out another shaky breath before continuing.

"Frank tries to hide it but I know he misses you, too. He has this sad smile on his face every time he sees me. He says I looked a lot like you and I think that's the reason why," she remembered. He said that only a week before she dyed her hair a bland blond color. He was one of the reasons she changed it. She saw it hurt him, too, a lot, to be reminded of his late sister. "He's so sad. Sometimes he stares at your picture and I can see he wants to break down but he can't. He has this responsibility to take care of me and thinks now he has to hide his emotions so I think everything is okay but I'm smarter than that, he knows that, too, but it kills me to see how he's forced to bury everything inside. It's devastating. I don't want him in pain but there isn't really much I can do about it."

From a different view, behind a large oak, a stranger could see how vulnerable she was. Her face was red and enflamed, wet with bitter tears. Her eyes were just as red, her blue pupils bright and wide, unveiling the child within her that had long been buried under her hardened core. Her hair stuck to her face, no matter how many attempts she tried to move it aside.

Derek sighed softly, deeply disturbed by the scene. He never imagined that Madison would break down but watching her practically hug the ground brought out urges to gather her up in his arms and rock her, to comfort her, as he understood the depths of her anguish. She and he were alike in so many ways, as his family perished in a fire, as did hers, and by the same person nonetheless. Kate betrayed him, used him, as she had fooled Madison's father, too, but he didn't know that fact.

He resisted his urge though, knowing Madison didn't want anyone to know that she was capable of feeling weak. He knew he sure didn't. Reluctantly, he walked away, feeling heavy with guilt. Madison needed a shoulder to transfer the weight of her pain on but he knew she wouldn't allow that. She was just as headstrong as she was anguished.

Allison's jolted up, throwing off her covers, welcomed by the blinding light of the sun from her window. Her face was drenched with tears and she found it difficult to breathe through both her nose and mouth but still gasped for air, wincing as her throat burned. Her sight was blurred and she blinked constantly to clear her vision but to no avail.

She remembered being at a grave, only catching a last name but in her moment of hysteria, could not recall all of it, just the first few letters. DUB- something. It unnerved her. She could only explain it as being in their body, feeling every bit of agony as they grieved their dead parents. She felt every ounce of emotion this individual felt and it had her drained.

So couldn't believe that this was the mighty Alpha she had imagined to go with the voice that had plagued her.

_"I am." _

It had sounded strong and callus, cold and threatening. She would've imagined to someone more like Peter. At least now she understood her (as she realized this was a she) motivation.

Back at the cemetery, Madison had cleaned up her act, falling back into her cold façade she was trademarked for. She gazed solemnly down on the headstones, pressing her fingertips to her lips and then pressing them against the cold stone.

"I love you," she bid them just as she was about to turn away.

There was a third grave, a smaller one fit for a child next to Aubrey's headstone. Madison didn't have to look at it to know what it said. In fact, she

MADISON E. DUBOLAZOV

1995 – 1999

_In Loving memory of a beautiful child who was taken away too soon from this earth. RIP. _

She didn't know who paid for it. It was a mystery to her but she was flattered someone inscribed such a tender note on her headstone. It was small, barely a foot high, but decorated with a miniature statue of an Angel posted on top of it. It was such a loving motion that someone had put so much care to her grave. It had once brought tears to her eyes. That's why she refused to look at it anymore. She felt guilty they had spent so effort and money on a grave that didn't belong there…yet.

"Excuse me," she heard someone cry from a distance. She perked her head and glanced at the sidewalk where she saw a frail figure struggled to make his way towards her. She stared at him, curious. She didn't feel threatened by his elderly form. He didn't present any form of danger to her. "Are you all right Miss?" The elder gentleman insisted.

Madison eyed him wearily. He was pushing his limits, barely independent on brittle bones as he reached the extended age of sixty something. His hair grayed to an almost white color, thinning significantly, while his blue eyes dulled, fogging over with a gray hue. He looked close on the verge of death and it disturbed her greatly but she kept it hidden under a cool expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied to his question. "I'm just a little emotional. It's a given."

The man looked behind her to the trio of family graves.

"Did you know the Dubolazov family?" He inquired with gentle eyes. Madison looked behind her to her father's grave, wondering if the stranger deserved to know some part of the truth or none at all.

Madison shook her head. "No but I heard of them…It's tragic."

The man shook his head. "I knew Sloane personally. He used to bring his daughter to my library all the time. She was such a sweetheart." A slow smile came upon his face as Madison's heart skipped a beat. His library…? He was the man who used to show her to the Shakespeare section? Suddenly an uncomfortable flutter weakened her stomach. He had changed so much. He looked so worn down. She frowned. She guessed time did that to a person. "She was smart, too. I used to bring her behind the counter and show her my copy of my Shakespearean plays and she absolutely loved them. She had a bright future ahead of her."

Something in his voice struck a chord in her. Would he be disappointed in her if he discovered what she had done? Had she damaged her future in some way? Had she destroyed it for good? She hadn't thought about it much, not with the scholarships that she constantly received…but that wasn't the future he was talking about. He was talking about her character, her morals… She suddenly felt heavy with guilt.

"I bet she really appreciated it, too," Madison consoled him as she spotted a familiar glint in his eyes. He, too, was getting teary.

"They didn't have much family and when I realized she wouldn't be given a proper grave, I bought one for her. It was the least I could do." He explained, crouching down to touch the smallest grave tenderly. The motion made Madison turn away to hide her fresh flow of tears.

Her breath shook as she tried to comprehend it all. The man who had always welcomed her with a bright smile whenever she burst through his store's doors–even if she could barely remember it… She couldn't believe he had sacrificed some of his funds to give a girl –a stranger to some extend but someone he cared for nonetheless –a grave. It was a motion she couldn't imagine anyone else would do. His kindness was overwhelming.

"That was really sweet of you," she whispered out. "She's really lucky that she met you."

"What would I give just to see her darling little face again," the man mumbled to himself as he pulled out a tattered photo from his pocket. "She had this glow about her, this liveliness that seemed impossible to kill. Her eyes would shine and her laughter would brighten the room like sunshine. She was a precious little girl."

Madison tried to think back on those days, where she was innocent and naïve, fumbling on the floor, always ahead of herself, trying to run. Her father would grab her and pull her back, lifting her on top of his shoulders, making her feel like she was Queen of the world. It was harder to recall those memories as the fire started to burn them as time passed. It seemed the fire had consumed everything in her.

"You really loved her," Madison observed.

He nodded. "She reminded me of my daughter."

Something in his eyes told her that there was more to the story but he suddenly fell silent as he stood up. He pulled out another thing from his trench coat, a fragile book with delicate seams. He opened it to the first page.

"Sometimes I read to her," he explained when he caught Madison's curious stare. It, too, reminded him of her younger self, even if he didn't know she was the same person. "Don't mind me. It's just a quick little story."

Madison shook her head. "It's all right. I don't mind at all. It'll be lovely, if you don't mind me staying."

The man smiled up at her. "Of course not," he insisted. "Make yourself comfortable."

For once in the longest time, she could actually feel young again, standing next to her past in flesh and blood as he read to her, just like he did when she was little. He never minded her as she cried silently to his words, overtaken by his sincerity. She could finally let go for that moment.

"There's another pack out there, there's gotta be," Erica insisted naively to Derek, not understanding even the basics of the dynamics of wolves –where they rarely accepted members. As a family, wolves were commonly known to be, outsiders were rarely ever welcomed into their trust circle. "We made up our minds." She stayed firm on her belief.

Derek immediately thought about Madison as a rival but doubted she would take these pups under her wing. Something told him Madison would either laugh or put them out of their misery. The thought sent shivers up his spine. Even if he felt bitter and betrayed, he couldn't wish that upon his disciples.

"We lost Derek. It's over," Boyd supported his female friend. "We're leaving."

"No," Derek demanded. "You're running, and once you start, you won't stop." He tried to warn them but Erica had already begun to walk out, taking Boyd with her. Derek sighed angrily and turned his back on the pair like they did to him.

Madison dipped her head low as the pair passed her, not realizing her proximity outside the house. She felt pitiful for Derek but not enough to sympathize. She had her suspicions of him being an inexperienced leader and this only proved her doubts of his abilities but she knew better than to rub it in his face. She wouldn't waste her time doing that.

She felt a tug on her hand as Peter pulled her out of the shadow and into the house, sneaking them inside. Immediately the stench of rotting wood bothered her but she hid her disgust under a cool, emotionless mask. She jumped back as glass shattered behind her, not expecting Derek to be so rash as to throw a weapon at her but Peter was unmoved, enjoying Derek's 'temper tantrum.'

"Quite the situation you got yourself in, Derek." Peter began, rolling his sleeves in a casual manor. Madison rolled her icy eyes at him, displeased by his condescending nature. He was only provoking Derek further and the last thing she needed was to deal with a brawl. "Sure I'm out of commission for a few weeks, and suddenly there are lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent."

Madison winced at the cool manor Peter managed to keep while delivering the brutal insult Derek most obviously felt as the Alpha tensed.

"What do you want?" Derek accused through his teeth. Peter looked at Madison who hid behind the cover of a wall. Derek followed his gaze, wondering who was behind the obstructive wall of wood until a familiar scent assaulted his nostrils. "Madison? What is she doing here?" He demanded, panicked. He was frantic wondering what Peter wanted with her, what he had already gotten from her.

"Don't worry, Derek. I wouldn't dream of hurting my favorite student," he calmly told him, motioning Madison to present herself with a flick of a finger. Derek sighed heavily as he took in her appearance. Nothing seemed out of place, not a single strand of her perfect hair, sleek golden waves that seemed to glow silver in the darkening evening. "And to answer your question, I want to help. You're my nephew. My only living relative left. You know there's still a lot I can teach you." Peter advanced forward, a move Madison wouldn't have suggested but kept quiet as she followed her own advice and stayed back.

Derek stared wide-eyed at the pair, confused and almost betrayed as he felt something big, something significant was being withheld from him.

"Can't we just talk?" Peter dared to lay a hand on Derek. Madison winced, predicting it was a fatal move. Derek looked down at the hand in disgust but made no attempt to move it…yet. Madison eyed him wearily as he replied.

"Sure. Let's talk."

Something in his voice unnerved her as she prepared for violence to ensue. She stepped aside from the path of destruction she knew was to come.

Derek suddenly forced Peter's hand off, twisting it at an odd angle, before tossing him across the room, slamming him into the brittle staircase. As Peter's body feel onto the floor, shards of wood fell on top of him. Madison cringed as she could imagine the throbbing and aching Peter must've felt from the force. He struggled to get up.

Madison caught Derek's figure move forward for a follow-up attack and she felt compelled to step in as the voice of reason. Words wouldn't work in this situation though. She knew that. She stepped in between Derek and the weakened Peter in an odd move even Peter didn't expect.

What he did expect from her was her next move, pushing Derek back until he fell onto the floor with a thud. She stood over him, keeping him at bay like a guard dog as Peter stumbled up, grabbing the railing for support.

"Thank you Madison," Peter gasped, ignoring the sting in his shoulder muscles.

Derek looked up at her with angry eyes, betrayed. He got up and came at her but she ducked just in time, sending him past her and straight into a wall.

"Madison has always been…elusive… hard to catch," Peter commentated as he sent her a wink. She ignored it as her cool eyes stayed focused on Derek. "I don't think you can be able to catch her, no one has, not even me, so you can add that to your list of failures."

"How do you two know each other?" Derek questioned with enraged eyes. He tried to penetrate her but her hardened eyes deflected his accusing gaze. Madison sighed, annoyed by his interrogation.

"From a long way back," Peter answered for her. "She came to me as just a child."

"A child," Derek repeated, doubtful. Peter shrugged.

"It's none of his business," Madison intercepted, agitated at the direction of the conversation. "Can we get a move on and do what you came here to do?" She demanded, inhaling deeply. Derek and Peter both noted how she was shaking and Peter took it as a hint she was about to lose her temper, too. It was the anxiety, he bet, of not knowing what he was thinking. Madison still didn't trust Peter and was anxious to hear what he had in store for her.

"Don't worry my dear," Peter consoled her with a comforting hand she shrug off. "If it's your position you think I'm after, don't worry. I don't want to be an Alpha." He looked at Derek. "It wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death."

Derek growled and threateningly stepped forward but Madison intercepted him, blocking his path. She glared up at Derek, snarling herself, keeping him at bay.

"Why are you defending him?" Derek demanded.

"Because," she indulged him with a sarcastic response. She tilted her head, letting her hair fall off of her shoulder. It reflected the moonlight and momentarily hypnotized Derek until her harsh voice snapped him back to reality. "I respect him enough to know he's important to me, more alive than dead, and I think you'll realize that, too, when you hear what he has to offer…" She trailed off, guessing at this point as she had only Peter's words to trust and even that was sketchy to her. She looked back at the older once-been Alpha with questioning eyes, narrowing her cold silver pupils at the man. Peter knew this but thanked her anyways for supporting him. He pulled her back into a casual hug, enclosing her in his arms. Derek sneered at the pathetic display of affection, sickened by their conspiracy.

"I don't need your help," Derek declined harshly, turning his back to them.

Madison sighed, dismayed at his defiance.

"I think you do," she insisted, speaking on Peter's behalf. "You're pack abandoned you, most likely to face their death out there, and you have no one except for Peter who most definitely knows what the hell he's talking about and Scott who's preoccupied and even then, he probably doesn't trust you."

Derek looked away to hide the bit of shame in his eyes. Scott had betrayed him by giving him up to Gerard, leaving only Peter…and Madison?

"What about you? Can't I consider you an ally?" Derek questioned with sincere eyes. Peter grinned in the shadows, catching this. So Derek had taken a liking to Madison…a significant liking. Peter toyed around with different scenarios in his head to play off of this.

Madison gave Derek an odd look. "To an extent," she acknowledged. Derek's mouth fell ajar as he was confused by Madison's sudden hesitance. "I wouldn't lay down my life to defend you, if that's what you're asking."

"Madison," Peter tried to intercept before she ruined his plans. "Why don't you go after the infants and see how far they've gone."

Madison shot him a harsh look. "They aren't any of my concern. Let them get killed. I don't care."

"But I do," Peter lied. "Please, let Derek and I have some one-on-one time while you do that."

Madison was hesitant, shooting them both heated glares before storming out of the house, not wanting to be a part of whatever Peter was conjuring up. Effortlessly she came upon the rogues' scent, silently trailing their transparent tracks like a ghost, narrowly missing the ATVs speeding by. She hid behind the cover of a tree as their headlights shone upon the forest. She glanced over and noticed Allison preparing her bow behind her father's figure, ready to leap off.

Madison stayed cool behind her cover. She should've known the likelihood of coming across hunters was boosted. She cursed herself for not wearing appropriate clothing. She was clear as day in her simple yellow top and jeans but at least she was always cautious enough to wear flat footed shoes so she wasn't stranded in heels. In this case, she was wearing her favorite knee high leather boots with a single buckle on the top mainly made for show than actually purpose.

She decided she would be more elusive if she switched to her second form and after removing her articles of clothing and protectively shoving those into a trunk of a tree after the hunters had long passed, she phased into her wolf form, fully in control.

In the distance she heard howling and wondered if that could be Erica and Boyd but they didn't co-inside with the shouts and yells she heard over the valley that sounded like frantic teenagers. She raised her head to sniff the low current and with focused eyes, she set forward, blending in with the cover of darkness. She stopped abruptly as she caught Allison emerge from a bush, arrow set in place, aimed at a fallen Erica. Madison held back a subconscious whimper, knowing fully well how this would end up. There was no point feeling any sympathy for them.

The weakest links would always die. There would be no mercy served for Erica as Allison was hell-bent on something, Madison could tell.

Boyd had stepped in –a foolish decision on his part after Allison shot arrow after arrow. He should've just saved himself. It was a futile attempt as Derek hadn't trained him efficiently. He was helpless.

_You are so angry. I can see it in your eyes. They are cold, hardened, and burning with rage. _Madison observed from a distance but she boldly stepped forward, coming closer to Allison's still form. _Just like mine. I remember when my parents died, I was so angry…I wanted to kill anything and everything. I wanted justice but shooting innocent, naïve werewolves won't do it…not that I should be a hypocrite. I killed countless of your kind many times but in my defense, they deserved it._

Allison stood rigid as she heard Madison's voice in her head. Her eyes were frantic though as they scanned through the darkness, desperate to catch the assailant the low voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" Allison demanded loudly, losing her patience.

Madison stayed hidden behind the cover of dense shrubbery, crouching low defensively as she spied Allison's bow and arrow still set.

Suddenly a shot made them both jump as Chris emerged from the same spot Allison did, shooting the bow out of her hand. He began to scowl her for almost killing them, motioning to Boyd and Erica whom he shot again with a tranquilizing bullet to put them out of their misery temporarily.

Suddenly Allison was burning with rage directed at her father, an emotion that did not from herself but from an outer source: Madison. If she had the bow was still in her grasp, she might've been tempted to pull it on the man. Chris was taken aback by Allison's animosity and suddenly suspected it was one of another of her episode caused by the mysterious Alpha. If that was the case, it wasn't a surprise.

"Who is it Allison? Who is the Alpha? What does he want?" Chris demanded intensely, focused on his daughter. She glared at him with pure resentment, startling him.

"I don't know," Allison exploded. "I don't know what she wants!" All of her bottled-up emotions began to overwhelm her as she started to suffocate on the rage Madison was projecting.

_"I want revenge, Allison. I want justice to be served." _

"Justice," Allison repeated heatedly. "She wants justice."

"Justice for what," Chris further inquired. His once cool blue eyes were frantic as he hoped his daughter could provide him questions, as no one else could possibly do. She was the only thing that could really save them, he realized.

_"He will see, Allison. He will see in due time. He already knows what I'm talking about. It's closer than he thinks" _

"She says you know," Allison told him. "She says you already have, like, an idea already. 'It's closer than he thinks' she says."

_"I'd hate to admit it but you and I are more alike that I would hope." _Madison drove the words into Allison head. Allison lifted her head, outraged at the accusation. "_Both of our fathers tried to protect our innocence but I guess destiny would have none of it. My father wasn't around much of my life to shelter me from the horrible truth and because of it, I turned into a murderess I am today. It's quite saddening," _Madison confided, feeling much lighter as she shed off the weight of her guilt. She couldn't shake off the Librarian's face from her head. He was the epitome of kindness and deep down she suspected he was a reminder from her father of the childhood she neglected to hold on to. _"Your father tried for years to keep you in the dark about of his wretched family business but somehow you were dragged in. You were resilient, a natural talent. I guess that's how fate goes. It's amazing how a girl who can cry over a run-over dog suddenly turn so cold that she's willing to drive arrow and arrow into an innocent werewolf simply for the sake of revenge." _

Allison shook with anger as Madison continued to berate her. "_Does it make you feel better? Does it make you feel like you accomplished something? I'll tell you now, it won't help. Years after senseless killing, I still have no solstice for the empty hole in my heart my parents cannot fill. Instead, murder kind of numbs you, eats away at you until you're a hollowed out shell. Killing people will get you nowhere. Trust me on that. If it did, I wouldn't be here today, still set in my path of revenge. The only way to truly kill the pain is to drive the knife into the person who is held responsible for their crimes personally, and I can't wait until I get my opportunity."_

"I am nothing like you," Allison objected in a rage. Her voice echoed throughout the night, scaring the crows above them as they scattered into the sky. They were unseen though as they blended into the blackened cover of the night. All one could hear was the flaps of their wings. She spun around, desperate to actually catch Madison's figure but to no avail. "Whoever you are, I am nothing like you!"

In her moment of weakness, a doorway was opened in her mind and Madison could see the past events that drove Allison to this point. She could see the letter her mother wrote, Allison burning it as the words of her mother's neat cursive burned into her mind.

_"To some extent," _Madison sarcastically retorted, _"You are angry because you're mother stabbed herself so she wouldn't become what she's had a vendetta against for her whole life. You are right. We are nothing alike. I take that back. My mother didn't take a cowards way out. She died honorably, protecting me like a mother should. She didn't leave until the last minute, when she was forced to depart from this world. My mother would never kill herself, not when she had to take care of me. She would never willingly leave me. That's what sets us apart I suppose. My mother was a mother while yours was a coward. How does it feel to know your mother abandoned you? That she would rather be dead than be with you?_

"That's not it!" Allison cried out. "That's not why! Shut up! Shut up! My mother is not a coward!" Chris caught his daughter as she fell back, gasping for air as Madison continued to dig away at her psyche.

_"She put her hunting priorities over her parenting ones. I'd say that's most definitely it. There is no denying it. She abandoned you, Allison. She couldn't live with herself and left you behind selfishly to deal with her cowardice. Now you're set to kill Derek for driving her to do something he had no part of. She asked for it and instead of facing the consequences, she ran away like a coward most of you humans prove to be. You're family ties are nothing compared to ours, that we'd rather suffer in agony than leave a single member behind." _

That's why Madison still suffered, still devastated at her loss. It took years for an individual such as herself to get over the death of a loved one, especially someone as important as a parent, and in such a tragic way, too…But with grief came blame and with the anger raging inside her still burning bright, the subject of blame was all but doomed.

In her deep thought, Allison had an insight of her reasoning, too, catching images of her mother. A stunning dark-haired, dark-eyed woman who's voice was sweeter than honey as she sung a little Madison to sleep.

_"That, Allison, is a perfect mother. She was there every time I needed her. She would indulge in my silly imagination instead of condemning it like yours did. She never uttered an awful curse word in my presence, as she was always kind and gentle. It's her memory that hurts me the most, just like I hope it hurts you, to know an innocent woman died for your family's ignorance." _

And by Allison's loud and agonizing cries, it worked, as Allison began to question the strength of her mother compared to the sweet and soothing voice of Aubrey. Jealously was seeded into her soul, the perfect soil of bitterness.

_ "Don't worry, dear. Your pain will recede soon. Humans don't treasure their blood ties as much as we do. You'll go on." _

With that, Madison closed the mental link and stalked off into the night, happy with her result. Allison will be tormented with questions on whether her mother really did love her not and that with indirectly cause her to question her father's, too. She will be weakened and collapse, and although Madison hated limp victims, she knew the rift she caused between father-daughter would be satisfying enough. It would be just a taste for Chris to understand the torment Madison was subjected to.

"Haven't you tormented her enough?" Tabitha had to ask when Madison returned home.

"I've only just began," she replied curtly.

* * *

I'll be honest. I wasn't given many scenes (or time) to work with so I had to improvise. I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to really set the foundation for Madison and Allison. I have BIG plans for them, especially with the finale. ;) Meaning 2 more huge chapters before I close this book...until I start a sequel which I will set on a more original plot. Are you guys excited? Do you want a sequel? I think it'd be cool, especially to work with her half-sister Lucille. I didn't mention her in earlier chapters as just a filler, you know. :P

Reviews would be awesome and I'd like to really get your insight on what could happen in the next chapter or what should happen.

Much love, Cassidy. :)


	20. A Father's Forgotten Fury

Madison had many passions in her life aside from her intense focus on revenge, but none more dominant than her natural talent in Agility and Gymnastics. Track was a given, as she had inherited inhuman endurance and there was no shame in reaping it's benefits as she molded her natural skill into the ultimate advantage in case she ever came into a situation where retreat was a must –and it proved to save her behind on multiple occasions.

Tabitha was just as keen, as years of soccer had trained her to keep on her feet and always on the move but Madison noticed it was impossible to keep her at an even speed. Tabitha was a natural sprinter. Madison was a marathoner but somehow they made a compromising routine as the two found it necessary to train together.

Under the cover of night, the duo made a quick lap around Morison Lake outside of Madison's quiet, reserved community. The moon reflected off of the water's smooth surface as the street lights from across the street lights barely caught their figures dart by. The thudding of their tennis shoes scratching against the pavement gave them away though as they fiercely continued, focused on passing the five mile mark. Tabitha tried to remember to keep her breath even, determined to hold onto Madison's advice, as her Alpha effortlessly jogged ahead of her.

Madison relaxed in the warmth of her fleece and sweats but was bothered by the tightness of her shoes. They were a brand new pair of Nikes and she knew she would have to break them in sometime soon and thought tonight was a good time. Not even five miles in she now realized what a huge mistake it was. On the good note, at least on the next run they'd be lose and comfortable…if she could run, she sneered at the blisters she could imagine already growing on her heel. She shook off the pain as she jolted forward, determined to break her time.

"This isn't the freaking Olympics," Tabitha gasped for air as her lungs cried out of mercy. "Do you have to always be so competitive?"

Madison continued forward without a word, gaining speed, silently answering Tabitha's question for her. Tabitha cried out, frustrated and tired but she trailed behind Madison anyways, forced to dip into her reserves to reach the 110% Madison always preached.

It was evident Madison was competitive by nature. Even as child, she felt like she had to prove herself. Not to mere humans but herself, to prove that she was capable of becoming a dangerous adversary, that was capable of inflicting the same amount of damage as a hunter could. Failure was not an option for her and she hadn't experienced any kind of fall in a while that had her questioning her superiority over the rest.

_Ten Years Ago…_

Not even Tabitha could imagine Madison as a child although she tried. She couldn't shake off the intensity of Madison's cold eyes but truthfully, at six years old, Madison wasn't as cold as she had grown to become through the years. Maybe it was because instead of a pale blond, she adorned her natural hair color –a silky chocolate brown that contrasted well with her skin and eyes, brightening her dull grey orbs into an electric blue and making her skin almost glow.

Frank had tried his best to return her to "normal" after her parents died. Although he understood the experience was traumatic, he had tried his best to give her something to be excited about, to distract her from the family tragedy.

He enrolled her into sports, basic ones that most six years olds sucked at. He made her participate in Soccer for a short while but she hated to socialize with the other girls. He assumed it was because she was different, in the sense that a) she had a gay 'father' and b) both her parents just died. He got one thing right: she was very different from the rest of the girls but not just in her upbringing. Unbeknownst to Frank, Madison had been raised since birth that she was above humans. To be forced into a hoard of them disgusted her, even at the "innocent" age of six. She refused to return after a week. Frank sighed, giving in, but he was determined to get her passionate about something.

He met Trevor Lundgren shortly after. Mr. Lundgren was a client along with his boss, Mr. Osama, searching for a place to start a Gymnastics Gym. The idea was planted into Trevor's mind, and as much as his conscience argued with him that Madison was not one to be categorized as "glamorous" or "girly," his better side supported the whim as Trevor had described Gymnastics as an independent, fiercely competitive, and challenging sport. He quoted Trevor directly when he was coaxing the idea to Madison. At first, she made her trademark face –scrunching her nose in disgust, knitting her fine eyebrows together and pouting her lips into an adorable sour expression he had grown to love and loathe at the same time. (He wouldn't admit it out loud but at times his niece could be a bit of a brat.) Her puckered lips popped back in when he described the intensity of the sport. The idea appealed to her but her pride got in the way, making it impossible to accept the idea.

He practically groveled. "Please, just work with me here, baby." He pleaded. She nodded.

Trevor had welcomed then with gracious arms, appreciating his new clients along with a few other girls. Frank had went berserk with Madison's attire, dressing her up in bright purple, a color that went well with her natural complexion. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail finished off with a glossy white bow. Traces of glitter could be found on her face from the blinding lights over them, the ones she failed to scrape off with her sleeve in protest.

"Well she isn't happy," Trevor observed with a grin. "Don't worry Frank. She'll realize how fun this is. Why don't you wait by the stands with the rest of the parents?"

At first, Madison was indifferent, ignoring the other girls who kept poking at her leotard and asking where she got such a "pretty one." Within minutes, they learned she wasn't much fun and conversed amongst the others as Madison's eyes strayed from Trevor to the tall equipment behind him. She knew she couldn't touch it…yet…but she wondered how they worked.

"That's a vault," Trevor explained in private after the other girls separated into practice groups to 'perfect' their cartwheels. "And those are the uneven bars." He pointed to the large stump in the middle of the room.

"How do you do the vault?" She asked sincerely. Trevor was taken aback by her intensity, noticing firsthand how different she was. Instead of trying to fit in with the other girls, her focus was on more challenging objects such as the items on topic.

"You run on the mat," he pointed to the blue padding on the floor leading up to the vaulting table, "to gain speed and then you leap onto the vaulting table," he demonstrated with open palms, "hands first."

"No feet?" She interrupted. He shook his head.

"No," he replied. "Like a handstand," he explained, pointing to one of the younger girls who struggled to maintain balance and eventually tumbled on her back. "And you flip in the air before dismounting."

"Dismounting?"

"Where you land on your feet," he explained.

Madison tried to picture it in her head but she couldn't, frustrating her to no end.

"Can I try it?"

Trevor bellowed a laugh, startling her. She stepped back from the short man, as he was barely 5'6, and glared at him, offended. "I don't think you can do it quite yet, kiddo. Can you even do a cartwheel?"

Accepting it as a challenge, Madison prepared herself after distancing herself. She raised her hands as her intense blue eyes trained onto the spot she planned to land on. She flung herself forward, expecting to succeed but surprised herself when she tumbled onto the mat, rolling off of it. She lay still, stunned at her failure. She couldn't believe it. Her face reddened with embarrassment as her eyes lined with hot, wet moisture, humiliated at her public failure.

"It's all right to mess up," Trevor consoled her, noticing her eyes glisten but she blinked them away furiously as she got up, determined to correct her mistake. He was impressed by her determination as she desperately wanted to prove to herself she could do this. As if everyone disappeared, she forgot about the girls giggling behind her back or Trevor trying to remind her it was perfect human to mess up.

But she wasn't _human_. She wasn't "perfectly human." She was anything but. She was a proud product of Lycan lineage and she was determined to do her roots justice. Tumble after tumble, every bad twist and angle, she learned to improve each minor error until she could cartwheel correctly.

"She's a fierce one," Trevor observed more intently on the young seven year old. "I've never seen anyone as…"

"Intense?" Frank offered next to him. He too was fascinated (and slightly relieved) at Madison's persistence on such a simple move. At least she was focused on something. Trevor nodded, agreeing with the word.

"I never saw a child focus like that before," Trevor commented, awed by the little brunette as she repeated another perfect cartwheel. She had gotten it right but was determined to make sure it stayed that way. Then the kicker: The way she kept her legs together, feet touching, hands straight in the air and body straight as a stick while her head hung back, shoulders relaxed.

"A perfect dismount…" He trailed. His mouth hung ajar as he admired her poise, identifying perfect potential in her. "She has talent, Frank. This might just be _the_ sport for her."

Frank sighed, relieved and flattered but no realizing the extent Trevor had meant. This wasn't just a hobby, Trevor had in mind, but possibly a career, perhaps even Olympics but he knew he first had to harness her focus and direct her to the crucial points. From the self-disciple she already presented with her constant repetitions, he didn't have to work too much on that.

A year later, Madison was set to prove herself on the vault but not before Trevor had her experiment with the balance beam. She had the perfect physique for it, slim and slender, aligning with the beam just right. Backflip after somersault, backhand toss versus pivot. Trevor had her try it all. Of course, she missed a couple of landings and took a few hard blows but she was determined to be on top (and she was.)

She also had the ideal dismount, landing perfectly 99.9% of the time. (The one slip up where she took an extra step still haunts her. She refuses to forget about it every time in the last five seconds before she leaps off the final few inches end of the balance beam.)

She didn't particularly care for the uneven bars as she did for the vault, as she wanted to prove to Trevor from the first day she came into his gym. It was her moment of truth when he had asked her to practice her launch. She ran full speed ahead, hands ready to touch the padding before twisting backwards, like she had seen in videos, but she couldn't reverse to face forward again, her time cut shorter than she expected. It was a mistake that was always put on top of her priority list.

"Good start," Trevor had compliment but she didn't need compliments, she told him. She needed instructions. At eight years old, she had been training at an exhausting level that most girls would succumb to but she was resilient and Trevor admired that.

Her natural competitiveness had raised her to the top ranks, enough that Trevor realized she exceeded his level of coaching. She needed someone better, the same coach who had practically tortured him during his college years. It was a hesitant decision as he didn't want to force Coach Burgess on her but her eyes dared him, telling him she could handle it and he believed her.

Not once did she break. She refused to break. Day by day, from ten years old to present day, Madison had earned a lethal reputation as a dominating overall-round competitor. Vaulting and uneven bars were her strong points as she had been known as owning the air, earning the most height over the rest of the girls, with a superior dismount, too. Flooring was her most hated routine, as Frank had discovered long ago she didn't embrace her feminine side as much as he had hoped she would've. She was still rough-and-tumble but yet graceful and elegant in her routine. She and her coach admit it was not one of her strongest point though (not that they would announce it to the rest of the hungry competitors.)

She didn't push herself for her Coach or her parents but herself and not for the medals or awards but for her own self-assurance. It took a lot to keep balance while somersaulting five feet in the air, landing perfectly on a thin beam with only your toes to cling onto the edge. It took accuracy and precision to be able to predict the right momentum to catch the second beam and be able to hold the speed and strength needed to carry you on top of the bar and to hold with one hand for that one crucial second while you use the other to reverse. It took strength and power to be able to push off of a vault, enough to gain sufficient height to twist before posing her body for a suitable dismount.

It was a demanding and often body-breaking sport that she craved. It was a cut-throat competition and only the strongest survive. She fit right in and dominated, just like how the natural order should.

_Present Day_

"What are you reading?" Tabitha curiously asked after she squeezed through Madison's door. Her room was scarcely lit, pathetically illuminated by a small corner lamp. The light was enough that it allowed Madison to continuously read her book. As Tabitha asked, Madison flipped a page, letting her eyes flitter over the words.

"_The Count of Monte Crisco,_" Madison replied softly, snagged by the plot of the ancient novel even if she was only halfway through.

"Haven't you read that book before? I swear to God, we have," Tabitha remembered clearly. Mrs. What's-Her-Face made her class read it during freshman year for Honor's English. She loathed the book and couldn't comprehend the complex nature of it. She much preferred _Tortilla Curtain_, heck even _To Kill a Mockingbird_ than _The Count of Monte Carlo_.

But Madison was different. Her mind was just as complex as the author's imagination. She could understand it all. She could embrace it. In fact, as Tabitha tried to remember even the basic plot, Madison would be inspired by it, as it was all about a man's quest for Revenge for those who exiled and imprisoned him to cover their own crimes. "Why the hell would you reread something that was practically forced down our throats?"

"Maybe if you took time to realize what wonderful piece of works some of these novels were, you would understand my fascination is with a few," Madison explained without moving her eyes from the page. "You would've learned something, too, instead of settling with a B in that class."

"How…?" Tabitha questioned, not sure how Madison knew that. "Did you look…? Oh my God, Mads, you looked at my grades! Why the hell would you do that?" She realized by Madison's expression that she had played her usual games.

"I had to know I wasn't accepting a complete idiot as my Beta," Madison said coolly, a sly grin playing on her lips. Tabitha gaped before laughing awkwardly, not knowing how she should respond –whether she should fight her urge to snap at Madison for her prying or accept it as an odd form of flattery. She just wasn't sure.

Tabitha peered over Madison's shoulder to see how far she was in the book, assuming it was far as Madison was halfway through. Her eyes widened when she processed the words weren't English but French.

"What the…How can you read that?"

Tabitha knew Madison was fluent in another language -Russian –but she didn't think Madison had embraced French, as she noticed Madison was still plagued with pages worth of homework of the said language each night.

"I know enough to know the basics." Madison replied modestly.

"You consider this," Tabitha motioned to the finely printed words littering the page, "basics?"

Madison didn't reply, too embedded in the book. Even if this was her fifth time reading it, she still loved it. Edmond's ingenuity and determination impressed her. She also admired the way he knew his victims enough to accurately predict their movements and actions. She had to be honest though when she disliked the way he socialized with them. She didn't understand why it was necessary to flatter them, grace them with his presence, and give them a grand entrance like _Jay Gatsby_.

She found it a waste of time. She enjoyed sneaking up on her enemy's in the dark. That why they had no idea she was even there.

Clover snuck into Madison's room, waiting for her master to leave for bed. Madison bid the duo a look and a goodnight before they left for their own bed.

Across town, Harrison Schmidt had finished turning off the lights in his modest little Library and had closed the glass door behind him, keys ready to lock it for the night. His arthritis ridden fingers struggled to straighten the key. It shook incessantly in his grasp, the rattling twice as loud as it should be in the midst of the night.

"Harry," a chilling voice spoke behind him, startling the elderly man who had dropped his keys onto the pavement in a moment of shock. The dark figure kneeled down to snatch the keys and handed them back to the man who sighed heavily, relived when he accepted the motion of kindness. Harrison focused at his face shrouded by a hood. He was immediately taken by the man's electric blue eyes piercing through him.

"_Luca_," Harrison whispered. His faced paled. "What are you doing here?" He asked frantically in his native language.

Luca nodded, understand the man's reason for hysteria. "This is too important of business to do over phone." He explained in deep Russian. Harrison nodded slowly. "May I?" Luca offered, opening the door and stepping aside to let the elderly man back inside. Luka reached over to flip a switch, illuminated the back rows of books in the farthest corner of the store.

"This is dangerous," Harrison warned Luca.

"I'm aware of that," Luca calmly replied. Unlike his older brother though, Luca didn't inherit his father's ideal poker face. Instead he received his mother's expressive hazel eyes and dark, mahogany hair which made his skin so much paler in contrast. "But I'm not leaving my family behind, not again."

"We're not even sure she was her," Harrison reasoned.

Luca scrutinized him with dark, burning eyes. "Have you ever been wrong Harrison? My father trusted you with everything. He believed your words and you never proved him wrong. I don't have any reason to doubt you, too. If you said she's alive, then damn it, she's alive."

"And we should leave it alone," Harrison begged. "She's been safe for this long, you have, too. There is no reason that you should start anything up again."

"I don't trust her here, with anyone but family. I will find her and bring her back with me."

Harrison's eyes widened. "You shouldn't do that!" He begged.

"She has family, she has a pack, and she has a responsibility to takeover." Luca explained. "Family comes first though," he said, looking outside through the blinds. "She needs to come back home with me and Ana to be with the people who can guide her correctly in this world."

"She seems to be navigating just fine," Harrison lied. He honestly didn't know how she was coping but he knew here was better in Uglich. "Your father left Uglich for a reason, Luca. There was too much bloodshed for you children to live in."

"And because he was coward, most of our family was slaughtered," Luca snidely remarked, bitter and betrayed.

"He was not a coward," Harrison defended angrily. "He was looking out for all of you! After Anya died, he knew you three would follow soon after if he kept you there. You should be grateful! If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead along with the rest of them! And I guarantee you, Madison will join them soon after if you dare bring her back to that wretched place!"

Luca kept his lips in a firm line, understanding Harrison's role as appointed guidance from Sloane to look after his only daughter if there was ever an instance he and Aubrey were to perish. How unfortunate the reality was that their chances at meeting death were more common than he would've liked.

"Madison has my father's blood flowing in her. Sloane was supposed to take over the Alpha line after he died but he didn't come back. He didn't take over his duties as the leader he was supposed to be. Madison can. She had the warm blood flowing through her and with the rest of our guidance she can restore order that is so desperately needed."

"You will not bring her into this mess! This is not what Sloane wanted! I understand you have some bitter feelings towards your brother for abandoning his post but being an Alpha wasn't his only duty. He was a father and he was protecting the best interests of Madison, just like you should, instead of using her as a pawn to regain political stance!"

"This is not political!" Luca objected loudly, shaking the older man to his core. Luca's hazel eyes ignited to a blood thirsty red, warning Harrison that Luca was close to phasing. "This is about avenging our family, our bloodline! We were once the most feared pack in Yaroslavl oblast! Now we're all but a myth. A legend in the mist of what we once were! We need to protect our people, Harry, and we can't do it without a true Alpha!"

"Maybe it is better off," Harrison argued passionately. Luca stared at the elderly man outraged. "This feud that has burned for centuries has spilt so much blood that Uglich's dirt is moist and red. Finally it's settled down, people can continue with their lives, and you want to start it up all over again? Quit this nonsense about going back to the Traditional ways, Luca."

"What a hypocrite," Luca snarled. "You're father stood by my grandfather. He supported him through and through. We're practically family Harrison, and you have the audacity to turn your back on them when they need it most."

Harrison narrowed his eyes at Luca. "My father was also a Nazi. Don't assume I support my father or his partners because I'm well aware of how wrong they truly are, and so should you. What they did and what crimes they committed should be taken into account, not pardoned and condoned. You have been brainwashed, son, into this extremist idea of an uprising and I will not let Madison fall for something as ridiculous and suicidal as this. Sloane never supported it and he'd be rolling in his grave if he learned his younger brother was trying to coax his baby girl into her death for something as stupid as power."

"She could gain something from it too," Luca bribed with a smirk. "Power, status, servants…"

"You mean slaves," Harrison corrected him coldly. "You know that's not ethical and Sloane did not support the idea of imprisonment and enslavement."

"No," Luca agreed. "He wasn't, because he killed all the captured enemies on site. It was such a waste."

"He closed the chapter in his life for good. Please, don't condemn his daughter to a similar fate as the rest of his family. Don't drag her back to that Hell on earth."

"What's stopping me?" Luca challenged, taking a step forward. He had five inches on the frail old man and he used it to his advantage as he stared Harrison down with dominant brown eyes. The elderly man wasn't deterred though. Although Sloane had never laid a hand on him, he had once been scared of him simply because of his cold stare and intimidating height but he grew used to it.

Also, unknown to everyone else, Sloane had anticipated other threats that could possible harm his closest ally in the small town and had given him a secret weapon that would give him an advantage.

_"If you ever feel cornered or threatened, or in dire help, you imagine me, understand? You think of me and I'll be there." _Sloane's low words calmed Harrison.

He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to recall an image. It was supposed to be a frightening one, a blackened wolf with ruby red eyes glaring into space with murderous intent, but to him, it brought protection.

Luca's eyes immediately snapped to the darkened corner of the shop where he registered a low, spine-chilling growl he recognized eerily. His eyes were caught in a deer-in-headlights stare with a blackened shadow of a four-legged shadow, one that was in mid formation before it took upon the shape of a familiar animal. He could see the piercing red orbs spear him and he was frozen on the spot.

"Even after death Sloane protects those closest to him," Luca sneered. "With his protection, I can't touch you old man, or else I'll be ripped to shreds." As if to prove it, the shadowed creature let out a snarl, baring its razor sharp teeth. Luca took this as a dire warning and distanced himself from the old man. Harrison didn't dare to open his eyes yet, scared to see Sloane's true figure in the flesh. It was a haunting image in his mind.

Luca knew his brother was fiercely protective of his family –a bitter truth that had set in long ago when he realized he was no longer considered family in Sloane's eyes after he had abandoned them. If he was guarding this old man –an old acquaintance, then there was no doubt he was guarding Madison, too.

"Some brother you are," he cursed at the blackened animal. "Turning your back on this family, letting them die when you could have prevented it."

The wolf growled back in response as if you retort back, _"who are you to accuse?"_

"I see that this is a dead end," Luca surrendered but there was no remorse in his eyes. "I may not be able to touch Madison but I will get to her somehow using the same black magic you are using to stick around."

The wolf stepped forward threateningly at Luca's warning. His eyes were burning with fury. No one would put his daughter in danger's way. No one!

Luca stalked out of the small business just as Harrison collapsed onto the cold floor. He finally turned around to face the wolf he suspected hid in the corner but found it void. Sloane had all but disappeared but Harrison couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched.

"I can't do it," Harrison admitted. "I can't protect her. I'm too tired. I can barely stand on my own." He cried out, wincing as he slowly pulled himself up. "You need to do it, Sloane. You need to protect her from the others."

He heard one last growl before a cold swept him from the knees down. He turned his head towards the door where he felt the cold was leading to and saw a pair of beady red eyes staring bad at him before a large head bowed in a curt nod. The wolf then raised its head and unleashed a long, lonely howl that shook the town to its core.

"May God have mercy on those souls," Harrison prayed, imagining the murderous fury of a father at those who intended harm towards his only offspring.

Madison bolted out of bed when she heard a similar howl echo down her lonely street. It didn't sound like anyone she knew but her instincts called upon her to investigate the intruder in her territory. She ran down the stairs and out the double French door with nothing but shorts and a tank top, exposing her arms and legs to the bitter chill of the blackened evening.

She searched all around her property in a frantic haste, concerned about her family inside. Whoever was stupid enough to even endanger them were as dead as a dog. Her eyes glowed furiously red as she stalked forward toward the fence border that she leapt over effortlessly into the neighbor's yard in case the wandering wolf sought refuge there under their elongated deck but what she saw stopped her in her steps instead.

To her right, in the narrow space between her house and the next, like a telescope, she could see in a small section of woods a figure pace. She couldn't make a shape due its blackened color blended in with the night. She stepped forward until it raised its head and struck her with a pair of paralyzing red eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as the scene was all too familiar. The other wolf didn't move though as it stayed firm beside a small Oak.

The wolf let a mournful howl before walking slowly to his right. She watched for a moment, unable to make a move, until the wolf abruptly stopped and perked his head in a motion as if to say "follow me."

She was hesitant at first, distrusting of the new figure but something about it was eerily familiar. She couldn't place where she recognized it but it gave her a small sense of security. She felt compelled to and suddenly started to step closer to the mysterious figure. She kept a safe distance though, unsure of this wolf.

His intent didn't mean harm, she had hoped. He didn't growl or snarl. He was silent throughout the short walk. A feeling crept up to her, a chill, that she knew was not caused by the wind but her paranoia as she turned down a familiar street.

DARTMOUTH RD

She swallowed a hard, painful lump and stopped abruptly, scared and shaken to continue. Why was this wolf leading her down memory lane? She shivered violently before surprising warmth coated her. She couldn't tell where it came from, as nothing was shielding her skin from the cold. She was as bare as ever.

The wolf turned its large head around and nodded it twice, begging Madison to begin following again. She shook her head disobediently.

"I can't," she cried. "I can't do this! I haven't done this in years! Please don't make me do this!" She was in hysterics as she began to take great steps back but suddenly she found the wolf behind her with no explanation how it could've leapt that great of distance without a sound. It was almost impossible to her. She shrieked in surprise and stumbled onto the ground but the wolf didn't move, continuing to stare her down with wise eyes. Despite the intense redness of his pupils, they were solemn and calm. "What do you want? Why are you here? What do you want with me?" She asked hysterically.

The wolf said nothing as it lifted its head and stared down the street with an intense glare in its eyes. She turned her head to face the same direction and gulped, knowing the stump of her old house was only three lots down.

"I'm sorry," she cried out as she gathered herself off the ground. "I can't. I don't know why you want me to go there but I can't. I'm so sorry." She excused herself and darted in the opposite direction.

The wolf turned its head to watch her run fiercely back to her home route and bowed its head, dismayed. It did not follow her and began to fade in the night, leaving behind ominous fog to coat the lonely street.

It felt like an awful dream, she thought, as she climbed into bed. She was cold and heavy and on the verge of tears. She hadn't had that nightmare in years, she remembered, clinging to her pillow, but where did this wolf come? Why was it here? She thought it was a figment of her imagination at first and started to doubt it was even real. She shook in her sheets, unable to shake off the haunting feeling of her past.

"It's in incapability to face her past that that hinders her closure," Harrison realized after he received the vision from Sloane's spirit. He climbed out of bed and retrieved a small, worn book from his personal collection from across the room. It was of Native American making as ancient animal drawings covered the face of the book. He flipped through a couple pages before setting on one, a picture of a pack headlining the page while underneath, neat font took over the rest of the page and the next.

He didn't have to reread it for the seventh-hundredth time to know what it said. It was burned into his memory. A wolf's spirit poses as a protector from an unseen threat. He or she is only seen when a descendent is in danger of something they cannot foresee and shows themselves to the relative in ways that the person can most understand. They are known for wise and compassionate guidance, to point to the right direction when a person is lost, to seek safety and refuge. These spirits are also proven to be fatal and ferocious protectors against any physical threat, infamous for killing the threat on sight.

But…Harrison had figured these spirits can only be called when danger presents itself. They cannot be conjured at will to fill a want, such as closure or to fill a void. That was the harsh reality of it all. They were to not to be taken advantage of and that was the system put in place to prevent it. They are to be held at arms-length to fulfill their family duties and when the job is done, they are to recede back to the afterlife and watch from above the clouds. That's how the Sioux had written it.

What Harrison had fascinating though about the whole subject was that a Spirit was not a whole spirit but just the animal counterpart that was most feral out of the whole human being. For Sloane, his most feral counterpart was his wolf, triggered by Anger and raw emotion. It was this emotion that had been triggered when Luca had dared to threaten to bring Madison back to Uglich to a life of pain and suffering, angry that Luca would be low enough to deceive his niece –Sloane's precious daughter –and instantly his natural instinct to protect his child was brought up to the surface in a burning rage.

Family was the most significant and important aspect of a wolf, as it was a lifetime commitment, even after death, so it only seemed suitable that the wolf would be the one to guide Madison through her darkest hour. It best understood her.

Harrison contemplated lending this book to Madison –if he ever had a chance to find her but then shook his head. "No," he realized as he put the book back. "This is something she has to figure out on her own." He hesitantly went back to bed with a heavy heart, knowing it would not be easy for Madison to comprehend all of this but he had faith in Sloane's spirit that he would protect Madison to the fullest extent.

It wasn't just Luca Sloane had worried about. He had been watching from afar for a little while, even before Harrison had called him during that appalling scene in the little shop. His little Mads had put herself on the wrong path, motivated by vengeance that he knew was not her responsibility to fulfill. She had put herself in danger in many cases and it scared him to think how close Madison's life could've been cut short. It was not her time to join Aubrey and him and he'd be damned if she dug her own grave for something such as 'closure.' If she had any sense left, she would've realized the perpetrator behind his death was just as dead as he was and she shouldn't be lifting every other rock to look for someone else to blame because it wasn't as 'healing' and satisfactory for her.

If only she knew there was another way to receive the closure she most definitely needed was just around the corner, on Dartmouth Rd. That's where it all began and ended. She desperately needed to go back there and face it, no matter how painful it was but she had yet to go over that hill, the toughest transition she'll ever make but the grass was greener on the other side when she could finally pass that.

He was determined to set her on the right path before any more blood was spilt. A storm was brewing and he could foresee that if he didn't intervene soon, she was about to do something she'll regret.

* * *

AHHH! Grimm premieres tonight and the finale of Teen Wolf is on the same time. 0.0 I am so freaking torn! What should I watch? And a guest reviewing might be just psychic when she said she wanted to remind Madison that all this violence is unnecessary -introduce DADDIO! XD I didn't want to bring him back alive like Peter did because it seemed too much. So instead, a snippet of his spirit has come back to watch over his baby girl while things intensify just like I predict they will in tonight's finale. I will be given A LOT of material to work with for the Book 1 finale after this chapter. Ik... sad...one chapter left... but hey! They'll be a sequel maybe if I get the time. :) Summer is ending soon and I have to start the school year soon, so most of my time will be taken by assignments and work. -_- Life sucks...but someone's got to pay the bills. *sigh* I hope you all enjoy and I know it lacked seriously Derek and Stiles scenes but I'll make up for it in the next chapter when I know Tabitha will come in to rescue Stiles and of course Madison comes to aid Derek.


	21. The Final Death

"Sorry I'm late," Madison apologized as she walked behind Peter. Peter spun around, surprised and caught off guard as her sly figured stepped into the moonlight and out of the shadows. He hadn't even heard her. He retracted his defensive canines and fell back into a relaxed stance, stepping aside to make room for her. She immediately trained her eyes on the busted up Toyota –Chris must've traded it in for a replacement of his Tahoe (A pitiful trade she thought but it didn't matter to her anyways.) It was Chris who stood beside it that surprised her.

"What the hell did I miss?" Her mouth hung ajar as she tried to comprehend why Scott and Isaac where alongside him. What circumstances could've brought them together that they actually tolerated each other's company?

"Where's Derek?" One of them asked. In her state of shock, she couldn't catch who asked it but as if on cue, Peter and Madison snapped their heads towards the end of the ally where a blurred, feral figure on all fours charged at the trio of men.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance," Peter snidely remarked, rolling his eyes.

Madison nodded her head in agreement, "one of the many qualities of a narcissist." She sighed lightly, glancing down at her tennis shoes.

"I'm here for Jackson," Chris assured, seeing Derek's hesitance, "not for you." The phrase stunned both Peter and Madison who exchanged weary looks. Her eyes were narrowed but bright, luminous under the moon's light. It was a new sight for Peter who couldn't recall seeing her eyes light up like that except in a different hue of red. They cut through the darkness, catching Derek's attention but as soon as the other turned their heads, she stepped back into the shadows, blending in with the night, becoming almost invisible to the human eye like the kind belonging to Chris.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," Derek dejected, eyeing the hunter with cold eyes. "Get him inside," Derek suddenly commanded, ignoring the itch of doubt on his shoulder, motioning to whatever was in the truck.

Madison looked to Peter. "Who's in the truck?"

"Don't you have the most superior sense of smell?" Peter challenged with a grin but it instantly dropped when he caught Madison's un-amused expression. He gulped. He forgot how critical the girl was. "Jackson," he answered curtly, satisfying her curiosity. "Jackson's in the backseat."

"How'd they get him to fit?" She asked. She could imagine he'd be thrashing around, destroying the seats and what so.

"I don't know," Peter answered honestly. "I don't know anything. All I know is that he's in a body bag."

"They killed him?" She asked incredulously. She was extremely doubtful and it was obvious in her saucer-sized eyes. _As if they discovered a way to kill him_, she ranted to herself, undermining their capabilities. Peter was aware of how condescending young Madison could be but didn't comment on her lack of faith in the young werewolves.

"Quite the opposite," he replied. "He's still alive Madison. They brought him here to kill him appropriately."

And as he spoke, Isaac and Scott struggled to drag a heavy body bag across the pavement. Madison watched it carefully, weary and uncertain of its contents. She didn't trust Jackson alive. She wanted him dead, preferably as soon as possible. If she was in Scott's shoes she would've plunged a venom-coated stake into his chest cavity and get it over with, not even bothering to hide the body. She grew more nervous by the second. As soon as the band of boys went inside the aged building, Peter motioned with a wagging finger to follow him as she slyly snuck in.

"I'm willing to kill my own son to get what I want," Gerard yelled, hurting Chris to the core. Chris cringed but diverted his focus to Allison who was still trapped in the slime coated claws of the Kanima. He was more concerned with Allison's safety as he knew Gerard would not spare her. Before he made a move, someone else stepped behind it.

Inside, Scott frantically searched around, forcing Madison to hide behind Peter's well hidden body so Scott wouldn't catch her prying figure. She had to give up her vantage view though and it irritated her as she focused solely on his voice for pointers to what was happening.

"Where are they?" Scott demanded. Madison stiffened. There was a silence.

Derek broke it. "Who," Derek asked harshly.

"Peter and Lydia," Scott demanded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ah, so they were aware of Peter's revival but she was confused to why Lydia would be stuck in the middle of this. She wanted to ask Peter but Derek and Scott's current situation was more important to focus in on. "Okay, wait, hold a second," Scott suddenly began. It sounded urgent. Madison realized why when she heard someone zip the body bag. "You said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that," Derek cut him off. So once again Derek had kept him out of the dark. Madison rolled her eyes. She felt compelled to give this Alpha some pointers. Obviously he's not mending the trust he had broken by more lies. It was a foolish decision on his part but she would keep her tongue between her teeth for now, as she continued to tune into the situation.

"Wha-what about," Scott frantically cried, stuttering as he tried to save his friend. Madison would've felt sympathetic if it wasn't for her biased view.

"Think about it Scott!" Derek cut him off again, angry and fierce. Madison grinned with devious blue eyes. Derek was in control now. He'd get this finished sooner than later, just like she liked. "Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! He set all of this in motion so Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

Madison covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. This was news to her. She couldn't believe it and neither could Chris, as he objected Derek's statement.

"No," Chris gruffly denounced. "_No_, he wouldn't do that." Confusion laced his words, something Madison detected, as he tried to convince himself his father hadn't jumped off into the deep end of crazy. "If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid…and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

A sickly smell assaulted her nose, a new presence.

"Of course not," Gerard's sudden voice echoed, startling Madison who jumped out of her skin. Peter grabbed her hand to calm her but instead, her pulse raced and he could feel this as his finger hovered over her vein. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

She froze in her spot, feet firmly planted on the ground to keep balance as she felt her blood boil at the voice of her arch nemesis. He's the one who ordered Todd's hit –something she still refused to tell Tabitha (although Tabitha knew it was related to the Argents) and the one who exiled Lucille in France, his only other granddaughter.) He was a monster and a manipulator and it sickened her.

She heard Derek gasp and she smelt blood in the air and was compelled to turn around, stepping out from behind of Peter's protective shield and stared wide-eyed at Derek who was slowly being pushed off the floor by Jackson single-handedly, as his claws penetrated Derek's chest. She clenched her jaw as she felt this was it…Derek had lost his control for good and would pay heavily for it. Derek was flung to the other end of the building. She cringed at the thud of his body hitting the hard cement.

"Well done to the last, Scott," Gerard approached the young man. Madison stepped back, afraid of more blood to be spilt. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me." He hoarsely taunted.

An arrow shot behind the aged man, startling both of them as Scott instinctively ducked –and just in time, too –as Isaac became the target. The surprised boy felt the sharp tip plunge through his shoulder as if it were butter. He stared at it dazed before the forced sent him collapsing onto the ground. Madison stiffened. Madison caught Allison peer through the corner, retreating like the coward she was, but Scott only caught a glimpse as he cried out her name in dense disbelief.

Scott put priorities first and gathered Isaac up to lead him to safety as Chris stayed put to shoot at Jackson who had rose. In the midst of the chaos and deafening gun shots and roars, Madison lost track of time, separating herself from the situation by darting to the back wall, feeling for an easy escape. Her eyes looked up towards the windows but she knew if she was to jump through it would catch the attention of others. It would not be considered an option, especially as she realized she would consider herself a coward for running away when she knew at some point someone had to kill Jackson and it came down to her. She urgently returned to Peter's side.

She was met by a surprising scene as Isaac had somehow recovered enough to phase to his Beta form, Scott taking control of the situation alongside Derek who had also recovered although she doubted he was in the fit condition.

"Don't go," Peter advised her. "Wait to see how things pan out." And she did. She stayed put, anxiously waiting with trembling feet, itching to leap ahead. Her eyes began to fade from a bright blue to a vivid red, not yet set on a single color as they shifted back and forth.

"They're doing it wrong," Madison urged, pleading to Peter to join in. It's not that he was stopping her. She just wanted to prove she was right to _prove_ he had no control over her first. "They're attacking in sequence when they should maul it all together as once. That way he doesn't have time to refocus on a different target."

"Shh," Peter insisted, watching the scene with intent eyes, cringing whenever the Kanima tossed another werewolf aside.

"I need to help," she urged, watching how they were slowly weakening one-by-one. Then a new enemy slipped into the chaos Allison's blackened figure emerged from thin air and stabbed Isaac.

"That's it," Madison growled. "It's too much for them to handle. I'm going." The bitch is mine, she thought as her body trembled. She had meddled too far into this and I'm going to teach her a lesson. Peter watched helplessly as Madison shifted into her infamous form. The coarse fur of her neck stood up straight as white canines snapped at the air, ready to tear into flesh. Peter stepped aside as she leapt like a demon. All that was left of her was her black dress and tennis shoes.

He watched anxiously as the black wolf –snarling and growling –startled Allison. She dropped the knives in her hand in surprise. They clanged on the floor, sliding under cargo, impossible for her to reach. Madison literally jumped at the opportunity but missed, purposely Peter suspected as it forced Allison to duck and tumbled onto the cold, hard floor. She groaned as the force of the fall vibrated throughout her body.

Scott watched helplessly as Allison stumbled off of the ground, only to be pushed back down by the rough shove of Madison's blackened form. The wolf was murderous, teeth coated with saliva that dropped onto Allison's hoodie and hair. Allison whimpered, imagining its teeth closing in onto her neck. She did all she could do and wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and head.

Madison didn't see the Kanima come up behind her, sending her smaller form to the other wall. She whimpered but was not deterred by the creature hovering over Allison's weakened form. She watched intensely as the creature grabbed Allison by the back of the neck and suspended her in the air. Allison gasped for air, wide eyed as she looked for her Grandfather to help her out of the sticky situation she got herself into.

"Sorry sweetheart," Gerard said, wagging his fingers.

"What are you doing?" She cried out as she clawed at the Kanima's hold. Madison had by then receded back into the shadows where she rejoined Peter's side, shifting back and quickly slipping on her dress, not caring to adjust the belt at her waist. She forced her feet inside her boots but by then she had missed half of what was being passed between Gerard and Scott.

"He's dying," Isaac announced, unknowingly letting Madison back into the mainstream. She hid back into the shadows, watching them carefully, making sure to keep her Alpha nature at bay so her eyes wouldn't be seen. They remained at a dull, almost ghostly blue hue that was undetected.

"I am," Gerard admitted. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does." He glared down at Derek who lay at his feet helplessly. Madison gulped.

"You monster," Chris practically growled with Gerard forced the Kanima to tighten its grip, making it difficult for Allison to breath. Her breath was labored.

"Not yet," Gerard retorted with a grin, shamelessly.

"What are you doing?" Allison begged. Madison rolled her eyes at the nativity of this child but felt that it was time for her to step in for some reason. She didn't know why. She tried to fight the feelings but something to compelling her to intervene before Allison was slaughtered by her own Grandfather.

"You'll kill her, too," Chris begged, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. It was this face that sent Madison back to her early years, to her own father. That was what was compelling her. Ironic how she wanted Chris to suffer but when someone else was already doing it perfectly, her heart felt like it about to burst. Chris's pleas reminded her too much of her own father's and she needed to stop it. Her vision burned but she kept her tears at bay. She would not appear weak. She needed to stop this, and if saving Allison temporarily did exactly that, she would have to bend a few rules from her book just to kill her own pain.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son," Gerard yelled. Madison stopped dead in her tracks. This was a monster, she realized, a true, utter monster. He would give up his own family to save his own ass. She clenched her jaw as her eyes shifted once again the raging red they had once been.

"Let her go," Madison demanded in a low, threatening voice into the Kanima's ears, startling the creature. Suddenly it remembered the same voice caused the same intense pain that had weakened it for days. As if Allison was the same acid Madison had inflicted into his system, he dropped the girl as it sprung in the opposite direction. It's primal fear of the top predator, founded from it's painful memories Madison had tormented it with, had grown to a powerful weapon on her part as the thing was more scared of her than Gerard was in control of. Gerard stared at the blonde with confused and angry eyes, frantically wondering why the Kanima wasn't attacking her. "Jackson and I…share an understanding. I'm glad he can abide that." She finished with a sarcastic grin.

The Kanima squealed and cringed, shivering under her sadistic gaze. Gerard glared at Madison with hatred-filled eyes. Scott seemed to know what she was talking about and so did Derek as they recalled the moment in the Police Station where it thrashed and screamed in utter terror as its system felt like it was burning alive from the inside. It was that kind of trauma that tormented the creature.

Allison fell onto the floor and clung to her neck, rubbing it soothingly before she suddenly felt her arm lift at a sharp and painful angle. She cried out in pain as she was pulled onto her feet. Before she could look at the person lifting her up, she was pushed with a force that sent her stumbling to the ground at her father's feet. Chris immediately knelt down to pick his daughter up, using the same arm her previous lifter had used, and she cried out in pain at the soreness. Chris started to apologize profusely but Allison was more concerned with the person who had scared the Kanima and looked to Madison.

She gasped. She widened her dark eyes as if to see if it was true 'Aubrey' was behind it all. She knew there was something odd about her but she couldn't imagine to this magnitude. Aubrey always hated her, she remembered, and the sting of her arm and force of the shove that had her stumbling for balance only proved that. She couldn't fathom why she was here and what was her business? It wasn't until then she noticed the red residue in her eyes, the same kind of red Derek had possessed. She struggled for breath. 'Aubrey' was an Alpha? How?

_What the hell is he doing? _Madison thought frantically as she saw Scott hold Derek's head back. Her eyes narrowed at the scene. His jaw was open as Gerard's arm hovered over his canine teeth. She stepped back in disbelief as she anticipated the gruesome sight. Suddenly Gerard's scream assaulted her ears and she made no effort to cover him as she was paralyzed at the sight of the mighty hunter willing to become his prey if it meant living longer. She wasn't sure what was more surprising, his selfishness or his cunning?

No, it was the black blood dripping from his arm, she decided stunned her the most. She couldn't understand why he was bleeding black blood…unless the body was rejected the bite but it shouldn't be bleeding that profusely at that point.

Gerard's moment of vindication was cut short when he realized that the confused stares were not directed at him but his arm. He looked down and noticed the black liquid trailing down his flesh from his wounds.

"What the hell is that?" She and Gerard simultaneous asked but Gerard's voice was louder, frantic and angry.

"Everyone said Gerard had a plan," Scott said with sudden confidence that caught Madison's attention. "I did, too."

He went to explain how he filled mountain ash into Gerard's beloved capsules, thus making the bite a fatal one for the elderly man. The man stared at him with betrayed eyes, filled with rage and wide with surprise at the fact he was outwitted by a teenager.

Madison on the other hand was stunned and impressed by Scott's acting. He played the pawn so well in Gerard's game he didn't suspect Scott was tricking him. Because of this, Madison admired him with a gleaming smile. She never expected much from the naive kid but he proved her wrong. It was rare. She would've clapped at his wit if it wasn't such a grave time.

"Oh my God," she cried out as Gerard fell to the ground, any open socket in the body pouring out blood. Suddenly his mouth was forced open as a fountain of the blackened substance erupted out of his throat and all around him. She covered her mouth with her palm, with an expression matching Allison's, and stumbled back into the arms of Derek who tried to shield her from the scene but she refused to be turned around.

Gerard finally collapsed onto the floor. Allison screamed and clung to her father as the rest eyed each other with weary eyes, not sure what to come next. Madison stepped forward out of Derek's hands to examine the body of Gerard. She didn't get close to it though. She stared down at it hatefully.

"Some man you are," she scowled. Everyone tuned into her speech, startled and enticed at what this mysterious figure had to say, "You willing to trade in your family for immortality. You have no sense of morality or remorse and although people have titled me a monster for what I've come to do, I'm nothing compared to the deceitful bastard such yourself. This was never about avenging Kate, was it? She was just a pawn in your sick, twisted mind and it disgusts me how you take advantage of your family, first your daughter who you molded into the monster who was willing to kill my father for something as small as illegitimate bastard, then your granddaughter after you convinced her Derek was behind her mother's suicide, an unfair injustice and lie when you convinced Victoria she had to die when you planned to live with a gift that Derek, Peter, and I were given naturally, the same gift you condemned if it were anyone else. Hypocritical can't even begin to describe you."

"I could blame the girls," Madison continued with light eyes, "for being weak minded and pathetic for believing a man that was so obviously _insane_ but why blame the town idiots when it the person who took advantage of was the one responsible for their crimes they committed. Someone that should've told them that this was wrong didn't, instead they told them otherwise. You failed as a teacher, abused the power given to them as a parent and for that, the girls aren't the blame but you, the bastard –the puppet master behind it all, ought to pay."

And he did, Madison realized. Kate was dead for being foolish. Gerard was dead for making her the monster she was. Her quest of revenge ended here, she guessed. The last of the bitter seeds had been plucked and crush. There was no one else to blame, no one else she could point fingers at. She tried to blame Chris again but as she stared into his face, she couldn't pinpoint a speck of evil in his eyes. He knew right-from-wrong and there was no denying it. Gerard didn't. Kate didn't. Chris did. If he had known the truth for the reason behind Kate's arson, he wouldn't have approved it and tried to stop it just like he did tonight. He was misinformed but not guilty.

Gerard gave one final chuckle as he stared up at Madison. "You should've died with your bastard of a father."

She wasn't hurt or wounded by his meek attack. She stared blankly at him. "But I didn't," she replied calmly, heck, she even dared to bare a grin, "I'm alive, unlike you." As she thought this, the heaviness that she didn't realize weighed her down seemed to evaporate in this air, leaving her light headed.

He spat on the ground, saliva mixing with blood as he glared up at her. "Kill her," he commanded Jackson who still coward in a corner. "Kill her! Kill everyone!"

Derek grabbed her elbow and guided her to the sidelines where Peter shoved her behind him as a suddenly blast shocked them. The Kanima stared blindly ahead as a pair of headlights barreled through the building, hitting the Kanima head on. Her superior vision allowed her to see Stiles and Lydia hyperventilating in the front seats, scared out of their minds obviously.

"Did I get him?" He asked Scott frantically, eyes shut tightly. Scott was too relieved to see that despite the Jeep momentarily knocking the Kanima off is feet, it wasn't disabled, and it proved it by leaping onto the hood of the car. The new pair stumbled out of the busted Jeep and into the protective circle of Scott and his new allies. Lydia confronted Jackson directly, frantically calling out his name. Madison stayed firm, assessing its weak points but was unable to move, cautious of the surroundings.

The thing was about to cut her throat, as Stiles lurched forwards only to be held back by Scott, when she held up a key. Madison eyed it strangely, wondering how such an inanimate item could hold such a dangerous creature back.

Panic ignited in her stomach as Jackson backed away, following a strange look in his eyes, and by simultaneous calling both she and Peter met Derek halfway as their claws dug into Jackson's abdomen. She felt her hand slip into warmth of his muscle like slim as blood coated her hand. She ignored the gasps of the bystanders around her, stunned by her appearance before retracting her hand, splattering the blood from her hand onto the concrete pillar behind her. The trio of Alphas shot each other weary looks as Jackson collapsed onto the floor for a second time. Lydia's shrill scream brought them back out of their trance as she ran past them to hold Jackson up as he coughed up blood.

Madison retreated back into the shadows, receiving puzzled looks from everyone else. Allison looked at her with prolonged gratitude as the realty had set in that Madison had indeed saved her from the Kanima's deathly grasp. The adoration didn't stay long though as Madison looked at her with concentrated resentment, leaving Allison confused and startled by Madison's sudden unexplained feelings.

Lydia continued to sob over Jackson, rocking his corpse back and forth.

"Aubrey," Scott thought out loud. "You're an Alpha? You're _the_ Alpha?" He felt idiotic and stupid he hadn't figured it out sooner. All the hints and coincidences were there!

"Madison," Stiles corrected him. "Her name is Madison."

Madison nodded her head to approve both their statements.

"How," Scott stuttered.

"She earned it from her father," Chris answered for them with knowing eyes, startling the duo. Peter and Derek said nothing, already knowing the information. "Madison," he cried desperately but she didn't give him the time of day as she looked onward to where Jackson suddenly rose from the dead, startling everyone. Madison stepped back behind Derek who extended his arm in front of her, as if to dare anyone to get past his cover to get to her.

Jackson's eyes glowed a vibrant blue as he rose, a new set of claws extended from his fingers as a matching set of canines protruded from his jaw. Madison's jaw locked as she realized there was another werewolf on the scene. She rolled her eyes in disdain, something Peter caught.

Lydia's distress dissipated when she recognized Jackson was okay. She hugged him for dear life, a motion he reciprocated equally as he clung to the very woman who had brought him back. The only being that had his best interests at heart. The one that was willing to put herself in danger to prove he was still buried under his reptilian skin.

"Madison," Chris demanded again as everyone had settled down. Madison lifted her head from the sappy couple, glad for once to spare her eyes from the sickening romantic scene.

"I guess I owe you an apology," Madison took over, all business as usual. She all but growled it but Chris was undeterred as he understood how difficult it was for the orphan to utter the words for something she didn't believe in. Alphas were never good at swallowing their pride. "I'm sorry for blaming you when you didn't know what you were doing," she began harshly, avoiding his eyes. "You were just as confused as I am and in my haste for someone to blame, I targeted you when I didn't get my story straight. I almost destroyed your family," even when someone else was trying to do that already if she hadn't intervened. Ironic how her intervention saved them, she supposed. She would stay modest though and withheld that thought from being spoken. "It wasn't right and I can't express the amount of my sympathy and regret I feel for my actions. I don't plan for you to forgive me, as my intentions were heinous and vile, and there is no excuse for that, but I hope you take into account that we are even."

"No," Chris objected, raising his hands. Madison growled lowly, irritated at his reluctance. Why couldn't he accept her apology and get over with it? She didn't want him to take any further gratification out of her humiliation and pride. "We are not even. If anything, I owe you. I took away your parents, even under false accusations, and in return, you saved my daughter and for that, I'll be forever in your debt."

"Let's not take it to heart," Madison snarled with livid blue eyes. "What I did and what I had planned was not chivalrous. I only saved your daughter because I wanted to kill her myself, as I'm sure you know. Of course, plans have changed…just understand I'm not 'reformed' or on your side to say the least. I still detest you kind but understand I will not target you any longer. Let's leave it at that." She finished through clenched teeth before walking across the small gathering to Scott.

Chris understood she still held some lingering resentment for him not stopping Kate but he knew from the moment she had stepped in to save his daughter from Gerard (even if she refused to believe it herself) she realized she couldn't hold him responsible and therefore couldn't justify her thinking and meticulous planning on executing him. He nodded to himself, noting that they were –as she had said –"even." There was nothing left to be said and done.

Allison gaped at Madison's hostility and stepped back as Madison glared at her as she passed. Her eyes were cold and icy, frosting over with lack of remorse and sympathy towards her. Her scrutinizing stare tagged her as pathetic and weak, foolish and naïve, and her moment worth of patronizing left Allison in shambles as she felt her core shattered and confidence shaken.

"Thank you Scott," Madison said sincerely, staring at him with tender blue eyes that seemed foreign to him. She was vulnerable as moisture lined her deep Atlantic blue eyes. They were finally unveiled as the rage she once possessed had crumbled along with Gerard. All the anger she held onto seeped out of her through the form of warm tears that felt therapeutic in a way as she shed the grief that had weighed her down. "I really needed this…" She admitted as she stared at the spot Gerard once was.

With the damage inflicted to him internally, he was bound to die soon, and she didn't care if it was in a hospital or an ally way, so long as he was dead. He was the bitter seed that had molded Kate into the monster she was, as the phrase goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He was the indirect link that caused her pain and now that he and his fruit were dead, so was her anger.

It was finally over, she realized. It was over for a long time but now it's official. Dad and Mom have been avenged. The truth has set in heavily as she felt her floodgates spill over. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in an air crushing hug as she cried into a shoulder.

Derek watched from the floor as Scott embraced Madison tightly. Scott still possessed a baffled look, stunned by the revelation Madison was really Aubrey –or perhaps it was the other way around, however you say it, the fact was still the same.

Stiles had a different expression, an indifferent one, as Stiles suspected 'Aubrey' was behind it all. Her background had too many similarities to be just a coincidence. He didn't say anything though, not sure how to face it. Even in her moment of weakness, Stiles had enough fear and respect for Madison not to step forward.

Soon the heartless Alpha began to crumble in the loving arms of Scott as she sobbed loudly, unleashing all of the grief and sadness that had expired in her rock hard shell of an exterior. Scott rocked her in his arms and he buried his face into her hair.

"Shh," he cooed. "It's okay now. It's over."

Allison narrowed her eyes at Madison as her suspicion lingered above the surface. This was the girl who had tormented her with her voice night after night, send her night curdling visions of her killing Matt without remorse, and suddenly she crumbles into a mess? She didn't buy it but kept her mouth shut, weary of setting the vulnerable Alpha off.

She also felt a twinge of jealousy as Scott held Madison close, something he hadn't done to Allison in a long time. Why did Madison deserve it and not her? She had just lost her mother and grandfather –never minding the fact he almost killed her to fulfill his selfish desire to overcome Cancer but she was still upset over the unexpected betrayal and she needed to be comforted to but…she realized she did horrible things too and maybe she didn't deserve it as much as she wanted it. Madison wasn't much different though, she bitterly thought. Madison was a killer, too.

_Days Passed…_

Madison walked side-by-side with Derek as they approached the graffiti-littered house. She raised her head from the dry, crusty ground, ignoring the crunch of the leaves under her favorite pair of boot, as the cool breeze caressed her long, flowing hair. She was a sight to behold and at one point, she had captured Isaac's attention but she turned him down point blank. He mistook it as she wasn't interested in a "loser" like him. He wasn't aware Derek was subjected to the same coldness. He tried to joke at one point she was a commitment-phobic, one that earned the mighty Alpha a low blow in the abdomen from Madison's mightier fist.

"What's that?" Isaac asked as he traced the symbols painted outside the Hale house's rough and cracked exterior. Madison eyed it wearily, recognizing it from somewhere but unable to place where. Peter caught her deep eyes narrowing onto the image as she tried to dig into her memory but to no avail.

"You recognize it, don't you," Peter announced, catching Derek and Isaac's attention to Madison who paid them no attention. Instead she stared directly at Peter with hesitant eyes. "I'm not surprised. The symbol is practically embedded into your DNA."

"Huh," was Madison's only response. Derek gaped at both of them, surprised at the news but suddenly his expression turned dark at her registered what Peter was insinuating.

"The Alpha Pack," Peter explained. "Don't you remember them?"

Madison shook her head. Peter raised his eye brows, surprised. "Your father never told you? I'm very surprised. He kept his past quite a secret, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Madison demanded angrily.

"How much do you know about your father, Madison?" Peter inquired.

"Not much," Madison admitted honestly. Peter stared at her with amused eyes. A grin played at his lips and she was growing more anxious by the minute. "I know he was family man and that he had an affair with Kate but that's just a speculation really…" She dragged on, playing with her fingers nervously, feeling the intense gaze of Derek. Unable to meet Derek's stare, she diverted her attention to Isaac whom she eyed with sharp eyes that sent the boy looking in the other direction.

Peter nodded. "It's really not my place to tell you but because your father isn't here, someone has to."

"Tell me what," she demanded.

"Sloane left another family to raise you," Peter began. He stood up and shoved his thumbs into his pockets. "But that's not all," he continued, enticing Derek's focus. "His family –your uncle, grandfather, aunt, etc., -all belong to a family, a very powerful one that can be traced back into the twelfth century. They weren't necessarily royalty but they had strong influences almost anywhere. Just mentioning their name sparked fear in any Lycan. Their power and influence was challenged by another group of werewolves who had rose from a similar but not equal background but were envious that they could not exceed the status the Volkov family possessed. They began a bitter feud, a battle over the rightful reign of territory and ultimately who had the most control. Your grandfather had abandoned his extended family back in Russia where the fighting was the most intense and moved here with his three children after his wife was murdered. Your father was the eldest and had moved as far as he could from the carnage to here where he settled down with your mother. His other siblings has moved back to Russia but by then the fighting had ended, when your ancestors had lost many of their own and Alpha Pack took over. Ever since then, there has been bitter blood between your family and the Alpha Pack. I'm surprised Sloane had never mentioned them before."

"No," Madison admitted meekly, stunned. This explained why he told her there were no living relatives left. She could never imagine this could be the reason why… "He just told me they died and he didn't have anyone left in Russia. How do you know all of this?" She demanded.

"Its basic legend," Peter explained, motioning to Derek who nodded alongside him in agreement. "Everyone has heard of the Volkov family, just like many have heard of Anastasia, the rumored survivor of the Czar family massacre. It's our personal tale, a werewolf version of the Hatfield's and McCoy's. That's one of the reasons I found you interesting, my dear, to actually meet one of the great granddaughters of Edik, one of the most feared patriarch of our history, who ruled with an iron fist!"

Madison had reminded him so much of Edik, the way she held no remorse or mercy for her victims, the way she honored military tactics and psychological control over her victims to the book. Edik would be proud. She got most of it from her father though. She resembled him in too many ways, it was almost frightening.

"You would have more of a connection to the Pack of Alphas than any of us!" Peter cried out. It made him wonder if they suddenly arose when she did. Did they follow her here? She was one of Edik's direct descendants and Sloane's only daughter…She was almost legendary! Have they come to see if it was true? Were they here to eliminate the last of the Volkov family blood line? She did carry some of the purest blood belonging to one of the oldest bloodlines to exist. She was something that either needed to be eliminated or taken, as she could be proved to be a very useful ally. That's why Peter held her close. She was too valuable of a connection to lose.

Derek on the other hand was doubtful and flabbergasted by the revelation. Here he thought was all a tale –a scary tale.

"Does that mean Aubrey –uh, I mean, Madison…" Isaac corrected, still not able to fall out of the habit of calling her by her alias. "Is she like royalty or something?" Isaac put out there. Peter grinned. He pulled Madison close to him, entrapping her in an awkward hug.

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that but I guess you could put her in a similar spot light." He tossed a lazy arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Madison raised an eyebrow at the news, suspicious, squirming out of Peter's hold to separate herself. Once free from his hold, she stepped to a tree that she immediately leaned against to ponder the revelation. She was still hesitant and doubtful about it all, as it slowly sunk in. Curiosity ate her from the inside as she was dying to know more about her family history.

A blackened figure from woods watched from a great distance but it seemed to overhear everything and it paced nervously. Its ears flattened against its head as it whined lowly, anxious and nervous. It pawed at the ground incessantly, leaving behind a deep hole. Its fur was ruffled and dry like a wild wolfs as it turned to take its leave. It bid Madison one last look before fading into the air like mist, rattling the leaves around it as the orange hued leaves were lifted by a sudden gust of air. They spiraled around in a beautiful flurry before falling back onto the ground, covering the wolf's ghostly tracks.

"So Luca followed the Alphas to here," Harrison concluded on his porch, receiving the same set of images and memories the wolf had seen. Harrison bowed his head, dismayed and worried. "This is getting worse by second. It seems like history will be rewritten and another generation will be plagued…Uglich has followed us back to the States." He sighed heavily. "I guess it's time for my assistance, dear friend." He gathered his blanket off of his body and staggered up from his swing bench, holding onto the chain railing for support.

"Talking to the spirits again, Mr. Schmidt," Dr. Deaton taunted in a friendly manor as he emerged from the side yard, a younger woman dressed in black in tow. She and the older African American shared an uncanny similarity, assuming them to be a father-daughter pair. Harrison didn't have to assume though as he already knew them and was anticipating their arrival.

Dr. Deaton's daughter waited behind him, eyeing the old man wearily.

Harrison smiled at him.

"Who is this," his daughter asked.

"This is the prophet I was telling you about," Dr. Deaton told. "He's the one who can help us."

On the field, Stiles was growing frustrated by Scott who constantly intercepted his throws and tosses.

"Come on dude," Stiles cried out, throwing his stick to the ground. "Drop the werewolf powers and be fair for once! Just let me get one shot in, please?"

Light laughter interrupted his rant and he spun around to see who Scott was staring at. Emerging from her glossy SUV parked next to Stiles's beaten Jeep, Tabitha walked swiftly across the field, dressed snuggly in dark washed jeans and a zip-up fleece that curved around her feminine figure. Her hair was battered by the wind, constantly being lifted off of her shoulders to be whipped around. Mid-field, agitated by the constant strands hitting her face, she pulled it back into a messy bun. A large lab wobbled behind her, focused intently on the tennis ball in her hand. She tossed the ball in the air to taunt the dopey dog who fell for it and leapt in the air to catch it, not knowing Tabitha had caught it herself.

"Oh Clove," Tabitha taunted with a grin, "you are just adorable." She cooed it with a baby voice. The dog perked her ears and let her tongue hang out from her jaw. Tabitha laughed again. "Here, this time I mean it, fetch!" She raised her arm and threw the ball across the field, letting it rolled to Stiles's feet. The dog barreled into him, sending him sprawling on the ground as the dog grabbed the ball with her mouth and rushed it back to her owner.

Scott laughed hysterically as Stiles stared up at the sky, dazed and confused at the sudden trauma of being ran over by a ninety pound lab.

"Sorry about that honey," she apologized with a smile when she reached Stiles. She hovered over him before extending her hand and pulled him up effortlessly. He stumbled a little bit, woozy and light headed from the fall but eventually regained balance, hanging onto Tabitha for support. He didn't notice he was smiling down at the brunette who looked charming as usual in her casual attire. "Hey Scott," she acknowledged his best friend who was still recovering from his laugh attack.

"Hi Tabi," Scott stuttered as he regained his breath.

"Hey Tabs," Stiles began, "can you do me a favor? Can you take Scott's place? He's being a cheater." He complained. Tabitha laughed again. Her cheeks brightened in color as her richly green eyes almost glowed under the cloudy cover of the day. Stiles didn't realize it but his face softened at the sight of her. He was mesmerized by her. She blushed under his gaze and hid her face.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help," she apologized lightly. "Even as a human, I'd probably still whip your scrawny ass." She stuck her tongue out and slapped Stiles on the shoulder. He gasped and mocked a hurt expression.

"You wound me!" He exaggerated, going so far as to faint on the grass. To his rescue, Clover leapt forward and nudged him playfully. He reached out to rub the dog on her head as she licked his face. "Ah! Ick! Come on, quick it!" He begged, pushing Clover's face away but she was relentless. "Oh gross! Seriously, stop it! Ah!"

Tabitha knelt down and pulled Clover away by grabbing her bright purple collar and pulling her to the side before commanding her to sit. The dog did so obediently.

"I can't believe you set your dog on me," he teased with a grin as he wiped the saliva off his face with sleeve.

She chuckled. "She could've done worse." She knelt down to his level as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Their eyes met and he suddenly fell in trance with the vivid greenness of her pupils. Without thinking, he reached a hand out to cup her face as he trailed a finger down her cheek. She didn't fight back to smile pulling at her lips.

"Hey love birds," Scott meant as a joke, "snap out of it. We got practice to do!"

They departed while Tabitha settled down on the bleachers watching them intently until she decided a little humor was healthy. She sent Clover to chase after the Lacrosse ball, like the frog in middle game she used to play, and began to laugh as the poor dog almost knocked out Scott trying to get the ball from his net.

* * *

Well, this is the finale, sight... but I thought that this kind note shouldn't end on of my proudest works so I'm working on an bonus chapter -a fluffy one -for all of you shippers out there! I'm kind of speechless on what I should say to all of you who have supported me and urged me to continue and such, and I know you guys deserve more than just a thank you but at the moment I am so utterly tired I can't even process anything.

So I have the bonus chapter and the upcoming sequel. Phew! That's going to be to pretty awesome. :)


End file.
